Goten's twin sister
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: *COMPLETE* Follow the trials and error of Cheena Son, the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi and the twin sister of Goten as she comes into the world, fights through the Buu saga and grows up into a beautiful teenager who competes in the WMAT. ENJOY!!!!
1. 2 new sayians

Gohan rushes to the hospital to see his mom.  
  
"I can't believe mom is having the baby now and I'm not even there."  
  
When Gohan got there his mom had just finished delivering.  
  
" I missed it? Sorry mom. So where is my little brother?" said Gohan Chi-Chi smiled at Gohan. "Don't forget about your little sister." "What little sis..." Gohan was surprised to see that his mom just gave birth to a boy and a girl. "Mom I thought you were just having a boy?" said Gohan "I guess I was also having a girl" "But mom we only thought up one name and that was Goten. We can't name them both Goten can we?'' "I already thought up a name. She will be named Cheena" Gohan made a face at the sound of the name. "Cheena mom that name is..." Chi-Chi gave Gohan an evil look. "Are you saying you hate the name that your dear mother made up?" Gohan shakes his head "No mom I really love the name, it's great" "Good then it's settled" Chi-Chi looked down at her baby girl and boy who were both sucking on their toes. "Hello Cheena, Hello Goten welcome to the world"  
  
7 years later  
  
"Gohan I need you to watch your brother and sister while I go get my hair done" said Chi-Chi "Mom I have to study I have a test tomorrow. Can't you send them over to Bulma's and let them play with Trunks?" "Fine as long as you are studying I will take them to Bulama's place. C'mon kids let's go" Goten and Cheena came running down the stairs. "Mom tell Cheena to stop hitting me'' said Goten. "Cheena stop hitting your brother" said Chi-Chi "But mom he started it he said I was a little punk with a stupid name" "No I didn't!" said Goten "Yes you did" said Cheena The two of them went back and forth. Gohan looked at his mother "and you wanted me to watch them"  
  
Once at CC Goten and Trunks ran to the training room leaving Cheena behind. "Hey guys I want to train, let me in" said Cheena. "No you're a girl and girl's aren't fighters" said Trunks from inside the room. "So what if I'm a girl I bet I can beat you up" `Oh brother, stop dreaming Cheena, I bet you aren't even a Super Sayian yet" said Trunks. Cheena was silent. "Just as I thought, now go away and let us train" "Trunks you are a jerk" said Cheena "Cheena why don't you go and play with your dolls or something" yelled Goten. Trunks and Goten started laughing. "Fine, Goten you are a jerk too" yelled Cheena. She walked down the hall and to the back of the house. There Vegeta was doing a little training. "Vegeta can I train with you?" "Go away and leave me alone. I have no time to waste playing with you" said Vegeta "Please I really want to..." Vegeta turned to face Cheena. Veins were popping out of his head. "Listen leave me alone and go do something girlie. Fighting is a man's  
thing and besides you'll probley hurt yourself and call for your mom or something" Cheena just looked at Vegeta. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Fine if no one want's to train with me I will do it by myself" and with that Cheena ran off. Vegeta looked at her run. He thinks to himself *she really wants to train. She is Kakarots daughter. She may be just as strong as he is*   
  
Cheena ran until she was in the woods. She fell on the ground and started crying. Soon her crying turned into anger. She was angry that everyone looked at her as just a little girl who couldn't do anything. Cheena's anger was building. Before she knew it she started to glow a bright yellow color. Her long black hair stood straight up on her head and had turned gold. The two strands of hair that was in her face were now swaying from side to side. "What's happening? I feel funny" She walked over to a little lake that was nearby and looked in. "Wow is this what a Super Sayian looks like?'' She tried to remember how Goten looked when he first turned Super. "Yes I am a Super Sayian" She began to jump up and down. "I can't believe it but I wonder how did it happen? Oh well it happened and I am so happy. Wait until Goten hears about this..." Cheena stopped for a minute. Should she tell her brother or anyone for that matter? This was huge but she didn't need to tell anyone. "I  
didn't need anyone to help me turn into a super sayian so I don't need to tell anyone at least not just yet" Cheena looked at the sky. "It's getting late I better get back before mom comes back. Cheena raced back to CC with a huge smile on her face. 


	2. Twins Unite

This story is in no way apart of the real Dragonball Z but is a story I made up for fun. Enjoy #2  
  
"Goten are you ready?" yelled Gohan "I'm coming Gohan" said Goten. Goten and Gohan were getting ready to leave so they could train for the World Martial Art's tournament. "Wait for me" Cheena came running down the stairs with her boots in her hand. "I'm ready too Gohan" sed Cheena. "Ready for what? You're not coming with us to train because you're a girl. Right Gohan?" said Goten. Gohan just looked at Goten with a frown on his face. "Why can't I go Gohan? Is it because I'm a girl?" said Cheena "That's exactly why you can't come with us" said Goten. "Goten stop it and go wait for me outside" said Gohan. Goten ran outside. Gohan knelt down in front of Cheena. "Look Cheena I would love to train you today but I am also teaching Videl how to fly and it's going to take me a while to get her started. I probley won't even get a chance to train Goten or myself today" "Then leave Goten home if you aren't going to train" said Cheena. " I would but I told him he could come alone" "Then  
I am going as well besides I want to see Videl fly" "Fine you can come but please stay away from Goten. I really don't want to see you two fighting in front of Videl" Cheena put her shoes on and walked past Gohan. "Why don't you just keep Goten away from me" and with that she walked out the door.  
  
Gohan, Goten and Cheena ran all the way to an open field. "So where's Videl?" said Cheena Just then a helicopter came and landed next to them. Videl stepped out. "What are you baby-sitting today?" said Videl. Gohan smiled and waved his hands back and forth. "No, they are here to play" Gohan pushed Goten and Cheena away. "Go ahead and play guys but don't go too far" Goten and Cheena ran off while Gohan started teaching Videl how to fly. ~*~ Cheena ran towards the woods. "Hey where are you going?" asked Goten "I'm going off to explore" said Cheena "But Gohan told us to not go far" "So, he's too busy training Videl to worry about us" Cheena walked deeper into the woods. "Hey wait for me" yelled Goten. Cheena stopped to face him. "You want to hang with me... but I'm a just a girl remember?" "I'm just watching over you so you won't get into trouble" Cheena gave Goten a smirk and walked into the woods. Goten followed close behind.  
  
Cheena and Goten walked until they got to a remote area in the woods. "What are we doing here?" said Goten. Cheena looked at her brother with a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" said Goten. "I was hoping that you would follow me out here, now I have someone to train with" said Cheena "What are you talking about? I'm not training with you" "C'mon Goten, Gohan is busy with Videl and you do want to be strong for the tournament don't you?" "Yeah I guess so but I will hurt you, your not even a Super Sayian" Cheena again smiled at Goten. "Wanna bet!" and with that Cheena transformed into a Super Sayian. "You were saying?" sed Cheena. Goten was shocked. "Wow now you are a Super Sayian, cool let's start training" Goten transformed into a Super Sayian and the two started training. After a few minutes they stopped. The two of them completely beat the other one up but they were getting strong. "Wow you're better then I thought" said Goten "Yeah I guess it's the  
clothes, you know my outfit is just like the one dad used to wear" said Cheena "What are you talking about? I where the same outfit as you and dad" said Goten. "Or it could be that I'm a girl and that's why I'm stronger then you" "You're strong but not stronger then me" said Goten. He smiled at Cheena and she smiled back. "Cheena do you think we will be able to fight in the tournament" "I hope so! Especially since dad will be there and I can't wait to meet him" said Cheena "Yeah I bet he will be happy to see mom, Gohan and us" said Goten  
  
"Hey Goten do you know how to fly?" said Cheena "No Gohan didn't show me yet how about you?" "I think I can do it a little. I have been coming out here to watch Videl and Gohan and I think I mastered it" "Oh yeah then show me" said Goten "OK stand back" said Cheena. She closed her eyes and started to power up. Suddenly her feet was lifting off of the ground. "Cheena you're flying!" yelled Goten. Cheena opened her eyes and focused her energy on flying. "Wow can you teach me since Gohan is busy with Videl. Cheena landed back on the ground. "Sure it's easy. All you have to do is find that special power inside of you and push it up to your chest. "Goten, Cheena it's time to go, where are you guys?" yelled Gohan "Uh-oh I think we better get back" said Cheena. "But...I didn't learn how to fly yet" said Goten. Don't worry we can come back tomorrow and practice some more. "Great and Cheena I'm sorry for being so mean to you earlier" "It's OK but can I ask you a favor?" said Cheena  
"Sure what is it?" "Please don't tell anyone about me being a Super Sayian. Mom freaked out when you transformed and I don't want her to have a heart attack or something if she found out I was one too" "But Cheena she will find out later" said Goten "I know. I'll tell her at the tournament once dad gets there" "What about Trunks? Should we tell him?" Cheena thought for a moment. "You can tell him because he will understand even though he hates me" "Cheena, Trunks doesn't hate you he.... "Goten, Cheena where are you guys" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Tell me later we better get going" said Cheena. Cheena ran out of the woods. Goten stood watching his sister run off. "I was going to say he likes you". Goten smiled in his sister's direction. "Wait for me!" and with that Goten ran after Cheena laughing all the way. 


	3. Cheena meets Goku

Disclaimer: This story is in no way connected to the real DBZ but is a story I made up. Enjoy #3  
  
Finally it was time for the World Martial Art's tournament. Everyone was packed into Bulma's car and was on their way to the event. "I can't wait to see dad" said Cheena. "Yeah, I wonder if he has changed any?" said Gohan. "I bet he still has that huge appetite of his" said Yamcha. Everyone laughed. It wasn't too long before they arrived at the event. "Mom, can I go look for Videl since dad isn't here yet?" said Cheena. "OK just be back before you're dad gets here cause I want you to meet him" said Chi-Chi. "I will mom bye" said Cheena and with that she disappeared into the crowd. "She is always off somewhere" said Chi-Chi "Let's look for Goku guys" said Bulma. The gang walked off to find Goku.  
  
Cheena walked around the crowded street looking up at everyone. "I wish I wasn't so short then I would be able to see Videl no problem" she said. Cheena decided to ask someone where Videl was. She grabbed on a young ladies dress. "Excuse me miss but do you know where Videl is?" The young lady looked down at Cheena and frowned. "Who are you to ask for Videl? You should be with your parents. Let's go!" The women grabbed Cheena's arm and started leading her out of the crowd. She was calling out to everyone. "Anyone looking for a little girl" the lady yelled. Cheena just sighed and let the lady lead her out. "Guys Hercules plane just landed. Let's go greet him and his daughter" said a guy in the crowd. "Videl's here, all right" Cheena pulled away from the lady grip. "Hey you get back here" sed the lady. "I better take to the air before this lady catches me" Cheena took off towards the plane. There were a lot of reporters at the plane. "How can I find Videl in this?" said Cheena  
"Ms. Videl Ms. Videl look this way please" said a camera man. "Oh there she is" said Cheena. Cheena landed behind the reporters and camera crew so not to draw attention. She walked up to Videl. "Hey Videl" Videl looked at Cheena. "Cheena you're here. Where is Gohan?" "He's with my mom and friends looking for my dad. C'mon I'll take you to him" "I'll catch up to you guys later after I finish this stupid interview my dad set up" "OK I'll tell Gohan" "Bye Cheena" Cheena ran behind the camera crew and took off looking for her friends and family.  
  
The gang already found Goku. Goku hugged his son Goten. "Wow he looks like me" said Goku "Yeah and he has Chi-Chi's appetite" said Yamcha. Everyone started laughing. Chi-Chi was looking around for Cheena. "Chi-Chi what are you looking for?" said Goku I'm looking for your daughter Cheena. I told her to come back before you got here and she's still not here" Goku was shocked. "I have a daughter too? Wow twins! Who would of known" sed Goku "Don't worry dad nobody knew" sed Gohan. Just then Cheena landed in front of her mother. "And just what took you so long young lady?" said Chi-Chi "I'm sorry mom but it was traffic out there" said Cheena. "Hey Cheena look its dad" said Goten. Cheena looked behind her mom to see her dad. She just stood there and stared at him. Tears started to appear in her eyes. "Dad?" said Cheena "Yeah, hi Cheena" Cheena ran into Goku's arms and started to cry. "I missed you daddy" said Cheena Goku just hugged his daughter tighter. "Wow you look a little  
like Chi-Chi when she was younger except you're wearing the same outfit as me and you have your hair in a ponytail with two strands in the front." said Goku "You know what else she has Goku?" said Yamcha "No, what?" said Goku putting Cheena down on the ground. "Your appetite!" Everyone started laughing. Just then the lady that Cheena asked about Videl ran up to them. "There you are you little runt" she yelled. "Uh oh not her again" Cheena climbed up her dad's back and sat on his shoulders. "Who is that Cheena?" said Goku "Some lady who I asked for directions and she ignored me" "I don't care who she is, she called my daughter a runt. Who does she think she is?" sed Chi-Chi The lady ran up to Goku and pulled Cheena off of his shoulders. "Let me go" said Cheena "Get off of her" yelled Chi-Chi "Excuse me miss but she is going around here bothering people and I am going to return this little punk to her parents" said the lady. "I am her mother and you better let her go NOW"  
yelled Chi-Chi. The lady looked at Chi-Chi and let Cheena go. Cheena climbed back on Goku's shoulders. "What kind of mother are you to let your daughter run around without supervision? I'll tell you what kind, a bad one" said the lady. Everyone backed away from the lady cause they knew what Chi-Chi was going to do. "Listen here you stupid idiot. I am a good mother and my daughter can do what she wants. So the next time you decide to put your hands on her or any of my kids I will put my hands on you GOT IT!" said Chi-Chi. The lady looked at Chi-Chi and walked off swinging her hips. "Good going mom" said Goten. "Well nobody messes with my family or they mess with me" said Chi-Chi. "I hate to interrupt this "moment" but we better hurry up and sign up for the tournament" said Gohan. "Yeah let's go" sed Goku. They all ran off to sign up for the tournament.  
  
"Next!" the man yelled, waiting for the next fighter to sign up. "My name is Cheena and I want to fight in the tournament" "You can't fight in the adult tournament" said the man. "I know but isn't there a Jr. tournament also?" said Cheena. "There is but it's only for young boys" said the man. "WHAT" said Cheena "What do you mean just for boys?" said Chi-Chi "You people are so sexist against women that it's not even funny" said Bulma. "Please sir can I fight in the tournament?" said Cheena. "You can't fight in the boys tournament but you can fight in the girls tournament" said the man. "What girls tournament?" said Bulma "Since a few girls want to fight we have decided to have a third tournament added to the event. Only 8 girls can sign up. There are already 7 girls entered and you would make 8 if you decided to enter" said the man. "I guess I'll join since I have no other choice" said Cheena. "Good! Now the girls tournament is first so get ready you will be #8" "Fine" said  
Cheena. She was disappointed cause she had to fight in a little girlie tournament like she was a weak little kid. "Sorry you can't fight with us Cheena" said Goten "Yeah sorry" said Trunks Cheena looked up and smiled "Thanks guys, that means a lot" said Cheena "yeah I wish you were fighting me so I would beat you in front of everyone" said Trunks laughing. Cheena gave him a look and walked away. Trunks watched her leave. "What did you say that for?" said Goten "I didn't mean to" said Trunks *Man why am I so mean to her even though I like her? I'm glad she doesn't know I like her or I don't know what she would do* thought Trunks.  
  
Everyone went to find a seat in the stands while Cheena walked to the waiting room. The tournament was about to begin. "this is going to be so easy" sed Cheena. She looked at the 7 girls in the room. One of them looked tough. She had long black hair and had an M on her forehead. Cheena felt a bad vibe from her and quickly started to tremble. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought" 


	4. The battle begins

Disclaimer: This story is in no way connected to the real DBZ but a fic I made up for fun. Enjoy!  
  
Noise was heard everywhere you turned as the World Martial Arts tournament was about to begin. Outside stood the Z-fighters awaiting Cheena's huge battle. "Man I can't believe how much the tournament has changed" said Goku. "Humph, I can't believe you are letting that child of yours fight in this tournament Kakarot. She probley won't even last one round" said Vegeta with a smirk on his face. "You don't have to worry about her Vegeta, she is pretty strong for her age" said Gohan. "I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about the headache I will get when she loses and starts crying like a little baby" "Just wait Vegeta, you'll see how strong she is" said Goku" "Hump!" said Vegeta. He crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from the gang.  
  
*~ Meanwhile ~*  
  
While the grown-ups were having their "playful" fight, Cheena was stretching out preparing for her match. Just then the announcer guy walked up to her. "Why are you stretching now? You are the last participant of this battle." "I know, but you can never be too prepared for a match" said Cheena. "That's cute, who told you that?" "My dad" "Your dad? Do I know him?" said the announcer. "Maybe, his name is Goku" said Cheena. The announcer nearly jumped out of his shoes. * Goku? This is Goku's daughter? This is going to be some tournament. I can't wait to see what she can do* thought the announcer. "Do you know my dad?" asked Cheena bringing the announcer out of his deep thought. "Yes I know him. Well let me leave you to your stretching, ok Cheena?" "OK, but can you tell me who my first opponent is?" asked Cheena. "Sure, it's that girl over there named Alicia". He pointed to this skinny little girl who looked more like a wimp then a fighter. "OK, thank-you" said Cheena. The  
announcer smiled at her and walked away. Cheena looked at her first fighter and knew it was going to be a quick and easy match. Cheena scanned the room and located the girl that gave Cheena a bad vibe. The girl looked at Cheena with a frown on her face. Cheena returned her look with a look of her own. Deadly sparks were definitely going on between the two of them.  
  
Soon the match started with the first two participants entering the ring. One was a little girl who had to be no older then 6. The other was the girl Cheena got the vibe from. Her name was Siena. She was 10. Both girls entered the ring, the bell sounded, and the match was under way. Up in the stands, the Z-fighters immediately felt a strong power level coming from the ring area. "Wow, one of the girls have a huge power level" said Goku. "Maybe this will be an interesting battle after all" said Vegeta. Back on the battle field the 6 year old charged towards Siena. Siena stood her ground until the girl was about 3 feet away from her. Siena raised her arm and pointed her open palm towards the girl. She let out a huge blast that pushed the girl out of the ring. The girl laid almost motionless outside the ring. Everyone was shocked including the Z-fighters and Cheena. Siena walked out the ring, gave Cheena a small smirk and went to the back to sit down. Cheena was speechless.  
"What just happened?" she muttered out. The Z-fighters were also speechless, that is except for Vegeta. "Hump, with that girl in the tournament Cheena doesn't stand a chance" "You don't know what you are talking about Vegeta, my sister will beat her and win the tournament" said Goten. "Dream on kid, she's in trouble and you know it". The gang looked at Vegeta and knew he just might be right.  
  
The tournament went on as planned. The second and third match was a complete bore with one of them giving up and the other disqualifying herself by hitting the other girl below the belt. Soon it was time for Cheena vs. Alicia. Both competitors came down the ring prepared to fight. Cheena stood in the middle of the ring and looked around for her family. She spotted them in the stands and waved to them. "You can do it sis" yelled Goten. "Awww, she looks just like you did Chi-Chi when you were little" sed Goku. "She looks a little like me" sed Chi-Chi blushing .  
  
Alicia attacked Cheena with a few punching and kicking combos. Cheena blocked each one with ease. "What, are you afraid to hit back" said Alicia. Cheena continued blocking each attack. "What a wimp, hit me already" yelled Alicia. "OK'' sed Cheena and with that she punched Alicia in the chin causing her to fly in the air and land only a few feet away knocked out. "The winner is Cheena" said the announcer. The Z-fighters cheered and hollered for Cheena. Cheena bowed and walked out the ring.  
  
Siena went up and eliminated her opponent. Cheena stepped up and eliminated her opponent. Finally it was down to the finals between Siena and Cheena. "This is going to be great" said Goku. "I don't know dad, Cheena is not going to have an easy battle against Siena" said Gohan. "Don't worry Gohan, she will do fine". Vegeta stared at Goku and then back to the ring.  
  
Cheena and Siena walked side by side towards the ring. "So Cheena, scared yet?" said Siena. "Why should I be? I haven't seen anything worth being scared about" Cheena replied. Both girls entered the ring. They bowed to each other, the bell sounded and the match was under way.  
  
Author's note: So what did you think? Please review so I can continue with chapter 5. Tell everyone about this story so I can get a lot of reviews. The more reviews, the more chapters. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. A fight till the end

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Cheena and Siena, so lawyers go away and find someone else to terrorize.  
  
Author note: Sorry for the long delay. With school and exams I haven't been able to get to my computer. Now I'm back and I have a lot of catching up to do.  
  
Both girls charged towards one another, blocking each others attack with their elbows. Siena started out with a few round-house kicks that Cheena dodged easily. Cheena countered her moves with a few kicks of her own that was also dodged by Siena. They both took their stands only a few feet away from each other. "Not bad for a runt" said Siena. "You're ok too" said Cheena. "Let's see you handle this" said Siena. Siena fired a couple of ki blasts at Cheena. Cheena had little time to react to the blasts and barely dodged them. Up in the stands the Z-fighters were watching the match with great interest. "C'mon Cheena, you can do it" yelled Trunks and Goten. Cheena flew towards Siena and started attacking with a combo of kicks and punches. Siena blocked each one and the two girls began to fly while fighting. Everyone in the audiences watched the two girls take flight and immediately dropped their jaws. "They can't be flying, can they?" asked one man. The girls started moving faster then the people could watch. Cheena elbowed Siena in the stomach and knocked her in her back causing her to hit the arena floor. Cheena looked down at her opponent's body smashed against the arena floor. She flew down and stood just a few feet from Siena's body. The announcer started the count. "1…2… all of a sudden Siena rose to her feet. The crowd stared at her in amazement. Siena looked over at Cheena and smiled. "Let's see her handle this". Siena put her hands together and pulled back. "What is she doing" said Cheena. "Fire blast!" Cheena's eyes went wide. She didn't expect the blast and tried to block it but it was too powerful. The blast ran into her and exploded. "Cheena!!" yelled Gohan. The Z-fighters were shocked. Soon the dust cleared to show Cheena lying face down on the arena floor. She had some cuts and bruises all over her face and hands. "Cheena, please get up" yelled Goten. "I told you the girl was too powerful Kakarot, now look at your daughter" said Vegeta. "No, Cheena" said Goku. He balled his hands into tight fists. He knew he could do nothing to help her until the match was over and that in itself was making him angry. The announcer and the crowd were speechless. Siena looked at her work and smiled. "She got what she deserved but I don't feel like ending it here". The announcer started the count. "1…2…3… "Cheena please get up" said Chi-Chi. "I don't think she can" said Bulma. "4…5… all of a sudden Cheena started to move. Slowly she began to get up. "Cheena stay down" yelled Gohan. Cheena stood up and looked over to Siena. Siena looked back at Cheena. "Good, that's it Cheena, don't give up that easily" said Siena to herself. Cheena smiled at Siena. "Is that all you got" yelled Cheena. "What is she saying?" said Yamcha. "Humph, she won't give up" said Vegeta. "Maybe she should just get out of the ring while she still can" said Krillian. "Dad, we can't let her continue this. Siena is just too strong and she hasn't been trained to stand attacks like that" said Gohan. Goku looked at his son. "No, let her fight. She can do it Gohan, just give her a chance". "Have you lost your mind Kakarot, look at her" said Vegeta. "She will be ok Vegeta, trust me". Vegeta looked at Goku then turned his attention to the arena.  
  
Cheena took her fighting stance and prepared to fight Siena once more. Siena gladly took her stance and stared at Cheena. "You know you can't win" said Siena. "Humph, we'll see Siena" Cheena yelled back. Both girls lunged towards each other and started attacking with punching and kicking combos. Cheena kicked Siena's feet from under her and was about to elbow her in her chest but Siena disappeared. Cheena disappeared as well. The crowd was wondering where they went. Up in the sky the two girls were battling fiercely. Cheena went to punch Siena but she disappeared. Siena came back with a straight kick but Cheena disappeared. The Z-fighters stood there watching the fight go back and forth. Both Siena and Cheena continued disappearing from their opponents attacks until they both connected with a straight punch to the other's jaw. They both backed off and stared at each other. Both were breathing hard, gasping for air. "You're good Cheena but we can't let this continue". Cheena raised her eyebrow in suspicion. *What are you thinking Siena?* Siena put her hands together and pulled them back. "She's going for the Fire blast again" said Cheena. "Fire blast!". Siena released the ki blast. Cheena was staring at it, watching it come closer and closer to her. "Cheena move out of the way" yelled Gohan. "Why is she standing there?" asked Krillian. Goku watched his daughter and realized why she was standing there. "She's going to try and block it" yelled Goku. "What? She can't! It's too strong for her to block" said Gohan. "Don't you get it guys , if she doesn't block it, it will go into the top part of the stadium and kill the people sitting there" said Goku. Krillian and Gohan looked at Goku then back to Cheena.  
  
Cheena stood there, preparing to block the blast. The blast came hurdling towards her. She braced herself for the blast. It hit her head on and pushed her back. "I have to stop this thing or it will hurt a lot of people" said Cheena. She tried to push the blast forward but it was too strong. " I know I promised Gohan but I have know choice…I must go Super". Cheena transformed into a Super Sayian. She slowly stopped the blast for a minute but it was still to strong for her to stop. "Maybe I can counter this blast with one of my own" Cheena pushed most of her power towards her left hand and held the blast back but barely. She pulled her right hand back ready to attack. "Kame… Cheena started chanting. Siena looked at Cheena. "If she thinks she is going to block this attack she has another thing coming". Siena pumped up the power on the blast making it more powerful. …hame…ha''. Cheena released her father's most powerful move into the already powerful Fire blast. Cheena continued pushing the blast farther into the other blast until both of them were about the same length apart. Both blasts were starting to glow and created electricity around them. The Z-fighters were in shock. "The blasts are getting too big. They will explode" yelled Gohan. "Cheena, the both of you have to stop or we'll all be in trouble" yelled Goku.  
  
Cheena and Siena continued pushing all of their power into these two ki blasts. "It must end now Cheena, you must die" yelled Siena. "If anyone dies it will be you Siena because I will not give up" Cheena yelled back. Both girls pushed the blasts closer and closer until they were less then a few feet away. "This has been a great battle but now we must end it" yelled Siena. Both girls pushed the last of their energies into the blasts causing it to explode. "CHEENA!!!" yelled Goku. "NO, CHEENA" yelled Gohan. They watched in horror as the ki blasts exploded and there was nothing there but smoke. "Where…where is she?" said Chi-Chi. The smoke cleared to reveal….nothing. "Cheena? Where is she?" yelled Bulma. "There she is" said Goten. They looked down to see Cheena and Siena laying on the arena floor. "Please be ok Cheena" said Trunks. The announcer was blown back by the explosion and was now sitting on the floor. "Wow that was…was… I don't know what that was" he said. He started the count. "1…2…3…4…5…6..7…" all of a sudden Cheena started to get up. She pulled herself up, barely able to balance on her legs. 8…9…10. "That's it. Cheena has done it. She is our winner" yelled the announcer. The crowd was still in shock after what they saw but started clapping and screaming.  
  
Cheena smiled at the crowd then looked up at her friends and family. They were smiling back at her, just happy to see that she was ok. Cheena started to walk out of the ring and up to her family when she was blocked by a tall man. He had huge muscles and had a M on his forehead just like Siena. "What do u want?" asked Cheena. The man looked at her and moved out the way. Cheena continued walking until she felt something hit her. It was strong. The next thing she knew she was laying on the outside of the ring. The man kicked her knocking her into the wall. The Z-fighters watched in horror. "Who is that?" asked Gohan. "I don't care who that is, he attacked Cheena" yelled Goku. He ran down the stairs followed by the rest of the Z-fighters. The man spotted them coming. He grabbed Siena and started to take off but not before saying "This isn't over yet Cheena. This is just the beginning". Goku and the gang ran to Cheena. "Are you ok?" asked Goku. "I'm ok, just a little… Cheena passed out" "Cheena? Dad is she ok?" asked Goten. "Yeah she's just a little tired". Goku picked her up and walked out of the arena followed by the Z-fighters wondering who that mysterious man was and what exactly was his agenda.  
  
Authors note: Well I guess I wrote a lot this time. That's what happens when you're away from the computer for a long time. Well as usual please review this story and tell me what you think. I also would like to know if you have any idea's I can use for Cheena. Should I grow her up or continue writing stories about her still a kid. Please review and thanks for reading this story. Sorry for the delay. 


	6. Trouble for Cheena

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Cheena and Siena so lawyers go away and find someone else to bother.  
  
Authors note: I was hoping to get a lot of feedback on what direction I should go with Cheena. In the end I have decided to continue on with the Buu saga to the best of my ability. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 5 and here is chapter 6.  
  
Goku carried Cheena to the back and laid her down on a couch. Cheena started to stir and eventually woke up. She looked around at her family and friends not remembering what happened. "Where am I?" she said. "Your in the waiting room here at the Martial Arts tournament" said Goku. Cheena sat up shaking off her sleepiness. "Martial Arts tournament...Siena...what happened? Did I win?" Gohan walked over and rubbed Cheena's head. "Yeah squirt, you won. I didn't know you had that type of power" he said. "I can't believe you're a Super Sayian" said Goku. Cheena smiled at her father and brother. Just then the announcer walked in. "Hey guys I hate to break this up but the Jr. competition is about to start and I need all of you who are not participating to leave this room". "We'll be right out" said Gohan. The gang watched him leave then turned their attention to Goten and Trunks. Goku walked up to Goten. "I'll be watching you, just do your best, OK?" "OK dad I will" said an eager  
Goten. "We'll all be watching. Don't worry you guys will do great" said Bulma. "Thanks mom" said Trunks. The gang walked out but Cheena stayed behind. "See you guys in the finals. I'll be rooting for the both of you" "Thanks sis" said Goten. "Yeah thanks" said Trunks. "Well good luck and please don't get hurt" said Cheena. She walked over and gave Goten a kiss on the cheek. "Yuck, don't do that again" he yelled. She walked over and gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek. Trunks stood there for a while before he finally snapped out of his trance. "Yuck Cheena!" he said. Cheena giggled at them before leaving. The boys watched her leave. Goten took his shirt and attempted to wipe away the kiss. Trunks just stood there with his hand on his cheek. He started to smile. "What are you smiling about?" said Goten. "Um... nothing, let's start stretching" he said. "OK!" said Goten and with that the two boys ran off to prepare for the tournament.  
  
(We all know how this one turns out so let's just skip on ahead to the Adult part of the Martial Arts tournament)  
  
By this time Trunks and Goten finished their tournament and was about to become Mighty Mask when Cheena walked by. "Hey you guys had a great match. Congratulations Trunks" she said. "Thanks" Trunks said smiling at Cheena. "Hey I'm going over to see if I can watch Videl's fight from ringside. Do you guys want to come?" said Cheena. "Sorry Cheena but we have more important things to do" said Trunks. Cheena walked over to Trunks making him flinch a little. "More important things like what?" she said. "We...we...'' Trunks could not speak. "...are going to dress up like Mighty Mask and compete with the adults in the tournament" said Goten. Cheena stepped away from Trunks and looked at Goten. "Are you guys nuts? Our moms will kill you if they find out" "They won't find out if you don't say anything" said Goten. Cheena looked at Goten and then at Trunks, who was still trying to recover from Cheena coming near him. "I won't tell besides it would be cool if you win" she said. "Thanks  
Cheena" said Goten. As she walked away Goten approached Trunks. "You get so nervous when she's around you" he said. "No I don't" said Trunks looking away from Goten. Goten started to laugh. "Let's just go and get ready for the competition" said Trunks. They ran off to put on the costume.  
  
Krilian just defeated his first opponent and Piccallo just forfeited his match against the Supreme Kai. Now it was time for Videl vs. Spokavich. The Z-fighters were standing at the side getting ready to watch Videl take on Spokavich. Before the announcer had time to announce the participants he felt someone grabbing on his pants leg. He looked down to see Cheena smiling up at him. "Excuse me but you are not suppose to be here Cheena" he said. "Oh please can I watch Videl's fight from ringside? I want to be up close to see Videl beat him up and go on to the next round. So can I stay? Please?" she said. She gave him one of her sad looks which he could not refuse. "OK, you can stay here since you did so well in the girls tournament" Cheena thanked him and went to stand ringside as Videl and her opponent entered the ring. "Let's go Videl" yelled Cheena. Videl looked at Cheena and smiled at her.  
  
The match was going great until Spokavich started getting the upper hand on Videl. Not only were the Z-fighters worried but so was Cheena. "Videl come on, you can do it" she yelled. Cheena watched in horror as Videl was being used as a punching bag. "No, Videl" Cheena yelled. Videl gave it everything she had but it wasn't enough. Finally she landed a kick on Spokavich that turned his head around. Everyone is in shock including Videl. She falls to her knees, disappointed that she was about to be disqualified. Cheena feeling bad for Videl, climbs into the ring and gives Videl a hug. "It's ok Videl, you tried your best". Videl smiled at Cheena and returned the hug. Everyone smiled at the two embracing in the ring. Cheena and Videl turned to leave when they heard at hush fall over the crowd. The two turned around to see Spokavich getting up. "No way!" yelled Videl. Spokavich turned his head around and smiled at Videl. Cheena was in shock. The crowd as well as the Z-fighters were  
also in shock. "Cheena, get out of the ring" yelled Goku. Cheena stood blankly at Spokavich. "I...I can't believe he's still alive" she stuttered. "Cheena get out of the ring" yelled Goku again. Videl to get Cheena out of harms way shoved her to the side. Cheena climbed out of the ring and stood there watching Spokavich beat on Videl.  
  
Videl flies to the skies but Spokavich is right behind her and flies in front of her. He blasts some sort of purple ki towards Videl sending her right into the arena floor. "No, somebody stop this" yelled the announcer. Cheena could not take it any more. She had to say something or do something to help Videl. Spokavich straddled Videl and was punching her repeatedly. "STOP IT" yelled Cheena. Her power was getting the best of her. The Z-fighters were in shock as they felt Cheena's power before it even reached it's max. "Cheena no!" yelled Gohan. "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU STUPID JERK" she yelled. Spokavich looked at Cheena and smiled. "Her power is incredible" he thought to himself. Cheena was about to enter the ring when out of nowhere a hand picked her up by her hair. It was Spokavich's partner Yamu. "You may be the one we were looking for" he said. "Let her go" yelled Goku. He was about to fly out there but was held back by the Supreme Kai. "Stay here Goku. I don't think they  
will hurt her but just in case tell her to get out of here for her own safety" "But what are they trying to do?" said Goku. "Just do it Goku" said the Supreme Kai. Goku reluctantly calmed down and turned his attention back to his daughter. "Let me go" Cheena yells. Cheena released her power with such force that Yamu has no choice but to let her go. "What power!" yelled Vegeta in total shock. Cheena looks at Videl in the ring and Spokavich still attacking her. Cheena again was about to enter the ring when she heard her father's voice. "Cheena, Videl will be ok but you have to get out of here now. Those guys have a bad agenda and it's not telling what they will do to you if they get their hands on you" "But dad..." Cheena started. "Cheena go! Get out of here!". Cheena looked at her father and started to fly off. "You're not going away like that are you?" said a familiar voice. Cheena looked to see Siena flying towards her with some sort of device in her hand with an M written  
on the side. Cheena stopped and prepared to battle. "Cheena get out of here" yelled Goku. Cheena looked at her father then at Videl's beaten body before she flew off with Siena hot on her trails.  
  
Cheena flew on as fast as she could, turning back occasionally to see if Siena was catching up. Siena continued to follow Cheena with a smile on her face. "Yes, Cheena continue to fly this way. Master Bobidi will be happy to see you and collect your unique power" she said to herself. Cheena continued to fly on not knowing that she was flying right into a trap and with her family and friends at the tournament, there was no one who could help her. 


	7. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Sorry but the only characters I own are Cheena and Siena. Better luck next time lawyers.  
  
Cheena flew on and on with Siena still hot on trails . "Yes Cheena just a little farther" she said. "Man why is she still following me?" said Cheena. Cheena flew on until she spotted a space ship. "What is that thing? Well what ever it is maybe I can lose Siena if I go inside" she said. Cheena flew down to the space ship with Siena still behind her. Cheena landed in front of the ship followed by Siena who landed behind her. "Well I guess we meet again Cheena" said Siena. Cheena turned around and stood face to face with Siena. "Siena why are you following me? I already proved that I can beat you, what more do you want" yelled Cheena. Siena started walking around with the device in her hands. Cheena watching her walk around her stayed on her toes just in case Siena decided to attack. "Well Cheena I want what everyone with this M on their forehead wants...energy" "Energy? What does that have to do with anything?" said Cheena. "You see me and my partners were sent to the Martial  
Arts tournament to collect energy. We were waiting to see who had the strongest energy there so we could swipe it" "And let me guess you chose me" said Cheena "Your power was extremely high. Our reader almost broke because of the huge level of power you were sending out. I bet you weren't even using your full power when we battled, right?" Cheena smiled at Siena. "You'll never know" she said. "Maybe not but I do know that you have a high power level and it's exactly what we need to revive Buu" "Look I don't know who this Buu character is and I don't care. If you come near me with that stupid thing I will kick your butt just like I did at the tournament" "Is that a fact, let's see you do it" said Siena. Siena charged towards Cheena only to get knocked down. Cheena was about to attack again when she felt people heading towards the ship. Cheena decided the best thing to do is hide. She flew up to a cliff and knelt down careful not to be seen.  
  
Everyone followed the Supreme Kai as he went to follow Spokavich and Yamu. Spokavich and Yamu all ready stole Gohan's energy and were now returning to the ship. Gohan followed Kabitto and eventually caught up with the rest of the fighters. The gang followed Spokavich and Yamu to the space ship listening to the Supreme Kai tell his story. Once at the ship they noticed Siena standing outside with the device still in her hands. Spokavich and Yamu landed in front of Siena. "Did you get that runts energy?" said Yamu. "No she escaped me but she is around here somewhere, I can feel her" said Siena. "Master Bobbidi will be upset with you Siena" said Spokavich. "Don't worry as long as you guys collected some energy then it'll be ok" said Siena. The guys smiled and showed Siena the device with all the energy inside. "Good, Good this should do" said Siena. The three of them just smiled.  
  
The Z-fighters landed at the edge of the cliff watching the three of them. "Lower your energy, we don't want them to know we're here" said the Supreme Kai. The gang did as they were told and continued watching. "Hey Goku, if Siena is down there then where is Cheena?" said Krillan. The gang looked around the area where Siena was standing but didn't spot Cheena. "Dad, you don't think anything happened to her, do you?" said Gohan. "I don't know son" said Goku. Vegeta stood with his hands folded looking at the 3 henchmen standing in front of the ship. Just then he sensed someone creeping behind him. He turned around quickly and grabbed the person who turned out to be...Cheena. "Hey Vegeta lay off, it's just me" she said. "Cheena your all right" said Gohan. "Of course, now Vegeta will you please let me go" Vegeta mumbled something and let her go. "Cheena what happened?" said Krillian. "I was going to fight Siena but I felt people coming so I flew up here" she said. " It was  
Spokavich and Yamu. They stole Gohan's energy and flew here with it. If you ask me this is getting a little weird" said Krillian. "I know, Siena wanted to steal my energy" said Cheena. Everyone looked at her. "She said she wanted it to bring back Buu or something like that" said Cheena. "Yeah we know about Buu" said Gohan. Cheena was about to say something when she heard voices coming from the ship.  
  
3 people stepped out of the ship. "The small one is Bobbidi, don't let his size fool you he is extremely dangerous" said the Supreme Kai. "He's short and he's ugly" said Cheena laughing hysterically. "Be quiet before they hear you" said Gohan. "I agree with her" said Vegeta. Cheena looked at Vegeta then back to Bobbidi. "So guys did you bring me back a lot of energy" said Bobbidi. Spokavich handed the device to Bobbidi. "Good, Good, and what about you Siena?" "I...I didn't get any energy" she said. "That's too bad, now you must pay" and with that he sent out one of his spells that blew Siena up on the spot. The Z-fighters were in shock but not as shocked as Cheena. "He...He just..." she was lost words. Spokavich and Yamu were in shock. "Master..." started Yamu. "Shut-up, I also don't have any need for you two" Bobbidi killed Spokavich then had one of his henchmen kill Yamu. "How could he do that?" asked Goku. Gohan looked at Cheena. "Look Cheena, you better get out of here  
right now, its not safe" "No she can't go. If she does they will see her and know we are here" said the Supreme Kai. "He's right Gohan, she must stay" said Piccallo. Gohan clenched his hands into fists then turned his attention to Bobbidi. "Looks as if we have guests on that cliff. Get rid of the weaklings. 3 of them are extremely strong and I want their energy. Keep the Kai alive for now" said Bobbidi. "What should we do about the kid?" said Dabura. "Bring her here. It will make those guys come in to save her and besides she has a tremendous power and it could be useful" "Yes master" said Dabura. Bobbidi and his henchman went inside while Dabura stood outside, waiting to attack.  
  
"Their leaving!" said Cheena "We can't let them use that energy to resurrect Buu" said the Kai. Before any plan could be put into action Dabura flew up to the Z-fighters. "HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE" yelled Vegeta. Dabura appeared in front of Kabito and killed him. "No!" yelled Cheena. "Cheena get down!" yelled Goku. Cheena did as she was told and got down. Dabura spit on Krillian and Piccallo, turning them into stone. "No, Krillian, Piccallo" yelled Gohan. Vegeta, Gohan and Goku went to attack Dabura with no effect. "Humph, you earthlings are weak" he said. Cheena stood up to see Goku, Gohan, the Kai and Vegeta over with the statues of Krillian and Piccallo. "Krillian, Piccallo!" said Cheena. She was about to go over to them when Dabura grabbed her. "Let me go! Dad!" she yelled. The gang turned around to see Dabura flying away with Cheena in his arm. "NO!'' yelled Goku. He was about to get Cheena when Dabura spit at him, missing him barely. "Gohan, Vegeta, Dad, Help me!" yelled  
Cheena.  
  
Dabura carried her to the ship. "We have to save her" said Gohan. "We will son and we will save Krillian and Piccallo". The gang took one last look at the statues of Krillan and Piccallo before heading off for Bobiddi's ship. 


	8. Stage 1

Disclaimer: You know the deal, the only character I own is Cheena and so on and so on.  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the LONG wait. I haven't been able to get to my computer as often as I would have liked too. Any way here's chapter 8.  
  
Cheena looked down the long dark tunnel as Dabura flew into Bobiddi's headquarters. "Let me go, you big freak" she yelled. "Quiet before I turn you into a statue, just like your friends out there" he said. Cheena sighed and hung on as Dabura flew deeper and deeper into the ship. Finally he reached the first stage of the ship. Cheena looked around at her new surroundings. Nothing special, just a big circle on the floor and a doorway that was closed at that moment. "Master Bobiddi, we are here now. Her friends will be down here any moment" yelled Dabura. At first there was nothing but silence, then all of a sudden there was a noise that made Cheena cover her ears. Cheena shut her eyes afraid of what was about to happen. When she opened them, she was still in Dabura's arms but now on the bottom level of the ship with Bobiddi. Bobiddi turned and looked at Dabura and Cheena. He smiled at her and started to speak. "Hello my child! So nice of you to join us". "Humph! My dad is coming for me and when he gets here, you will wish you never messed with me or my friends" said Cheena. Bobiddi's smile turned into a frown as he directed Dabura to drop Cheena on the floor, in which Dabura did. "You big jerk!" yelled Cheena as she stood up. "Master, what are we going to do with her. I am going to kill her if she opens her mouth one more time" said Dabura as he shot Cheena a deadly glare. "Dabura please, she is just a child and besides we need her" said Bobiddi. "Need me? Need me for what?" said Cheena. "We need you to make sure your friends do exactly what we say unless they want you to get hurt" "My family would never listen to you and besides the only one's who will be getting hurt will be you two once my dad and brother catch you" said Cheena. Bobiddi was about to say something when Dabura shouted out. "Their here!" Cheena looked into the ball that Bobiddi had in front of him to see Goku, Gohan and Vegeta on the first stage of the ship. "Dad, Gohan, Vegeta, I knew you'd come for me" said Cheena. "It appears the Supreme Kai isn't coming down here" said Dabura. "Don't be so sure, Dabura" said Bobiddi as the Supreme Kai landed right next to the Z- fighters. "Now what Master?" said Dabura. "Now we collect their energy to feed to Majin Buu" "And how are we going to do that?" said Dabura. "Send Pui-Pui to the first stage. He is sure to do some damage to them and collect their energy for Buu" said Dabura. "As you wish! Pui-Pui, you're up! Go to the first stage and do what you have to do to cause them damage" said Dabura. Pui-Pui smiled and ran off towards the door that would send him to the first stage. Cheena watched as Pui-Pui ran off and Bobiddi and Dabura started to laugh. She looked at the ball in front of her. "C'mon guys, get me out of here" she said quietly to herself.  
  
Up on the first stage of the ship, the gang was waiting impatiently for someone to show up. "What is the hold up?" said Gohan. "I don't know son, I just hope Cheena's ok" said Goku. "What could he possibly want with her? I mean she isn't a threat to him" said the Supreme Kai. "She could be, remember back at the tournament? The energy that I felt that was coming from her when Videl was getting attacked was incredible. The last time I felt a power like that was when Gohan was fighting Cell" said Goku. "Could he be holding her so he can steal her energy?" said the Kai. "I don't know but I do know that we will save her, Krillian and Piccallo" said Goku. "Right dad!" said Gohan. "Well I hope we do this is quickly as possible. We still have a fight to get to Kakarot" said Vegeta. "Don't worry Vegeta, when this is all over I promise that we will have our long awaited battle" "We better!" said Vegeta as he turned away from the gang with his arms folded across his chest. "Hey! Let's go!" yelled Goku. Just then the door opened up and there stood Pui-Pui. "Who are you?" said Goku. "I am Pui- Pui, one of Master Bobiddi's strongest henchmen. You are now on the first stage of this ship. Master Bobiddi is currently on the bottom level of this ship. At every stage you have to battle one of the men to get to the bottom level of this ship. Seeing as how this is the first stage, you will have to battle me and win in order to make it one step closer to Master Bobiddi, and believe me it won't be easy" "Where's Cheena?" yelled Gohan. "Don't worry about the runt, she's fine for now but I can't say what will happen to her if you guys decide not to fight me" "Don't worry about that. We will fight and beat you in order to save Cheena and our friends" said Gohan. "So, which one of you worthless excuses for opponents are going to fight me first?" said Pui-Pui. Everyone watched in shock as the 3 sayians started playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who was going to battle first. Cheena giggled to herself as she watched her dad, brother and Vegeta choose who was going to battle first. "So this is how they choose whose going to battle first. I wonder whose going to win?" Cheena and everyone watched as Vegeta won the game declaring him the person who was going to fight Pui-Pui. "Aw! I wanted to fight this one" said Goku. "This one is mine!" said Vegeta. Cheena watched on and smiled. "Even though dad isn't the one fighting, I know Vegeta won't let me down" "C'mon Vegeta! Do this for Piccallo, Krillian and Cheena" yelled Gohan. Vegeta looked at Gohan. "I am doing this so we can hurry up and get out of this place so I can fight Kakarot. I have no reason to do this for Piccallo, Krillian and especially for Kakarot's brat" "Whatever you say Vegeta" said Gohan. "Humph!" said Vegeta as he turned his attention to Pui-Pui. "Let's do this then" said Pui-Pui as he charged towards Vegeta ready to battle. Vegeta stood his ground and prepared to take whatever Pui-Pui was about to deliver and then attack with everything he had. Cheena watched on as the battle was about to begin. "Let's go Vegeta! Stage 1 is all for you. I know you'll win" she said as Bobiddi and Dabura just looked at her then at the approaching battle. "We will see child, we will see" said Bobiddi with a smirk across his face.  
  
Author's note: We know how this is going to turn out so I was thinking that I would take the end of the match to start Chapter 9. I will have the next Chapter out either tomorrow or Monday. Thank you for reading Chapter 8. 


	9. Stage 2

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Cheena blah, blah, blah, so on and so on.  
  
Author's note: * means the person is thinking *  
  
Pui-Pui gave Vegeta all he had but it wasn't enough to stop the energy blast Vegeta unleashed into Pui-Pui chest, killing him instantly. Down on the bottom level of the ship, Cheena was screaming for joy. "YEAH! Go Vegeta! I knew you could do it" She looked at Babidi and Dabura and the shocked looks on their faces. "I told you he would win, I told you, I told you!" Cheena started jumping up and down, screaming in happiness for Vegeta. "SHUT-UP NOW!" yelled Dabura. Cheena immediately closed her mouth only to open it up again. "What's wrong? I mean I told you that Vegeta would win and he did. Don't be such a sore loser" Dabura could feel his energy rising to the top but tried to keep his cool. "Master now what?" he said ignoring Cheena's comment. "I…I don't know! These guys are much stronger then we originally gave them credit for" said Babidi. "I told you…hey!" said Cheena as Dabura picked her up by her shirt. "For the last time, shut your mouth or I will shut it up permanently" Cheena just looked at him and nodded her head. Dabura dropped her on the floor then spoke to Babidi. "They are heading down to Stage 2. Let me take care of them" "If you go to stage 2 then who will protect me?" said Babidi. "Then who else can you send to defeat them and gather their energy?" said Dabura. Babidi turned to 2 of his men who were standing behind him. "You two! Go and get Yakon and tell him to report to stage 2" "Yakon sir?" said one of the men. "Yes Yakon, now go!" said Babidi. "Yes sir!" said the two men as they ran off to tell Yakon he would be fighting in stage 2. * Yakon? With a name like that he can't be that dangerous. Who ever fights next will have no problem defeating him * thought Cheena as she watched the two men run off. "Those guys may be strong but no one can defeat Yakon. He has killed millions and those guys will just be added to the list" said Babidi. He started laughing as if what he said was funny. Cheena looked at him then at the ball in front of her. * Maybe this guy isn't going to be much of a push over as I once thought *  
  
Now in Stage 2, the Z-fighters were waiting for their next opponent. "I bet their having a hard time finding someone to take us on now that they know what we can do" said Goku. "Yeah, Vegeta sure did do a number on that Pui-Pui guy" said Gohan. "Even though we were lucky with that first win, we can't let it get to our heads. They are probley going to send out their most strongest warrior" said the Kai. "They sent out Pui-Pui and he was suppose to be their most strongest warrior and I made quick work of him" said Vegeta with the standard smirk on his face. "Vegeta's right, if Pui- Pui was their strongest warrior then anyone else they send out here will be pushovers" said Gohan. "Well I hope they hurry and pick the next warrior" said Goku. "I hope they hurry so I can get out of here and have my match with you Kakarot" said Vegeta. "I was hoping to fight my dad too" said Gohan. "C'mon, I'll take the both of you on" said Goku jokingly. * These sayians are so into wanting to fight that they ignore the danger they could possibly get into. They are just reckless * thought the Supreme Kai.  
  
Cheena watched on the ball her family having fun, just wishing she was with them instead of with Babidi and Dabura. "Why won't you let me go? I want to be with my dad now" yelled Cheena. "We will let you go when we are ready to and we might not even let you go if you keep on being annoying" said Dabura. Cheena was getting angry. "Listen, you better let me go…" "or what? You'll hurt me? Whatever kid!" said Dabura. Cheena had had enough. She kicked Dabura in the legs causing him to drop to his knees. "You little brat!" yelled Dabura. Cheena was ready to fight when she sensed the power that Dabura had. * He's strong * she thought. Dabura stood up and walked towards Cheena causing her to back up. "I've had it with you!" he said as he continued walking towards her. Cheena backed up until she couldn't go back anymore. She took her fighting stance and prepared to fight. "I'm not afraid of you, you jerk!" she yelled. Dabura just smirked. "Well let's see if you're not afraid of this" and with that he raised his hand and prepared to blast Cheena. "Dabura NO!" yelled Babidi. Dabura turned and looked at Babidi. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast her right now?" he yelled. "Look at what is behind her!" said Babidi. Dabura looked and saw what was behind Cheena and slowly dropped his hand. "You're lucky you little brat" Dabura walked away and stood next to Babidi. Cheena looked at Dabura, took a deep breath and exhaled it out. "I wonder what made him turn away" Cheena turned around and froze in her spot. In front of her was the huge purple ball that had Majin Buu inside. Cheena jumped back. "What is that!" she yelled. "That is the ball with Majin Buu inside and once we collect enough energy, he will be released and destroy this worthless planet" said Babidi. Cheena walked up to the ball and placed her hand on it. * It's weak now but they way he's describing it, it won't be weak if it gets out of it's ball * "Get away from it!" yelled Dabura. Slowly Cheena backed away from it and returned to her spot next to Dabura and Babidi. "If you're scared now, just wait until it's released" said Babidi. "I'm not scared and besides my family and friends will destroy it" said Cheena. Babidi was about to speak when one of his men came in. "Sir, Yakon is making his way up to Stage 2" "Excellent, now we will see your family become nothing but dust thanks to Yakon" said Babidi. Cheena looked into the floating ball and sighed. * C'mon guys, you can do it! *  
  
Goku and the gang were getting a little restless. "Hey let's go! I'm ready to fight" yelled Goku. "Why don't we just blast our way to the bottom of the ship" said Vegeta pointing an open palm towards the circle on the floor. "NO! If you do then you will cause damage to the ball and Majin Buu will be revived" said the Kai. Vegeta growled then pulled his hand away and folded it across his chest. Just then the door opened up and there stood Yakon. "What is that thing?" said Goku. Down on the bottom level, Cheena was thinking the same thing. "That is one ugly creature" she said. "He may be ugly but he is a force to be reckoned with" said Babidi. Cheena kept her eyes on the creature and then on her dad. * I know you'll win dad. Gohan has told me about all the battles you've won and I know you'll win this one. * Back on the 2nd stage, Goku was preparing to fight Yakon. "Watch out dad, he doesn't look like much of a pushover" said Gohan. "Don't worry son, he may look strong but I can take him" said Goku. "Goku, please think about what you're getting into" said the Kai. "Don't worry Supreme Kai" said Goku. Goku finished stretching and took his fighting stance. "Are you ready now?" said Yakon. "Let's go!" yelled Goku. "This will be the last match you'll ever have" said Yakon. Goku just smiled.  
  
The battle was about to begin and everyone stood ready to watch Goku take on Yakon, including Cheena. "C'mon dad!" she yelled. "C'mon Yakon! Your dad is not going to win this battle" yelled Babidi. "Just like you told me, we shall see, we shall see" said Cheena with a smile on her face. 


	10. The final stageor is it?

Disclaimer: As you all know, the only character I own in this story is Cheena.  
  
Goku put up a great battle as did Yakon but in the end Goku blew up Yakon without even breaking a sweat. Down in the bottom portion of the ship, Cheena was jumping for joy. "YEAH DAD! I knew you would win" Cheena ran around Babidi and Dabura laughing and cheering for her dad. "He did it! He did it! I told you he would do it!" she said as she ran circles around the shocked men in the room. "What…What just happened?" said Babidi. "I don't know! He emitted some bright light that Yakon ate causing him to blow up" said Dabura. Cheena continued running around them, yelling about her dad. Dabura had had enough of her mouth. He grabbed her as she ran by him and raised her up so that their eyes met. "That's it! I am sick of these stupid human's and I'm sick of you and your loud mouth." He tossed Cheena to the side causing her to slide across the floor. He raised his palm and shot out an energy blast. Cheena, seeing the blast, rolled out of the way just in time. The shot hit the wall making a big hole and causing the ship to shake. "Dabura, what did I tell you before? You can't shoot energy blasts here, especially with Majin Buu's ball so close by" yelled Babidi. Cheena looked at the hole in the wall then at Dabura. "Man, he really was going to blast me" Dabura turned towards Cheena with a scowled look on his face. "Master Babidi we can't let them reach the ball. For stage 3 I will be the one they have to fight" said Dabura not taking his eyes off of Cheena. "But who will protect me?" said Babidi. "Don't worry! They will not make it to the bottom level of this ship. I will definitely see to that" "What about the runt? You can't leave her here with me alone" said Babidi. "Are you suggesting that we give her back to her friends?" said Dabura. "Fine! Whatever! As long as I don't have to hear her annoying voice anymore" said Babidi. Cheena had a small smile spread across her face. "Smile all you want girl but you will die. You will die right besides your father and friends" said Dabura. Cheena just looked at him and slowly stood up. "Dabura, they're heading down to the next stage now, you better get up there" said Babidi. Dabura walked past Cheena and headed towards a small chamber. "Um sir, the way to the 3rd stage is the other way" said one of the guys in the room. "Dabura is first going to the meditation room" said Babidi. "Meditation room! That's how he gets all of his powers" said the man. Dabura opened the door then disappeared as the door closed behind him. "Meditation room?" said Cheena as she watched the door close. She walked over the ball that was showed Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and the Kai descending down to the third stage. * I can't wait to be with you guys again. * she thought.  
  
Goku and the gang landed in the third stage. "Well here we are and again there is no one here to fight us" said Goku. "I guess Babidi is looking for another "strong" warrior for us to fight" said Vegeta. "Don't start loosing your concentration. Remember, we are here to stop Buu from being hatched" said the Kai. "Then why don't we just blast the ship and spar all of this wasted time" yelled Vegeta. He pointed his open palm towards the ground, ready to blast the ship's floor. "Vegeta! You can't!" yelled the Kai. "Too late!" Vegeta was seconds from blasting the floor until a hand grabbed his causing him to stop. "Vegeta, stop this! We will wait to fight the next person. Besides this is more fun then just blasting the floor. Just wait until after this next battle" "Whatever you say Kakarot" said Vegeta as he walked away from the group. Goku watched him walk away then turned his attention to his son. "Gohan! You're awful quiet! Thinking about your next opponent?" said Goku with his standard smile on his face. "No, I was thinking about the ship and how it shook as we were coming down here and whether Cheena was ok" said Gohan. Goku's smile turned into a serious frown. He walked over to Gohan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry son! Cheena's ok!" he said. "How do you know?" said the Kai. Goku turned to face the Kai and said "I can feel that she is ok, don't worry, she's ok."  
  
Dabura finished his meditation and came out of the chamber. Cheena, who had been sitting on the floor playing with her hair, stood up and looked at Dabura. * He looks the same * she thought as Dabura walked by her towards Babidi. "You better get up there, our friends are getting restless" said Babidi. Dabura chuckled a laugh then turned to face Cheena. He walked over to her with a smile on his face. "Are you taking me to my dad now?" said Cheena. Dabura just looked at her. Upset that he didn't answer, Cheena started to walk by him only to get pulled back. "You leave when I tell you to" he yelled. He grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her to the door that led to the 3rd stage. "Hey! Lay off the clothes! I'm sick of you grabbing my clothes, you big…" Dabura stopped and again picked her up by the shirt. "If you want to see your family again, you better shut your mouth" Cheena just looked at him and nodded her head. Dabura put her down and continued dragging her to the door. Cheena rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey let's go!" shouted Goku. Just then the door opened and to the gangs surprise, there stood Dabura. "Dabura is the 3rd fighter!" shouted the Kai. Gohan smiled and stepped forward. "Well Dabura are you ready to fight?" he said. Dabura smirked. "I will be glad to fight you but first I need to get rid off something" Gohan gave him a puzzling look. "Get rid of something…what is he talking about?" said Goku. "Gohan, stay on your guard! He can't be trusted" yelled the Kai. Gohan took his fighting stance and looked at Dabura when something caught his eye. "Cheena?" he said. Goku looked at the door Dabura was standing in. "Cheena? Where?" he said. Dabura smiled then pulled his hand from inside the chamber revealing Cheena. The Z-fighters gasped. "Let her go now!" yelled Gohan. "In due time, first you must battle me and if by some miracle you beat me then I will let her go" said Dabura. "Hey, you said you were going to let me go when we got here" yelled Cheena. Dabura picked her up by the shirt and laughed. "I lied!" Then to the shock of everyone in the room, he tossed her to the side. Cheena skidded across the floor, hitting the wall. "Cheena!" yelled Goku and Gohan. Goku was about to run over to her but was stopped by Dabura's voice. "I wasn't done!" He then released 5 energy bands that wrapped around Cheena's wrists, ankles and neck (sounds familiar?) holding her in place. Goku ran over and pulled at the ring that was across her neck. "Dad…it's too…tight" Cheena managed to say between breath's. "Get those things off of her!" yelled Goku. "I will once this kid beats me" said Dabura laughing. Gohan looked at his sister struggling to move then at Dabura laughing. This was making him extremely angry. "Fine! Let's do this then" said Gohan. Dabura, still laughing, took his fighting stance. Everyone looked on as the most intense battle was about to begin. 


	11. Majin Vegeta is born

Disclaimer: You should know by now that the only character I own is Cheena.  
  
Authors Note: I just would like to take this opportunity to thank Silverangel. You have been with me from the start even when people stopped reviewing my story. Thank you and I hope you continue. I also would like to thank everyone who reads my story and reviews. I'm happy that you decide to read my story and like it. Please keep it up. Now on with Chapter 11.  
  
Gohan was giving it everything he had against Dabura. Every punch and every kick was meant to send a message saying "you can't beat me". On the side stood Goku, Vegeta and the Supreme Kai . Cheena was watching her brother with great interest. "C'mon Gohan!" she yelled as loud as she could. Held in place by the rings Dabura sent out, Cheena was unable to move but that didn't stop her cheering. "Let's go Gohan! Kick his butt" she yelled again. Vegeta turned and glared at her. "Stop your yelling girl! Besides Gohan isn't doing all that well" Cheena looked at Vegeta then at her dad. "Is that true dad?" she asked. "He could be doing a little better then he is" said Goku. Cheena just looked at her brother and Dabura. She watched as Dabura spit at Gohan and him barely dodging it. * Gohan just has to win * she thought. The battle raged on and on until Dabura stopped it. Everyone returned to Babidi's ship. "What are we doing back here?" said Gohan. "I have discovered something very important, Master Babidi" said Dabura. "Well it better be important that you stopped that match" said Babidi. Dabura turned to leave when Gohan called out. "Hey what are you doing?" "You shall see in due time" replied Dabura. Again he turned to leave but this time Cheena called out. "Hey jerk, let me down! You gave up the match so Gohan won" Dabura looked at her and smirked. He placed his hand out and retracted the rings holding Cheena, causing her to hit the ground. "Say what you want kid, but you shall soon see as well" and with that Dabura walked out of the room. The Z-fighters watched as the door closed behind him.  
  
Dabura made his way to the bottom of the ship and was greeted by Babidi. "Well…what did you find out?" said Babidi. "One of the fighters has a dark power inside of him. I figure we can use this to our advantage. We can get him to gather the energy we need for Majin Buu" Babidi had an ear to ear grin on his face. "Dabura, that's brilliant! We can get him to do what we want and we won't even have to do anything. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" said Babidi. The two men looked into the purple ball in front of them watching the Z-fighters, just smiling. Cheena held on to her father's gi as they embraced in a hug. "I'm glad I'm back with you guys" she said. Goku released the hug and looked at Cheena. "Are you all right?" he asked. Cheena just nodded her head. "I'm glad you're all right squirt" said Gohan. Cheena looked at him and smiled. "Thanks to you Gohan" she said. "It just doesn't make any sense. Why would he stop the match and what did he mean when he said he discovered something important?" asked the Kai. "I don't know but it can't be good" said Goku. Dabura and Babidi started to laugh. "The fools have no idea" said Dabura. Babidi raised his hands and pointed his palms towards the ball, shouting out magic words.  
  
Everyone stood, wondering exactly what was going on. Cheena walked over to Vegeta and looked up at him. Not even addressing her presence, Vegeta spoke. "What are you looking at girl?" he said. "You haven't said anything since Dabura stopped the match. Are you worried about what he said?" Vegeta shot his eyes down at Cheena. "Not that it's any of your business but I was in deep meditation and you just ruined it by asking me such a stupid question. Now go away!" Vegeta turned and walked away from Cheena. Cheena watched him go and sighed. As she was about to turn and walk back to her dad, Vegeta screamed out in pain. All eyes were on him as he struggled to stay on his feet. "Vegeta! What's wrong?" yelled Cheena. She ran over to his side followed by Goku, Gohan and the Kai. "Vegeta, what's happening?" said Goku. "Their… attacking me" he said. "Where? I don't see anything" said Goku. "Inside!" said Vegeta as he collapsed onto his knees. "Vegeta you have to fight it. You can't let them get you" said the Kai. "I…can't" he replied. "You must!" said the Kai. "Dad what's happening?" asked Cheena. "I don't know" said Goku. Vegeta did what he could do to fight it but the pain was too much. The pain and the power engulfed him as he flew into the air. "Dad help him!" yelled Cheena. "I don't think I can" he said. Cheena watched at Vegeta started to change, not only his appearance but his ki as well. * I've never felt this kind of power before. It's amazing yet scary * she thought. Suddenly Vegeta fell to the ground still holding his head. Cheena made her way over to him. "Cheena, stay back!" yelled the Kai. Cheena stopped in her tracks and just looked at Vegeta. "There's nothing we can do. He is one of them" said the Kai. "Are you saying that Vegeta is against us?" asked Goku. "Yes!" replied the Kai. Cheena was in shock. "No!" she said slowly. Sure she and Vegeta always argued but she really looked up to him possibly even loved him as one of her family members. So to see that he was in trouble and there was nothing she could do was too much for her. She ran over to him, despite her father's calls. "Cheena, stay back!" Cheena knelt down next to Vegeta. "Please Vegeta, fight it" she pleaded. All of a sudden Vegeta stood up and smiled. Cheena stood up and looked at him. Vegeta glared at her causing her to shake. * I never received such a cold look from him before * "Cheena get back here" yelled Gohan. Cheena ran over to her brother. "Dad, look at his head. He has that M on his forehead" said Gohan as he placed his hand on Cheena's shoulder. Vegeta stood still, smiling as the Z-fighters looked on in shock and horror.  
  
Babidi and Dabura were laughing at the scene before them. "That was too easy, now what shall we do?" asked Dabura. "Let's send them where we can see some damage" said Babidi and with that he again placed out his palms and chanted a few magic words. In an instant, the Z-fighters and the Kai were gone, heading for danger and trouble. 


	12. The Standoff

Disclaimer: What else could I say besides Cheena is the only character I own in this story and I do not own Dragonball Z? I guess that's it!  
  
Hercule stood in the center of the arena floor raising his hand in victory. "Oh yeah! I'm the best!" he said. The crowd was cheering and yelling for their hero who just won the Martial Arts Tournament. Just then there was a flash and there in the ring with Hercule and the announcer stood the Z-fighters and the Supreme Kai. Everyone was in shock at the entrance of the gang including Chi-Chi, Bulma and everyone else sitting in the stands. "Now Goku comes!" Chi-Chi said with complete sarcasm. "Something doesn't seem right"said Master Roshi. Everyone kept their eyes glued on their friends down on the arena floor. "What are we doing here?" asked Cheena. "Why did Babidi bring us here?" asked Gohan. "Ah Goku! It's you!" said the announcer as he made his way over to Goku. Vegeta took notice of this and created some sort of wind to knock him away. "Watch out!" yelled Gohan as he grabbed him just in time before he blew away. "Vegeta what are you doing?" asked Cheena. "Quiet you little runt. This has nothing to do with you so bug off" and with that Vegeta created that same strong wind, knocking Cheena to the floor. "Vegeta why are you doing this?" yelled Goku. Vegeta just stared at him and smirked. "This is our destiny Kakarot. It was meant for you and I to battle and we will" "I am not going to fight you" said Goku. Vegeta maintained his smirk as he raised his arm and opened his hand towards Goku. "Ahhh!" said Goku as Vegeta shot out an energy blast. "Oh no!" said Goku as he tried to block the attack. Cheena stood and watched the blast push her father back to the edge of the arena floor. "Vegeta stop it!" she yelled. Vegeta kept going, adding more and more power to the already powerful blast. Goku couldn't hold on any longer and moved out of the way as the blast headed for the stands full of people. "NO!" shouted Cheena and Gohan as the blast hit the stands, exploding on impact. Cheena had a look of shock and anger on her face as the smoke cleared. She turned and faced Vegeta. "How could you do that? Why did you do that? Answer me!" she yelled. "Quiet!" Vegeta yelled as he moved his hand so fast that a gust of wind knocked Cheena down again. Goku landed on the arena floor and looked at the destruction Vegeta just caused.  
  
Hercule stood wide eyed at what just happened. "Hercule do something" said the announcer hiding behind him. "Yeah Hercule! You're the champ! Protect us!" said one of the fans. Deciding he should do what a champion should do, Hercule stepped forward. "Hey buddy! It looks like you and this guy have some issues to work out so why don't you two fight it out and I will take on…" "Quiet!" Vegeta yelled silencing Hercule. "So how bout it? Shall we commence?" said Vegeta to Goku. All eyes were on Goku, awaiting his response. Goku just stared at Vegeta with anger in his eyes. "This isn't the time Vegeta" said Goku. "You'll fight with me Kakarot unless you want another part of the stadium destroyed" Goku just looked at Vegeta. All of a sudden Vegeta, still looking at Goku, raised one of his arms and opened his hand towards a side of the stadium. "Vegeta no!" shouted Cheena as Vegeta released an energy blast that destroyed another part of the stadium. Anger overwhelmed Cheena as she watched the blast hit the stands. What angered her even more was that the blast was inches from her mom and friends. Acting on impulse Cheena ran towards Vegeta and grabbed his arm. "Stop this!" she yelled. Vegeta looked down at her with a smirk on his face and then with out warning he pulled his hand away and brought it back across Cheena's face. Cheena slid across the floor and laid still for a moment. Goku looked at his daughter, lying on the arena floor, and decided that enough was enough. He tightly raised his clenched fists and turned into a Super Sayian. Vegeta just stood still chuckling to himself. Gohan ran over to Cheena and propped her head up. "Cheena! Are you ok?" Cheena stirred before she sat up. She held her check and looked at Vegeta. Gohan helped her to her feet as she kept her eyes on Vegeta. "Che, are you ok?" he asked again. "Yeah, I'm fine!" she said. Goku turned and looked at his daughter. He saw the look of anger, fear and hurt in her eyes and that just made him even more upset.  
  
Babidi stood watching the action with a grin on his face. "It won't be long now" said Dabura as Babidi just started laughing. Back at the arena the Supreme Kai was trying to talk some sense into Goku. "Goku you can't! If you fight him now you'll be doing exactly what Babidi wishes. Every bit of energy you lose will be sent to the ship and Buu will be revived" Goku wasn't even paying attention to the Kai but kept his attention on Vegeta. "So what's it going to be Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. Goku was just getting even more upset. "Babidi! Transport us to a place away from people. If you give me that then I will fight Vegeta" he yelled. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Dad no!" said Gohan. Back at the ship Babidi and Dabura were extremely happy. "They're starting to fall apart" said Babidi with a huge grin on his face. "So be it!" yelled the Kai back at the arena. Goku and everyone looked at him. "If you want to fight him, you'll have to come thru me" he said as he stood between Goku and Vegeta with his arms spread out. Cheena looked at the Kai and smiled. She ran over and stood in front of him. "And that goes for me too! Dad you and Vegeta can't do this. Think about what will happen if Buu is revived" Gohan looked at his sister in shock. * She's actually standing up to dad.* he thought. "Don't do this Supreme Kai and Cheena get out of the way" said Goku. Cheena looked up at the Kai then back to her dad. "Sorry dad! We don't have any other choice" said Cheena. Goku just looked at the two figures in front of him as he dropped his hands to his side. "Neither do I!" he said as he raised his right arm slowly. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was about to do. Goku raised his arm in front of both the Kai and Cheena. Suddenly he raised his hand and pointed his palm out towards Cheena and the Kai. Vegeta's face went from amused to shock. Goku started up a white energy blast pointed straight at the two people in front of him. "Dad, you can't!" yelled Gohan as he looked at his dad then at his sister and the Kai.  
  
Cheena looked at her dad and his forming ki ball. * I know dad wouldn't hurt me and I know he's trying to scare me but I will not give in. I care about both of them and I can't let this happen * she thought as she firmly held her ground. The Kai on the other hand was shaking as he watched Goku's ki ball get stronger and stronger. Slowly the Kai dropped his hands. "Do as you wish" Cheena turned around and looked at him. "What!" she said. "We can't stop him Cheena! Your dad is hell-bent on fighting Vegeta and we can't stand in the way of that" Cheena was in shock. "What are you talking about? We can't let them fight! Help me stop them Supreme Kai" she said. The Kai looked at Goku and slowly walked away. "I'm sorry Supreme Kai" said Goku. "So am I" he replied. Cheena couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was only 7 and she was willing to challenge her father's threat and the all powerful Kai was backing down. "I can't believe this!" she said. Goku turned and looked at her. "Cheena I want you to get out of here" he said. Cheena tightened her fists and looked at him. "I can't do that dad. I'm not going to lose you before your time is up. I'm sticking by you and there is nothing you can do about that" Goku just stared at Cheena as a small smile crept on his face.  
  
Back at the ship Babidi was jumping and laughing for joy. "Do you see them going at each other's throat" he said. "It won't be long now and soon Buu will be revived" said Dabura. "I'll move them seeing as how it will pay off later" said Babidi as he stood in front of the ball, reciting some magic words. Everyone stood watching Goku and Vegeta. As quickly as they came the gang disappeared leaving Hercule and the announcer in shock. "Hey they've disappeared!" said the announcer. Hercule just nodded his head in agreement, still in shock over what he just witnessed. 


	13. A Sayian's Pride and Cheena's decision

Disclaimer: By now you should all know that the only character I own in this story is Cheena. I own Cheena's inserts in this story as well as a few I just decided to throw in for the rest of the gang.  
  
Author's Note: Well I'm finally back! Since chapter 12 I have taken all of my exams, attended my prom and graduated from high school. Now that my school year is over I am free to continue on with this story. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
The dust rolled over the clearing as the gang appeared in an open area. "I trust you'll have no more excuses" said Vegeta as he stared at Goku. "None!" replied Goku. "Dad, Vegeta please don't do this" said Cheena as she stood by Gohan. "Cheena it's all right! The matter cannot be helped" said the Supreme Kai as he walked over to the opening to Bobiddi's ship. Cheena's gaze fell downwards towards the ground as she clenched her fists in defeat. "So what are we going to do now?" she said thru clenched teeth. "While these 2 fight up here we shall descend into Bobiddi's ship and proceed in our assault against Majin Buu. "Do you think we still have a chance?" asked Gohan. "It's quite possible that we do stand a chance and if by some way or another Buu's shell is ruptured by us destroying the entrance then so be it." The Kai prepared to blast open the entrance to Bobiddi's ship. Down below in the safety of his ship, Bobiddi and Dabura were watching the action unfold. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Bobiddi as he looked into his crystal ball. Just then Vegeta popped up on the ball. "Vegeta this is your master speaking. I want you to kill the Supreme Kai" Back on the field Bobiddi's message was making contact with Vegeta. "Kill him Vegeta! Kill the Kai!" Bobiddi screamed over and over again. Vegeta held his head as he struggled just to stand on his feet. Suddenly he collapsed onto his knees. "Vegeta, what's happening to you?" asked Cheena as she started to take small steps towards him. "Cheena stay back!" yelled Goku. Cheena looked at her father and stayed in place as she watched Vegeta struggle to take control. "Vegeta kill the Kai! Kill him!" Bobiddi continued to repeat into Vegeta's mind. The M on Vegeta's forehead started to glow a crimson red as he continued to struggle to stand up. "I refuse!" he yelled. "WHAT!" said Bobiddi and Dabura together. "Your business with the Kai is none of my concern. Kakarot is my only objective" said Vegeta as he slowly made his way to his feet.  
  
"I'm not kidding Vegeta! Do as I say and kill the Supreme Kai" yelled Bobiddi. "No! Get out of my head! I will not let you distract me anymore. You may have taken over my mind and my body but there's one thing a Sayian always keeps…his PRIDE!" Vegeta powered up and his energy engulfed him and everyone around him. When the dust settles Vegeta slowly powered down. Down on Bobiddi's ship, Bobiddi was completely shocked. "How could this be? How can he say no to me?" he questioned. "Let him have his way for now. His purpose is only to collect energy for Majin Buu. We'll only have the Kai, boy and brat to worry about" said Dabura. Back on top still stood the Z-fighters and Kai. "I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a very long time, Vegeta" said Goku as Vegeta just smirked. "Bobiddi, how about we open the door and let our guests in?" asked Dabura. Bobiddi agreed. The door, which was the circle on the floor, suddenly opened up. "They're opening the door for us" said Gohan as he looked down the shaft of the ship. "All right dad, we're off!" said Gohan. "No we're not!" said Cheena as everyone looked at her. "I'm staying here with dad and Vegeta" she said. "Cheena it's not safe for you to be here when Vegeta and I are about to fight. I don't want you to get hurt or worse because of us. You are going with Gohan and the Kai" said Goku. "Dad I can get hurt or worse being with Gohan and the Kai as well. I could also get in their way of stopping Bobiddi and destroying Buu. I said it before and I'll say it again. I am not going to leave your side for anything. I've been waiting for years to spend some time with you and I'm not going to let it just slip by" Goku looked at his daughter, looked into her eyes as she spoke and realized that he wasn't going to be able to change her mind. "Dad, just let her stay! The Kai and I should be able to handle Buu by ourselves and if things get hot then Cheena, I want you to come down here with me and the Kai" said Gohan as he looked at Cheena. Goku and Cheena nodded their head in agreement. "Here son! I have 2 senziu beans left. Take one so you'll be in full strength for whatever happens down there" said Goku as he tossed Gohan a bean. "Thanks!" said Gohan as he ate the bean.  
  
Goku and Gohan looked at each other before Gohan and the Kai flew down into Bobiddi's ship. Once they were out of sight Goku turned his attention to Cheena. "Cheena, I want you to go somewhere safe and stay down. No matter what happens I want you to stay in that spot and not come out." Cheena looked at her dad before she ran over and gave him a hug. "Just be careful and don't hurt him too bad" she said. Goku let a smirk creep on his face as he let his daughter go. "Go!" he said. Cheena took one look at her dad and Vegeta before running off. "I'm ready now!" said Goku as he turned his attention back to Vegeta. "That's good to hear, now let's begin" said Vegeta. The two stared at each other as the battle was about to begin.  
  
Cheena climbed on top of a cliff and sat with her legs crossed as she watched her father and Vegeta just stare at one another. * I have no favorites, I just hope they stop before someone gets seriously hurt or worse…before Buu is revived * thought Cheena as she waited for the most intense battle to begin.  
  
Author's note: Please Review! Thank you! 


	14. Goku vs Vegeta

Disclaimer: This is a waste of time to write since you all know that the only character I own in this story is Cheena.  
  
Author's note: Finally FanFiction.net is back on line. It's about time! Anyway here it is, the battle between Goku and Vegeta. I've decided to try and describe the battle the best way I could instead of just skipping it all together. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always…Review Please!!!!  
  
Vegeta charged towards Goku to start the battle off. He threw a couple of left and right punches that Goku blocked easily. Suddenly Vegeta shot his knee into Goku's stomach. Goku clutched his stomach as he leaned forward. Vegeta saw this as an open opportunity and elbowed Goku in the back causing him to hit the ground landing on his hands and knees. Not to far from the battle scene sat Cheena on top of a cliff. "Vegeta sure has changed since he let that freak take him over" she said as she watched her dad stand up and look at Vegeta. Goku looked up just in time to see Vegeta about to step on him. Goku quickly moved out of the way, taking to the air, just as Vegeta's foot connected with the ground. "Nice dad!" said Cheena as she watched him take to the air. Vegeta smirked as he flew up to Goku and was about to kick him when Goku blocked with his knee. "I thought you were skipping the warm up?" said Vegeta. "Guess I was wrong!" said Goku as he smiled at Vegeta. Electricity was shooting everywhere as both competitors backed up. Goku and Vegeta charged towards one another and sending out a combination of left and right punches. Neither man could hit their mark so they decided to use their knees instead. Eye to eye and knee to knee, Goku and Vegeta just stared at each other. "Man this is great! Goten and Trunks have no idea what they're missing" said Cheena as she continued to watch. Deciding he had enough with this strategy, Vegeta headbutt Goku and repeatedly punched him in the stomach. "C'mon Kakarot!" said Vegeta as he continued the onslaught on Goku. Goku suddenly grabbed Vegeta hands and kneed him 2 times in the chin before knocking him into a cliff. The cliff was close to Cheena who watch Vegeta smash against the cliff. Cheena leaned over the side and looked at Vegeta embedded in the wall. "Man, he sure is stuck" she said as she looked over at her dad. Goku was staring at Vegeta when Cheena caught his eye. "Cheena, I told you go hide" he yelled. "You told me to get down not hide and if I got down then I wouldn't be able to…" Cheena was interrupted as Vegeta blasted his way out of the wall.  
  
Cheena moved away from the edge of the cliff and sat in her original position. Vegeta flew in front of Goku and just smirked at him. "That's it, Kakarot!" he said. Goku looked at Vegeta then at Cheena. * Maybe I should have made her go with Gohan * he thought. Vegeta noticed Goku being distracted and tried to use it to his advantage. He quickly sent out a right punch that Goku blocked. Goku looked at Vegeta and sent out a right of his own that this time Vegeta blocked. Again the two sent out a couple of rights and lefts that just wouldn't hit their marks. Goku finally saw an opening and was about to kick Vegeta in the stomach but Vegeta disappeared. Cheena leaned forward as she looked for Vegeta. "Where did he go? I see my dad but no Vegeta" she said. Out of nowhere, Vegeta appeared behind Goku and sent a ki blast into his back. "NO!" shouted Cheena as she watched her dad crash into a nearby cliff. Vegeta smirked as he saw the huge hole Goku created in the wall because of him. Cheena scrambled over to the edge of the cliff and looked to see the hole in the wall. "That was a cheep shot, Vegeta!" she yelled. Vegeta shot her a glare. "Want me to do that to you, runt?" he said. Cheena shook her head no. Vegeta turned his attention back to the hole, just waiting for Goku to make a move. "C'mon dad!" Cheena said low to herself. Just then a bright yellow light could be seen from inside the hole. "What!" said Vegeta but he had little time to ask questions as the light hurdled towards him. Quickly Vegeta sent out a blast to block the one that Goku was hurdling towards him. The two blasts crashed into one another and created an even bigger blast then the two sent out. Cheena placed her arm in front of her face as she tried to block the light of the ki blast. "That's one huge blast!" she shouted out. Goku floated out of the hole and increased the power of his blast. Vegeta also increased his blast causing the even bigger blast to increase. "This is too much!" yelled Cheena. The blast reached over to where Cheena was sitting and was braking up the cliff she was on. "I think I better get out of here" she said as she flew off. Cheena flew a few feet from the gigantic blast just as it exploded.  
  
The battle reached its most intense point, while down below in Bobiddi's ship, Gohan and the Kai finally reached the ground floor. "Stay on guard Gohan! There's no telling what Bobiddi has in store for us" said the Kai. Gohan clenched his fist as he nodded his head in agreement. Just then Gohan heard someone talking and looked to see a group of Bobiddi's men in front of him. "These must be more of his men" said the Kai. "They look a little scared" said Gohan as he looked at the men. They were shaking as they slowly stepped away from Gohan and the Kai. "Save your energy Gohan! We have a much bigger issue with Bobiddi and Buu" said the Kai. "Right! Now let's see if I remember how to do this" said Gohan as he got ready to power up. Gohan expelled his energy over all of the men in front of him. When his level went down all of Bobiddi's men were knocked out cold. "That will do Gohan! That will do!" said the Kai. The floor began to shake as the circle on the floor started to open up. "Let's go!' said the Kai. "Right!" said Gohan as he followed the Kai down the long dark tunnel.  
  
Author's note: Well that's it for now but don't worry I will update this story very soon. Thanks for reading and please review 


	15. A decision is made

Disclaimer: Let's see, I don't own Dragonball Z and the only character I own is Cheena.  
  
A.N. Just in case this comes out without paragraphs, I didn't type it that way and I don't know why it's like that. If it does have paragraphs then forget this note and read on.  
  
The dust was blowing around as Cheena hovered above the sight where she last saw her dad and Vegeta battling. "Please be ok! Dad, Vegeta! Please be ok!" Cheena said over and over as she tried to sense her dad and Vegeta's ki. Frantically she moved over the area searching for any sign of movement. All of a sudden she sensed her dad's ki. "DAD!!" Cheena screamed as she flew over to where she sensed her father. As the dust cleared Cheena saw her dad hanging on to the edge of a cliff by one hand. "Dad, you're ok!" Cheena flew to the top of the cliff and attempted to pull her dad up. "Cheena? Are you ok?" he asked her as he held on. "I'm ok! What about you? What about Vegeta?" Cheena asked as she tried with all her might to pull her father on top of the cliff. "I shouldn't be surprised at what happened seeing as how Vegeta has been training for the past 7 years straight" Goku said as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm just glad you're ok" Cheena said. Goku looked up at his daughter with a serious frown on his face. "Cheena, I want you to get away from here and go to Gohan. You could of gotten hurt and I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt because of me or Vegeta" Water formed in Cheena's eyes as she looked down at her father. She pulled at his arm with all her might as she talked to him. "No dad! I told you I wasn't going to leave your side. I can watch out for myself so please let me stay with you" Goku pulled his hand out of Cheena's grasp and looked up at her. "Cheena listen to me! Just like you can watch out for yourself, I can take watch out for myself. If you want to help me then do as I say and go find Gohan and the Kai" Cheena looked at her dad and at the serious expression on his face. She knew what the right thing to do was and that would be for her to do as her dad said and go to her brother but Cheena just couldn't stand leaving her dad behind. Shaking her head no quickly, Cheena again proceeded to pull her dad up. "C'mon dad!" Cheena said as she pulled her dad up inch by inch. "Need some help?" said a voice behind Cheena causing her to turn around. "V.Vegeta!" Cheena said as she let her dad's arm go.  
  
"Look's like you could use some help" Vegeta said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Cheena stood her ground in front of Vegeta as she took a few glances back at her father who was still hanging off of the cliff. "Vegeta.don't hurt her!" Goku said as he tried to pull himself up. Cheena looked back at her dad and turned to help him up onto the cliff. Vegeta stood behind her with his arms folded across his chest. "You should listen to Kakarot and get out of here.unless you want to end up exactly like him" Vegeta said. "What do you mean exactly like him?" Cheena said as she turned back towards Vegeta. "Washed up! I mean look at him, he is a loser.a 3rd class loser" Vegeta said as he smirked at Cheena. The water that formed in Cheena's eyes before now flowed down her face. "Stop saying that! My dad is not a loser! My brother told me that he saved the earth a lot of times including saving you. He can't be a loser if he's done all that" Cheena said as he balled her hand up into loose fists. Vegeta's arms dropped to his side as he slowly walked towards Cheena growling all the way. Cheena flinched as she tried to move back before realizing her dad was still hanging behind her, stopping her in her tracks. "Vegeta.stay back!" Goku yelled as he watched Vegeta stand in front of Cheena. Cheena looked up at Vegeta as she opened and closed her hands wondering what Vegeta was about to do. Suddenly Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand and tossed him into the wall behind him. "DAD!!" Cheena yelled as she watched. Vegeta walked over to Goku who was embedded into the wall. "Leave him alone, Vegeta!" Cheena yelled as she ran behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned towards her smirking before he turned back to Goku. Cheena watched as Vegeta pointed two of his fingers towards Goku releasing 5 gold bands holding Goku in place (The same thing Dabura did to Cheena). Cheena looked at her dad then at Vegeta then back to her dad. Vegeta walked over to Goku and smiled. "What clown? Are you embarrassed? Am I embarrassing you in front of your brat?" Vegeta said as he slapped Goku two times in the face before punching him repeatedly in the face and stomach a couple of times. "Dad!" Cheena said in a low voice as she watched her dad get handled by Vegeta. Vegeta turned towards Cheena and smiled. "Now do you see how much of a loser your father is?" he asked her. Cheena just shook her head from side to side as she ran past Vegeta towards her father. She grabbed onto his pants leg and looked up at him. "Dad, are you ok? Say something!" she said as she gently shook his leg. "Cheena, get out of here and go find Gohan" Goku said slowly as he looked down at her. Tears fell down Cheena's face as she attempted to wipe them away. "Ok dad! I'll go and find Gohan but do me this one favor before I go. Promise me you'll be careful, ok?" she said as she looked up at him. "I promise! Now get going!" Goku said as a small smirk appeared on his face. Cheena smiled as she looked up at her dad. Vegeta stood behind them with his arms folded and the usual smirk on his face. He walked behind Cheena and grabbed the back of her shirt lifting her off of the ground. "If you're going to go then do it before I do to you what I'm about to do your father" Vegeta yelled as he tossed Cheena to the side roughly. Cheena landed on her stomach as she looked back at Vegeta then at her dad. Goku moved his head signaling her to get going. Cheena nodded her head as she stood up and took off away from her dad and Vegeta.  
  
Cheena flew around the area until she spotted the opening that led into Bobiddi's ship. She landed next to the opening and looked down into the dark tunnel. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it out, Cheena looked up into the sky. "Dad, I'm doing this for you so do me a favor and stay alive. Vegeta, the same goes for you! Gohan, I'm coming to help you out.I think!" Cheena smiled as she looked back at the opening in front of her. "Here I go!" she said as she dropped down into the dark tunnel.  
  
A.N. Cheena's getting closer to Majin Buu. Read the next chapter to find out what happens and as always review 


	16. Here comes Buu

Disclaimer: Let's see: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. The only character I do own is Cheena. I think that's about it!  
  
Author's note: I haven't been getting much reviews but I'm still going to continue on with this story because I love it. Anyone who reads this and knows of anyone who loves to read stories with created characters please turn them into my story. I would very much appreciate it and I appreciate you taking the time to read my story. Please keep it up!  
  
It seemed like hours instead of minutes since Cheena first descended down into the tunnel. "Man, how long is this thing?" Cheena asked as she continued to drop down. Looking down, Cheena noticed a bright light coming closer. "I must be getting close so I better prepare myself" she said as she put on an angry face and dropped down into the light. Landing on the ground Cheena looked around to see a bunch of guys knocked out on the floor. " I wonder what happened to them?" she asked as she walked over to one of them and kicked him softly. The guy stirred causing Cheena to jump back suddenly. "What happen to you? Was it Buu?" Cheena said as she put back on her angry face. "No, it was some kid in black with the Kai" said the guy. Cheena looked at him and just started to laugh. "Oh, so my brother was here! Do you happen to know which way he went?" Cheena asked. The guy looked at her as his face turned white. "Your...your brother!" he squeaked out. "Yeah, you said he was wearing black and was with the Kai now do you know where they went?" Cheena asked again as she stepped towards the guy. Frightened the guy backed up into the wall behind him. "I just want to know where he went, I'm not going to hurt you!" Cheena said as she continued to walk towards him. "STAY BACK!" the guy yelled as he brought his hand up to his face to shield himself. "Man, he's afraid of me!" Cheena said as she looked at him. A sly smirk appeared on her face as she looked at the shivering man in front of her. "He's afraid of me! I like it!" she said as she looked around the room. Suddenly her eyes locked onto the opening in the middle of the room. Running over to the opening, she looked down and smiled. "I bet he went down there, didn't he?" Cheena asked the guy behind her who jumped when she looked at him. "I better get down there! Thanks for nothing!" Cheena yelled at the guy as she jumped down the hole into darkness. As she fell down the hole all she could think about was her dad and Vegeta. "I hope you guys are ok" she said as she continued down the tunnel. Just then she heard voices that sounded very familiar. "That sounds like that ugly frog Bobiddi" she said as she flew down the tunnel until she saw another bright light. "The voices are getting louder!" said Cheena as she approached the light. Cheena landed softly behind her brother and the Kai. They were too busy looking at Dabura and Bobiddi to notice her. Behind them all was the huge purple ball containing Buu. * It looks bigger since the last time I was here * Cheena said to herself. "It looks like we have company" said Dabura as he looked at Cheena. Gohan and the Kai turned around to see a serious looking Cheena behind them. "Cheena, what are you doing here? What happened between dad and Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he ran over and knelt in front of Cheena. "They're still fighting! Dad told me to get away from them when they almost blew me and themselves up" said Cheena. "They're losing alot of energy aren't they?" asked the Kai. Cheena looked at him and nodded her head slowly. "YES! And soon Majin Buu will be released and this stupid planet will be no more" shouted Bobiddi as he moved from side to side like an idiot. Cheena rolled her eyes as she looked at him. * What a dork! * she said to herself. "Sir if I may, we should move Buu out of this stuffy place so that when he his hatched he will have room to move around" suggested Dabura. "That's a good idea Dabura, why didn't I think of that?" Bobiddi said as he looked over at his partner in crime. "We must destroy that shell before Buu is hatched" yelled the Kai. "Right!" said Goten and Cheena together. Both Cheena and Gohan took their fighting stance as they prepared to attack the ball but Bobiddi intervened. "Not so fast!" he shouted. "Huh?" Cheena said as she looked at Bobiddi. Reciting some magic words, Bobiddi, Dabura, the Kai, Gohan, Cheena and the ball containing Buu all disappeared.  
  
The wind was blowing as the dust moved around the empty area. Suddenly Bobiddi, Dabura, the Kai, Gohan, Cheena and the un-hatched Buu appeared out of nowhere. "Where are we?" Cheena asked as she looked around. "He must of used his magic to send us here" said the Kai. "Did you figure that out yourself Kai? Good for you!" said Bobiddi full of sarcasm. "Gohan!, Cheena! We must destroy that shell before all of your father's energy is sent to him" said the Kai. Cheena looked to the side as she heard her dad being mentioned. "Dad!" she whispered to herself. She didn't feel Gohan place his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine! Just think about what we have to do, ok?" said Gohan. Cheena looked at her brother and smiled a little but that soon turned into a frown. "Let's do it!" said Cheena as she clenched her fists. Gohan smiled but that soon disappeared as he looked at Bobiddi and the ball containing Buu. "Ready?" he asked Cheena. "Ready!" Cheena said as she took her fighting stance. Gohan yelled as he flew towards the ball with Cheena behind him. "Round 2 with the boy and just desserts with the brat!" Dabura said as he took his fighting stance and charged towards Gohan and Cheena. Cheena flew beside Gohan as she saw Dabura coming towards them. Gohan looked at Cheena as she looked at him. The two nodded their heads as they flew on until they were a few feet from Dabura. Dabura swung at them only to hit the air...Cheena and Gohan disappeared. "Huh?" Dabura said as he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked in front of him then to the side of him but all he saw was the Kai with a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at?" Dabura yelled at the Kai. The Kai just looked at him then drifted his eyes behind Dabura. "Dabura, you idiot! Turn around!" Bobiddi yelled. "Huh?" Dabura said as he turned around to see what everyone else was looking at. Gohan and Cheena were attacking the ball with everything they had. Cheena was kicking and punching it as hard as she could but she wasn't even putting a dent in it. Frustrated, she turned into a Super Sayian. Gohan looked at her and did the same thing. The two of them continued to attack the ball but either was having any luck putting a mark on it let alone destroying it. "Gohan, this isn't working!" yelled Cheena as she powered down and returned to her normal state. "We have to keep trying!" yelled Gohan as he also returned to his normal state. Just then everyone looked over at a laughing Bobiddi. "YES! IT IS COMPLETE! MAJIN BUU IS FREE!" he yelled. Gohan, Cheena, and the Kai had shocked looks on their faces. Dabura had a smirk on his face as he flew back over to where Bobiddi was standing. Gohan and Cheena backed off as the ball started to shake, pores on the ball started to open up and purple steam started to come out. The power gauge clearly showed that Buu reached his maximum power. "Gohan, we have to do something!" said Cheena as she looked on. "There's only one thing left to try" said Gohan as he looked at Cheena. Cheena caught what he was saying and nodded her head in agreement. Both Gohan and Cheena took their fighting stances. Putting their hands together the two looked at one another before looking at the ball. "KAME..." the two yelled together as they pulled their hands back. "...HAME..." they continued to yell as a white ki appeared in their hands. "...HA!..." the brother/sister duo yelled as they brought their hands in front of them and the most powerful blast they knew hurled towards the ball. "NO!!" yelled Bobiddi and Dabura as they watched the blasts hit the ball head on. Gohan and Cheena both concentrated on what was in front of them and what they were sent to do. "THAT'S IT!" the Kai yelled as he watched. Suddenly the ball flew up in the air before crashing to the ground in one loud bang.  
  
Everyone just looked at the ball wondering either if Buu was all right or if Buu was destroyed. All of a sudden the ball slowly started to break into two. "NO!!" shouted Bobiddi. The Kai and Gohan had smirks on their faces as they looked on but not Cheena. She was too curious to see what was going to happen to smile or smirk. As the ball broke in half and both pieces fell to the side, everyone looked to see...absolutely nothing! "WHAT!" Bobiddi shouted as everyone was too much in shock to speak. Finally Gohan stepped up and spoke. "There...there's nothing in there!" he said. "But that can't be...can it?" asked the Kai. Cheena was just as puzzled as everyone else. * I know I felt something inside that ball when Dabura kidnapped me and brought me where it was. How could I of felt a power then only to find nothing inside when it opened? * Cheena questioned herself as she scratched the back of her head. Just then Cheena felt that power she felt before. Looking at the ball she noticed it wasn't coming from there but from somewhere else. "What is going on?" Cheena asked out loud as she glanced around her then up at the sky. Her eyes almost jumped out of her head as she looked up. "G...Go...Gohan!" Cheena stuttered out. Gohan looked at Cheena then up and froze in shock. The Kai, Bobiddi and Dabura all looked up at the sky in shock. In the sky was something that looked like purple mist. "Gohan, what is that?" Cheena asked as she continued to look up at the sky. "I...I don't know!" Gohan said slowly. "Dabura, what's going on?" Bobiddi asked. Dabura made no comment as he looked up at the mist. Just then the mist started to move together until it looked like it was forming into something. "It's moving!" said Gohan. "But into what?" yelled Cheena. Just then to the shock of everyone the mist formed into one big cloud. That cloud started to grow eyes, a mouth, arms, hands, legs, feet and a head. Everyone's mouth was hanging open as the formed cloud dropped to the ground no longer a cloud. Majin Buu was born!  
  
Author's Note: Well Buu is hatched now what? Cheena and Buu will start getting along? No way! Or maybe...? You want to know, check out the next chapter! Oh and please review! Thanks! 


	17. Friends or Enemies?

Disclaimer: I really hate writing these things. I mean they are a total waste of time. By now everyone should know that I do not own DragonBall Z nor any character affiliated with it. The only character I do own is Cheena.  
  
Author's Note: It may be a while until I put up the next chapter. I will be going to college for the first time this weekend. I will try to put it up soon before I leave but I still have packing to do. Don't worry though! I will NOT abandon this story or any of you. I love this story and the readers who read it.  
  
Author's Note 2: Ok, enough with the talking its time for Cheena to meet Buu. Here is chapter 17. Read and enjoy!  
  
The only sound that was heard in the area was the sound of the wind blowing across the way. Everyone was in complete shock as they looked at the creature in front of them. Buu was finally hatched and he stood in front of the Z-fighters as well as Bobiddi and Dabura. Cheena for one was in complete shock as she stared at Buu. "This is Buu? I was expecting something more.more.evil. This thing looks like a little kid. A weird kid but a kid still" she said to herself as she looked on. "Is that Buu?" Gohan asked the Kai. "That's him! I would never forget what he looks like" the Kai said as he clenched his fists in anger. "Are you sure Supreme Kai? I mean he looks like a big doll to me." Cheena said. "That's him! Don't let his appearance fool you! He is a dangerous person" said the Kai. Cheena looked at the Kai then looked at Buu. Over on the other side of the Z- fighters stood an equally shocked Bobiddi and Dabura. "Sir, is that him?" Dabura asked Bobiddi. "I don't know! I've never seen him before!" replied Bobbidi. Buu looked around at the sight in front of him and in back of him. "Buu!" he said as a smile appeared on his face. Cheena smiled as she looked at him and the smile on his face. "He doesn't look that bad to me. Maybe something went wrong when we blasted his shell" Cheena said as she looked at Gohan. "NO! There is nothing wrong with him. That's the same Buu that was a menace in the past" said the Kai as he looked at Cheena. "Well let's just keep an eye on him" said Gohan. Cheena looked at her brother then at Buu, wondering if he really was the guy the Kai was talking about.  
  
Buu smiled as he started to hop around the area on on foot. "Pow! Pow!, Pow!" Buu said over and over as he hopped around. Cheena covered her mouth as she started to laugh at what Buu was doing. "He's funny!" she said in-between laughs. Buu looked over and saw that Cheena was laughing at him and smiled. Slowly he walked towards Gohan, the Kai and Cheena. "He's coming this way!" the Kai said. Gohan took his fighting stance as he watched Buu step closer. Cheena stopped laughing and took her fighting stance behind her brother ready to help out if need be. Buu stood in front of the trio and just looked at them. "He's.he's just standing there!" Gohan said as he looked at Buu. "Stay on guard! He's bound to try something!" said the Kai. "Right!" said Gohan. Cheena looked at Buu and smiled. "He looks like a big doll!" she said to herself as her smile grew across her face. Buu looked at her and a smile appeared on his face. He extended his hand towards Cheena who looked at him confused. Gohan moved pushed Cheena behind him and stood in front of Buu. "What do you want?" Gohan yelled as he took his fighting stance again. Cheena held onto Gohan's leg as she looked at Buu and his extended hand. "I think he wants me to shake his hand, Gohan!" Cheena said. "No, he's up to something! You can't trust him Cheena, none of us can!" the Kai said. Cheena looked at the Kai then over to Buu who was still looking at her. Slowly Cheena moved away from her brother, keeping her eyes on Buu. Slowly she walked towards Buu. "Cheena, stay back!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed Cheena's arm and pulled her back towards him. "Gohan, he doesn't look that bad and he's not going to leave until I shake his hand" Cheena said as she looked at her brother. "I don't know about this, Cheena!" said Gohan. "Well let's just see first and if he tries anything then we can take him out, deal?" asked Cheena. Gohan looked at her then at Buu. Sighing, he let Cheena go and dropped his hand to his side. "Just be careful!" he said as he looked at her. Cheena smiled as she looked at her brother but that turned into a smirk as she slowly made her way over to Buu again. "Gohan, what are you doing? He'll hurt her!" the Kai yelled. "We'll have to see! Cheena thinks he's ok so let's just see!" Gohan said as he watched his sister walk towards Buu.  
  
Cheena stood in front of Buu's extended hand and looked at it. "Ok Che, it's now or never! Just do it and get it over with" she said to herself as she slowly raised her arm. Everyone watched as Cheena raised her arm and placed her hand in the palm of Buu's hand. Moving they're hands up and down the two shook hands. Buu had a smile on his face as he looked at Cheena. "Pow! Pow! Pow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Buu said as he hopped on one foot. Cheena giggled as she looked at Buu and what he was doing. "He's funny! I bet I can do that!" Cheena said. Buu looked at Cheena as if to say "go ahead and try" Cheena had an ear to ear smirk as she stood on one leg. "Pow! Pow! Pow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" she said. Buu started to laugh as he looked at Cheena. "What's so funny? You did the same thing!" Cheena said with a scowl on her face. She hated it when people laughed at her. Buu stopped laughing and looked at her. He stood on one leg and started to hop around. Cheena looked at him and started to laugh. "Oh, I forgot to hop!" she said as she started to laugh. Gohan and the Kai had a sweat drop on the side of their faces as they looked at Cheena and Buu having fun. "This is too weird!" said Gohan. "I just hope Cheena knows what she's doing" the Kai said as he watched. Bobiddi and Dabura were also shocked at what was going on. "Wh.what is going on here! He is suppose to be dangerous not a playmate" Bobiddi said. "I think he's broken sir!" said Dabura. "Shut-up! He just needs to know who owns him" said Bobiddi as he slowly walked towards Buu and Cheena. Cheena and Buu were still laughing when Cheena noticed Bobiddi coming towards them. "That ugly frog is coming this way" Cheena said. Buu stopped laughing and looked at Bobiddi. "Buu, I am your master! I brought you here to destroy this planet" Bobiddi said as he looked at Buu. Buu looked at Bobiddi and smiled. "Buu fall down!" Buu said as he fell down on the floor. Cheena started to giggle but that soon turned into a burst of laughter. Buu now had the sweat drop on his face as he looked at Buu. "I'm not playing with you Buu. If you don't do as I say I will put you back in the ball" said Bobiddi. Buu's smile turned into a scowl as he got off of the floor and stood in front of Buu. "Good, now for my first order I want you to destroy the Kai" said Bobiddi. Buu turned towards Cheena, the Kai and Gohan with his eyebrows moved in, his eyes squinted and a scowl in his face. Cheena just looked at Buu then looked at Bobiddi. "He doesn't have to listen to you. You're just a ugly mean frog who uses cheap tricks to get what he wants" Cheena yelled at Bobiddi. "Why you! Buu forget about the Kai for now! Destroy the girl instead!" Bobiddi yelled. Cheena froze in her spot as Buu looked down at her with a cold stare. "CHEENA GET OVER HERE!" Gohan yelled. Cheena just looked up at Buu as he loomed over her with a sinister smirk on his face.  
  
Author's Note 3: What have I done! Bobiddi gave the order and now Cheena's in trouble or is she? Check the next chapter out to find out Cheena's fate. Now can you do me a favor.oh thanks! Please go to that button below that say SUBMIT REVIEW and review this chapter. All opinions mean a lot to me. Again thanks for reading and see you next time. 


	18. Time of change!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with them. The only character that I do own is Cheena. I even have the receipt to prove it!  
  
Author's note: Well I have just complete my 2nd week in college and to celebrate I thought I'd add the next chapter to this story. Ok, so it's not much of a celebration but it's my celebration. Anyway enjoy this chapter!  
  
Gohan and the Kai just looked on as Cheena glared up at Buu. "CHEENA GET OVER HERE!" Gohan yelled at his sister again. Cheena wasn't paying her brother any mind as she just looked at Buu. She started to shake a little as Buu had an evil ear to ear grin on his face. "You're one brave little girl! Someone smarter would of ran by now" said Bobiddi as he looked on. "I.I won't run!" Cheena said as she looked at Bobiddi. "What is she doing?" asked the Kai as he watched on. "I don't know!" said Gohan. Buu stood in front of Cheena and raised his left hand high in the air. "CHEENA, LOOK OUT!" Gohan yelled. Cheena stood her ground and shook as she looked at Buu. Everyone watched as Buu brought his hand down towards Cheena. "NO!" yelled Gohan. Cheena closed her eyes as she awaited the blow from Buu. Buu brought his hand down and.and.tapped Cheena on the shoulder. "Tag you're it!" he said as he looked at her. "Huh?" Cheena said as she opened her eyes. "WHAT!!" yelled Dabura, Gohan, the Kai and Bobbdi. Cheena looked up at Buu as a smile appeared on his face. "POW! POW! POW!" Buu said as he hopped on one foot. Cheena had a small smirk on her face that quickly turned into a smile. Suddenly she was doubled over in laughter as she held her stomach. She ran over and tapped Buu on the arm. "Now you're it!" she said. Buu started to laugh as he jumped up and fell down on the ground. Cheena just continued laughing. Bobiddi and Dabura were in the least no laughing and not amused at what they saw. "What is going on here? Maybe something is wrong with Buu" Bobiddi said. "Of course there is! He is a big idiot! I don't know why you wasted your time bringing it back. Look at it, it's ugly, stupid and a waste of time" said Dabura. Unknown to Dabura, Buu heard every word he said and became angry. Standing up in front of Cheena, Buu turned around with a angry look on his face. "What is it?" Cheena asked as she looked at Buu. Slowly Buu walked away from Cheena and headed towards Bobiddi and Dabura.  
  
Bobiddi and Dabura looked at Buu as he approached them. "What does that idiot want?" asked Dabura. "Maybe he really is on our side" said Bobiddi as he watched Buu walk towards them. Buu stood in front of Dabura and just glared at him with the same cold look he gave to Cheena earlier. "What do you want, stupid? Someone to play pat-a-cake with?" Dabura said as he looked at Buu. Buu started to shake as he looked at Dabura. He squinted his eyes and balled his hands into fists as he looked at Dabura. "What, did I hurt the fat jelly's feelings? You don't like it when I call you stupid, do you?" asked Dabura. Buu just continued looking at Dabura with his hands still balled into fists. "Well I'm sorry! Sorry I didn't call you something more then stupid. I mean you are such an idiot. No brains, no brawns, no nothing!" said Dabura as he stood face to face with Buu. Buu started to shake as steam started to come out of the holes in his head and arms. "What's going on?" asked Gohan who, along with the Kai, was now standing behind Cheena. "It looks like Buu is getting angry and this time it's for real" said the Kai. Cheena looked at her brother and the Kai then back to Buu. *Calm down Buu!* she said to herself as she looked on. "Am I suppose to be scared of you now that you've blown off some steam? If you believe that then you must be the dumbest." That was the last thing Dabura said before Buu attacked. Pulling his right arm back, Buu brought it forward and punched Dabura square in the face. Dabura sailed right towards Cheena, Gohan and the Kai. "Look out!" the Kai yelled. Gohan grabbed Cheena and moved out of the way as Dabura's body bounced off of the ground before crashing into the wall. Cheena was just in shock as she saw the hole in the cliff and the rocks crumble and fall to the ground.  
  
Bobiddi was in shock at first but soon sprouted a smile. "Did you see how he bounced? Buu that was great!" he said as he looked at the hole in the cliff. Buu looked at the hole in the cliff then turned his attention to Bobiddi. Bobiddi's smile turned into a frown as he looked at Buu. Buu again had that cold look on his face as he looked at him. "Listen here Buu, this is why I brought you back, so you could take out the pests around me. If you harm me then I will put you back in your shell and you'll never be released. Do you understand?" asked Bobiddi. Buu looked at Bobiddi and nodded his head. "Good! Also you are not to listen to that runt! You only listen to me and stop all this games nonsense. You will do what I tell you to and the first thing I want you to do is take the Kai out. If the boy or runt get in your way then dispose of them" said Bobiddi. Buu nodded his head then turned towards Cheena, Gohan and the Kai. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he knew his task and prepared to follow through with it.  
  
Author's note 2: Well that's it for now! I'll try to update soon! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! 


	19. Trust no one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do however own Cheena so ha-ha!  
  
Author's note: To Sailor Bree, Cheena is pronounced like She-na just with a C instead of a S. I just think of it like Chi-Chi but instead it's Che-na. The second e is silent. Well here is the next chapter and as always enjoy.  
  
"Gohan, what's going on?" Cheena asked as she looked over at Bobiddi and Buu. "I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good!" said Gohan as he also looked over at Bobiddi and Buu. "Gohan, I think we should get out of here and work out a plan on how we are going to take care of those two" said the Kai as he looked at Gohan. "Maybe we should and besides we can't trust those two anyway" replied Gohan as he looked at the Kai. "Speak for yourself! I can trust Buu! He's just like me.a kid!" said Cheena. The Kai and Gohan looked at Cheena. "Cheena, he is not like you! You are a smart, sweet kid who does what is right. Buu on the other hand is a menace and needs to be stopped before it's too late" said the Kai as he stood in front of Cheena with his hand on her shoulder. "You're wrong! Sure, he may have been like that in the past but he's changed. I mean look at him! He can't be as bad as you say he is!" said Cheena as she shook the Kai's hand off of her shoulder. "Listen Cheena, if the Kai says he can't be trusted then he can't be trusted. This is you're first time being involved in something like this. I've been around things like these all my life" said Gohan as he looked at his sister. Cheena looked at her brother then turned her attention to Buu. * They're wrong! Buu can't be as bad as they say he is.he just can't be!* Cheena said to herself as she just kept her eyes on Buu.  
  
Buu just kept his smirk on his face as he looked over at Gohan, the Kai and Cheena. Rubbing his hands together, he started to take small steps towards the trio. 'That's it Buu! Destroy the Kai!" Bobiddi yelled as she had an ear to ear grin on his face. Buu continued walking just thinking of what he was going to do once he was face to face with his opponents. "He's coming this way!" said the Kai. Gohan quickly took his fighting stance, preparing for what ever Buu was about to deliver. Cheena, on the other hand, remained standing upright as she looked at Buu come towards her. *They'll see, he's good!* she said to herself. Buu turned his tiny steps into big ones as he continued until he was just a few feet from the gang. "Stay on guard! He's capable of anything!" the Kai said as he took his fighting stance alongside Gohan. Cheena still remained in her same spot, watching Buu. Buu stood in front of the gang and just looked at the three of them. The smirk on his face seemed to increase as he looked from one person to another. Squinting his eyes, he finally looked down at Cheena, who was looking at him. The two just looked at one another as everyone just watched. Deciding to get closer, Cheena moved away from the Kai and Gohan and made her way over to Buu. "Cheena, get back here!" Gohan yelled as he watched his sister move towards Buu.  
  
Cheena continued walking until she was standing in front of him. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. "You wouldn't hurt me, my brother or my friend would you?" she asked as she looked at him. Buu just kept his eyes on Cheena and didn't speak a word. "Would you?" Cheena asked again and again Buu remained silent. Cheena felt a chill down her back from the eerie silence. "Cheena, get back here!" Gohan yelled. Quickly Cheena turned around to face her brother. "It's ok, Gohan! He all right!" she said. Being too busy talking to Gohan, Cheena took her mind off of Buu. "CHEENA LOOK OUT!" the Kai yelled. Cheena raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. Suddenly she turned around just in time to see Buu's hand come flying towards her, connecting with her face head on. "CHEENA!" the Kai and Gohan yelled as they watched Cheena come flying towards them.  
  
Author's note: Well that's it for now! I guess there's a lesson in here somewhere! How about you all review and tell me what you got out of this. Thanks for reading and see you next time. 


	20. Game Over

Disclaimer: Ring! Ring! Hello? No, I do not own Dragonball Z! Of course I don't own any of the characters that are affiliated with it. Yes, I do own Cheena and.no way.I would never sell her to you. Apology accepted.see ya later! Click!  
  
Author's Note: After reading the reviews I now know that the last chapter was shorter then usual. Sorry about that! I thought it was long enough but after seeing it on-line and the reviews, I know different. I'll try to make this one even longer then the last one. Here it is.the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Author's Note 2: In this chapter I'll be using Cheena's nickname Che just in case you all think I just forgot to type the rest of her name. Che is the same as Chi for Chi-Chi just in case you'd like to know. Finally here is the next chapter. Now you can enjoy!  
  
"CHEENA!!" Gohan and the Kai yelled together as they watched Cheena come sailing towards them. Landing a few feet in front of the two, Cheena hit the ground with a loud thud. Buu looked at Cheena as she hit the ground with a smirk on his face. "Girl fall down!" he said as he clapped his hands. Cheena remained still with her eyes squinted close. *Why?* she questioned herself as she just laid out on the ground. "Che!" Gohan yelled as he ran over to her. Kneeling down next to her, Gohan gently propped her up to a sitting position. "Che, are you alright? Say something!" Gohan yelled as he shook his sister gently. Slowly Cheena opened her eyes and looked at Gohan then down at the ground. "Why Gohan?" she asked as she kept her eyes on the ground. "He can't be trusted Cheena! He's listening to Bobiddi and whatever Bobiddi says goes. You can't trust people like him.I told you that!" said Gohan. Cheena started to shake as she continued looking at the ground. *How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I listen?* Cheena yelled at herself. "Listen Cheena, you better get out of here! I don't want you any more involved in this then you already are" said Gohan. Quickly Cheena stopped shaking and looked up at Gohan as if he told her the biggest news in the world. "He's right Cheena! This is no place for a child like you to be" said the Kai as he slowly walked over to Cheena and Gohan. Cheena's head quickly turned towards the Kai then back at the ground. *A child like me? I bet he's never met a child like me!* Cheena yelled in her head. "C'mon!" Gohan said as he stood up and reached for Cheena's hand. Looking at it for awhile, Cheena finally took it and stood up, still looking at the ground. "Now we will distract him while you get out of here" said the Kai. "Right!" said Gohan. Water started to form in Cheena's eyes as she started to shake again. *I trusted him! I let my guard down and I trusted him! He's a bigger jerk then Bobiddi and he's not getting away with this!* Cheena yelled to herself.  
  
Bobiddi had the biggest grin on his face as he looked at Gohan, the Kai and Cheena. "That's it Buu! Teach that runt a lesson but don't forget about the Kai!" he yelled. Buu still had that sadistic smirk on his face as he looked at the 3 people in front of him. "Buu got one now get two!" he said as he slowly made his way over to the gang. "Here he comes! Cheena you better get out of here!" said the Kai. "We'll distract him while you fly away, now go!" Gohan yelled as he pushed Cheena to the side. Cheena watched as Gohan and the Kai took their fighting stances and prepared to battle Buu. Her eyes moved towards Buu as he walked towards them. *I trusted him! He was like a friend to me and he turned on me! I hate him!* Cheena yelled to herself. "Cheena, get out of here!" Gohan yelled as he looked at his sister. Cheena looked at Gohan before slowly floating off of the ground and moving up in the air. *Get out of here kid!* the Kai said as he watched Cheena slowly make her way away from them. Buu stopped walking and looked up towards Cheena. "Buu still wants to play!" he said as he quickly took off towards Cheena. "NO!" yelled Gohan as he watched Buu fly towards Cheena. "Cheena get out of here!" the Kai yelled. Cheena looked at Buu as he flew towards her. *No way! He's mine!* she said as she waited for him to get closer. "Here comes Buu!" Buu said a as he came closer to Cheena. *Let's go!* said Cheena as she took her fighting stance. Buu was only a few feet from Cheena when Gohan appeared out of nowhere and punched Buu in the face. Buu stumbled back a few feet as he held his face that was now sporting a big dent. Cheena just floated behind her brother as she looked at him then at Buu. "Get out of here now!" Gohan yelled as he turned towards Cheena. Cheena looked at Gohan then at Buu. "CHEENA!" Gohan yelled. Cheena looked at him before flying away. "Gohan, maybe we should leave as well, at least until we come up with a plan" yelled the Kai. "Let's go!" yelled Gohan as he took off with the Kai behind him. Just then Buu appeared in front of them. "How?" Gohan said as he and the Kai froze in their tracks and looked at Buu.  
  
Buu had a sick look on his face as he looked at Gohan and the Kai. Slowly the dent on his face went away until his face looked like it was never touched in the first place. The Kai and Gohan had as shock look on their faces. "No, no, no! Buu's not finished playing!" Buu said as he looked at the two of them. Gohan took his fighting stance and prepared to battle Buu but the Kai intervened. "Gohan, we have to get out of here and get a plan. Do you think you can out fly him?" "Watch!" said Gohan as he grabbed the Kai's hand and flew off as fast as could. Gohan was going at top speed he held on to the Kai. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked in front of him and saw Buu standing there. "But.but how?" Gohan asked as he let the Kai's hand go. "We can't beat him!" the Kai yelled as he looked at Buu. "You don't want to play with me? That make Buu angry!" Buu yelled as he disappeared only to reappear in front of Gohan and the Kai. In a swift move, Buu reached back and brought his fist towards Gohan's face making a direct hit. "Gohan!' the Kai yelled as he watched Gohan go sailing towards the ground. "Boy go down, now it's your turn!" Buu said as he looked at the Kai. "Why you!" the Kai yelled as he flew towards Buu and attempted to punch him. Buu dodged the punches and gave the Kai one of his own, sending the Kai hurdling towards the ground. "He makes 3! I good!" Buu said as he flew down to the ground. Bobiddi was bouncing up and down as he saw Gohan and the Kai laying motionless on the ground. "That's it Buu! Good work! Destroy the boy but leave the Kai to me!" he said. Buu looked at Bobiddi then down at Gohan who was trying to get up. "Man, that hurt!" Gohan said as he slowly sat up. "Buu get you!" Buu said as he walked over to Gohan and kicked him in the chin, sending him skidding across the ground.  
  
"G.Go.Gohan!" the Kai said as he attempted to sit up or at least reach Gohan. Gohan groaned as he held his chin and stood up. "This thing is seriously pushing it!" he said as he took his fighting stance. Quickly Buu disappeared before reappearing in front of Gohan. Before Gohan had a chance to respond, Buu punched him in the stomach causing him to keel over in pain. "Gohan!" the Kai yelled as he watched. Buu smiled as he lifted Gohan up and punched him in the face.hard! Gohan went sailing to the left before finally hitting the ground and coming to a stop. "Buu stop playing with him and finish him!" Bobiddi yelled as he looked on. Buu walked over to Gohan until he was right over him. "Time to go!" Buu said he looked at Gohan. Gohan laid still looking up at Buu. Buu raised his hand but before he could do anything he was sent flying back from a straight kick to the head. Being caught off guard, Buu skidded across the ground before crashing into a nearby cliff. "WHAT!!" Bobiddi yelled as he watched. Gohan sat up as did the Kai to see a aura of yellow. Cheena stood a few feet in front of Gohan with her arms folded across her chest and as a Super Sayain. "Cheena.I told you to get out of here!" Gohan said as he looked at her. "Sorry Gohan." Cheena said as she looked at him through the corner of her eyes before casting her glance back to where Buu was. ".but we have some unfinished business!" she said as she took her fighting stance and prepared to battle.  
  
Author's Note 3: I hope this was enough! I don't want to loose any reviewers because of the quality of my work. I hope you all enjoyed this and please review as always. 


	21. Cheena strikes back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do however own Cheena so everyone back off and find your own OC.  
  
Author's Note: I can't remember the last time I put up back to back chapters but I'm doing it now. It's kind of hard to work on this when you have a 7 page paper due but I'm doing my best. I will try to put up a new chapter ever weekend or at the latest every other weekend. Here it is! Chapter 21! Enjoy!  
  
Cheena just glared at the rubble of rocks that held Buu down. "Cheena, this isn't a game! Get out of here before you get hurt!" Gohan yelled as he looked at her. "That's the problem! I've done nothing but play games but now the games are over!" Cheena yelled as she continued to look ahead. "Listen to the boy and leave runt before Buu kills you" yelled Bobiddi as he looked at Cheena. "Shut-up! I'll deal with you soon enough!" Cheena yelled as she continued to look at the stack of rocks. The rocks started to move slowly until they all just exploded up into the air. Everyone looked to see Buu standing there with a dent in his head. Slowly the dent disappeared and Buu stood in front of everyone as if nothing had happened. "You make Buu angry!" Buu yelled as he looked at Cheena. "And you make Cheena angry!" Cheena said in a squeaky voice, just mocking Buu. Buu started to shake as steam began to come out of the tiny holes in his head. "Cheena stop it! Get out of here now!" Gohan yelled as he finally stood up. *He is going to kill me but I can't let him hurt my family and friends. I have to do this for them and not for myself. It's now or never!* Cheena said to herself. All of a sudden Cheena started running towards Buu. "NO!!" Gohan yelled as he watched. "CHEENA!" the Kai yelled. Buu had a twisted smirk on his face as he charged towards Cheena as well. The two were running towards one another at full speed just before Cheena disappeared. "Huh?" Buu said as he stopped in his tracks. Suddenly Cheena appeared in front of Buu and punched him in the stomach. She continued her attack on him just rapidly punching him in the stomach, legs, arms, any place she could get him. Buu was covered in dents as Cheena continued her assault. With one last kick to the head, Cheena flew back a couple of feet and looked at what she had just done. A smirk crossed her face as she looked at all of the dents in Buu. *That should hold him for a while* she said as she started to catch her breath. All of a sudden there was a slight chuckle in the area. "Huh?" Cheena said as she looked at Buu. He had an evil grin on his face as he looked at Cheena. Quickly all of his dents went away and he looked as good as new. "NO WAY!" Cheena yelled as she looked at him. "Now it's Buu's turn!" Buu said as he looked at Cheena.  
  
The Kai made his way over to Gohan and watched as Buu reconstructed himself back to normal. "We have to do something! Buu's going to kill her!" the Kai said as he looked at Gohan. "What are we going to do? You saw she just gave it everything she had and it still had no affect on him" said Gohan. "We can't let him kill her!" said the Kai. "We won't!" said Gohan as he transformed into a Super Sayain. "If things get bad I'll be there for her" Gohan said as he watched on. Cheena kept her eyes on Buu as he looked at her. "I'll just have to punch him harder" she said as she again charged towards him. Again she disappeared and reappeared in front of Buu. She moved in to give him a quick right punch to the face but Buu blocked her. "What?" Cheena said as she looked at him. Buu smiled as he delivered a right of his own and punched Cheena in the face. Cheena flew back but stopped herself and charged towards Buu once again. She continued to kick and punch him but he blocked every attempt she made. "I can't give up!" Cheena yelled as she looked at Buu. Again she tried an attack but it was blocked. "My turn!" Buu said. Cheena had little time to react as Buu continuously punched her around. Not having time to block any of the attacks, Cheena was getting beaten down. Finally with one punch, Cheena was sent flying back and this time she didn't stop until she crashed into a nearby cliff. "CHEENA!!" Gohan and the Kai both yelled. The rocks crumbled around and on top of her until they finally stopped and everything became silent. "The runt should of listened!" yelled Bobiddi as he started to laugh. Gohan looked at the rubble then over to Buu. "She's still alive!" said the Kai. Gohan, full of anger and rage, charged towards Buu. Gohan caught Buu off guard and used that to his advantage by delivering a couple of kicks and punches. Buu seemed unharmed as he countered Gohan's punches with one of his own, sending him to the ground. Gohan laid on the ground as Buu stood over him. Before anything could be said a noise was heard. The rocks moved before they all exploded and Cheena stood amongst the falling rocks with a look of anger plastered on her face. "He's going down!" she yelled as she charged towards Buu. Buu was ready for her and the two started to battle back and forth.  
  
Cheena gave him everything she had from left to right punches to a combination of kicks but Buu dodged each one. Backing off, Cheena looked at Buu. "What do I have to do to beat him?" Cheena asked. "Give it up runt!" Bobiddi yelled as he looked at Cheena. Gohan stood up and looked at Cheena. Cheena caught his gaze and looked at him. The two looked at one another as smirks appeared on both of their faces. "LET'S DO IT!" Cheena yelled as she turned her attention towards Buu and charged towards him with Gohan right behind her. It was a double teamed attack as the two gave Buu everything they could think off. Buu didn't struggle though, and even manage to get a couple of hits in on both Gohan and Cheena. With a straight punch to the jaw, Buu sent Cheena sailing to the ground and Gohan shortly following. Slowly Cheena made her way up only to have Buu punch her back down to the ground. Gohan made his way up but also got knocked back down. "Buu, that's enough! Finish them!" Bobiddi yelled. Buu looked at Gohan and Cheena with the sick smirk on his face. "Now how should Buu kill you?" Buu asked as he raised his hand. Before anything could be done a purple blast came hurdling towards Buu hitting him dead on and causing him to fall back. "WHAT!!" Bobiddi yelled as he looked at Buu. "What was that?" Cheena asked as she slowly sat up. "I don't know!" Gohan said as he sat up as well. The two looked behind them and their mouths dropped open from complete shock.  
  
Author's note 2: This is it for now! I know it's short but I'm tired so I'm going to head in and get some rest. Please review with your suggestions and comments. It's very important to me and thanks for reading my story. See you all next time! 


	22. When in need

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do however own Cheena, Cheena Son inc. and any other products that look like Cheena Son.  
  
Authors Note: I know that I said I would try and follow the Buu saga to the letter but I've decided to change it up a bit. Trunks and Goten will not be at the battle scene just yet like in the show. Picallo and Krillian will be brought back a different way then the show. Sorry for the inconvenience but hey this is a story about Cheena. That's why the title is Goten's twin sister! Enjoy!  
  
"I thought he was dead!" said Cheena as she looked at Gohan. "So did I but I guess he survived!" he said as he looked at the figure behind him and Cheena. Standing behind the two with his hand pointed directly towards Buu was no other then Dabura. "Dabura what do you think you're doing? You're suppose to be dead!" shouted Bobiddi as he glared at him. "That thing should be dead!' said Dabura as he walked towards Cheena and Gohan. Cheena moved over towards Gohan as Dabura stood right behind them. "You two better get out of here!" he said as he walked past them and towards Buu. Cheena watched him go then looked at Gohan. "Is he on our side?" she asked. "I don't know but we better just keep our eyes on him" said Gohan. Cheena nodded her head as she looked over to Dabura. Dabura stood over the fallen Buu and smiled. "Now you will see what true evil looks and feels like" he said. Buu looked at Dabura as he slowly made his way to his feet. "You hit Buu! You make Buu angry!" he said. Dabura just had a smirk on his face as he looked at Buu. Buu stood in front of Dabura and just looked at him. Everyone watched as the two guys just stared at one another. "You will pay!" Buu said as he reached out to punch Dabura but he blocked him. "Huh?" said Buu as he looked at Dabura. "I know all of your tricks so you won't beat me" said Dabura. "You think you know Buu! You no know Buu!" said Buu. Quickly pulling back his arm, Buu reached forward again but this time he stuck out two fingers and poked Dabura in the eyes. "Why you!" Dabura yelled as he covered his eyes. "I told you, you no know Buu" said Buu with a smile on his face. "I'll get you for that!" Dabura said as he tried to see in front of him. "Buu hungry! Buu eat now!" said Buu. The long antenna like structure on Buu's head started to glow a purplish-pink color at the tip. "What is he doing?" asked Cheena. "You turn into cookie now!" yelled Buu as he shot the structure towards Dabura and fired a blast. Dabura had little time to react as he was hit with the blast. In front of everyone he turned into a huge cookie. "Mmmmm! Buu hungry!' said Buu as he grabbed the cookie and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "NO WAY!" shouted Cheena as she watched. "Cheena get out of here before it's too late!" said Gohan as he looked at her. "Gohan, I'm not going to leave you alone and besides I'll just come back anyway" said Cheena. Buu finished his giant "Dabura" cookie and rubbed his stomach. "All gone!" he said. Quickly he looked over to Gohan and Cheena. "Now it's your turn!" he said.  
  
Gohan and Cheena both took their fighting stances as Buu slowly made his way towards them. "Cheena get out of here right now!" Gohan said as he kept his eyes on Buu. "I'm not going to leave you here! I already left dad and I don't even know how he's doing or whether or not he or Vegeta are ok. I'm not going to leave you too!" she said as she also kept her eyes on Buu. Gohan sighed as he looked down at his sister. "I wonder where you get your stubbornness from?" he said with a slight smirk on his face. "I've been watching everyone!" Cheena said as she looked at Gohan with a smirk on her face. "Buu hate to interrupt but you two go bye bye now!" said Buu. Gohan looked at Buu then back to Cheena. "Ready?" he asked. "Been ready!' Cheena said as she looked at Gohan. The two smiled before they turned to Buu with frowns on their faces. Gohan flew in front as Cheena flew behind towards Buu. Buu smiled as he saw the two fly towards him. Both Gohan and Cheena disappeared from anyone's sight, well almost everyone. Buu remained standing in his same position looking at absolutely nothing. Suddenly Cheena appeared and tried to attack him from behind but Buu turned around. "What!" she yelled as she looked at him. "No!, No! No!" Buu said as he grabbed Cheena by the shirt and pulled her into him. "You bad girl! Now you pay!" he said. Cheena looked at him then behind him at Gohan who was preparing a ki blast. "No you will pay!" Cheena said with a smirk on her face. Buu just looked at her. "NOW!" Cheena yelled. Buu looked at her then turned around just in time to see Gohan firing the blast. Cheena pulled herself free and got away just as the blast hit Buu and went right through him. "YEAH!" Cheena yelled as she watched. "Buu! My precious Buu!" yelled Bobiddi as he watched. "Nice going, Gohan!" yelled the Kai. Buu stumbled back but didn't fall. As he stood straight up everyone saw straight through him. "Nice going Gohan!' Cheena said as looked at her brother. "It's not over yet!" said Gohan as he charged towards Buu. "Right!" Cheena said as she followed close behind. Gohan went straight for Buu's face but was blocked by Buu himself. "What!' Gohan said. With one quick move, Buu reached back and punched Gohan in the face sending him back. Cheena stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at her brother coming towards her. "Gohan!" she yelled as he landed in front of her. Cheena looked at Gohan then at Buu. "Buu really angry!' Buu said as he started to puff out until the hole in his stomach was gone. "WHAT!" Cheena yelled. Buu's eyes squinted together and he had an evil grin on his face. Cheena looked at her brother, who was starting to get up, and Buu. Deciding what she had to do, Cheena charged towards Buu ready to take him down. "No, it's Buu's turn!" said Buu as he ran towards Cheena. Cheena stopped as Buu started to run towards her with tremendous speed. "How can he be so fast?" Cheena asked herself. Buu quickly stood in front of Cheena and punched her in the stomach. Grabbing her stomach Cheena fell to her knees. "Now you go!" Buu said as he flew up in the air.  
  
Cheena struggled to stand up as she held onto her stomach but continued to fall back down. She started to cough up saliva as she finally stood up but she was still a little wobbly. "That hurt!" she said as she looked around. "Where did he go!" Cheena said as she let her stomach go and looked around some more. "Girl go bye, bye!" Buu yelled. Cheena looked up and her eyes went wide as she saw Buu hovering over her with his palm extended towards her. Without anymore words, Buu shot the blast towards her in a ray of light. Cheena stood looking up at the blast as it came towards her. "CHEENA!" the Kai yelled. Cheena just remained standing in the same spot looking up at the oncoming blast. Barely able to stand, Cheena put her hands up to block the blast hoping she could hold it back. All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of Cheena causing her to drop her hands. The blast hit full force but it didn't hit Cheena but the person in front of her......Gohan. "NO!!!" Cheena yelled as she was blown back by the impact. As the dust settled Cheena was on the ground. Slowly she moved and finally sat up. "GOHAN!" she yelled as she quickly got up and looked around. What she saw almost caused her to fall back down to the ground. Gohan laid a few feet from her with his eyes shut and his mouth open a little. His clothes were torn a bit and he was'nt moving at all. "GOHAN!!" Cheena yelled as she ran over to him. Kneeling next to him she started to shake him gently. "Why did you do that? I could of blocked the blast! Why did you do that!" she yelled as her gentle shakes turned into hard ones. Tears formed in her eyes until some of them fell down her face. "Wake up! We need to beat Buu! We're a team!" she said as she continued to shake him. Gohan remained still even with Cheena's pleading. "Gohan! Please! You can't leave me! Dad's going to be gone soon so you can't leave! What about Goten and mom? Please wake up! I.....I need you! We all need you! I love you!!" Cheena said as the tears continued to fall. "GOHAN!!" Cheena yelled as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Tears continued to fall as Cheena sobbed onto Gohan's chest. "Boy save girl? Boy stupid! Girl's turn to go!" said Buu as he looked on. Cheena sat up and looked at Buu. Anger overwhelmed her as the glare in her eyes turned icy cold. Quickly she stood up, clenching her hands into fists. The dust and rocks moved around her as she quickly turned into a Super Sayain. "Girl want fight?" Buu asked. "I don't care what you do to me but I will not let my brother die for no reason. I will do what I have to do to beat you!" Cheena yelled as the tears slowly started to stop falling down her face. "Girl you are foolish!" Bobiddi said as he looked on. Just then there was a huge explosion. Everyone looked over to the side to see that Bobiddi's space ship was completely destroyed. "WHAT!!" Bobiddi yelled.  
  
Cheena had a quizzical look on her face as she looked at Bobiddi's destroyed ship. "What's going on?" she asked as she looked on. Suddenly someone started walking towards everyone else. Cheena took her fighting stance as she looked at the person who was coming towards her. "I'll take him on too if he's against me!" she said as she looked back and forth between the coming person and Buu. "Your vision is clouded! You better get out of here runt!" the person said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she stood straight up and watched as the person emerged into clear sight. "Vegeta?" she questioned. 


	23. Friends awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do own Cheena however..yeah I know.. I'm so lucky to have her in my stories.  
  
Author's Note: I said I would update every weekend but I left something else out. I will also try to update 2 times every weekend. So either expect one chapter or two. Sound's great, huh? Well here's chapter 23! Enjoy!  
  
Cheena looked on as the person walked closer to her. "Vegeta, you're here! Wait..where is my dad?" she asked as she looked at him. Vegeta walked towards Cheena until he was a few feet away from her. "Get out of her here runt!" he said. Cheena squinted her eyebrows as she ran over to Vegeta and grabbed his waist. "Where is my dad? What did you do to him?" Cheena yelled. "Let go of me runt and get out of here" Vegeta said. "Answer me! What did you do to my dad?" she asked again. "That baka father or yours is fine now get out of here" Vegeta said as he took Cheena's hands off of his waist. "Did he go back to the other world?" asked Cheena. "Runt get out of here! I will take care of Buu!" Vegeta said as he looked down at Cheena. "No I will take care of him. Look what he did to Gohan! He killed him! Look at him!' Cheena yelled as she looked at her brother laying beside her. Vegeta's gaze fell down to Gohan then over to Cheena. Slowly he walked over and bent down near Gohan. "What are you doing Vegeta?" Cheena asked. "Quiet!" Vegeta bellowed as he gazed at Gohan. Carefully he picked Gohan up and stood up. "What are you doing?" Cheena asked as she looked at Vegeta and her brother. Remaining quiet, Vegeta walked over to a small area full of small animals and grass. Carefully he laid Gohan down and stood up. Cheena quickly ran over to Vegeta and knelt down near Gohan. "Stay with him and out of my way" Vegeta said as he turned to leave. "Vegeta, please let me help! I won't get in the way I promise but I want to defeat Buu. I can help you!" Cheena said as she stood up behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head to the side as he looked at Cheena through the corner of his eyes. Slowly he turned his head and started to walk away. Frustrated Cheena darted in front of Vegeta and folded her hands across her chest. "Let me help you! Two fighters are better then one!' she yelled as she looked up at him. Vegeta looked down at Cheena as he roughly grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up so she was looking into his eyes. "This is the last time I'm telling you this! Stay here and out of my way before I make you wish you listened to me the first time" Vegeta yelled as he tossed Cheena to the side. Landing on her hands and knees, Cheena looked back at Vegeta as he started to walk away from her and Gohan. Cheena looked at Gohan as she crawled over to him. She looked at him as she placed her left hand on his face. "You wouldn't let Vegeta take on Buu alone so I won't either. You would go and fight right beside him and that's what I will do when the time is right..and when Vegeta's not looking. It's my fault you're like this so I have to fix it. Don't worry Gohan I'm here for you!" Cheena said as she leaned in and gave her brother a kiss on the check. Slowly she stood up and looked in the direction Vegeta walked in. "Dad, I don't know what happened to you but I won't let you down. I'll help out anyway I can" said Cheena as she started to walk in the direction Vegeta went.  
  
Vegeta was face to face with Buu as Cheena watched in the distance. "If you need help, I'm here for you Vegeta" she said as she watched. Just then Cheena felt 2 familiar power levels. "Goten? Trunks?" Cheena said as she looked around her. Her eyes fell over to the top of a cliff where she saw her brother and friend peeking over the edge. "What are they doing here?" Cheena asked as she looked at them. Deciding she had to know, Cheena flew low towards the cliff. Goten and Trunks were just watching Vegeta and Buu when Cheena came up behind them. Softly she touched their shoulders causing them to jump. "Sorry!" she said with a smile on her face. "Don't do that!" Trunks and Goten yelled together. "What are you two doing here?" Cheena asked as she looked at them. "We heard from Videl that there was a monster and a wizard here so we came to see it. What are you doing here?" asked Trunks. Cheena just looked at him as she tried to decide what she was going to say. "I..um..came to see too!' she said quickly. "Where's Gohan and dad?" asked Goten. "Don't know!' Cheena said quickly. *They don't need to know everything* Cheena said to herself. "Is that the monster? My dad will destroy him!" Trunks said as he looked over at his father and Buu. "Listen, maybe you two should get out of here! I think Vegeta can take care of this himself and besides you might get in the way" Cheena said as she looked back and forth between Goten and Trunks. "Why should we leave? What about you? Who said you could stay?" snapped Trunks. "Yeah! I want to stay too!" whined Goten. Cheena rolled her eyes as she looked at the two of them. "Hey what's that?" asked Trunks. Cheena followed his gaze to the two statues of Piccolo and Krillian. "I forgot about them!" Cheena said as she ran over to the statues. "Who made them? They look so real!" Goten said as he and Trunks followed Cheena towards the statues. Cheena placed her hand on the statue of Piccolo and just looked at it. "Wow!' said Trunks as he placed his hand on it as well. "Be careful!" Cheena yelled as she looked him. "Who are you? My mother?" Trunks snapped as he tapped the statue. Suddenly the statue started to shake and fall forward. "LOOK OUT!" Goten yelled as he moved out of the way. Everyone moved as the statue hit the ground. "Trunks, see what you did!" Cheena yelled as she looked at Trunks. "It was an accident!" Trunks quickly said as he looked at the broken pieces. Cheena was about to yell at Trunks some more when Goten cut her off. "Look!' he said as he pointed in front of him. Trunks and Cheena looked to see the rubble of rocks shake and start to move together.  
  
"What's going on?" Trunks said as he looked at the pieces moving together. "I..I don't know!" Cheena said as she looked on. Suddenly all of the pieces moved together and the statue morphed into Piccolo himself. Trunks and Goten was shocked but Cheena was just happy. She ran over to Piccolo and grabbed his pants leg. "Piccolo, your ok!" she said. Piccolo looked at his hands then down to Cheena. "What's going on?" he asked. Cheena started to laugh as she looked at Piccolo. "Where is everyone?" Piccolo asked. "We don't know! We just got here!" said Trunks. Cheena looked over at the statue of Krillian. "We have to help Krillian!" she said as she ran over to the statue and knocked it over. Just as the statue of Piccolo did, Krillian's statue hit the ground then pulled back together and morphed back into the real Krillian. "Krillian!" Cheena said as she looked at him. Krillian looked around at everyone before stopping at Piccolo. "What's going on?" he asked. "I don't know!" Piccolo said. "My dad is about to fight the monster!" said Trunks. Krillian and Piccolo looked to see Vegeta and Buu on the field. "Where is Goku and Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Cheena looked down at the ground as she heard her father and brother's name. "I don't know what happened to dad or Gohan" Goten said. Cheena looked at her brother then over to the spot where Gohan laid. "Gohan! I'm sorry!" Cheena said low. Piccolo heard what Cheena said and looked at her. "Cheena, what's going on?" Piccolo asked. "I don't know!" Cheena said quickly. "You do know! Where is Goku and Gohan?" demanded Piccolo. "I don't know where dad is and Gohan.." Cheena started as she looked at Piccolo. Piccolo just growled as he looked at Cheena. Just then Vegeta said low to himself " Gohan is dead!" in which Piccolo heard him. "Gohan!" Piccolo said to himself. Cheena looked at him and the expression on his face. *He knows!* she said as she looked down at the ground. "Dad's about to fight!" Trunks yelled grabbing everyone's attention. Cheena watched on as Vegeta gave Buu everything he had but he wasn't having any luck. Suddenly Buu unleashed some sort of bubble gum substance and wrapped Vegeta up in it. "DAD!" Trunks yelled as he watched on. *No, I have to do something* Cheena said as she looked at the scene before her. Deciding he had to help, Trunks transformed into a Super Sayain and flew off. "Trunks, come back!" Piccolo yelled as he watched him go. "Trunks wait for me!" Goten yelled as he transformed and almost flew after Trunks but Piccolo grabbed his arm. "Hey let go!" Goten yelled. "Goten don't do it!" Piccolo said. "Let me go! Trunks needs my help! If I was Gohan I bet you'd let me go." Startled by what Goten said, Piccolo let him go and watched him fly away. Cheena looked at her brother then at Piccolo. "Sorry Piccolo!" Cheena said as she also transformed and flew off after Trunks and Goten to help Vegeta. 


	24. A Fallen Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it because I don't have that much money. In fact all I could afford was one character and that was Cheena.  
  
Trunks flew on as fast as he could towards his dad with Goten and Cheena right behind him. *Not you too Vegeta! I already lost dad and Gohan! * Cheena said to herself as she flew on after Goten. The trio flew past Bobbidi causing him to see nothing but a blur. "What was that?" Bobiddi said as he turned in the direction the trio just flew. Frustrated Trunks flew towards Majin Buu and kicked him in the face sending him crashing to the side. Trunks finally landed near his father and ran over to him. Goten and Cheena landed beside Trunks and just looked at Vegeta. "Dad! Dad wake up!" Trunks yelled. "Is he alive?" Goten asked. "OF COURSE HE IS!" Trunks yelled causing Goten to jump back. Cheena just looked at Vegeta then over to the area where Gohan was laying. *Gohan! * she said to herself. "Dad get up!" Trunks yelled snapping Cheena out of her trance. "He's hurt pretty bad" Goten said. "Hey Goten clean your ears out and listen for a minute, you too Cheena. My mom told me that my dad used be the prince of every Sayian." Trunks yelled. "He's a prince?" both Goten and Cheena said together. "That's right! He's a prince so there's no way he could get beat by a stupid monster" yelled Trunks. "A prince! I wonder why no one told us" Cheena asked Goten. Goten shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his sister. "Help me get him out of this" Trunks said. Together the trio unrolled Vegeta from the bubble gum substance and tossed it to the side. "Vegeta wake up!" Cheena yelled. She knelt down near him and shook him gently causing Trunks to look at her. "Help me wake him up" Cheena said as she looked up at Trunks and Goten. "Right!" they both said as they knelt down and shook Vegeta. Finally Vegeta's eyes fluttered before finally opening. "Dad!" Trunks said. Goten and Cheena both had smiles on their faces. "Trunks, my son!" Vegeta said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Its ok, dad!" Trunks said. "Wait! Where is Majin Buu?" Vegeta yelled as he looked around. "Trunks knocked him out!" Goten yelled. Vegeta looked at Goten then at Trunks who stifled a laugh. Suddenly the gang heard a loud bang. "What was that?" Cheena asked as she stood up. Everyone looked to see Buu looking at them looking unharmed as usual.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Vegeta stood up and looked at Buu along with Cheena. "Dad let us help you! Goten! Cheena! Are you both with me?" Trunks asked. "Yeah!" the twins yelled together. "Goten and Cheena are going to help so we'll all have your back" said Trunks. "With the four of us he'll easily be defeated" said Cheena. "The three of us could take him out even without you" said Goten. "Yeah!" said Trunks and Cheena. Quickly the trio covered their mouths as they looked at Vegeta. Vegeta had a hard gaze on Buu, thinking of what he was going to do. "Trunks, I want you to take care of your mother" Vegeta finally said. "Why do you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?" Trunks asked as he took his hand off his mouth. Vegeta just continued looking at Buu. Goten and Cheena looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. "In all this time I've never held you in my arms, have I Trunks?" Vegeta asked. Trunks looked at Goten and Cheena. Again the twins shrugged their shoulders as they looked at Vegeta. "Come here son!' Vegeta said. Slowly Trunks made his way over to his dad. Wrapping his arms around his son, Vegeta embraced his son for the first time in a long time. Goten placed his thumb in his mouth as Cheena just smiled at the scene in front of her. *Wow! Who would of known Vegeta could be so affectionate? * Cheena said to herself. For a few minutes the area seemed less like a battle area and more of a family and friends area.  
  
Vegeta held Trunks in his arms and looked down at him. "You've made me proud my son!" Vegeta finally said. Trunks, Goten and Cheena were in shock. "I never heard him say that before" said Cheena as Goten nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly Vegeta pulled back and karate chopped Trunks in the neck knocking him unconscious. Cheena and Goten just looked at Trunks body laying in front of them in complete shock. "Trunks! Vegeta what have you done?" Cheena yelled as she ran over to Trunks body and caressed his back. "Why did you do that!" yelled Goten as he ran over to Vegeta and grabbed his waist. "You might have killed him! Why? Are you crazy! Why? You're his dad! Dads aren't supposed to do bad things to their kids! Why did you hurt him? Why did you hit him? Tell me?" Goten yelled all at once. Vegeta looked down as Goten started to shake him with every word he said. Suddenly Vegeta pulled back and punched Goten in the stomach. Quickly Cheena turned her head just in time to see Goten on his knees holding onto his stomach. "GOTEN!" she yelled as she ran to his side. Kneeling beside him she placed her hands around his shoulder. "Goten, what happened?" Cheena asked. Goten was at a loss for words as well as air as he finally collapsed forward. "GOTEN!" Cheena yelled as she started to shake him. "No, not you too! Please!" Cheena yelled as tears started to come down her face. "I already lost dad, Gohan, Trunks but I can't loose you. Get up! You can't leave me here alone; we're a team! C and G forever!" Cheena said. "He's ok runt!" Vegeta said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena looked up at Vegeta with a scowl on her face. "How could you say that? Look at him?" she yelled. "I just knocked him out just like Trunks" said Vegeta. Quickly Cheena stood up and looked at Vegeta. "You what? Why?"she asked. "For the same reason I'm going to do the same to you" Vegeta said.  
  
Cheena just stared at Vegeta as he stared at her. "Why are you doing this? We didn't mean it when we said we could take Buu on alone" Cheena said. "I'm going to destroy Buu alone and I don't need you kids in the way" Vegeta said. "I won't be in your way! I'll go back to being with Gohan, I promise! Just don't do to me what you did to Goten and Trunks" Cheena pleaded as she looked Vegeta square in the eyes. Vegeta was about to speak when Piccolo arrived on the scene. Quickly Cheena ran over to him and grabbed onto his pants leg. Piccolo looked down at Cheena then over to Vegeta. The two looked at each other for a while. "Get the boys and get out of here!' Vegeta finally said. "I know what you're going to do!" Piccolo said. Cheena looked up at Piccolo then over to Vegeta. "What are you going to do Vegeta?" she asked. "Mind your business, runt!" Vegeta said. Remember the situation she was in with him she quickly shut her mouth. "With me and Krillan gone no one will be here to watch over the Kai. Let her stay with him at least!" Piccolo said. Cheena looked over at Vegeta as he casted his eyes down towards her. "Fine!" Vegeta said as he turned away from Piccolo and Cheena. Cheena let go of Piccolo's leg and looked at Vegeta. "Thank you Vegeta!" she said. Slowly Piccolo walked past Cheena and picked up Trunks and Goten. "Will you take care of them?" Cheena asked as she looked up at Piccolo. "You just take care of yourself as well as the Kai." Piccolo said. "Right!" said Cheena. She looked at her friend and brother in Piccolo's hand. "Be safe guys!" Cheena said as she ran off. Piccolo watched her go then took off with Goten and Trunks in his arms.  
  
Cheena knelt by Gohan and just looked at him. Slowly she rested her head on his chest before bringing it up quickly. "He's.he's breathing! It's faint but he's breathing!" she said. "He's alive!" Cheena yelled as she started to laugh. Suddenly she heard yelling from the field. "What is he going to do?" she asked as she saw Vegeta standing face to face with Buu. Suddenly she watched as Vegeta engulfed himself in a massive yellow aura. "No, he's not..VEGETA!" Cheena yelled as the energy came towards her. Holding on to Gohan, Cheena covered her face as she finally realized what Vegeta was doing. *Vegeta! Why did you do that? * she asked herself, as the area slowly became quiet. 


	25. Evil lives on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with them. However I am lucky enough to own one of the most strongest female character in the story and that's Cheena.  
  
AN: Fan Fic. was down for a while but now it's up and I'm back to writing my story. Here is the next chapter. Please know that this chapter and maybe the ones after it will be different from what really happens but please remember that this is a story about Cheena and what happens to her. Enjoy!  
  
Silence filled the area as the dust finally started to settle. The only sound that was heard was the many lightning bolts that were hitting the ground Clinging to Gohan, Cheena slowly looked up and around herself. "How did he do that?" she asked as she stood up and looked where Vegeta once stood. "I..I can't feel his ki anymore! He can't be..no I can't think like that..but what else can I think except that?" she asked herself. Slowly Cheena left Gohan's side and walked a bit towards the area in question. "What ever Vegeta did must of worked. Buu has got to be dead seeing as how he's scattered all over the place" she said as she saw the many pieces of Buu around her. . Looking around Cheena had the biggest smile on her face until she looked up in the sky. "V..Vegeta?" she asked slowly. There in front of her (or better yet above her) was a statue likeness of Vegeta. "Vegeta!!!" Cheena yelled as she looked at the statue. Suddenly the statue started to fall. Cheena just watched as the statue continued to fall straight into a huge crater that was in the ground. "Vegeta!" Cheena said as she ran towards the crater. She looked over the edge to see the statue broken up into small pieces. Standing in complete shock, Cheena's eyes filled with water as she watched the dust blow away any remains of Vegeta. "No! Why did you do that? Are you crazy? What about your family? Bulma and..Trunks?" Cheena asked slowly as she wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve. Just then Cheena heard shouting. "Help me please!" the person said. "I think I know that voice!" Cheena said as she walked towards the sound. Laying inside a small hole was Bobiddi and he was badly hurt. Cheena looked at him and started to laugh. "What are you laughing at you little runt?" Bobiddi snapped at Cheena. "I'd watch the name calling if I was you! You're in no position to say anything! I guess Vegeta got you too!" Cheena said in-between laughs. "Just shut up and help me!" Bobiddi yelled. "Don't tell me to shut up! I will not help you because you deserve anything you got plus more." Cheena said. "Why you stupid runt, if you don't help me now I'll.." started Bobiddi. "..you'll what? Come after me? How? You can't even get up!" said Cheena. Bobiddi growled as he glared at Cheena. Cheena was about to say more but she didn't. "Piccolo's coming back! I better get back to Gohan! I promised him I would take care of myself and the Kai but since I don't see the Kai I better go back to Gohan" said Cheena and with that she ran back to the area where Gohan still laid.  
  
Cheena reached Gohan just as Piccolo flew to the area and above the hole. *Where is Goten and Trunks? He said he would take care of them.* Cheena asked herself as she watched Piccolo hover over the crater in the ground. "I don't see Krillian so he might of handed them over to him" she whispered softly as she continued to watch. She watched as Piccolo walked over to the small hole where Bobiddi was laying. "If I was Piccolo I would kill that big mouth idiot" Cheena said with the biggest smile on her face. "Help me!" Bobiddi yelled as Piccolo looked at him. "Why should I help you?" Piccolo yelled. "Yeah, why should he help you?" Cheena yelled but not as loud. "You fool! Help me!" Bobiddi yelled. Cheena watched as Piccolo just looked at Bobiddi with a smirk on his face. Just then the small pieces of Buu slowly started to move around. "No way!!" Cheena yelled as she watched the pieces move. "It's moving but how can that be?" she asked as she just watched. Cheena looked on as all of the pieces moved to form 5 medium sized Buu's. "NO WAY!!!" Cheena yelled. Piccolo grunted as he turned his head towards the sound. "Oops!" Cheena said as she quickly covered her mouth. She watched as Piccolo's attention turned back towards the 5 Buu's standing above him.  
  
"How is this possible" Cheena asked more quietly then before. Just then the one in the middle spoke. "Ready! Buu!" it said. Suddenly they all moved towards one another and started to form into one Buu. Cheena watched as Piccolo flew away from the scene. "Where is he going? How can he just leave like that?' Cheena asked with a frown on her face and her arms folded across her chest. You could say she definitely looked like Chi-Chi when she gets upset at this point. Suddenly Buu is back and looking like he always did..normal. "How can we beat something like that thing?" Cheena asked. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Buu yelled as he started to laugh and dance about. "Look at him! I mean he was just blown into a million billion pieces and he's acting as if nothing happened" Cheena said as she continued to watch. "Help me Buu!" Bobiddi yelled. Buu made his way over to Bobiddi and smiled. "What happened to you?" Buu asked as he looked at Bobiddi. "Don't just stand there, help me!" Bobiddi yelled. Buu started to laugh. "What are you laughing at help me!" yelled Bobiddi. Buu just continued to laugh. "If you don't help me then I will seal you back up in that ball" Bobiddi yelled. Buu stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face. "I don't like that look" Cheena said as she watched. Buu placed his hands over Buu and made him as good as new. "That's better! Now we have work to do! We will get revenge on those 3 rugrats and that green bean" shouted Bobiddi as he stood up and climbed out of the hole and stood in front of Buu. "Uh oh!" Cheena said as she slowly started to back up towards Gohan's body. "They will pay for what they've done. When you look up suffering in the dictionary you will see a picture of the 4 of them" shouted Bobiddi. Cheena slowly fell to her knees as she looked at Buu and Bobiddi. "I better make sure they can't find me. I don't want them to find Gohan in the state he's in" Cheena said as she slowly lowered her ki until she felt no one would be able to sense her. "No one can sense me especially my friends but I can't let Bobiddi and Buu find me or they might hurt Gohan" she said. Slowly Cheena crawled over to Gohan and sat next to him in a Indian Style. "I'm here Gohan! Don't worry!" Cheena said as she just held his hand.  
  
Unknown to Cheena, the Kai was nearby and looking for her and Gohan. He's badly beaten but still moving around. "Gohan! Cheena! You both have to be alive! Gohan you are the planets last hope! Cheena you are a gifted fighter and are extremely powerful! As long as I can still move I will search for the two of you" With that the Kai continued to walk, hoping, searching for Gohan and Cheena to still be alive.  
  
AN: Sorry if this is a bit short but I'm in a real rush but don't worry I'll make the next one longer. Please review even if you only have one thing to say. Thanks for reading! 


	26. A warrior awakens and dragons are called

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do however own Cheena. I got a great deal on her..free!!  
  
AN: This chapter will follow the story a little so look for that. Thanks to all that reviewed chapter 25 and here is chapter 26. Enjoy!!  
  
The Kai continued on as he searched for both Gohan and Cheena. "You two just have to be alive. The fate of the planet rest on the two of you being able to destroy Buu" said the Kai as he moved on. He was completely beaten up and was barely making it as he walked on. "Gohan! Cheena! I'm coming!" he said as he slowly continued on. Not far from where the Kai was walking sat Cheena as she just looked at her brother. "Don't worry Gohan! I'll figure something out! I don't know what but I'll think of something!" she said. Resting her elbow on her right knee, Cheena placed her hand on her check, sort of holding her head in place. "Now what would Gohan do if it was the other way around? What would dad do?" Cheena asked herself. Her eyes dropped down as she thought of her dad. "Dad! I shouldn't have left you with Vegeta. He came back but you didn't! I should have stayed!" Cheena screamed to herself as she looked at Gohan. Just then Cheena noticed a small bug starting to crawl on Gohan's face. Quickly she took it off of his face and held it in her hand. She looked at it with a smile on her face. "He's not dead so go crawl on something else" and with that she set it back on the ground and watched as it crawled away.  
  
Dust particles moved about as there was nothing but eerie silence. On the ground laid one of Earth's best warriors completely knocked unconscious. Goku laid with his head to the side as well as his arms. The wind blew through his hair softly and slowly. Suddenly his hand moved triggering him to awaken. Slowly he rose off of the ground and stood up. "What happened?" he asked as he looked around. He looked down at the ground to see the bag the senzu beans were in. "I remember now!" he said as he picked the bag up. "Vegeta!" he said as he turned it upside down. Rubbing the back of his head, Goku dropped the bag on the floor. "I better find out what's going on!" he said as he place two of his fingers on his forehead and disappeared to find some answers. Over in the small field Cheena quickly jumped up with a huge smile on her face. "DAD! I can sense him! HE'S ALIVE!" she screamed as she started to jump up and down. She turned her head towards Gohan and smiled at him. "He's alive Gohan! Vegeta didn't kill him! Now we have a chance!" she said as she continued to jump up and down. Slowly Cheena stopped jumping up and down and casted her eyes downward. "Wait! Now what should I do? Do I stay here with Gohan or do I go to dad?" Cheena questioned. Dropping down to her knees, Cheena sat back, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "What should I do? I should go to dad to tell him what's going on and get him to help me with Gohan but I can't just leave Gohan here by himself. What if Buu and that ugly Bobiddi show up here? They would kill him and if they did I would never forgive myself and neither would my family. I wish someone would tell me what to do" Cheena said as she slowly started to rock back and forth. She looked at Gohan the looked up at the sky. "Somebody tell me what to do!" she said.  
  
The Kai continued on as he held onto the wall for support. "Go..Gohan! Che..Cheena!" he said as he stopped walking. He turned his back to the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Placing his hands on each side of him, he tried to catch his breath. "I can't give up! I have to find them!" he said as he struggled to make it to his feet. Finally he stood up and walked two steps before finally falling forward. His eyes were fluttering and his breathing was very faint. "Gohan! Cheena! Buu!" he said as his eyes finally closed. Piccolo and Krillian were at the lookout with Dendee and Mr. PoPo. "Gohan is gone! What about Cheena?" Dendee asked. Piccolo clenched his fists as he looked down at the ground. "I shouldn't have told her to stay. I should have taken her with me! Buu must have gotten her!' he said through clenched teeth. "Maybe not! Maybe she's ok!" Krillian said as he looked at Piccolo. "I can't feel her ki, can you?" Dendee asked. Krillian looked down at the ground and shook his head on. "I guess she is gone!" Krillian said softly. "Wait, what about the Kai? Dendee can you sense him?" asked Piccolo. "I don't know! Let me try!" and with that Dendee closed his eyes only to open them again. "Yes! He's still alive but he's fading slowly!" he said. "I wish Goku was here!" said Krillian. Just then Goku appeared behind the gang. "What's going on?" he said with a smile on his face. "Goku!" Krillian said as he looked at him. "Listen, I need to know what is going on. I sense that something terrible has happened" he said. Everyone just looked at each other wondering who was going to tell him the news.  
  
Standing in front of Capsule Corps was the entire gang including Videl and the Ox King. In front of them laid the 7 dragonballs. "Well we've collected them all so I guess all we have to do is call the dragon" said Bulma. "You still know how to do this?" asked Yamcha. "Of course I do!" said Bulma. She stepped forward and placed her hands over the balls. "I can't believe people come back to life using those little balls" said Videl as she looked on. "Just wait and see!" said Chi-Chi as she looked at Videl then over to Bulma. "Eternal dragon I call you now! Come forth to grant my wish!" (AN: I'm not sure how that goes) Bulma yelled. Suddenly the sky started to turn black as the clouds slowly disappeared. Over at the small field, Cheena stood up as she looked at the sky. "Man, it better not start to rain! I don't have my water boots or raincoat and mom would kill me if I got drenched" said Cheena as she continued to look up at the sky. Over at the lookout Goku was sitting down as he finished hearing what happened while he was unconscious. "Vegeta..Gohan..Cheena all gone!" he said as he clenched his fists. "Goku I'm sorry, I told Cheena to stay and watch over the Kai. It's my fault!" said Piccolo as he looked at Goku. "Don't blame yourself! Blame Buu! He will pay for this!" Goku yelled slowly. "How could he do that to Cheena? She was just a child!' said Mr. PoPo. Goku clenched his teeth as he looked down at the ground. *Gohan..Cheena, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Cheena I'm sorry! You shouldn't have been involved in this!* he said to himself. "Hey look!" Krillian said as he looked up at the sky. Everyone looked up to see the sky turning black. "What's going on?" asked Piccolo. "Their calling the dragon!" said Dendee. "No! We have to stop them! The dragon only let's us make two wishes and if we waste them now then we can't bring Cheena and Gohan back!" said Goku. "Bulma's probley going to use the wish to wish back the people that were killed by Vegeta" said Krillian. "I have to find where they are and stop them" said Goku as he stood up and searched for Bulma's ki.  
  
In a roll of lightning the dragon appeared in front of everyone. "You have awakened me! Make you're first wish now!" the dragon roared. "I wish that all the people killed today were brought back to life" said Bulma. The dragon's eyes glowed a dark red then went back to normal. "It has been granted! Make your next wish!" the dragon yelled. "What should we wish for?" asked Yamcha. Suddenly Goku appeared in front of everyone and next to the dragon. "Goku, where have you been?" asked Chi-Chi. "I'll tell you all later! Excuse me Shenlong, we won't be making another wish right now so we'll see you later!" said Goku. "As you wish!' Shenlong said as he disappeared causing the sky to return to its normal sky blue color. The 7 dragonballs floated in the sky before shooting off into different directions. "Goku what is going on?" asked Bulma. "Yeah, why did you do that?" asked Yamcha. "I'll explain it all at the lookout! Let's go! I can teleport us there if you hang onto me then onto each other" said Goku. Everyone held on to either Goku or each other as he teleported the gang to the lookout.  
  
In another part of the area a man sat up and looked around..it was Kabito. "How.What happened?" he asked as he stood up. He started to remember what happed to him earlier. "But how can I be alive? Dabura killed me! Is this for real?" he asked. He examined his hands and body to make sure he was really alive. "My master! I hope he's ok!" and with that Kabito took off in search for the Kai. In the small field, Cheena sat back down and looked at the sky. "I wonder why the sky was dark but turned back normal? We sure have crazy weather around here" she said as she turned her attention to Gohan. "Don't worry Gohan, I'm still thinking of a plan! I have everything under control..I think!" she said.  
  
AN2: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! Your comments mean a lot to me and only strengthen me as a writer. I might put the next chapter up either Sunday or Monday so see you the next time around. 


	27. Time to go!

Disclaimer: (Author closes eyes and crosses fingers.. I wish I owned Dragonball Z..I wish I owned the characters..author opens her eyes to see..nothing. "All this wishing and still nothing. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters but I do own Cheena so I guess some good did come out of this)  
  
Author's Note: I know! I know! I said I would put the next chapter up either Sunday or Monday but I became quite busy and was unable to write the next chapter. Anyway I'm free now so here it is, Chapter 27, Enjoy!  
  
Kabito flew on as he looked around for the Supreme Kai. "Master where are you?" Kabito asked as he continued to search around. He flew over a small pond of water and over a few cliffs but still no sign of the Kai. "I sense you master and you're not doing well" Kabito said. He flew over a cliff and stopped as he noticed a person lying on the ground. Quickly he flew down to see who the person was. He landed near the person and smiled. "Master!" he said as he looked at the Kai. "Don't worry!" Kabito said as he knelt down near the Kai and placed his hands over him. They started to glow as they were placed on the Kai causing him to glow as well. In a few minutes the glowing went away and Kabito stood up. The Kai's eyes fluttered until they opened all the way. Slowly he stood up and looked around before casting his eyes on Kabito. "Kabito?" the Kai questioned as he rubbed his eyes. "Yes it's me!" Kabito said as he looked at the Kai. "But..but how?" the Kai asked. "I've been asking myself the same thing" Kabito said as he smiled at the Supreme Kai. The Kai had a huge grin on his face which turned into a frown. "We have to find Gohan and Cheena. I can't sense them anywhere and I fear the worse" the Kai said. "We'll find them! That boy is the only one who can save this planet from the wrath of Buu and that girl have a strong power burning inside of her so don't worry' Kabito said. "You're right! Let's go!" the Kai said as he powered up and took off with Kabito close behind.  
  
Cheena rocked back and forth as she looked at Gohan. "Sigh! I'm no good at this planning thing" she said as she looked at him. Slowly she fell back with her hands placed behind her head as she looked up at the sky. "Maybe I should go and tell dad I'm ok! I mean if he can't sense me then he might think I'm hurt or for that matter dead." Cheena turned over to her right side and rested her hands on the side of her head. "On the other hand I can't leave Gohan here all alone! Anything could happen to him while I'm gone and since I'm the only one here I guess I have to make sure he's ok. He would do the same for me" Sighing again Cheena turned back to laying on her back and looking up at the sky. "This is too much for me! I'm only 7!' she said as she watched the clouds move about in the sky. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Cheena covered her mouth as she yawned. "I guess I could get some sleep! No ones coming and if they do I'll get up!" Slowly she made her way to her feet and walked over to Gohan. She sat down with her back facing him and laid back, her head resting on his arm. "I'm here Gohan..I'm just sleeping!" she said as she closed her eyes and prepared to fall into a deep slumber.  
  
Kabito and the Kai were flying around still searching for Gohan and Cheena. "We just have to find them!" the Kai said as he looked on with Kabito right beside him. "I think I see something!" Kabito said as he pointed down to a bunch of bushes and shrubs. "It might be them, let's check it out" the Kai said as he flew down towards the small field. He landed a few feet from the area as Kabito landed behind him. The two of them walked towards the small field and stopped as they finally found what they were looking for. "We must hurry! They might be seriously hurt!" the Kai said as he ran towards Cheena and Gohan. With Kabito close behind him, the Kai ran until he was in front of Cheena and Gohan's prone body. "She's breathing! I think she's alive!" Kabito said as he knelt down near Cheena. Slowly Cheena's eyes fluttered as they started to open slowly. She locked eyes with Kabito and immediately jumped up screaming. Kabito stood up and covered his ears. "Cheena its ok!" the Kai said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Supreme Kai? You're ok and..Kabito? I thought you were dead?" Cheena asked as she looked at Kabito. "You and I both little one!" Kabito said as he removed his hands from his ears. "Sorry it's just that you scared me! I just dozed off for a moment and I thought you were Buu" Cheena said as she placed her hand behind her head and looked down at the ground. "It's ok now Cheena! Is Gohan ok?" the Kai asked as he knelt down beside Gohan. "I don't know! I can barely sense his ki" Cheena said as she looked at the Kai. "Speaking of ki's what happened to yours?" Kabito asked as he looked down at Cheena. "I lowered it so Buu and Bobiddi couldn't find me. They are after me, my brother Goten, my friend Trunks and Piccolo. I didn't want them to find Gohan so I lowered my ki. I think I messed up though" Cheena said. "Why?" the Kai asked as he looked up at her. "Well since no one can sense my ki, they could think I was hurt or dead. I wish there was a way they could see I was ok but I don't want to run into Buu" Cheena said. The Kai looked at Cheena then over to Kabito. "Let's take them to the Kai Planet" he said. Cheena looked at him with a confused look on her face while Kabito had a look of pure shock on his face. "We can't take a mere mortal to the Kai planet! There are rules and besides I can heal him right here" said Kabito. "You can? Great! Do it!" Cheena said as she sprouted an ear to ear grin. "Gohan is very valuable to us and to this planet. He can heal and train on my planet more then he can here" the Kai said. "As you wish sir" Kabito said. "Wait! What about me? I want to come too!" Cheena said as she looked back and forth between the Kai and Kabito. "Sure!" the Kai said as he looked at Cheena. "Yes!" Cheena said as she smiled at the Kai. "All right! Let's go!" the Kai said as he stood over Gohan. Kabito and Cheena stood on the opposite side of Gohan. In a flash of light the 4 of them disappeared heading towards the Kai's planet.  
  
Up on Dendee's lookout everyone was gathered to find up what was up. "Goku, what is going on and where are my kids?" Chi-Chi asked as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at her husband. "Yeah and where is Trunks and Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she followed Chi-Chi's suit and placed her hands on her hips. "Listen this is not easy for me to say so bare with me" Goku said. "You can tell us Goku!" Yamcha said. "Is Trunks ok?" Bulma asked. "He's fine and so is Goten!" said Goku. Bulma exhaled a deep breath while Chi-Chi held hers in. "What about Gohan and Cheena?" Chi-Chi asked as she took a step towards Goku. "Their gone! Vegeta, Gohan and Cheena! Their dead!" Goku said as he kept his eyes off his family and friends and kept it on the floor. Everyone was in complete shock as they looked at him. "Go..Gohan and Che..Cheena are dead?" Chi-Chi said. Goku nodded his head as he continued looking down to the floor. Her hand twitched as she fainted, falling backwards and hitting the ground. "Chi-Chi!" the Ox King yelled as he looked at his daughter. "Vegeta!" Bulma said as water formed in her eyes. "VEGETA!!!" she yelled as she turned into Yamcha and started to cry. Videl turned away from everyone as tears fell down her face. "No, Gohan! You can't be dead! I love you! Cheena, you didn't deserve this! You were only a kid! This can't be happening!" she said as her tears fell to the ground.  
  
Over in the city Buu and Bobiddi were having their "fun" as they continued to torture the people of Satan City. "We will run those 3 runts and that green bean out of hiding" said Bobiddi as he rode on top of Buu's back. "Buu want to have fun!" Buu said as he flew on. "Fine, let's go there!" Bobiddi said as he pointed to a city. "Yeah!" Buu said as he flew on. Soon he was hovering over the city. "Buu hungry! Buu want candy!' Buu said as he placed hands in front of him. To everyone's dismay they were hosted in the air, floating in front of Buu. "Buu want candy!" Buu said as the antenna on his head started to glow at the tip. "Change now!" he said as it flew forward towards the people causing them to glow a bright purple. When the light faded everyone was turned into different colored balls of candy. In one quick motion, Buu inhaled every piece of candy until there was nothing left. "Buu still hungry!" he said as he rubbed his stomach. "Don't worry! There more then enough idiots for you to devour and soon we will catch and destroy those 4 trouble makers" said Bobiddi. "Yeah" Buu said as he flew on in search of Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Cheena and more food.  
  
Author's Note2: That's it for now! I will see you all later! You know what to do now..that's right; click that button on the bottom left side of the screen and review. 


	28. The Z Sword and Destiny Power Pole

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do however own Cheena so I'm still happy.  
  
Author's note: Where have all my reviewers gone? (Starts to cry!) I'm not going to stop this story! Even if no one reviews I will continue because I enjoy it. For those of you who read this please review when you're done so I can stop crying. Here is Chapter 28! Enjoy!  
  
Trees stood still and the green grass barely swayed on the Kai's planet. Just then 4 people appeared disturbing the quietness that once was. The Supreme Kai, Kabito, Gohan and Cheena finally arrived. 'Cool! This place looks just like Earth" Cheena said as she looked around. Kabito sighed as he placed Gohan's limp body down on the ground. "Gohan!" Cheena said as she knelt down beside him. "It's time!" the Supreme Kai said. "Time? Time for what?" Cheena asked as she looked up at the Kai. Kabito knelt down beside Cheena and placed his hands over Gohan. "What are you going to do?" Cheena asked. Kabito's hands started to glow as he gently placed them on Gohan. All of a sudden Gohan started to glow. "Are you fixing him?" Cheena asked as she looked on. "Kabito needs concentration Cheena" the Kai said. Kabito's hands stopped glowing which also stopped Gohan from glowing. Kabito stood up and looked at Gohan. 'Is he ok?" Cheena asked as she looked at the Kai and Kabito. A smile appeared on the Kai's face as he looked at Gohan. "Huh?" Cheena questioned as she looked at the expression on the Kai's face. Just then Cheena heard a grumbling sound. Looking over at Gohan Cheena had a huge ear to ear grin on her face..Gohan was awake!  
  
"GOHAN!" Cheena yelled. She watched as Gohan's eyes fluttered before finally opening up all the way. "GOHAN! YOU'RE OK!" Cheena yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gohan looked puzzled as he wrapped his arms around Cheena. Tears sprang out of Cheena's eyes as she tighten her grip on Gohan. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said over and over again. Gently Gohan pulled Cheena off of him and looked at her. "Hey why are you apologizing?" he asked. "It's my fault you got hurt. If I would have done what you told me to do in the first place and left, you wouldn't of gotten hurt" Cheena said in-between sobs. Gohan smiled as he wiped Cheena's tears away. "I'm ok now so don't worry." Cheena has a small smirk on her face. "Besides you and I both know you are hard headed and never listens" Gohan said with a laugh. A smile appeared on Cheena's face as she hit Gohan in the arm. "I listen!" she snapped. "Oh yeah?" Gohan said as he grabbed Cheena and started to tickle her. "Hey..Stop..Stop it!" Cheena said in- between laughs. "Not until you tell the truth" Gohan said as he continued to tickle her. "Ok..Alright..I don't listen!" Cheena said. Gohan laughed as he stopped tickling her. "Ahem!" Kabito said as he glared at Gohan and Cheena. "Sorry!" Gohan and Cheena said as they both stood up.  
  
"Gohan we have brought you here so that you can train to defeat Majin Buu" said the Kai. "Majin Buu..wait..what's been going on since the last time I fought him?" Gohan asked. Cheena told him the whole story. As she finished Gohan was just in complete shock. "So Vegeta risked his life to save us all but Buu still survived?" Gohan said as he clenched his fists in anger. "Yes and that's why we must train in order to defeat him" the Kai said. "You can do it Gohan! I'm here with you" Cheena said as she looked up at him. "You should be proud of her Gohan, she stayed with you through everything" Kabito said. Gohan placed his hand on Cheena's head and rubbed it. "I am!" he said. Cheena laughed as Gohan removed his hand. "C'mon Gohan, I have somewhere I want to take you" the Kai said. "Ok" Gohan said. The Kai took off with Kabito, Gohan and Cheena close behind.  
  
Gohan and Cheena continued after the Kai and Kabito all the while looking around their new surroundings. "This place is so cool!" Cheena said as she looked around. 'Yeah!" said Gohan. Kabito looked behind him at Gohan and Cheena. "Look at the two of you! You're on a respectable planet dressed like that." Kabito stopped completely and turned to face the duo behind him. "Huh?" Cheena said as she and Gohan both stopped. The Kai stopped as well and looked at the people behind him. Kabito raised his hand and held it in front of Gohan and Cheena. Suddenly Gohan and Cheena's body started to glow. "What's he doing?" Cheena asked as she looked down at her glowing body. Soon the glowing stopped revealing Gohan and Cheena in brand new outfits. "WOW!!" Cheena yelled as she looked herself over. Gohan raised his arms and looked himself over as well. They were both wearing long sleeve shirts which were light aqua/green in color. Over this they were wearing a blue piece, the interior part being yellow and has yellow all around the edges. It clipped around the chest and has shoulders that extend past the shoulders. On the sides of the waist the piece continues to go down until about the kneecap. A long cloth is also tied around their waist with an excess part hanging downward. They were both also wearing baggy white pants. The only differences between the two were the boots. Gohan had red boots on while Cheena had blue boots but all in all the two were looking pretty good.  
  
"Gohan look at me! This is cool!" Cheena said as she spun around and around. "I see! You look nice! Thank you Kabito!" Gohan said. "Yeah thanks a lot!" Cheena said as she stopped spinning and looked at Kabito. "You're welcome!" Kabito said. "Now let's get going!" the Kai said. Once again the 4 of them took off towards their special destination. Finally arriving, the Kai landed on a small hill with everyone behind him. "Where are we?" Cheena asked as she looked around. "Gohan, this is the Z sword! It was embedded into the ground so that one day a warrior worthy of it would come along and pull it out. You are that warrior and you will pull it out of the ground" said the Kai as he pointed to the sword. Cheena looked at the sword and smiled. She never saw anything so shiny and nice in her life. "Wow! Can I hold it?" she asked as she ran towards the sword only to have Kabito pull her back. "Slow down little one! That is for Gohan not you!" he said. "So what am I suppose to do while he plays with that? I want something too!" Cheena said as she crossed her arms across her chest and made a mad expression on her face. "He's not going to be playing with it Cheena. If he can pull this sword out and master it then he can use it against Buu" said the Kai. Cheena dropped her hands and looked down at the ground. "Exactly how many people have already pulled this sword out?" Gohan asked as he walked over and looked the sword over. "Well you would be the first" the Kai said. Gohan and Cheena both looked at the Kai. "The first!" Gohan yelled. "Yes! I know you can do it!" the Kai said. Cheena sighed as she slowly sat down in an Indian position. Kabito looked at her then over at the Kai. "How about we also pull out the Destiny Power Pole?" he asked. Cheena looked up at Kabito then over to the Kai. "Are you sure Kabito? No one has been able to pick that pole up or even unlock the magic inside" the Kai said. Magic? What kind of magic?" Cheena said as she stood up and looked at the Kai.  
  
"It's a legend that this particular pole is said to contain some sort of magic inside. It has never been released or for that matter picked up." Kabito said. Kabito had Cheena's attention as she had an ear to ear grin on her face. "Is it heavy?" she asked. "Extremely! That's why no one has attempted to pick it up' said the Kai. "What kind of magic does it have?" Cheena asked. "It's said that the person who awakens its magic powers will have the power to control it mentally and physically. Also once they do control it the pole will only obey that person and no one else but believe me it's not easy" Cheena didn't care what Kabito said about it not being easy. She was never one to care whether something was easy or not. "I want to try it!" Cheena said. Kabito smiled as he looked at the Kai who also has a smile on his face. "As you wish Cheena!" the Kai said as he pointed his hands to the side. Everyone watched as a long red pole appeared on the ground. "That looks like the pole my dad had when he was little" Gohan said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she looked at Gohan. "Dad had a pole like this one! Did he control the magic as well?" Cheena asked. "Well the one he had didn't have magic like this one has. His only got longer and smaller but it was still a great pole and weapon" Gohan said. Cheena looked at Gohan then turned her attention to the pole. * If dad had one then I'm going to have one too. I'm going to awaken its magic and control it. * Cheena said to herself as she ran over to the pole. "Be careful Cheena! That pole is not the lightest thing in the world" the Kai yelled. Cheena stood over the pole and smiled. Quickly she tried to pick it up but discovered that she couldn't even lift it two feet off the ground let alone one feet. "This might be harder then I thought!" she said.  
  
Author's Note2: Well that's it for now! Please make me happy by reviewing and telling me what you thought. See you later! 


	29. Awaken Destiny!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do own Cheena and that's more then I ever hoped in owning so I'm happy.  
  
Author's Note: I really wasn't sure if I was going to right this but I am now because of the people who reviewed my last chapter (Stops crying!) Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 28. It shows me that you really care and are devoted to being one of my reviewers. Again thanks a lot! Here it is, Chapter 29! Enjoy!  
  
"That's not true! My dad is alive!" Trunks yelled through his tears. "Not Gohan and Cheena! They can't be dead! Cheena and I are one. I'm alive so she is too!" Goten yelled as his tears flowed. Goku and Piccolo stood in front of the chibi sayians and watched as they let their emotions out. "Cheena can't be dead, she just can't be!" Goten yelled. "I never got to tell her how I really feel about her. She's alive and I'm going to find her" Trunks yelled as he attempted to fly away only to get stopped in his tracks by Goku. Goku placed both of his hands on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "She's gone Trunks! There's nothing you can do about that now" he said. "How can you say that? Don't you care about her? Why didn't you help her? Why didn't you help my dad?" Trunks asked as he pulled out of Goku's grip but continued to look him in the eyes. "Why didn't you help Gohan, dad?" Goten asked as he looked at his father. Goku was at a lost for words as he looked at the two now angry demi sayians. "Listen, it was out of our hands. We couldn't help them but Buu will pay for what he did" Piccolo said. Trunks and Goten looked down at the ground with their fists clenched as their tears slowly stopped falling. "Listen we will wish them back with the Dragonballs. Now you two are the only one's who can try and master this new technique called fusion" Goku said. Slowly Trunks and Goten raised their heads to reveal very serious expressions. *I'm doing this for you Gohan and you Cheena* Goten said as he looked at his dad. *Dad you told me before that I made you proud but now I'm out to make you even prouder. Cheena, Buu will pay for what he did to you. I never got a chance to tell you how I really feel about you. I don't hate you but respect and I can even say I like you. I'm doing this for you..Cheena!* Trunks said to himself as he also looked at Goku ready to defend the honor of those lost at the hands of Buu.  
  
Over on the Kai's planet Gohan was looking over the mysterious Z sword he was told to pull out of the ground. "If I pull this out then I'll be the first one, right?" Gohan asked as he continued to examine the sword and how deep it was embedded into the ground. "Yes! I know it seems impossible but I know you can do it" the Kai said. "I'll try!" Gohan said as he stood over the sword. Cheena, who was busy looking over the power pole, glanced over in Gohan's direction. "C'mon Gohan! You can do it!" she yelled. "Um, thanks Che!" Gohan said as he placed both of his hands on the handle of the sword. "Give it a good pull and I bet it will come out" Cheena said as she looked on. Gohan quickly looked up at his sister then down at the sword handle in his hands. As hard as he could, Gohan pulled with all of his might upward still holding onto the pole. As much as he pulled the pole was determined to stay in the same position. Again Gohan tried to pull the sword out but to no avail; the sword remained stuck in the ground. "Man this is hard!" Gohan said as he looked down at the sword. "Don't give up Gohan!" Cheena yelled as she watched. "I won't! You just worry about that pole!" Gohan yelled back. Cheena looked at him then down at the pole in front of her. "I can do this!" she said as she bent down to pick it up. Getting a good grasp on it, Cheena pulled up as hard as she could. Her little legs wobbled underneath her as she struggled to even pick it up an inch. "I..can do..this! Can't..give up!" she said as she continued to pull as hard as she could. Slowly the pole moved up as Cheena continued to pull. "I'm doing it!" she yelled catching everyone's attention. "NO WAY!" Kabito yelled as he watched. The Kai had as smile on his face as he looked at Cheena. "Yeah Che!" Gohan yelled as he watched. "I'm doing it..I'm doing it..I'm..falling back!" Cheena yelled as her grip on the pole was loosened casing her to fall backwards. "Cheena!" Gohan yelled as he ran over to her. Cheena sat up and looked at her hands which were extremely red. "Ow!" she said as she started to blow on them. "Cheena, are you ok?" Gohan asked as he knelt down beside her. "I almost did it! Did you see! I lifted it a good 10 feet off the ground" Cheena said with a smile on her face. "I don't know about 10 feet or even 1 but you did lift it a little. Just be careful!" Gohan said as he helped her up. "Don't worry about me! I'm going to have magic on my side once I lift this thing!" Cheena said as she shook her hands. "Why don't you rest your hands? I know they're hurting you!" Gohan said. "No way! I can't rest now and neither can you!" Cheena said as she smiled at Gohan. Gohan smiled as he rubbed Cheena's head from side to side. "Whatever squirt, just be careful!" and with that Gohan walked away. Cheena watched him go then turned her attention back to the power pole. "You won the first round but I'm not done with you yet" she said with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
Trunks and Goten were sitting on the floor watching Goku try to explain to Piccolo exactly how to do the fusion dance. Away from everyone else, the rest of the gang was still in shock over what they heard earlier. "I can't believe Vegeta and Gohan are gone! How can we win without those two?" Yamcha asked. Chi-Chi glared at Yamcha before she ran over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "WHAT ABOUT CHEENA? HOW DARE YOU FORGET ABOUT HER?" she screamed at him. "I..I didn't forget about her" Yamcha stuttered as he looked into Chi-Chi's burning eyes. "C'mon Chi-Chi! It'll be ok!" the Ox King said as he pulled Chi-Chi off of Yamcha. "Oh dad! I'm upset about Gohan dying but I'm more upset about Cheena. She was my little girl! She shouldn't have even been out there with that monster. What kind of mother am I?" Chi-Chi asked as she turned into her dad and started to cry. Everyone just looked down at the ground as they tried to forget about what they heard even though they knew they couldn't. Videl walked away from everyone and looked into the sky. "I know you're still alive Gohan! Your fine and Cheena's with you! You're both ok..somewhere" she said softly as she lowered her head towards the ground and let her tears flow down her face.  
  
Again and again Gohan tried to pull the sword out but with no luck. Finally he sat down and scratched his head. "There has to be someway to pull this thing out but what is it?" he asked. Cheena watched her brother as she also decided to sit down and take a break. "I'm no good at this planning stuff but I have to think up someway to lift this thing off the ground. Since I can't pull it in my normal state, maybe I can lift it in my Super Sayian state" Deciding to give it a try, Cheena stood up and brought her hands to her waist, turning them into fists. "It's now or never!" she said as she looked at the pole. The wind blew as Cheena screamed out and powered up. "Wha.!" Gohan said as he looked over at Cheena. "What is she doing?" Kabito asked. "I think she just found a way to lift the pole" the Kai said as he looked on. Cheena's two strands swayed from side to side as her entire head from the two strands to her ponytail turned the all too familiar shade of yellow. Her black eyes were no more as they appeared to have turned aqua in color. Surrounded by a yellow aurora, Cheena transformed into a Super Sayian. She smiled as she looked down at the pole. "Here we go!" she said as she placed both of her hands on the pole. "1..2..3!" she said as she pulled in an upward motion, making sure she had a tight grip on the pole. "I can do it!" she screamed out as she continued to power up. Gohan, Kabito and the Kai covered their faces as the wind caused by Cheena's power came towards them. "What power for someone so small!" Kabito said as he tried to see what was going on. Cheena fixed her grip on the pole and pulled with all her might. Slowly the pole began to lift off of the ground until Cheena was holding it at waist length. "YES!!" she yelled as she continued to lift it. "SHE DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Kabito yelled as he looked on. "THAT'S IT CHE!" Gohan yelled as he watched on. Cheena lifted the pole slowly until she had it above her head. "GOHAN, SURPREME KAI! LOOK I DID IT!" she yelled as she turned towards them. "She did it!" the Kai said as his mouth dropped open.  
  
Cheena had an ear to ear grin on her face as she threw the pole down on the ground. She returned to her normal state and looked at everyone behind her. "I did it! I did it!" she screamed. "I can't believe that little girl did something none of us could do" Kabito said as his mouth slowly fell open. Gohan crossed his arms across his chest as a smirk appeared on his face. *Nice job squirt!* he said to himself. Cheena continued to celebrate by jumping up and down but suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute! I thought you said this pole had magic? I lifted it and nothing happened" she said as she looked at the Kai and Kabito. "I guess the pole wasn't magic after all" the Kai said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena's eyes went wide as she folded her arms across her chest. "Are you telling me I lifted that thing for nothing? What a rip off!" Cheena said as she stomped her foot in anger. "Sorry little one but you did lift it up so you should still be happy" Kabito said. "Whatever!" Cheena mumbled to herself as she slowly walked away. She didn't even make two steps when she heard her name being called. "Cheena look!" Gohan said as he pointed towards the pole. "Now what?" Cheena asked as she looked at the pole. Her mouth dropped open at the sight in front of her. "NO WAY!!" she yelled. She watched as the pole started to glow a bright red color. "What's going on? I hope I didn't break it when I threw it!" she said as she walked towards it. All of a sudden a gust of red smoke arose out of the pole and surrounded Cheena. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Cheena asked as the smoke swirled around her. "CHEENA!" Gohan yelled as he watched his sister disappear into total redness.  
  
Author's Note 2: That's it for now! I guess there was something special about that pole. Don't worry I won't keep you in the dark for long. Please review and tell me what you thought! See you later! 


	30. The Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters but I wish I did.  
  
Claimer: I own Cheena so there! ~sticks tongue out~  
  
Author's Note: Well a deals a deal! I made a deal with my friend and fellow author, Trunksprincess4life, to promote her story only if she promoted mine. She promoted mine in her last two chapters so now it's my turn. Here goes! She has a story out called A Time Out!! It's about our favorite couples, Goku, Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma and Chi-Chi go out to a club and meet up with these guys. Goku and Vegeta go to find them and meet two girls. When the guys run into the girls all hell breaks loose in the club and I'm talking about cursing, drinking and fighting. It only has 10 chapters and she already completed it. Go check it out and review to tell her how it was. This is her first time writing for fan fic so please cut her some slack. She's trying to be like me so I guess I'm her role model. Please check it out and review! Thanks!  
  
Author's Note2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 29. Well here it is..Chapter 30! The big 3-0! I hope you all like it! See you at the end of the story and as always..ENJOY!! *IMPORTANT-Please read Author's Note3 at the end of the story*  
  
"CHEENA!" Gohan continued to yell. He could not see his sister and neither could Kabito or the Kai. All they saw was a huge puff of red smoke around where Cheena once stood. "What's going on?" Gohan asked the Kai. "I..I don't know! This has never happened before" he said. "CHEENA! Why isn't she answering me?" Gohan yelled as he clenched his fists in anger. Everyone watched as the smoke slowly started to disappear. "I think I see her!" Kabito yelled as he pointed in front of him. Soon all of the smoke disappeared to the joy of Gohan. "Cheena?" he questioned as he looked at her. She stood in the same spot she was in earlier. "All that smoke for nothing?" the Kai asked as he looked at Cheena. "Cheena are you ok?" Gohan asked. A smirk appeared on Cheena's face as she looked at Gohan. "I'm more than ok, I'm better then ever" she yelled. "Huh?" Gohan, Kabito and the Kai said together.  
  
"Cheena, what happened?" the Kai asked. "What didn't happen?" Cheena said with a smile on her face. "Just tell us what happened" Gohan said. "Are you guys blind or something?" Cheena asked as she turned around to reveal the pole strapped onto her back. "So?" Gohan said. "So!" Cheena yelled as she glared at Gohan. "So, I now control it and it unleashed some cool powers too. Watch!" Cheena placed two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Kabito asked as he looked around. "HOW'D SHE LEARN THAT?" Gohan yelled as his mouth dropped from shock. "Learn what?" Kabito asked. "Dad's Instant Transmission! Not even I know how to do that" he said. Suddenly Cheena appeared in front of the Kai. "This planet is so cool! I wish there was more for me to see" she said as she looked at the Kai. His eyes bulged out as he looked at Cheena. "You..you've seen the entire planet? But how?" he stuttered. "Che, how do you know that technique?" Gohan asked as he ran over to Cheena. "I don't know! It feels as if I've always known that move but never used it" Cheena said. "Cheena what happened when you got covered by the red smoke?" Kabito asked.  
  
"I couldn't see anything! I tried calling for you guys but the smoke started going into my mouth. I covered my mouth but then it started to go up my nose. The pole was still glowing while all this was happening. All of a sudden I heard something" "Heard what?" Gohan asked. "Heard a voice! It sounded like a guy but I didn't see anyone around me. He told me that I now controlled the pole and all its powers. It said it was my destiny or something like that. Suddenly I started to see things that I've never seen before" Cheena said. "Like what?" the Kai asked. "Like that move I did. I also saw myself powering up to my full potential but the guy said I wouldn't reach that level until I grew up. He said that he knew of the problem back home and said that my powers are now increased more then before. I really don't feel any change though! I own the pole now, right Supreme Kai?" Cheena asked. "Yes! Cheena it belongs to you!" he said. "Yeah!' Cheena yelled as she jumped up and down. "I can't believe you're going to get stronger when you grow up" Gohan said as he smiled at Cheena. "I hope I'm as strong as you are when I'm your age" Cheena said. "Train with your pole and you will little one" Kabito said. "Really? I'll start training now then!" and with that Cheena ran off. "I guess it's my turn to do what I was told to do" Gohan said as he walked towards the Z sword. "2 great fighters!" the Kai said as he watched Gohan walk off. "Yes master!" Kabito said as he prepared to watch Cheena train.  
  
After many unsuccessful tries, Gohan finally pulled the sword out of the ground after going super. "Copycat!" Cheena yelled as she watched from her spot. "It worked for you so it had to work for me!" he said as he smiled at her. Cheena smiled back then turned back to what she was doing. "I know I can control you physically but let's see if I can do it mentally" she said as she sat down on the ground. Placing the pole in front of her, she rested her arms on her legs. Closing her eyes, Cheena drifted into a deep meditation all the while thinking about the pole. *Now if I do this right, Gohan will be mad but I'll know it worked* she said to herself as she concentrated on the pole. Slowly it lifted off of the ground and hovered in front of her. Opening one of her eyes, Cheena smiled. *Yes! I got it off the ground without touching it. Now let's see what else it can do* she said as she closed her eye. Ignoring all sounds around her, which was mainly Gohan struggling to swing the sword back and forth, she concentrated on the pole. Suddenly the pole flew over her and hit Gohan in the back of the head. Dropping the sword, he grabbed the back of his head. "CHEENA!" he yelled as he looked at her. Cheena opened her eyes as a smirk appeared on her face. Soon that smirk turned into a roll of laughter as Cheena held her stomach. "It worked! I can control it mentally!" she yelled as she stood up. "Cheena, Gohan needs to train!" the Kai said. "Sorry, but I needed to try it out on someone! Sorry Gohan!" Cheena said as she composed herself. Raising her left arm, the pole came to her and relaxed in her hand. "Don't do that again!" Gohan said as he picked the sword up. "I won't!" Cheena said as she turned away from him. "I better see how I move around with this pole" she said as she started to do combat moves with the pole firmly grasped in her hands.  
  
Gohan and Cheena were doing pretty good with their weapons of choice. Gohan started to master the Z sword by moving around the planet and in the air, all the while never letting its heavy weight hold him back. Cheena was having fun as she also practiced moving around with the pole in the air. She learned how to make the pole extend by saying: Power Pole extend, and how to make the pole retract by saying: Power Pole retract. The pole wasn't as heavy as it first was because it now had an owner. Cheena looked like a pro as she moved from place to place all the while never letting her guard down. "Cheena, you should really take a break, you've been going at it for a while, same with you Gohan!" the Kai said. "No way! I'm having too much fun to stop!" Cheena said as she continued. "Besides we can't stop as long as Buu is destroying our home" Gohan said as he continued. Cheena continued maneuvering around until she suddenly stopped. She turned her head to the side and looked off into the distance. "Gohan, do you feel that?" she asked as she continued to look on. Gohan stopped and looked at Cheena. "Feel what?" he asked. "I..I don't know! I feel a huge power level! I can't quite make it out though" she said. "I don't.." Gohan started before he stopped talking. He turned his head in the direction Cheena was looking. "Wait..I feel it now! It feels like dad but it can't be!" he said. "That is definitely Goku but we shouldn't be able to feel his power all the way out here" the Kai said as he also looked in the mentioned direction. *Wow! Dad is strong! He's even stronger then Vegeta!* Cheena said as she concentrated on the power. "What is going on over there?" Gohan asked. "Whatever it is it can't be good for earth" the Kai said. *I hope everyone's ok!* Cheena said to herself as she and Gohan hoped the place they called home would still be there once their training was complete.  
  
Author's Note3: I didn't put in the parts about Bobiddi knowing where Trunks lives and Trunks flying off to Capsule Corps because I felt it had no impact on what was going on the Kai's planet. That's it for now! I'm thinking in the next chapter whether or not I should have Goku return to the other world so I could get his reaction to not only seeing Gohan alive but Cheena as well. I'm leaving part of this decision up to you the readers. What do you want to read? Do you want me to add to the next chapter Goku fighting Buu and have Cheena just sense what is going on or do you want me to have Goku return to the other world where I could not only have him interact with Cheena but have Cheena interact with him and the Old Kai? In my opinion I would like to have him go to the other world because I could work better with that scenario and I think you would rather read that and not be bored. Please tell me your choice and opinion when you review this chapter. Thanks for reading and see you next time! 


	31. Return to Other World

Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. Now that that is out of the way.  
  
Claimer: I own Cheena and all products that look and act like Cheena. ~Jumps for joy!~  
  
Author's Note: If you read this in chapter 30 then you don't have to read it again unless you want to. My friend and fellow fanfiction author Trunksprincess4life has a completed story out called A Time Out! Our favorite couple is in it..you know Goku, Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Bulma. In this story the girls go out to a club for the night and run into some guys. The guys go looking for them and run into some girls. All hell breaks loose in the club when our favorite couples are caught in some tight situations. She is a friend of mine so I decided to tell everyone about her first story. Check it out if you'd like! Now that I got that over with..  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me their opinions on what they wanted to read for this chapter. After reading every review I have come up with a decision. Again thanks to all who took the time out to tell me what they wanted. Now without further delay, here it is, Chapter 31. Enjoy and see you at the end of the chapter!  
  
Cheena was lying on her back with her hands behind her head as she gazed up at the sky. She wasn't looking at the clouds however but at her pole that was floating above her. "It's so cool! I can do anything with this pole and I don't even have to touch it!" she said with a smile on her face. The pole extended and retract without Cheena ever saying the words, it moved about the planet without her ever touching it. The Kai and Kabito looked on with happiness. "I can't believe how well she controls that thing. How come we could never do it?" Kabito asked. "I guess because it wasn't in our destiny to control it" said the Kai. "Or it could be that we're not Sayians" said Kabito. "That too!" the Kai said as he looked down at the ground. "Supreme Kai!" Cheena yelled. "Yes Cheena!" he responded as he looked up. "Do you have anything to eat around here? I haven't eaten since this morning and it seems like it was a long time ago." Cheena asked. Gohan stopped what he was doing and looked at his sister. "Cheena, we're supposed to be training, not eating!" he said. "Aw, but Gohan! I'm so hungry!" Cheena said as she held onto her stomach. A slight growl caught everyone by surprise as Cheena looked at Gohan. "See, even my stomachs telling you to let me eat" she said. "I think I can fix something" Kabito said as he raised his arm towards Cheena. Just then a few boxes of pizza appeared alongside a couple of cartons of chocolate ice-cream. "COOL!" Cheena said as her mouth started to water. "Che, you know that's not what you're suppose to be eating" Gohan said. Cheena looked from left to right, behind her and even in front of her. "What are you looking for? The foods in front of you" Kabito said. "I know but I thought I heard mom but I don't see her so I'm going to eat this" Cheena said as she grinned at Gohan. "Oh boy!" Gohan said as he looked at Cheena lift the box top and dive head first into the first box of pizza.  
  
Kabito and the Kai's mouth could not drop anymore then it already did. They watched in horror as Cheena ate slice after slice, scoop after scoop. Soon she was finished as she sat back and patted her stomach. "That was good!" she said as she slowly stood up. She had chocolate all over her mouth but you wouldn't have noticed because of the huge smile that was also there. "She..she ate everything!" the Kai said. "Where did it all go? There were 7 large boxes of pizza there" Kabito asked. "Burp! Excuse me! Um, where do I throw these?" Cheena asked as she picked up all of the empty cartons and boxes. "I'll..I'll take care of it little one!" Kabito said as he raised his hand towards Cheena. Soon all of the empty boxes and cartons disappeared. "I guess I should go back to training" Cheena said as she picked up her pole. "Go clean up first!" Gohan said as he looked at her. "I'm not dirty!" she said as she looked at him. Gohan gave her a hard stare as he folded his arms across his chest. "Ok, ok I'm going!" Cheena said as she dropped the pole before running off to clean up. "Does she always eat like that?" the Kai asked. "Yep! She has my dad's appetite!" Gohan said as he continued on with his training. "Wow!" Kabito said. "Wow is right!" the Kai said as he looked in the direction Cheena went.  
  
Meanwhile Goku was in front of King Yema after being sent back to the other world. "Um King Yema, can you check to see if my son and daughter came through here" he asked. "Goku, I am very busy! I can't keep track of everyone who comes through here" King Yema said as he wrote the names of the spirits in front of him. "Please can you just check? Their names are Gohan and Cheena" Goku said. "Fine!" King Yema said as he checked his books. "I'm sorry but no one by those names has come through here" he said. A huge grin crossed Goku's face as he looked at King Yema. "That means that their alive!" he yelled as he started to do flips all over the place. "That's good Goku, now go!" King Yema said. Goku ran outside and took off all the while laughing. "Their not dead! I wonder where they are!" he asked himself. He stopped flying and tried to focus on any ki that seemed familiar. "THERE!" he yelled as he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
Gohan was really showing off his martial arts as he continuously swung the sword from left to right. "He's really good!" the Kai said as he watched. Gohan continued on just as Goku appeared. "Ahhh!" Goku yelled as Gohan swung the sword barely missing Goku's head but managed to cut off two strands of his hair. "Goku?" the Kai asked as he looked at the man in front of him. "Dad?" Gohan asked as he placed the sword down. "That was close!" Goku said as he patted his head. "Dad, it's good to see you! How'd you know I was here?" Gohan asked. "I followed your ki! Uh, where is Cheena? She is here with you isn't she?" he asked. Gohan was about to speak when Cheena came back. "I'm all clean Gohan so now can I go back and.." she stopped and looked at the scene in front of her. "Dad?" she questioned as she rubbed her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was for real. "Hi Cheena!" Goku said with a grin on his face. He knelt down with his arms wide open. Cheena's eyes filled with water as she ran towards him with her arms wide open. "DADDY!" she yelled as she ran to him, hugging him once she reached him. "It's nice to see you too!" Goku said as he hugged her back. "Dad I'm sorry for leaving you alone with Vegeta. I should have stayed then you would have been there to take care of Buu. You would have stopped Vegeta from hurting himself. I wanted to help but he wouldn't let me. I'm sorry!" Cheena said quickly as she continued to cry. "It's not your fault what happened to Vegeta. He wanted to do that to save you and everyone else. Besides I told you to leave so you wouldn't get hurt, remember?" he asked as he pulled Cheena off of him and looked into her wide watery eyes. "You did but I shouldn't have listened. I didn't listen to Gohan when he told me the same thing" she said as she looked at him. "Hey, it's alright now!" Goku said as he hugged Cheena again. Wiping her tears away, a small smile appeared on her face. "So dad what's been going on since Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Goku's smile turned into a frown as he looked at his son. Pulling Cheena off of him, Goku stood up and looked at Gohan.  
  
Goku told everyone was happened so far on Earth. Cheena clenched her fists in anger as she heard everything her dad was saying. "Stupid Buu! Stupid Bobiddi!" she said as she clenched her teeth in anger. "Soon we will have someone to go up against Buu" said the Kai as he looked at Gohan. "Yeah dad! Check this thing out!" Gohan said as he picked the sword up. "Oh wow! That's neat!" Goku said as he examined the sword. Not to be out done Cheena ran over to Goku and pulled on his pants leg. "Dad if you think that is neat, check this out!" Cheena raised her arm and waited. Soon the pole flew over and landed in her hand. "WOW!" Goku said as he looked at the pole. "It's the destiny pole! It belongs to me now!" Cheena said as she looked at her dad. "Yeah and you'd never guess what she can do now" Gohan said. "What can you do?" Goku asked. Cheena smiled as she placed two fingers on her forehead. "Watch this!" she said as she concentrated on where she wanted to go. In a flash, she was gone. Goku's mouth dropped open as he looked where his daughter once stood. Gohan walked over and placed his hand on his fathers shoulder. "I know! It was a shock for me too!" he said. Soon Cheena came back and stood in front of Goku. "You see!" she said with a smile on her face. "WOW! I can't believe you know the Instant Transmission technique" Goku said. "In.stant Transmission? That's what you call it?" Cheena asked. Goku nodded his head yes. "Ok so I'll call it that too" she said. "Gohan, Cheena, you two should really get back to training" said the Kai. "Ok!" Cheena said as she ran off to her spot to continue training. Goku walked over to a huge rock and had a seat. "I guess I'll just watch!" he said as he looked back and forth between Cheena and Gohan.  
  
Gohan was really mastering the sword while Cheena was doing what she had to do with the power pole. "Hey Gohan, how 'bout we test how sharp that blade is?" Goku suggested. "Sure!" said Gohan as he stopped and looked at his dad. Cheena also stopped and looked at Goku. "What are you going to do dad?" she asked. "Watch!" he said. Jumping off of the rock, Goku placed his hands on it. With all his strength (or maybe a small portion of it) Goku lifted the rock right out of the ground. The Kai and Kabito's mouths dropped open. "Cool!" Cheena said as she watched her dad lift the rock over his head. "Try this!" Goku said as he hurled the rock towards Gohan. Gohan took a baseball stance as he prepared for the rock to come closer. "C'mon Gohan! Slice it in two!" Cheena yelled as she watched. As the rock came closer, Gohan pulled back then forward causing the blade of the sword to make contact with the rock. With one quick swipe the rock was sliced in two. "Yeah!" Cheena said as she ran over towards everyone. "Not bad but why don't we try this" said the Kai. He placed both of his palms in front of him making a square block hover over him. "What is that?" Cheena asked as she looked at it. "This is Kahin Ore! It is the hardest medal known to man! Here Goku catch!" he said as he tossed the object to Goku. "Whoa!" Goku said as he barely had a grip on the block. "Ready Gohan?" he asked. "Send it this way dad!" Gohan said as he took his baseball stance again. Goku pulled back and with all his might threw the ore towards Gohan. Again Gohan pulled back and prepared to slice the ore in half. As the blade made contact with the ore sparks were seen just as the sword broke in half.  
  
Cheena's eyes went wide as she watched the top part of the sword hit the ground. "You're in trouble!" she said as she pointed to Gohan. Goku, Kabito and the Kai eyes were also wide as they looked at the sword handle in Gohan's hand. "The..the sword!" Kabito said as he looked at Gohan. Cheena walked over and bend down near the sword. "Dad, you and Gohan broke it!" she said. "The Kai made the ore, it's not all my fault" Goku said as he looked at the Kai. Standing up, Cheena held onto her pole. "Don't think you're going to try that ore thingy on my pole" she said as she tightened her grip on it. "Now what do we do?" Gohan asked as he looked at Cheena. "Don't look at me! I'm not sharing my pole with you, you might break it" she said. Gohan was about to say something when smoke started to come out of the half of sword on the ground. "What's happening?" Cheena asked as she pointed to the sword. Everyone looked just wondering what was going on. Just then a figure appeared in front of them. "Who are you?" the Kai asked as he looked at the old man. "I'm you 15 generations ago" the man said. Everyone's mouth just dropped open from what they just heard. "NO WAY!" Cheena said as she looked at the man.  
  
Author's Note3: That's it for now! All I can say is stay tuned for the next chapter because Cheena's going to have one heck of a time getting to know the Old Kai and besides that is it possible for her to have some sort of connection with Gotenks from the other world? Wait and see! Please review and as always see you next time! 


	32. Meet the Old Kai

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters ~Starts to cry~  
  
Claimer: DO own Cheena ~Smiles~  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is a special gift to everyone who has helped me reach 70 reviews and 30 chapters. I guess you could call this a bonus chapter. Anyway here it is..Chapter 32! Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
"15 generations!" the Kai said as he looked at his older form standing in front of him. The man looked exactly like the Kai we all know except he looked much older and he had gray hair and wrinkle skin. "How is this possible?" Kabito asked as he looked at the Old Kai. "Well I'll tell you!" the Old Kai said as he looked at Kabito then over to the Kai. "Before your time there was an evil villain who wanted to get rid of me so he sealed me up in the sword" he said. Cheena looked at the broken sword then over at the Old Kai. "Wait a minute! Are you telling us you've been trapped in the sword this entire time?" she asked. "Isn't that what I just said" the Old Kai snapped. Cheena folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "You don't have to get an attitude" she said as she looked at him. "Cheena!" Gohan yelled as he looked at her. Sighing Cheena looked down to the ground. "It's quite alright! You'd have an attitude as well if you were trapped in a sword waiting for someone to let you out. I never thought it would be an earthling to do it though" the Old Kai said as he glared at the young Kai.  
  
Goku leaned over to Gohan and whispered to him. "Hey he must be strong if he's put up with being stored in a sword for years. Let's put him to the test!" he said. Overhearing what he was saying, Cheena walked over to her dad. "What do you have in mind?" she asked. Gohan looked at his dad then down at his sister. "I don't know about this!" he said. "Oh c'mon Gohan! I bet he can block anything we throw at him!" Cheena said as she looked at her dad. "Let's see!" Goku said as he prepares a small blast in his hand. Pulling back, Goku sent the blast hurdling towards the Old Kai. "Just watch Gohan, he's going to block it!" Cheena said. All of a sudden the blast came towards the Old Kai hitting him right in the face. Goku, Cheena and Gohan had shocked looks on their faces. "I guess he couldn't block it" Cheena said as she looked at the Old Kai place his hands on his face. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH THE THREE OF YOU?" the Old Kai yelled. Cheena ran towards Goku and held onto his leg as she looked at the Old Kai. "Man, he is weak!" she said. "I AM NOT WEAK!" the Old Kai yelled as he glared at Cheena. "But sir..she could handle a small blast like that. So could my little brother" said Gohan. The Old Kai mumbled something as she placed his hands behind his back. "What a grouch!" Cheena said as she let go of her Goku's leg. "Cheena!" Gohan said as he glared at her. "Sorry!" she said as she looked down at the ground. *That's two strikes for me* she said to herself.  
  
"I have certain powers that allow me to do certain capacities" said the Old Kai. "What kind of capacities?" Goku asked. "I awaken peoples sleeping powers" said the Old Kai. Cheena's eyes lit up as she looked at the Old Kai. "Really! Can you awaken mine? The pole said I have a high power level but I'll never use it until I grow up. I want it now! Please!" Cheena said as she folded her hands in front of her. "Hold on a minute! I don't just awaken anyone's powers. What am I going to get out of this?" the Old Kai asked. Cheena looked around her then back to the Old Kai. "I don't have anything to give you" she said. "Then I will not release your powers" said the Old Kai. "How about my pole?" Cheena said even though she really didn't want to give it up. The Old Kai looked at the pole then over to Kabito and the Kai. "What is going on around here? First the sword is pulled out of the ground by one earthling then the destiny power pole is picked up by a little girl. What have you been doing around here Kai?" he asked. The Supreme Kai looked down to the ground. "So how about it! This pole for my powers being unleashed" Cheena said as she handed over the pole. "Sorry little one but the pole cannot be given to anyone right now! You will know when you can share it with someone" Kabito said as he looked at Cheena. "Then I have nothing to give" Cheena said as she dropped the pole and her head.  
  
"How about if I get a girl to kiss you?" Goku suggested. Cheena's head shot up as she looked at her dad. "I AM NOT KISSING HIM..No offense!" she said as she looked at the Kai. "I'm talking about someone from Earth" said Goku. "Is she cute!" the Old Kai asked as his face started to turn red. "Very cute!" said Goku. Drool started to form on the side of the Kai's mouth as he thought of the kiss. *This guy is just like Master Roshi* Goku said to himself with a smile on his face. "It's a deal!" the Old Kai said as he looked at Goku. "All right!' Goku said. "Thanks dad!" Cheena said. "Wait! I can't unleash the young ones powers" said the Old Kai. "WHAT! WHY?" Cheena asked. "Because just as the pole told you, you're powers will come out when you grow up. You are already powerful then you need to be. That pole already released a portion of your powers but you won't get the whole thing until you grow up" said the Old Kai. "But..but I don't feel any different" Cheena said as she looked herself over. "You may feel normal but believe me when I say you have changed" the Old Kai said. Cheena looked at her hands then at the Kai. "Really?" she asked. "Yep!" the Old Kai said. Cheena had a smirk on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"Dad, who are you going to get to kiss him?" Gohan asked while the Old Kai was talking to Cheena. "I don't know! Hey how about Videl?" he asked. "I'M NOT LETTING MY GIRLFRIEND KISS HIM!" Gohan yelled at his dad. "OK, ok! How about Bulma?" he asked. "I don't know dad! Will she do it?" Gohan asked. "Sure, if it's to save the world!" Goku said. "When Bulma finds out she is going to kill you" Gohan said. "No she won't! She'll be happy to help!" Goku said. "Dad, I want no part of this!" Gohan said as he waved his hands back and forth. "Dad, are you going to get you're powers awakened?" Cheena asked as she walked over to him. "I don't need my powers awakened" Goku said. "He sure doesn't! How about you!" the Old Kai said as he pointed to Gohan. "Me?" Gohan said as he looked around him. "Yes you! Come here boy!" the Old Kai said. Taking a long swallow, Gohan walked over to him. "Good now stand still!" said the Old Kai. Gohan stood completely still as the Old Kai started to dance around him. "Boy does he look stupid!" Cheena said as she started to laugh. "Cheena!" Gohan yelled. "I wasn't talking about the Kai" she said as she continued to laugh. A sweat drop appeared on the side of Gohan's face as the Old Kai continued to dance around him. Cheena was still laughing until she just stopped. Closing her eyes she started to see some images. "Che, what's up?" Goku asked once he noticed Cheena stopped laughing. "I..I can see it" Cheena said. "See what?" the Kai asked. Opening her eyes, Cheena looked at them. "I can see what's going on with Earth" she said. "WHAT!" Goku, the Kai and Kabito said.  
  
"Are you sure Cheena?" Goku asked as he walked towards her. "Yes! Everyone is at this place up in the sky" she said. "The lookout! But how can you see that?" he asked. "The pole must have given her the ability to see things out of this world" said the Kai. "Piccolo is teaching Goten and Trunks some funny dance" said Cheena. "The Fusion Dance! Did they get it yet?" Goku asked. "No not yet!" Cheena said. She watches as Trunks and Goten did the dance and turned into an old boy and a fat boy. Finally on the 3rd try the boys finally got it right. "WOW!" Cheena said as she continued to watch. "What?" Goku asked as he looked at Cheena. "They did it! They fused and into one person" she said. "Oh yeah!" Goku said. "What is going on over there?" Gohan asked as he watched his dad become happy all of a sudden. "Nothing! Just continue what you're doing!" Goku said. "But I'm not doing anything!" Gohan said. "Be quiet Gohan! We still have 25 more hours to go!" said the Old Kai as he continued to dance. "25!" Gohan yelled. His head dropped as he tried to stay as still as possible for another..25 hours.  
  
Cheena still had her eyes closed as she looked at Gotenks. *Man this guy Gotenks is cute..wait..what am I saying? He's my brother and Trunks..yuck!* Cheena said to herself as she watched. She watched as Gotenks ignored Piccolo and flew off towards Buu. "What jerks!" she said as she opened her eyes. "What's going on now?" the Kai asked. "That guy Gotenks is a jerk! He has a bad attitude which means it copied Trunks more. Piccolo told them the train and they flew off to fight Buu" said Cheena. "WHAT! Their not ready for that yet!" Goku said as he clenched his fists. "Cheena, keep us posted!" said the Kai as he looked at Cheena. "Sure!" she said as she closed her eyes. She watched as Gotenks was giving all he had to Buu but somehow Buu started to get the upper hand on Gotenks. *Oh Man!* Cheena said to herself as she watched. "LOOK OUT!" she yelled causing everyone to look at her. "Cheena what is it!" Goku asked. "Trunk..Gotenks look out! Everyone look out" Cheena yelled as she prepared to watch Buu blast Gotenks and the people behind them in the army tanks. The blast hit the area where Gotenks was head on. "NO!!" Cheena yelled as she opened her eyes. "Cheena, what is it? What happened?" Goku asked as he ran over to her. "Gotenks..Buu..the people!" Cheena said before she fell down to her knees. "Cheena!" Gohan yelled as he watched. Cheena almost fell forward but Goku caught her. He stood up with her in his arms. "Cheena! What happened?" he said. "Buu.." was the last thing Cheena said before her eyes closed and her body went limp.  
  
Author's Note2: How was that? You'll really see why Cheena can see what happens on Earth even though she's not there. Give your reason why in your review if you'd like. Please review and as always see you again next time. 


	33. Tragedy Strikes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Claimer: I do own Cheena (does happy dance!)  
  
Author's Note: I just want to give thanks to all that reviewed Chapters 31 and 32. I wrote both chapters one behind the other because I felt you all deserved it. You all are the reason I love to write and I hope you stick with me. Anyway, here it is, Chapter 33. Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Author's Note2: It's been brought to my attention by one of my reviewers that I am close to turning Cheena into a "Mary-sue." That wasn't my intent when I started to talk about her powers so I hope you all don't think that. In this chapter you will see why Cheena can see what is going on with earth even though she's nowhere near it. Just as a side note: She does not get this ability from her power pole so just read and find out exactly how she got it. Enjoy!  
  
Her eyes fluttered lightly before they finally opened. Looking around, Cheena saw Kabito, the Supreme Kai and her dad looking at her. "Oh good, she's awake!" the Kai said as he looked at her. "What happened?" Cheena asked as she placed her hand on her forehead. Goku helped her sit up as she started to rub her head. "You were watching what was going on with Buu then you collapsed. Are you ok?" Kabito asked. "I'm ok!" Cheena said softly as she made her way to her feet. "Cheena, what happened?" Goku asked. "I guess I just couldn't take seeing Buu kill those people" Cheena said as she looked at her dad. "Cheena how is it possible that you can see what's going on with Earth?" the Kai asked. "Goten!" Cheena said as she looked around for her pole. Seeing it on the ground where she once stood, she walked over to it. "What does Goten have to do with it" the Kai asked. "I don't know! It's just something we've been able to do" she said as she picked her pole up. "I don't understand!" said Kabito. "Goten and I can talk to each other without talking to each other" Cheena said. "I get it! The two of you can communicate telepathically" the Kai said. "Tele-a- what?" Cheena asked as she looked at the Kai. "You can see what he sees" the Kai clarified for her. "Yeah! That's what I said!" Cheena snapped as she looked at him. "Cheena what did you see before you blacked out?" Goku asked. Cheena looked at her dad before looking down at the ground. Sighing she prepared herself to answer him. "Buu was beating up Gotenks then these people came to attack Buu. He killed them all" she said as her grip on her pole became tighter. "What about Gotenks? Did he escape?" the Kai asked. "Yes!" Cheena said as she looked at him. "Cheena, go back to training!" Goku said quickly causing everyone to look at him. "Buu is getting stronger so we'll need you and Gohan to be even stronger" he said. "Right dad!' Cheena said as she prepared to work on her training. Goku, the Kai and Kabito just watched. "What are you guys talking about over there?" Gohan asked. "Nothing son! Just concentrate on what you're doing with the Old Kai" said Goku. Gohan frowned as he looked at the Old Kai dancing around him. *But I'm not doing anything. I'm just standing here like an idiot* Gohan said to himself. "Goku, do you think we still have a chance against Majin Buu?" the Kai asked. "I don't know Supreme Kai! I don't know!" said Goku.  
  
As time wore on Cheena was still working on a few techniques with and without the pole, Kabito and the Kai sat back and watched the Old Kai and Gohan. The Old Kai continued to dance around Gohan, who by the look on his face, was getting pretty bored. Goku was lying under a tree with his eyes closed just meditating and relaxing. Wiping her arm across her forehead, Cheena removed the sweat that was coming down. Slowly she sat down in an Indian Style on the ground. She held the pole in her hand as she just looked at it. Goku's eyes opened slowly. Sensing something was up he stood up and walked towards Cheena. Standing behind her he looked down at her. "Hi dad!" Cheena said without looking up at him. "Taking a break, huh?" he asked as he sat behind her. Sighing Cheena turned around and looked into her dad's eyes. "Just thinking!" she said. "Thinking about what?" Goku asked. "Just everyone on Earth! Mom, Goten, Trunks..just everyone!" Cheena said. "So, you, Goten and Trunks are pretty close, huh?" he asked. "Not really! I mean Goten and I are as close as twin can be. Trunks and I aren't that close. He doesn't like me that much" Cheena said. "What makes you say that?" Goku asked remembering how Trunks reacted to hearing Cheena was dead. "Well he..dad what is it?" Cheena asked as she looked at Goku. "He had a hard questionable look on his face as he looked away from her. Standing up he slowly clenched his fists. "What's wrong dad?" Cheena asked as she stood up beside him. "Supreme Kai can you feel that?" Goku asked as he looked over at the Supreme Kai. "Yes, but who is it?" the Kai asked. Looking in the direction of her father, Cheena tried to sense what everyone else was sensing. "I can feel it" she finally said. "It's incredible!" said Gohan. "Who is that? I've never felt anything like this before" said Cheena. "It's Buu, it just has to be. That power is pure evil" said Goku. "Cheena can you see anything?" the Kai asked. Cheena closed her eyes, hoping to see who the source of the huge power level was. "I don't see anything" she said. "We're going to need a miracle to beat Buu now" Kabito said. "Well what do you think I'm doing over here?" the Old Kai snapped.  
  
Everyone looked over at Gohan and the Old Kai. The Old Kai was standing with his arms folded across his chest, just looking at everyone. "Are you finished? Is his powers unleashed?" the Supreme Kai asked. "Of course not, it's only been 5 hours. We still have 20 more to go" the Old Kai said. "20 MORE!" Gohan yelled as his eyes grew wide. "Yes, now sit down!" the Old Kai said as he sat down. Sighing Gohan sat across from the Kai. "Now just relax!" the Old Kai said as he held his palms out towards Gohan. *I hope he hurries up* Cheena said to herself as she looked at the Old Kai and Gohan. Just standing around with her eyes closed, Cheena waited to see what was going on with Earth. She was turned away from everyone so she could concentrate better on her training but more importantly on finding out what was happening to her family and friends. *C'mon Goten! Show me something!* she said to herself. Opening her eyes, Cheena was about to go back to training when something flashed in front of her. "Huh?" she questioned as she closed her eyes again. Just like before she saw what was happening on Earth. "I can see Buu! He's changed since the last time I saw him" she said as she continued to watch. "What do you mean changed?" Kabito asked. "He lost a lot of weight and his pants look like the one I'm wearing and not like the diaper he had on before" Cheena replied. "What's he doing!" asked the Kai. "He's looking at sand drop" Cheena said. "What?" Goku, the Kai and Kabito said. "Where are you going? Why did you do that?" Cheena asked out loud as she continued to watch. "Cheena, who are you talking to?" the Kai asked. "Why would he ask that?" Cheena said aloud again. "Cheena what's happening?" Goku asked. "WATCH OUT! NO!!!" Cheena screamed as her eyes flew open. Che, what is it?" Goku asked as he walked towards Cheena. Tears sprang out of her eyes as she started to shake violently. "Cheena, what did you see?" the Kai asked. Turning to face them all, Cheena just continued to shake.  
  
As Goku stopped walking towards her Cheena started to back up away. It looked as if she just didn't want to get close to him or didn't want him to get close to her. Goku looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Cheena, what did Buu do?" Goku asked worried about the answer he was about to receive. "He..He killed her!" Cheena said slowly. Everyone just looked at her. "Who Cheena? Who did he kill?" Goku asked. Slowly Cheena looked at him before looking at Gohan who was also looking at her. Her tears fell like a rainy day as she put her head down. "Cheena, who did he kill?" Goku asked more sternly then before. It wasn't that he was angry with her; he just wanted to know what was going on. Cheena's head shot up and she looked at him. "MOM! HE KILLED MY MOM!" she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Author's Note: Man, that's something a child shouldn't have to see. Well that's it for now. Now can you all do me a favor..thanks! Please click on that button on the bottom of the screen that says Submit Review and review. Thanks and see you all the next time around. 


	34. Rage Unleashed

Disclaimer: (starts to cry) I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters  
  
Claimer: (smile appears; tears go away!) I do own Cheena!  
  
Author's Note: What more can I say except: here it is, Chapter 34! Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Her shaking became more violent as she looked at her dad. He wanted to know what she saw, he demanded that she tell him what she saw, but was he even ready to hear what she saw? Was Cheena even prepared to see or even tell what she saw? She looked at the shocked expression on his face as he looked at her. "Are you happy now? He killed mom!" Cheena said again as she glared at him. Glancing over at Gohan she saw the same look that plagued her father's face..the look of pure shock. "That can't be!" the Kai said as he looked at Cheena. "Well it is! He killed her! He turned her into an egg and stepped on her! My mother is dead!" Cheena yelled as she looked at the Kai. Goku clenched his hands into fists as he looked down at the ground. "Chi-Chi!" he said softly. "No..mother!" Gohan said as he also looked down at the ground. Cheena looked back and forth between her father and brother. Their reactions were pissing her off to no end. "HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING?" she screamed. Both Goku and Gohan looked at her along with both Kai's and Kabito. She clenched her fists as she looked at her dad. She couldn't believe he was just standing there after the news she just told them. "There is nothing we can do!" Goku said. "Fine! If you won't do anything then I will!" Cheena snapped as she called for her power pole. Coming to a rest in the palm of her hand, Cheena went to get the case to strap it to her back. "Cheena, I know you are upset but there is nothing you or any of us can do for your mom" the Kai said as he looked at her. Strapping the case to her back, Cheena secured the pole and looked at everyone. "I'm going back to Earth! If none of you will help then I will defeat Buu myself" Cheena said. "Cheena just calm down!" Gohan said as he looked at his sister. "NO! I will not calm down! GOODBYE!" Cheena yelled as she took off. She flew straight up and prepared to fly away but someone blocked her path.  
  
"Dad, get out of the way!" Cheena yelled as she looked at him. "Cheena, calm down and think for a second. There is nothing you can do! She's gone!" he said. Tears sprang out of Cheena's eyes as she looked at her dad in complete shock. That soon went away and was replaced with extreme anger. "He killed her and I am NOT going to just sit back and do nothing! You can do that if you want but I'm not, now get out of my way!" Cheena yelled as she glared at her father. "Cheena, there is nothing you can do!" Goku said as he tried to calm her down. Frustrated, Cheena transformed into a Super Sayian. "If you won't move then I'll make you!" Cheena yelled as she charged towards Goku. Goku had little time to react as Cheena started out with a couple of kicks and punches. "Cheena!" he yelled as he dodged her attacks. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Cheena yelled as she continued to attack Goku. She pulled back and tried to punch him in the face but Goku grabbed her wrist. "LET ME GO!!" she yelled as she tried to free herself. Bringing her wrist and her entire arm behind her back, Goku held her in place. "LET ME GO!" Cheena yelled as she struggled to get free. "LISTEN TO ME!!! There is nothing you can do about what happened to Chi-Chi! Buu will pay for all the people he has hurt but not now! You are not strong enough to go up against him. If you go and fight him now then he will kill you..just like he killed Chi-Chi. Now calm down and go back to your training." Goku said as he held onto Cheena. Slight sobs could be heard as Cheena looked below her. Everyone was looking up at her and Goku. She noticed that Gohan had a worried look on his face and it was just tearing her apart. "We will bring her and everyone back with the Dragonballs, remember that!" Goku said as he let Cheena go. Cheena just closed her eyes as she placed her arms to her sides. Clenching her hands into fists, she started to shake all over again but not as bad as before. Slowly she descended down to the ground, never lifting her head up to see anyone. Being semi-relaxed, Cheena transformed back to her normal state. Seeing that she had finally calmed down, Goku landed behind her. "So what now Goku?" the Kai asked. "We wait and we train, right Cheena?" Goku asked as he looked at Cheena. Remaining quiet, Cheena walked a few feet away from her father and everyone. Unbuckling the case from her back, Cheena placed the pole down on the ground. Looking down, Cheena closed her eyes. *Mom, I promise you..Buu will pay for what he did to you! I will do everything I can to make sure he pays for hurting you..for hurting dad, Gohan and Goten..for hurting me! I will make that jerk suffer for what he's done..and that's a promise* Cheena said to herself. Opening her eyes Cheena prepared to do what she was brought there to do and that was train..HARD!!!  
  
Everyone watched as Cheena did over 200 pushups, 200 sit-ups and was now practicing her punches and kicks. The pole just seemed like it was never apart of her since she never touched it once. "She's determined!" Kabito said as he watched along with the Kai and Goku. "Yes! Buu crossed the line with her!" the Kai said. "He crossed the line with all of us!" Goku said as he looked at his daughter. He saw how hurt she was and could even go as far as saying her felt how hurt she was because he was feeling the same thing. *I'm sorry Chi-Chi! I wasn't there for you for 7 years and now you're gone and all because of a heartless monster! He will pay for hurting you!* Goku said to himself as he continued to watch Cheena train. Nothing else seemed to matter to Cheena except her training. She picked up the speed on every kick and every punch. She didn't miss a beat or a kick. She attacked the air as if it could counter-attack at any moment. Along with every kick and punch all she could see was her mom and what Buu did to her.  
  
~Flashback~ Chi-Chi walked towards Buu who was staring at the hour glass. Harshly, she brought her hand across his face in the loudest slap Cheena ever heard. "How dare you! You killed my son and my daughter. My daughter was only 7 years old! How could you?" she heard her mother scream at him. Buu's head turned as he looked at Chi-Chi. "Do you like eggs?" he asked her. The purple light that came from the antenna on Buu's head blinded Cheena as she looked on. As it faded, Cheena's body went into total shock as she saw where her mother was once standing now laid an egg. That was nothing compared to what she saw next. Buu walked over and stepped on the egg. ~End Flashback~  
  
That last image played over and over in Cheena's mind. "You're going down Buu!" she said as she continued her training. As time wore on Cheena decided to rest for a bit. Sitting on the ground, facing away from everyone, she sat in an Indian Style. She closed her eyes and started to meditate. All the while, everyone was still looking at her. Suddenly she saw what was going on down on Earth. Goku just looked at her before he looked over at the Kai. "What is it Goku?" he asked. "I can't sense Buu's energy anymore; it's gone!" said Goku. "Is he dead?" Kabito asked. "I can't sense Piccolo, Goten or Trunks either" said Goku. "Piccolo took Buu to some white room" she said so everyone could hear her. "He must have taken him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fight the fusion of Trunks and Goten!" Goku said as he looked at Cheena. "What's happening now, Cheena?" the Kai asked. "Trunks and Goten turned into Gotenks again and are now battling Buu" she said. "All right! We have a chance!" the Kai yelled as he looked at Goku and Kabito.  
  
Cheena watched as Gotenks gave Buu everything he had but Buu still seemed unaffected by it. "Tell us Cheena! Did Gotenks win?" the Kai asked. "No, he's are making up these stupid moves and it's not working" she said. "What is he doing? Is he even a Super Sayian?" Goku asked. "Yes but he still can't hurt Buu!" Cheena said. "What are we going to do now?" Kabito asked. "What a jerk!" Cheena said as she continued to watch. "What's going on now?" the Kai asked. "Gotenks! He's acting like a jerk! He said he forgot how to do his moves!" Cheena said. "He's playing around! We don't have time for games" said Goku. The Kai was about to speak when Cheena cut him off. "Whoa, I can't believe Piccolo did that!" she said as she opened her eyes. "Did what?" the Kai asked. "He blasted the door to the room! I wonder why he did that?" she said. "He did it to seal Buu in" Goku said. Cheena turned to face everyone. "But..but he was still in it and so was Gotenks. What does that mean for them dad?" Cheena asked. "That means that the 3 of them are trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" he said. "Well we'll get them out!" Cheena said as she stood up. "You don't understand young one! Once trapped they can never come out" said the Old Kai as he looked at Gohan. "WHAT!!" Cheena yelled.  
  
Author's Note2: Well that's it for now! I guess I'm getting good at this 2 chapter thing but then again I did say a while ago that I was either going to post 1 or 2 chapters every weekend. Review and tell me what you thought! Thanks again and see you the next time around. 


	35. A Whole New Gohan!

Disclaimer: I hate to say this but it must be said. I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Claimer: I'm happy to say that I do in every way own Cheena.  
  
Author's Note: I told myself that I wasn't going to write this chapter until the weekend but I just can't seem to pull myself away from this story or any of you. So here it is, Chapter 35! Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Author's Note2: *IMPORTANT* Please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter! I need your help!  
  
"What do you mean they can never come out?" Cheena asked as she looked at the Old Kai. "Once the door is destroyed it seals anyone in the room for all eternity" he said. Cheena just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So what is going to happen to Piccolo, Goten and Trunks? Are you saying I'll never see them again?" she asked. Everyone just looked at her and did not respond. Cheena shivered at the complete silence that was around her. Turning away from everyone, Cheena just looked into the distance. *There just has to be a way to get them out of there* she said to herself. Closing her eyes, she focused on seeing anything that would or could show her how to help her family and friends. She watched as Buu started to scream out in anger. *Well at least he's not fighting Gotenks again* she said to herself as she watched. Suddenly Buu screamed as loud as he could over the fact that he wanted some candy. Covering her ears, Cheena winched. "Boy can he scream!" she said. "What's going on?" the Supreme Kai asked. "Buu's throwing a fit!" Cheena replied as she continued to watch. Just then a rip appeared in front of Buu showing the lookout tower. Quickly Cheena opened her eyes. "He found a way out!' she yelled. "Who?" Goku asked. "Buu! He screamed loud then a hole appeared and I could see the lookout" said Cheena. Goku gasped in shock. "This isn't good! Cheena did Piccolo and Gotenks get out as well?" he asked. Closing her eyes again, Cheena watched Buu jump through the portal, leaving Piccolo and Gotenks behind. "No their still there!" she said as she opened her eyes. "I can sense him now!" Goku said. "If he's out and Piccolo and Gotenks are still trapped inside then who is left to defend the others and earth?" Kabito asked. Everyone just looked at him wondering the exact same thing.  
  
Cheena closed and opened her eyes as she tried to see what was going on at the lookout. "I can't see what's happening with Buu and the others" she said as she opened her eyes and looked at her dad. "Darn it! I wish I could see what he was up to and how everyone is doing" said Goku. "You earthlings are so whiny, Here!" said the Old Kai. Everyone watched as he created a crystal ball and tossed it to Goku. "Can we see what is going on with earth through this?" Goku asked. "Of course! What do you think I made it for?" the Old Kai snapped. "Cool!" said Cheena as she ran over to her dad. Kneeling down with the ball, Goku looked into it. The Kai, Kabito and Cheena soon followed and sat beside him. "Look there's Buu!" Cheena said as she pointed at the ball. "And there's everyone else!" said the Kai as he pointed to the rest of the Z-fighters. "I am hungry! I'm going to turn you all into chocolate candy" Buu screamed at everyone. "He wouldn't do that..would he?" Cheena asked as she looked at her dad. He was intent on watching what was going on as was everyone else around her. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Cheena went back to watching the scene in front of her. "18! I'm going to charge Majin Buu! You get everyone out of here!" Krillian said as he glanced at his wife. "Krillian!" she said as she looked at him. "Just do it!" he snapped as he looked at Majin Buu. "Don't do it Krillian!" Goku said as he continued to watch. Cheena watched as Krillian charged towards Buu only to get turned into a chocolate bar. "NO KRILLIAN!" she yelled before Goku covered her mouth. "Listen, we need Gohan to concentrate on getting his powers awakened. We can't distract him with what's going on with our friends, ok?" he asked as he removed his hand. Cheena glanced over at Gohan who was looking at her, just wondering what was up. Nodding her head yes, Cheena continued to watch. They all watched as Buu turned every single person there into a bar of chocolate and devoured it. "No, not Videl!" Cheena said as her eyes started to water. She looked over at Gohan who was now looking at the Old Kai. "Videl! Not you too!" she said softly as small tears fell down her face. Goku glanced at her then at the crystal ball. He clenched his fists in extreme anger. "I hate this! We're just sitting here watching this and we can't do anything" Cheena said as she also clenched her fists in anger. "I know Cheena, I know!" Goku said. "Dad, what's going on over there?" Gohan asked noticing the behavior of his sister. "Nothing son, don't worry!" Goku replied. Gohan just looked at his dad before looking over at the Old Kai.  
  
Cheena watched as Buu ate chocolate bar after chocolate bar. "How could he?" she asked. "What can you expect from something that has no heart?" the Kai asked as he watched. Just then Cheena felt a strong power level within her. "Dad, do you feel that?" she asked as she looked at him. He looked at her wondering what she was talking about. "Feel what?" he asked. "That huge power! It feels the same way as when you were battling Buu but you're here" she said. Closing her eyes she focused in on what she was feeling. Her mouth dropped open as she watched the scene develop. "WOW!!" she said as she opened her eyes. "What?" the Kai and Kabito asked. A huge smile appeared on Cheena's face as she looked at them. "Wait until you see him!" was all she said as she looked at the crystal ball. "See who, Cheena?" the Kai asked. Cheena remained quiet with the smile still on her face. "It's Piccolo and..wow look at that! He's already mastered the Super Sayian 3 technique. Those boys are amazing" Goku said as he watched. Everyone watched as Gotenks powered up in anger; their yellow aura blinding everyone. "What power!" the Kai said as he shielded his eyes. "Yeah, neither of the boys are even 10 and yet their power is amazing" said Goku with a huge smile on her face. Cheena looked up at her dad then down at the now glowing crystal ball. *Their not all that amazing* she snapped to herself as she folded her arms across her chest and looked away. Over with the Old Kai, Gohan continued to try to see what was happening. "Gohan, look forward! You will know what happened in due time!" said the Old Kai. Sighing in defeat, Gohan looked at the Old Kai, occasionally taking quick glances at his family and friends.  
  
The battle between Gotenks and Buu raged on as Cheena and everyone on the Kai planet watched..except for the Old Kai and Gohan. "Those boys are just great! Gohan may not even need to fight" said Goku. Both Cheena and Gohan glanced over at him. "Dad, Gotenks is doing ok but Buu can still get the upper hand on him" she said. "Oh c'mon Cheena! The boys are destroying Buu" said Goku as he glanced over at Cheena. "Yeah Cheena, this isn't the time to show jealousy" said the Kai as he looked at the ball. Cheena's eyes went wide as she looked at him. "I'm not jealous!" she said as she looked away from him. Goku looked at her and smirked before looking back at the ball. *The nerve of him to say that I'm jealous..what does he know?* Cheena snapped to herself as she glanced over at the Supreme Kai. It was true that Gotenks was dominating Buu but soon, just as Cheena predicted, Buu got the upper hand on Gotenks and was now beating him up. "This isn't good!" Goku said as he clenched his fists. Cheena watched as Gotenks stood on the ground looking at Buu. "This is it for you Buu!" he said as he prepared to blast him away. Just then he returned to his normal state; his Super Sayian 3 form disappeared. "I was afraid of this!" Goku said as he watched.  
  
"Get out of there!" Cheena yelled as she watched Gotenks stare at Buu. "Why is he just standing there?" she asked. Goku growled as he looked over at Gohan. "We could use your help! Hurry up!" he said. "I don't know how long this is going to take, dad!" Gohan said as he looked at his dad. "It was complete 5-10 minutes ago! You can go!" said the Old Kai. "WHAT!!" everyone yelled as they looked at him. "Then why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Gohan asked as he stood up. "I don't know!" the Old Kai said as he shrugged his shoulders. A smile appeared on Cheena's face as she looked at Gohan. "Try it out Gohan!" she yelled. A smirk appeared on his face as he prepared to test out his new powers. Without going super, he powered up, blowing everyone away. Cheena held onto her dad's leg as the wind created by Gohan tried to blow her back. Goku was barely holding his ground as he watched. "Wow!" was all he said. The Old Kai, who was the closest to Gohan, got blown away completely. As Gohan stopped powering up, all eyes were on him. "He could have waited until I moved" the Old Kai snapped as she slowly stood up. "That was cool, Gohan!" Cheena said as she let go of Goku's leg. "I'm proud of you Gohan!' said Goku as he smiled at him. Placing his hand behind his head, Gohan looked down at the ground. "Thanks dad!" he replied.  
  
"Well I guess it's time for me to go back!' Gohan said as he looked at the Kai. "I will go with you!" the Kai said as he looked at Gohan. "No offense master, but Gohan will go alone! He is the one who will defeat Buu and save Earth. I will take him back then return here" said Kabito. The Kai looked at Kabito then over to Gohan. "It's up to you now Gohan! We've done all we can!" said the Kai. "I will do my best, sir!" said Gohan. "So when are we going?" said a small voice. Everyone looked to see Cheena with her arms folded across her chest. She had her power pole strapped to her back. Everyone just looked at her as she looked at them. "What is it?" she asked as she looked at them. Nobody knew what to say but they knew they had to tell her one way or another.  
  
Author's Note3: I'm kind of stuck but then again I'm not. Ok, here's the situation. I'm not sure whether to have Cheena stay on the Kai's planet and come back when Goku comes back or have her go with Gohan now. I know the end of the chapter sounds like I already made my decision by saying they had to tell her one way or another but I can work with that if you all choose to have her go with Gohan now. It's all up to you the reviewers. Unlike before, when I could only work with one of the choices I asked all of you, I can work with both so I don't know what to do. PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE! Tell me which one you want to see the most. Majority will rule so good luck. Thanks for reading this chapter and see you the next time around. 


	36. Time to Return

Disclaimer: (Folds arms across chest and pouts) I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Claimer: (Dances from side to side) I do own Cheena so there!  
  
Author's Note: To Ashton Toope: You asked me if I was making Cheena more mature then Goten. I'm really not trying to make her seem more mature then Goten but keep in mind that even though they are the same age, that doesn't mean they have the same personalities. Goten takes after Goku in looks as well as in smarts (not to say that Goku is dumb or anything). Cheena takes after both her mom and dad. She is as smart as Chi-Chi and has the determination in battle as Goku. She's always looking for a good fight..like any Sayian. I hope this answered your question and if not tell me when you review or e-mail me.  
  
Author's Note2: Thank you so much to all that read Chapter 35 and gave their opinions about what they wanted to read. After reading each review I have made the final decision. A special thanks goes to ChocolateEclar. You gave me a good idea in your review for the last chapter so I'm going to use it. Again thanks to all that told me what they wanted to read. Without further delay, here it is, Chapter 36. Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
"C'mon Gohan! Are you just going to stand there or are we going to go?" Cheena asked as she looked at her brother. "Uh Cheena.." Gohan started as he looked at her. "We don't have time for talking; we have to fight Buu before he hurts anyone else now let's go" Cheena said. "I'm taking Gohan back little one, not you" Kabito said as he looked at her. "What?" Cheena said softly as she dropped her arms to her side. Sighing, Gohan walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Why did he say that Gohan? Doesn't he know that you and I are a team?" she asked him as she looked into his eyes. "Look Cheena, you and I are a team. There is nothing the two of us can't do together but this is one thing that I need to do alone" Gohan said. Water appeared in Cheena's eyes as she looked at him. "But..but I've been training really hard and I know I can help" she said. "I know Cheena but it would be better if you stay here, you understand don't you?" he asked as he reached up and cupped her face in his hand. Cheena shook a little as she looked at him. "Gohan please let me go with you. I want to help and I promised mom I'd.." Cheena couldn't continue as she thought about her mom and the promise she made to her. Small tears fell down her face. Gently Gohan wiped them away. "Just stay here with dad and the Kai's ok. I'll be fine without you!" he said. Cheena looked at him then over to the Kai. "If I wasn't going to go back then why did you bring me here?" she asked. "You wanted to come and we were looking out for you" said the Kai. Cheena just glared at him before looking back at Gohan. "Just stay here, ok?" Gohan asked. Nodding her head in defeat Cheena backed away from him. Unhooking the power pole case from her back, Cheena held it in her hand. Taking one final look at Gohan she slowly walked away. "Aren't you even going to wish me good luck?" Gohan joked as he stood up. He hoped to get her to smile at him and try to be happy. Cheena stopped in her tracks but didn't look at anyone. "Goodbye Gohan!" she said softly as she continued to walk away.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but shiver as he watched Cheena walk out of his sight. "She's pretty upset" he said as he looked at his dad. "Gohan you cannot worry about her right now. You have more important things to worry about" said the Supreme Kai. "The young one is important, Kai" the Old Kai said. The Supreme Kai looked at his older form then down at the ground. "You're right elder Kai, Gohan I'm sorry!" he said. "It's ok Supreme Kai! We better get going" Gohan said as he looked at Kabito. "Right!" Kabito replied. Gohan turned and looked at Goku. "Well this is it dad! Take care of Cheena for me and tell her I'm sorry" he said. "Cheena will be fine! You just take care of yourself!" Goku said. Gohan smiled as he moved in and gave his dad a goodbye hug. Pulling apart, Gohan walked over to Kabito. Goku gave Gohan a thumb's up before he watched him and Kabito disappear heading back to Earth.  
  
Unknown to everyone Cheena didn't walk as far away as first thought. Staying as low as possible, she watched her dad and brother embrace in a hug before Gohan disappeared with the Kai. "How can dad say I'll be fine? I already lost my mom to Buu. I should have been there for her but no, I stayed with Gohan and came here." She clenched her fists in anger as she looked down at the ground. "How could I be so stupid? The Supreme Kai and Kabito told me that I was training to help defeat Buu and now I get left behind while Gohan goes against Buu alone. I bet they knew all along I wasn't going back. I've already lost both my parents and I'm not going to loose my brother as well." Making sure she wasn't seen she strapped her power pole back onto her back. She watched as her dad, the Supreme Kai and the elder Kai watched what was happening on Earth through the crystal ball. A sly smirk appeared on her face as she turned away from them. "Kabito said he wasn't taking me so I guess I'm taking myself" Placing two fingers on her forehead, she disappeared heading off to help out and keep the promise she made.  
  
Back on Earth, Gohan headed towards Buu. Now wearing the same gi outfit as his dad, he was determined to defeat Buu. "It's all up to me!' he said as he started to feel Buu's tremendous energy. Over at the battle scene, Trunks and Goten were no longer the formation of Gotenks. "We can still take him; look at him, he's sleep" said Trunks as he looked at Buu. Just as he said, Buu was laying on the ground fast asleep. "Boys we should get out of here before it's too late" said Piccolo. "Oh c'mon Piccolo, we can take him..it'll be 3 on 1" said Goten as he clenched his fists. Before Piccolo could respond he looked up at the sky. "Do you boys feel that?" he asked. "Someone's coming but who?" asked Trunks as he also looked up along with Goten. Landing in front of the boys, Gohan had as smile on his face. "How's it going?" he asked. Shock plagued the faces of Piccolo, Trunks and Goten. "Gohan, you're alive!" Goten yelled he ran to his brother. Bending down in front of him, Gohan embraced Goten in a hug. "I'm glad you're alive; I thought Buu got you" Goten said. "Alive and well little brother!" said Gohan as he gently pulled Goten off of him and stood up. "Where's Cheena? Is she alive too? I want to see her!" Goten asked with a huge smile on his face. Gohan looked at the happy expression on Goten's face and knew he just had to tell him. "Well Goten, Cheena is alive but she.." Gohan started. "..but she wanted to make her own entrance" Cheena finished. Everyone had a shocked look on their face as they looked at Cheena but probley no more shocked then Gohan.  
  
Back on the Kai's planet, Goku's eyes grew wide as he looked at Cheena. "What is she doing there? I thought Kabito wasn't taking her back?" he said as he moved in close to the ball. "I guess she's smarter then we give her credit for" said the Old Kai. "What do you mean elder?" the Supreme Kai asked as he looked at his older self. "Remember, she learned a lot of new things while she was here" he replied. "Of course! She used her new Instant Transmission Technique" said Goku as he looked at the elder Kai. Nodding his head yes, the Old Kai just watched the scene in front of him. *What is she doing here?* Gohan asked himself as he clenched his fists in anger. "CHEENA!!" Goten yelled as he ran over to her. The two embraced in a warm hug before pulling apart. "I thought you were dead!" Goten said. "Nope, just hanging around with the Supreme Kai and look at the nice clothes he gave me" she said as she spun around modeling off her outfit. "I want one too!" Goten said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe Kabito will make you one too and look at what else I got" Cheena said as she unhooked the pole from her back. "Cool!' said Goten as he reached out for it only to have Cheena pull it away. "Hey!" he said as he looked at her. "Sorry, but I can't let anyone touch it! Only I can!" said Cheena. "Yeah right! You're just being stingy! Gohan, make her share her toy!" Goten complained as he looked at Gohan. "This is not a toy! It has magic!" Cheena said as she glared at Goten. "It looks like a toy to me!' said Goten as he reached for it again only to have Cheena pull it away again. "Let me see it!" Goten yelled. "No!" replied Cheena. Goten growled as he charged towards Cheena. She ran away with Goten in hot pursuit after her. "GIVE IT TO ME!" he yelled. "NO!!" Cheena yelled back as she continued to run. Cheena ran over to Trunks and stood behind him. Looking back at her, Trunks turned and looked at Goten. "Leave her alone, Goten! If she said you can't touch it then you can't touch it" he said. Goten stopped and looked at Trunks. "Yeah, this is no time for games!" said Piccolo. "Fine!" Goten said as he stuck his tongue out at Cheena who did the same. Watching him walk away Cheena walked around Trunks and stood in front of him. "Thanks!" she said. Scratching the back of his head, Trunks looked down at the ground with a smirk on his face. Just as Cheena was about to say something else, someone spun her around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gohan yelled as he glared at her. "I'm here to help!" she said as he looked up at him. "I told you to stay with dad!' Gohan said. "I know what you said but I said I came here to help so I'm here" Cheena said. Gohan looked over at Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, who were all looking at him and Cheena. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to the side. "Listen, go back to the Kai's planet and stay there" Gohan said once he was sure they were alone. "And what about Goten, Trunks and Piccolo?" she asked. "Forget about them! This is no place for.." he started. "..for who? A girl?" Cheena asked as she clenched her fists. "No this is no place for you because you can get hurt" said Gohan. "The same thing that can happen to me can also happen to Goten or even Trunks so I'm staying and there is nothing you can do about it" Cheena said as she attempted to walk away only to have Gohan pull her back. "Cheena why are you doing this?" he asked. This one question fueled anger in Cheena as she looked at him. "Why do you think I'm doing this? I'm doing this for mom and all the people he killed..including Videl!" Cheena watched as Gohan's angry face developed into a shocked one. "That's right! He killed everyone by turning them into chocolate bars and eating them. Look I won't get in the way but I'm not going back to dad. I'm going to be right by your side because I'm not going to loose you too" she said. Gohan let a smirk creep onto his face as he looked down at Cheena. "How are you so smart?" he asked. "I learned from the best" Cheena said as she smiled at him. Before anymore words could be said, Goten interrupted. "Gohan look, Buu's awake and he's looking at you!"  
  
Gohan turned away from Cheena and looked at Buu. Slowly he walked over to him until he was only a few feet away from him. Cheena ran over to where Goten and Trunks were standing and stood beside them. "We can't let Gohan fight him alone! Cheena, let's help him!" Goten said as he looked at his other half. Shaking her head no, Cheena looked at Goten. "He can do it Goten! He's been training for this, you'll see!" she said. Goten looked at her before turning his attention back to Gohan. Through the corner of her eye, Cheena noticed Trunks looking at her. Turning her head quickly she caught him looking at her. Trunks jumped back and looked down at the ground. "What?" she asked as she looked at him. Trunks raised his head and looked at her. "I'm just glad you're ok" he said. A smiled appeared on Cheena's face as she looked at him. "Thanks!' she said as she looked back at Gohan. A smile appeared on Trunks face as he looked at her before preparing himself to watch the most intense battle in history.  
  
Author's Note3: Well that's it for now! What did you think? Tell me when you review! It'll be Gohan vs. Buu and don't think Cheena won't have anything to do with this because you and I both know she can never stay out of anything. Tomorrow is a very busy day for me so expect the next chapter either Thursday or on the weekend. Thanks for reading and I'll see you the next time around. 


	37. A Second Loss!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters (looks at all of the lawyers around her and smiles weakly)  
  
Claimer: I do own Cheena (dances around the lawyers then pushes them out the door)  
  
Author's Note: To Ashton: Don't worry! I don't have any plans on turning Cheena into SS2 or SS3 right now. I think it's best if she just stays at SS1 along with Trunks and Goten. On your question of whether or not I was going to go beyond the Buu saga well I really don't know. I would like to but I'm just going to wait until I'm done with this then decide. Who knows, if all of you think I can find a nice spot for Cheena in GT then maybe I'll do it. Thank you for asking questions. I love to answer them so keep them coming.  
  
Author's Note2: Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. It really meant a lot to me. I can't believe I have almost 100 reviews. I know it's not as much as most authors receive on this site but it's a lot to me. I hope I reach that mark soon. Anyway without further delay here it is, Chapter 37. Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Gohan stared at Buu as Buu just stared back. Suddenly Gohan powered up just a portion of his power. Dust moved around him as he glared at Buu. Behind him stood a bunch of mixed reactions. 'Gohan has changed!" Piccolo said. A smirk appeared across Cheena's face as she folded her arms across her chest. "Show him whose boss, Gohan!" she yelled. Everyone watched as the battle began. Gohan punched Buu with ease and watched as he staggered back. The battle really wasn't one to talk about unless you wanted to talk about Gohan and nothing but Gohan. As hard as Buu tried, he just couldn't get a hit in on Gohan. Cheena jumped up and down as she watched Gohan. She looked over at Goten who was just in shock. "I told you! He's been training for this, there is no way he can loose" she said with a huge smile on her face. Goten nodded his head slowly as he continued to watch. Gohan punched Buu around until he finally knocked him into the ground. As Buu staggered to get up Gohan appeared behind him. "Nice day we're having isn't it?" Gohan asked with a smile on his face.  
  
The battle raged on with Buu coming out on the short end of the stick. Gohan was clearly leading this battle as he beat Buu to no end. Dancing behind him, Cheena was shaking her hips and throwing her hands in the air. "Go Gohan! Go Gohan! GO!" she yelled as she continued to dance. Trunks started to laugh as he started to dance right beside her. Happy to have a partner, Cheena grabbed his hands and started to dance. At first Trunks expression was one of shock but that soon turned into laughter and happiness. "Hey don't leave me out!" Goten yelled as he grabbed both Trunks and Cheena's hands and danced along with them. "STOP IT!!!" Buu yelled. The trio stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "I AM TIRED OF THIS! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" he yelled. All of a sudden Buu started to power up. "What is he doing?" Cheena asked as she watched dust and small rocks blow all over the place. "Look out!" Piccolo yelled as he ran over to the kids. Shielding them behind his cape he watched. Cheena stuck her head out and continued to watch. "Cheena get back in there!" Piccolo said. "No fair! I want to see too!" she said. "Me too!" said Goten as he stuck his head out as did Trunks. Piccolo shook his head from side to side as he continued to watch as well. Veins started to pop out of Buu's body as he continued to power up. "OH NO!" Gohan yelled as he flew towards the gang. Suddenly all that could be seen was a blinding white light.  
  
Opening her eyes Cheena noticed that she was no longer on the ground. "What happened?" she asked as she looked around. She noticed that she was sitting on Gohan's shoulder while he had Piccolo under one arm and Trunks and Goten under the other. "Where did Buu go?" she asked. "He blew himself up!" Gohan replied as he settled down on the ground along with Piccolo and the boys. Jumping off of his shoulder, Cheena looked around the area. "Wow Gohan, you did it!" Goten yelled as he ran to hug his brother. "Yeah Gohan, you beat him!" Trunks said with a smile on his face. Cheena looked at them through the corner of her eyes before looking around. *That was too weird! I can't believe Buu gave up that easy!* she said to herself. "I'm not sure if he's gone! He might be planning something!" Gohan said as he looked off into the distance. Cheena looked at him then followed his gaze into the distance. "Do you sense that?" he asked suddenly as he looked around. "What?" Goten asked as he looked at his brother. "I think it's Dendee!" Gohan said. Piccolo's face lit up as he heard that Dendee might be alive. "Let's go find him!" Cheena yelled. Gohan took off with everyone close behind him. The gang continued to fly around in search of Dendee. Just then something caught Cheena's eyes. She looked down to see someone she thought she'd never see. "Isn't that the loud mouth man from the tournament?" she asked as she pointed down. Everyone looked at what she was pointing to. "I wonder what he's doing all the way out here." Cheena asked. "Should we help him?" Gohan asked. "I say no! He's too loud and annoying!" said Goten as he folded his hands across his chest. "Well I'm going to help him besides he may be loud and annoying but he still doesn't deserve to die because of Buu" Cheena said as she flew down towards Hercule. "Wait up!" Trunks yelled as he flew after her.  
  
Hercule and Bee were still walking in search of food when a pair of hands grabbed them and lifted them off the ground. Cheena had her arms around Bee while Trunks had his hands full with Hercule. "What..what's going on?" Hercule asked as he looked around. He looked over at Cheena and Bee. "Hey you're that girl that won the girl tournament earlier" he said. "Yep that's me and the names Cheena not girl" Cheena said as she looked at him. "Sorry!" said Hercule as he looked in front of him then up at Trunks. "Hey aren't you that same boy that won the boys tournament?" Hercule asked. "Name's Trunks and I was also the person who knocked you out, remember?" Trunks asked. "No I don't remember that! You must have me confused with someone else" Hercule said as placed his hand on the cheek that Trunks punched him in. Cheena and Trunks looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?" Hercule asked. "NOTHING!" the two said as they flew over to the rest of the gang. "Nice to see you again Hercule!" Gohan said as he looked at Hercule. "You're Videl's friend!" Hercule said as he looked at Gohan. Gohan looked at him before taking off again with everyone following. "He's her boyfriend!" Cheena said as she looked at Hercule. "No he's her friend" Hercule said as he looked at Cheena. "Whatever!" Cheena mumbled to herself as she flew on. "Look there's Dendee!" Goten shouted as he pointed below him. Everyone smiled as they saw Dendee fine and well. Quickly they flew down to him and landed in front of him. Cheena gently placed Bee down on the ground while Trunks let Hercule go before his feet could touch the ground, sending him face first into the ground. "Trunks?" Cheena yelled as she looked at him. "My fingers slipped!" he said as he grinned at her. Shaking her head from side to side she soon developed a smile on her face.  
  
"Dendee, how did you make it? I thought Buu turned you all into candy bars?" Piccolo asked. Dendee told him about Mr. PoPo and how he tossed him off the side of the lookout. "Who is that guy?" Hercule asked. "He's guardian of the Earth!" Trunks said as he looked at him. "He's not guardian of the Earth, I am!" Hercule said as he stood up with his hands on his hips and a stupid grin on his face. Everyone looked at him wondering if he was serious or not. Hercule looked at everyone and dropped his hands. "Anyway, where is my daughter?" he asked trying to change the subject. Everyone looked down at the ground especially Gohan and Cheena. "She's gone! Buu turned her and everyone else into chocolate bars and ate them" Dendee said. "WHAT!!" Hercule yelled as he looked at Dendee. Gohan kept his head down as he walked over to a rock and had a seat. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY SWEET DAUGTHER VIDEL? WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU?" he yelled at Gohan. "I'm sorry! I wasn't there!" Gohan said as he looked at Hercule. Goten crept over to Cheena and whispered in her ear. "I thought he said they were just friends" Cheena has a small smile on her face as she looked at Hercule. Suddenly her head quickly turned to the side. "Buu!" she said. "WHAT? NO WAY!" Trunks said as he looked at her. "No I sense him too but he doesn't seem any different!" said Gohan as he climbed off of the rock. Dendee, Hercule and Bee ran and hid behind a couple of rocks. Just as Cheena said Buu was back and standing right in front of them.  
  
Buu had a smile on his face as he looked at Gohan. "What is he up to?" Gohan asked as he stood in front of Buu. "Listen I went to take a break and now I want to fight but I want to fight the boys" Buu said. "WHAT?" Trunks, Goten and Cheena said together. "No, you will fight me!" Gohan said as he took his fighting stance. Buu smiled at Gohan then looked over at Trunks and Goten. "What's the matter boy's; did you get scared of me?" Buu taunted. Trunks and Goten growled as they clenched their fists. "You are going to fight me Buu" Gohan yelled. "No, let us take him!" Trunks yelled as he ran in front of Gohan with Goten close behind. "We can take him!" Goten said as he prepared to do the fusion dance. "All right!" Gohan said as he folded his arms across his chest. Trunks and Goten did the fusion dance and soon Gotenks was back. "So that's fusion!" Gohan said as he watched. "Give it to him Gotenks!" Cheena yelled as she watched. Gotenks turned towards her and winked. "Don't worry about that! Gohan we'll leave you a little something, ok?" Gotenks said as he turned towards Buu. Buu had a smile on his face as he stared at the boys. Cheena's eyebrows went up as she looked at him. *Why is he still smiling? Something doesn't seem right* she said to herself as she watched.  
  
Gotenks transformed into their Super Sayian 3 form. Cheena folded her arms across her chest and smiled. Suddenly Bee started to bark as he ran towards her but go stopped by Hercule. "Be quiet Bee!" he said as he carried the dog back to his original spot. Bee continued to bark as he looked at Buu. Cheena turned towards Bee and Hercule and just looked at them. *Why is he barking? He wasn't a few minutes ago!* she said to herself. Just then something moving caught her eye. Turning her head she noticed some pink slime moving behind Piccolo. "What?" she questioned as she dropped her arms to her sides and looked at Gotenks. Behind him was also some pink slime. "What is that?" she questioned as she looked at it. She looked at Buu then back to the slime. *Wait, that's it!* she said as she realized why Bee was barking. "GOTENKS, PICCOLO! WATCH OUT!" she yelled as loud as she could. "What?" Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo said as they looked at her. "It's too late!" Buu yelled as his eyes turned red. Suddenly the pink slime grew big and started to cover over Gotenks and Piccolo. Cheena watched in horror as Gotenks and Piccolo tried to fight out of it. "NO!!" she screamed as loud as she could as she watched Buu just start to laugh out loud.  
  
Author's Note3: What about that? Cheena just can't catch a break can she? See what happens next time because you and I both know she's not going to let Buu get away with this. I might actually have to send her into battle, who knows! If you want to know then check out the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll see you the next time around. 


	38. Time to Help

Disclaimer: I hate to say it but it must be said. I do not own Dragonball Z or any if its characters.  
  
Claimer: I am proud to say that I own Cheena.  
  
AN: I AM SO HAPPY! I have over 100 REVIEWS! YES!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! I want to thank all of you, the reviewers, who helped make this possible. This story will soon be a year old and I just can't believe I reached my goal of 100 reviews. Thank you so much and I hope you all continue.  
  
AN2: In this chapter, Cheena will be getting involved so I hope you all like it. Tien will not be in this chapter though, sorry to everyone who wanted him in. Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
All that could be heard around the area was the laughter of Buu. Everyone else just watched in disbelief as Gotenks and Piccolo were nowhere to be seen and in their place stood two big pink blobs. "NO!" Cheena yelled again as she ran over to the spot where Gotenks was. She was about to pull at the slime but Buu's voice stopped her. "If you touch it then it will devour you too" he said. Cheena could feel her energy rising as she listened to Buu's incisive laughing. "Shut-up!" she yelled as she glared at him. "Come to me!" Buu yelled as he stretched his arms out wide. Both pink globs shot straight into the air and flew towards Buu. "NO!!" Cheena yelled as she ran towards Buu only to have Gohan grab her arm and pull her back. "Let me go!!" she yelled as she tried to free herself. Gohan remained quiet as he watched the 2 pink globs join with Majin Buu. All Cheena could do was watch in horror as Buu started to transform. She looked up at Gohan who had his eyes set on Buu. "Gohan, what is wrong with you? Let me go!" she yelled. Gohan looked down at her with a frown on his face. "There is nothing we can do now. Buu has absorbed them" he said. "We can't just stand here?" He's got our brother and friends. I've got to help them" she said as she attempted to free herself again. "Listen to me! If you go near him now then you will become apart of him too" Gohan said as he let her go. Cheena glared at Buu as his transformation finally finished.  
  
Buu stood before Gohan and Cheena more powerful then ever. "He's wearing the same vest as Gotenks" Cheena said. Gohan just growled as he looked at Buu. "Now this is much better don't you think?" Buu asked. Cheena started to shake a bit as she glared at Buu. Suddenly she charged towards him. 'Cheena, No!" Gohan yelled. Anger was clearly on her face as she continued to charge. Buu smiled as he watched Cheena come towards him. "Stupid child!" he said before he disappeared. "Huh?" Cheena said as she stopped running. She looked around to see if he was hiding. "BUU!" she yelled as loud as she could. "WHAT?" Buu yelled back. Quickly Cheena turned around to see a smiling Buu in front of her. Jumping back she took her fighting stance. Buu started to laugh as he looked at her. "Why don't you go play with your mother..oh forget it! I probley killed her by now" he said. Cheena's eyes grew wide as she heard what he just said. Charging towards Buu, she had a frown on her face. Again he disappeared causing her to stop. Growling in anger she removed her power pole and held it in her right hand. "Stop playing and fight!" she yelled. Suddenly Buu appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, lifting her to his level. "Who said I was playing?" he asked with a smile on his face. Placing her left hand on top of the one he had on her, she glared at him. "Let go of me!" she said. Buu started to laugh as he held onto her tighter. "And if I don't then what?" he said. A smirk appeared on Cheena's face as she slowly moved her right hand with the pole into the right position. "I can absorb you too so what are you going to do now?" Buu asked with a smirk on his face. Cheena smiled which caused Buu to frown. "Just this! Power Pole extend!" she yelled. The pole, already positioned below Buu's waist, extended hitting Buu right below the belt. (AN: you all know where! Ouch!)  
  
Everything seemed to go into slow motion after that. Buu slowly released his grip on Cheena. Dropping to the ground Cheena looked up at Buu and started to laugh. Tears were falling out of his eyes and his mouth was closed shut. He held onto his most sensitive part as he looked at Cheena. "That's the same face Goten made when I did it to him when we were younger" she said as she continued to laugh. Buu growled as he glared at Cheena. "You will pay you stupid child" he said through clenched teeth. Cheena just continued to laugh. Tired of hearing her laugh, Buu quickly straightened up. He disappeared only to reappear right in front of Cheena. "Huh?" she asked as she stopped laughing. Suddenly Buu pulled back his arm and punched Cheena in the stomach. Dropping her pole she collapsed onto her knees and held onto her stomach. "Did that hurt?" Buu asked as he looked down at her. Cheena was quiet as she tried to catch as much air as possible to breathe. Buu just smirked as he pointed his palm towards her. Just before he was about to blast her, Gohan appeared in front of him. 'You're fight is with me Buu" he said. Taking his eyes off Cheena, Buu looked at Gohan. 'Fine, I will kill you then I will kill that bratty child" Buu said.  
  
Cheena looked up to see the back of Gohan and Buu standing in front of him. "What are you doing? I don't need you're help, Gohan!" she said as she slowly made her way to her feet. Gohan looked at her through the corner of his eyes then looked at Buu. "This is not a game Cheena! Go somewhere and hide! I can take care of this alone" he said. "Hide? I will not hide! I can help you!" Cheena said as she pulled on Gohan's pants leg. Without looking at her, Gohan pulled her hands off of his leg. "GO!" he yelled. Cheena looked at the back of his body then over at Buu. Just then Gohan charged towards Buu and their battle began. Cheena remained standing in her same spot as she watched the two go at one another. She watched as Buu fired numerous blasts at Gohan and him blocking each one. Finally the two stopped and stared at each other. "Gohan let me help!" Cheena yelled as she looked at him. Growing extremely frustrated with her, Gohan just glared at her. "Let her help Gohan..then I can kill you both at the same time" Buu mocked as he looked at Gohan. Gohan looked at Buu before charging towards him again. Gohan went to kick Buu but he grabbed his leg. He tried his other leg and that also was grabbed by Buu. Buu's antenna reached out and grabbed Gohan by the neck, choking him. "Gohan!" Cheena yelled as she watched. "You hear that Gohan, she's worried about you!" Buu said as he looked at Gohan. Gohan struggled to free himself but it was no use. "Go to sleep boy..for good!" Buu said as he tightened the grip around Gohan's neck. Below Cheena watched as Gohan's struggling slowed down as time went on. Looking around she saw her pole, picked it up and placed it on her back. "I'm coming Gohan!" she said as she flew up towards Buu.  
  
Buu, laughing at Gohan, noticed Cheena coming towards him. He smiled as he looked at Gohan, making it seem as if he didn't see her. Cheena screamed as she prepared to punch Buu off of Gohan. "RUNT!" Buu yelled just as Cheena came close to him. He pulled back his arm and brought it across her face. Cheena's head turned slightly but it didn't stop her. She turned towards Buu and prepared to fight him by throwing out a bunch of left and right punches and kicks. Buu dodged each one as he continued to hold onto Gohan. "Let him go!" Cheena yelled as she looked at Buu. Buu smiled as he pulled back his antenna, with Gohan, and brought it forward towards a nearby cliff. "Gohan!" Cheena yelled as she watched her brother crash into the wall. "I let him go! Now are you happy?" Buu asked. "Why you.." Cheena said as she started to attack Buu. Buu dodged each attack Cheena gave him. With one quick motion, he punched Cheena in the face, sending her into the same cliff he sent Gohan through earlier. "This is too easy!" he said as he prepared a ki blast, sending it straight into the cliff. "GOHAN, CHEENA! LOOK OUT!" Dendee yelled as he watched the blast prepare to hit the cliff. All that could be seen after that was a bright purple light as Hercule and Dendee took cover.  
  
Up on the Kai's planet Goku was sweating as he watched the battle. "Where are you two?" he said as he looked on. "Do you think they made it?" the Kai asked. "Don't think like that. They're alive!" Goku said as he looked at the Kai. Back on earth, Buu had an ear to ear grin as he looked at the huge hole in the cliff. "I know the two of you are hiding! You forget I have the smarts of Piccolo inside of me. I know how you think Gohan and that goes for you too Cheena" Buu said as he flew down to the ground. Behind a couple of rocks, down low, sat Gohan and Cheena. "We can't hid here forever, Gohan" Cheena said as she looked at her brother. 'I know!" Gohan said as he looked out for Buu. Suddenly Buu appeared in front of the duo. "Buu! Get it!" he said as he looked at them. Cheena's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open as she looked at him. Gohan grabbed her and tossed her to the side before going after Buu again. The two continued to fight. Gohan fired a blast at Buu that missed. "My turn!" Buu said as he put two fingers on his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled. Suddenly a blast came towards Gohan. Putting his hands up, Gohan blocked the blast and moved just in time for it to go into a nearby cliff. Exhausted, Gohan collapsed onto one knee. "Gohan!" Cheena yelled as she ran over to him. "Cheena, stay back!" Gohan yelled as he stood up causing Cheena to stop. She watched as Gohan flew back up towards Buu ready to attack. Buu smiled as he put his lips together and blew out a ghost form of himself. "What is that?" Gohan asked as he looked at the white ghost. Deciding to kill it, Gohan flew towards it. "NO! Don't touch it Gohan!" Cheena yelled remembering what happens when it touches someone or something. She watched in horror as Gohan touched the ghost causing it to blow up. "GOHAN!!" she yelled.  
  
Gohan's lifeless body hit the ground in a loud thump. Quickly Cheena ran to his side. "Let me help!" she said as she knelt down beside him. "No stay out of this!" Gohan said as he tried to get up but fell back down. "Gohan!" Cheena said as she placed her hand on his slow rising and falling chest. Just then Dendee appeared and knelt down near Cheena and Gohan. "I can heal him! You go and distract Buu" he said. Cheena looked at Gohan then at Dendee. "Right!" she said as she flew up towards Buu. "Oh look, now the baby wants to fight" Buu said as he watched Cheena fly up to him. Cheena floated in front of Buu and just stared at him. "You'll pay for all the people you hurt, Buu!" she yelled. Buu stretched and yawned as he looked at her. Angry, Cheena transformed into a Super Sayian and charged towards Buu. She gave Buu all she had but it was just no use. Even using her power pole did nothing against Buu. He just dodged it until finally he knocked it out of her hand. Every punch she delivered was blocked then sent back to her. Every kick she tried to hit him with was blocked and also sent back to her. Finally Cheena stood in front of Buu completely beaten up. "Is that the best you can do?" Buu said. Slowly Cheena pulled back her hands. *This is all I have left! I hope it works!* she said to herself. "Kame..hame..ha" she yelled as she brought her hands and her most powerful blast hurdling towards Buu. Buu had a smirk on his face as he brought his hands up to block the blast. Hitting him head on, Buu held the blast back. Cheena screamed as she tried to pump every bit of power she had into that blast. With one hand Buu held the blast back and with the other he prepared his own blast. "Try this one!" he said as he sent it towards Cheena. Cheena froze in place as the blast hit her, making direct contact with her. Over on the Kai's planet, Goku was pacing back and forth. "Gohan and Cheena can't hold on for long. There has to be a way to help them" he said. "Maybe there is!" the Old Kai said. Everyone looked at him wondering what could help. Taking off his two earrings he handed them to Goku. "Thanks but I don't wear earrings" Goku said as he looked at them. "They can help you! Clip one of them to your right ear and give the other to Gohan. The two of you will fuse together" he said. Goku was shocked as he took the earrings. "But sir, he is still dead so he can't return!" the Supreme Kai said. "I will give up my life for him so he can save Earth" said the Old Kai. Goku was shocked but very grateful. "Thank you, Old Kai!" he said. The Old Kai sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. Suddenly his body went limp and he fell to his side. "Thank you!" Goku said again. "WHYARE YOU STILL HERE?" the Old Kai yelled as he suddenly stood up. He had a halo above his head while Goku's was gone. "I guess it's time for me to go back" Goku said as he clipped the earring to his right ear.  
  
Buu moved out of the way, letting Cheena's blast hit the wall nearby. He smiled at what he saw next. Cheena was still floating there but she was hurt and bad. Closing her eyes she slowly fell out of the sky. "CHEENA!" Dendee yelled as he looked up at her. Gohan, who was now healed, looked up as well. Quickly he flew over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Che!" he said as he looked at her. She had a lot of cuts and scraps on her face and arms. Her eyes were closed shut and her mouth was slightly open. "Bring her here Gohan!" Dendee said. Running over, Gohan placed Cheena in front of Dendee. Placing his hands over her, she started to glow as he began to heal her. In a few minutes she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Che, are you ok?" Gohan asked as he placed his hand on her back. "Yeah!" Cheena said quickly as she clenched her fists in anger. *I couldn't do it..he is too strong* she said to herself as she looked down at the ground. "Look I've had enough of these games! It's time you all died..NOW!" Buu yelled. He prepared a blast in the palm of his hand and looked down at Gohan, Dendee and Cheena. "This little blast is enough to destroy you and this entire planet and there is nothing you can do about it" he said. Quickly Cheena stood up and looked at Buu. "Gohan what do we do?" she asked. "There's nothing we can do" Gohan said. "No, this can't be it!" Dendee said as he looked at Gohan. Cheena looked at Gohan then at Dendee before looking down at the ground. *I'm so sorry everyone especially mom, Goten and Trunks! I failed you all* she said to herself. Just then she sensed a familiar ki. "What?" she questioned as she looked up. Just then a blast appeared behind Buu, slicing him in half. As the small blast disappeared, Cheena noticed someone behind Buu. "Who is that?" she asked as she tried to get a good look at the person. "It can't be!" she said as she noticed the clothes the person was wearing. A smile appeared on her face as she saw the persons face. "DAD!!" she yelled as loud as she could.  
  
Author's Note 3: (wipes hand across forehead) That's it for now! Now it's going to get really interesting because in the next chapter not only will Goku be back but a certain prince makes his return as well..and what's this..Cheena suffers ANOTHER loss? Come see for yourself. Please review and I'll see you the next time around. 


	39. A 3rd loss and the return of a prince

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z or any its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter even though I just put it out yesterday. Here it is, Chapter 39! Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
All Cheena could do was laugh as she looked at her dad. "I can't believe my eyes" she said. Goku stood behind the upper portion of Buu with a huge smile on his face. "You're losing it Buu" he said as he watched Buu's lower portion fall to the ground along with his antenna. Buu's upper portion turned towards Goku. "Why you.." he yelled as he glared at Goku. "Yep it's me!" Goku said with a grin on his face. "DADDY!" Cheena yelled as she waved to him. Buu looked at Cheena through the corner of his eye before looking at Goku. Growling out loud Buu's eyes turned red. Soon his lower portion shot into the air and reattached itself to the upper part. "That is so gross!" Cheena said as she watched. "Gohan, catch!" Goku yelled as he tossed the earring to him. Gohan put his arm in the air and attempted to catch the earring but missed. The earring hit the tip of his fingers before falling in-between the rocks that were behind him. Cheena folded her hands across her chest and shook her head from side to side. "Humph, my brother, the all-star!" she said full of sarcasm. "Be quiet!" Gohan said as he glared at her. "Time Out!" Goku yelled as he placed one hand on top of the other in the shape of the letter T. Cheena looked at her dad then around her. "Gohan, help me look for the earring" she said. Gohan looked at Cheena before beginning his search for the earring. Tossing aside rock after rock, Cheena searched frantically for the other earring. "You can't throw and that boy can't catch it seems" Buu said as he looked at Goku. "We need more time! I guess it's up to me" Goku said as he clenched his fists at his side. Suddenly he turned into his new form, Super Sayian 3. Sensing his power, Cheena turned around to see her father in his new form. *Wow dad! You are too cool!* she said to herself. "Cheena, stop staring and help" Gohan said as he glanced at her. "All right! All right! Mr. All-Star!" she said as she continued to help him search for the earring. Gohan gave her a serious glare before turning back his attention to the task at hand.  
  
Goku and Buu started to go at one another while Cheena and Gohan continued their search. Cheena moved a couple of rocks when something shiny caught her eye. "I found it!" she said as she reached down to grab it. "Oh no you don't!" Buu said as he shot a blast towards Cheena. "Cheena!" Goku yelled as he looked at her. Quickly looking up Cheena dove out of the way just as the blast hit the spot where the earring was. "Jerk!" she yelled as she looked at Buu. "Cheena, forget him and get the earring!" Gohan said as he looked at her. "Right!" Cheena said as she went back to the spot to see if the earring was there or destroyed. "I see it but it's too far down! Buu's blast just moved the rocks but the earring is ok" she said as she tried to reach down and grab it. "I'll get it!" Gohan said as he walked over to her. Cheena moved away as Gohan knelt down and stuck his hand down the small hole where the earring was. Just then Cheena sensed something that seemed rather odd. "Gohan, do you feel Buu's power?" she asked. Gohan looked at her for a while then spoke. "Yeah, it feels like it decreased" he said. Cheena looked up in the sky and started to laugh at the sight in front of her. Buu stood in front of Goku without the vest he previously had on. "Gohan he lost his vest!" she said as she looked at her brother. Gohan was barely paying her any mind as he finally grabbed the earring. "I got it!" he said as he stood up. "Gohan look!" Cheena said as she pointed up at Buu. Gohan looked at Buu as a smile appeared on his face. "It looks like Trunks and Goten's fusion wore off" he said. "He's gotten weaker!" she said as Gohan just nodded his head in agreement. Looking at her dad, Cheena called out to him. "Dad, we have the earring!" she said. "Forget it! It's no use fusing now that he's gotten weaker!" Goku said. All of a sudden Buu started to laugh which caused everyone to look at him. "Why is he laughing?" Cheena asked. Gohan just looked up at Buu wondering the exact same thing. "You so called sayians are so stupid; I mean have you forgotten about this?" Buu said as he pointed to his missing antenna. Goku's eyes went wide as he looked at the place where Buu's antenna used to be. "Where is it?" he asked. A smirk appeared on Buu's face as he turned towards Gohan and Cheena. His eyes turned red just like it did all the times before. A big pink glob appeared behind Cheena and prepared to engulf her. "CHEENA LOOK OUT!!" Goku yelled as he flew down to her. Before Cheena had a chance to even look at what was about to happen to her, she was shoved to the side and out of the way.  
  
Lying on her side, she looked over to where she was once standing and dropped her mouth in complete shock. In her place stood Gohan trying to fight his way out of the slime. His hand dropped open and out fell the earring, not even a few feet away from him. Cheena shook as she watched the slime cover over her brother, silencing his protests to get it off of him. Water appeared in her eyes as she looked at what once was her brother. "GOHAN!!" she yelled as she made her way to her feet and ran over to him. "Come to me!" Buu yelled. The slime jumped into the air, heading straight for Buu. "NO!!" Cheena yelled as she took off after it only to have Goku grab her and pull her down to the ground. "LET ME GO!!" she yelled as she tried to free herself. "There is nothing we can do!" Goku said as he looked at her. "THAT SHOULD BE ME NOT HIM! HE PUSHED ME OUT THE WAY! I CAN'T JUST LET HIM GO, NOW LET GO OF ME!" Cheena yelled as she punched, kicked, did anything to try and free herself. "STOP IT! There is nothing we can do now!" Goku said as he held onto Cheena. Getting tired, Cheena slowly stopped fighting her dad and just looked at the ground. "Gohan!" she said as her tears continued to fall. Goku let her go and watched as she collapsed onto her knees. Pounding her fists into the ground, she continued to cry. "Why does he always have to save me? This is the 2nd time he's done that and I've done nothing for him" she said. Goku just watched his daughter express her anger which made him even angrier. Looking to the side, he noticed the portora earring Gohan dropped. Walking over to it, he bent down and picked it up. Suddenly he heard laughing which caused him to look up at the new and improved Majin Buu.  
  
Cheena looked up as well as Buu continued to laugh. Wiping away her tears, she stood up and clenched her fists in anger. Buu was now wearing the exact same shirt Gohan was wearing. "Dad what are we going to do now? He has all of Gohan's powers!" Cheena said as she looked at her dad. "I need someone to fuse with!' Goku said as he looked at her. "Fuse with me! I just want to get my hands on Buu and destroy him" Cheena said. "I can't fuse with you!" Goku said. "And why not? Is it because I'm a girl because you were going to fuse with Gohan a few minutes ago" Cheena asked as she put her hands on her hips. "I can't fuse with you because this will be a permanent fusion and if I fuse with you then the person we will become will be..how do I put this...short!" Goku said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena looked at her dad as she listened to what he just said. "Fine, then fuse with Dendee or Hercule!" Cheena said a bit ticked off. "Dendee is also too short and Hercule...he's weak!" Goku said as he glanced at him. Cheena looked at Hercule and remembered when Trunks knocked him into the wall. "You have a point there!" she said. "Listen up; I'll give you a chance to fuse with someone. I'll give you until the count of 10! By the end of the count, if you fuse with no one, then you and your brat will fight me" Buu said as he looked down at Goku. "Dad, we only have until the count of 10" Cheena said as she looked at her dad. "1.." Buu said as he started the count. "I know but who can I fuse with?" Goku asked. "..2..3.." Buu continued. "Dad, you just have to use Hercule!" Cheena said as she looked back and forth between her dad and Hercule. "..4..5..6..7" Buu continued with his counting. "Fine! Hey you, catch!" Goku yelled as he prepared to throw the earring to Hercule. Hercule eyes went wide as he looked at Goku. Just as he was about to throw the earring he stopped and just looked ahead of him. "Dad, what's wrong?" Cheena asked. 'He's here!" Goku said as he put his hand down. "Who?" Cheena asked. Without any words, Goku grabbed Cheena by the hand, placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
Appearing in the sky, Cheena looked up at her dad then around at her surroundings. "Dad, why are we here?" she asked as she let go of his hand. Goku had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the person in front of him. "VEGETA!" he yelled. Cheena looked in front her and started to laugh. There in all his glory stood the most arrogant yet best fighter around..Vegeta. "Vegeta, you're alive!" she yelled as she smiled at him. Vegeta looked at Goku with a shocked look on his face then down at Cheena. "Do I look alive runt?" he yelled as he pointed to the halo over his head. "Same old Vegeta!" Cheena said ignoring that he just yelled at her. "It's good to see you again Vegeta and I see Baba came with you" Goku said. "Yes I came with him and now I am leaving, goodbye!" Baba said as she took off on her crystal ball. "Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked. "Well I was given a second chance just like you and now with you here we have a good chance to beat Buu. Now put this on you're left ear!" Goku said as he showed Vegeta the earring. "Yeah! Vegeta if you put that on then you and my dad will fuse and then you will be able to defeat Buu" Cheena said as she looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Goku then over at Cheena before breaking down in a fit of laughter. Cheena looked at her dad then at Vegeta. "Uh, was it something I said?" Cheena asked as a sweat dropped down her face. Quickly Vegeta straightened up and looked at Cheena. "NO!" he yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Cheena asked as she looked at him. "None of your business!" Vegeta said as he glared at her. Cheena flew back a bit as she looked at him. "C'mon Vegeta! This is the only way we can beat Buu" Goku said as he again tried to hand him the earring. "I said no Kakarot!' Vegeta said as he pushed Goku's hand away. Goku was about to plead again when Cheena interrupted him. "Dad, I think Buu is coming this way!" she said. Goku turned his head in the direction where they once were. "He is coming! Come on Vegeta! We have to fuse!" Goku said as he again attempted to hand Vegeta the earring. "I SAID NO!" Vegeta yelled. Just then Buu appeared in front of the three of them. "Hey I know you! You're that fool that killed himself for nothing" Buu said as he looked at Vegeta. Angered, Vegeta charged towards Buu. "VEGETA!" Goku yelled as he watched. Turning to Cheena, Goku tossed her the earring. "Watch that and stay back!" he said as he flew towards Vegeta and Buu. Cheena caught the earring and placed it in her pocket. She looked on as Vegeta tried to attack Buu but couldn't get a hit in. *Why does Vegeta have to be so stubborn! Good thing I always listen* she said to herself. Buu, delivering numerous shots to both Goku and Vegeta, snapped Cheena out of her trance. She watched as Buu punched her father then went and punched Vegeta. "Stay out of this Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he glared at Goku. "Listen, you can't beat him alone!" Goku yelled. "Shut-up!" Vegeta yelled as she charged towards Buu again. Buu fired numerous blasts towards both Goku and Vegeta. "Let's go!" Goku yelled as he flew towards Cheena. Grabbing her by the waist, he flew off to avoid the blast with Vegeta right behind him. The trio landed behind a few rocks and stayed low to the ground. Goku set Cheena down then looked at Vegeta. "Look we are running out of time! We have to fuse!" he said. "Why should I fuse with you? I hate you! Me, the prince of all sayians and you a 3rd class clown. I have tried to surpass you but no matter how hard I try you still pass me. I am sick of being your 2nd" Vegeta said as he glared at Goku. "Uh, dad!" Cheena said as she looked up at the sky. Goku and Vegeta looked up to see Buu smiling at them.  
  
Standing up quickly, Cheena, Goku and Vegeta transformed into Super Sayians. All 3 shot a straight blast towards Buu which Buu deflected rather easily. "Dad, that didn't work!" Cheena said as she kept her eyes on Buu. "Vegeta, would you forget about your anger towards me. We have to defeat Buu to save what is left of this planet. Everyone we care about is gone..including Bulma!" Goku said. Cheena looked at Vegeta and noticed that his mouth dropped as he heard that Bulma was gone as well. "They're all gone! He killed my mother and took Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and Trunks away as well. Everyone is gone!" said Cheena. Taking a quick glance at Cheena, Vegeta looked back at Goku. "You talk about pride all the time well don't you have pride in protecting your home? This is your home Vegeta, just like it's mine! We already lost everyone from our race..let's not loose this one too" said Goku. Cheena looked at her dad with a smile on her face. *That's it dad, tell him!* she said to herself.  
  
Looking away from Goku, Vegeta looked down at the ground as he clenched his fists in anger. "Give it to me!" he finally said as he stretched his hand out. "YES!!" Cheena said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the earring. "Here!" she said as she held it out for him. Snatching it out of her hand, Vegeta looked at it. "Put it on!" Cheena said. 'Shut-up!" Vegeta said as he looked at her. "Enough of this talking!" Buu yelled as he prepared a blast in the palm of his hand. Vegeta looked at Buu then at the earring. "You said left ear, right?" Vegeta asked as he started to put the earring in. "Yeah, and once we fuse we will be fused together forever" Goku said. A scowl appeared on Vegeta's face as he continued to put the earring in. "Idiot! Why didn't you tell me that earlier? That's important information!" he said. Removing his hands, the earring was finally in place. "There it's in!" he said as he looked at Goku. 'Thanks Vegeta!" Goku said. Just then Goku and Vegeta's bodies were pulled towards one another very quickly. "DAD! VEGETA!" Cheena yelled as she watched their two bodies make direct contact, casting a bright light that made her shield her eyes. "What's happening!" she yelled as she tried to see through the bright light.  
  
Author's Note2: Well that's it for now! Review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading and as always see you the next time around. 


	40. Meet Vegetto

Disclaimer: (Looks around nervously at all of the lawyers with their brown brief cases) I guess I better say this now..I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Claimer: (Tosses lawyers out along with their brief cases but not before saying..) I do own Cheena!  
  
Author's Note: I have reviewed over and over what happens between Vegetto and Buu and I looked for any spot where I can stick Cheena in but I didn't find many. Not to say that this whole chapter will be only Vegetto and Buu because it's not. Cheena will be in here as well but I don't think she'll have that big a role as all the previous chapters. See for yourself! I had a real hard time writing this chapter because it was just about fighting but I hope you still like it. If not I will understand because I'm not to fond of it either.  
  
Author's Note2: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I better stop talking and present to all of you Chapter 40. Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
As the bright light started to fade away, Cheena slowly removed her arm from in front of her eyes. "Dad..Vegeta? Are you ok?" she asked as she tried to see either her father or Vegeta. "Everything is fine Cheena!" said a voice. "Dad or was that Vegeta? Dad is that you? Or Vegeta? It sounded like both of you at the same time" Cheena said as she unknowingly stood in front of a new warrior. Soon everything became clear to everyone including Cheena. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the person that was in front of her. There stood a man in front of her wearing a blue shirt with an orange one underneath it. He also had on a pair of blue pants along with the same boots Vegeta was wearing. Cheena looked up at the person and gasped in shock. He had on both pairs of portora earrings, a pair of white gloves and two small pieces of his hair above his eyebrows with he the rest of his hair standing straight up on his head. Cheena studied the person from head to toe before talking. "Dad, did the fusion work? It looks like you but you're wearing Vegeta's clothes" she said. The person smiled as he looked at Cheena. "The fusion worked and I am no longer your dad. You can call me Vegetto!" said the man. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at the man who called himself Vegetto. Looking up at Buu, who was staring back at the new warrior, Vegetto looked back to Cheena. "Excuse me!" he said before taking off towards Buu. "Wait!" Cheena yelled as she reached up towards Vegetto but he was gone. "I wanted to ask you something!" she said as she slowly dropped her hands.  
  
Vegetto flew in front of Buu and just stared at him with a smile on his face. Buu looked rather amused as he looked at Vegetto. "Do you think just because you fused together you can beat me?" Buu asked with a smirk on his face. Vegetto just stared at Buu as he smile got wider. He stretched his left hand out towards Buu and slowly opened and closed his hands, taunting Buu to try him. Growling out loud, Buu took his fighting stance and prepared to fight but before he could even move Vegetto appeared in front of him. "What?" Buu said as he looked at him. Pulling back his leg, Vegetto kicked Buu right in the stomach. Down on the ground, Cheena's mouth dropped open in shock. "I..I didn't eve see him move! How did he move so fast?" she asked as she looked on. Holding onto his stomach, Buu looked over at the still smiling Vegetto. Growling again out loud, Buu began his assault of Vegetto by unleashing a bunch of left and right punches that were making their marks. "C'mon dad...Vegeta..Vegetto! Man, I better get this guy's name straight. I wonder if this means Vegeta is my dad now too? That would mean I would have 2 bratty brothers instead of just Goten. I hope not!" Cheena said as she watched the action. Buu, still getting the advantage on Vegetto, kicked him into the ground below creating a giant hole. "No, Vegetto!" Cheena yelled as she ran towards the hole. "2 for the price of 1" Buu said as he fired an energy blast straight towards the hole and towards Cheena. Quickly looking up, Cheena noticed the blast coming towards her and froze. "Oh man! Now what?" she asked as she watched the blast come closer and closer. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist and rolled out of the way just as the blast hit the ground.  
  
The impact created a huge mess as dust and rocks blew all over the place. Shielding her eyes, Cheena didn't see who her rescuers were or should I say was. As the dust settled, Cheena looked up at who rescued her...Vegetto. "Thank you!" she said. Vegetto just looked at her and didn't speak a word. Turning away from the scene, Vegetto carried Cheena over to a small area where a lot of rocks laid. Placing her on her feet behind the rocks, Vegetto began to speak. "Listen, you are to stay right here!" he said. "Oh c'mon! I wanna help out!" Cheena said as she attempted to climb over the rocks only to be restrained by Vegetto. "I'm not playing with you! Now stay here before you have me and Buu coming after you" Vegetto said. Cheena looked at him before going back behind the rocks. Vegetto glared at her before taking off towards Buu. "I bet that was Vegeta talking" she said as she watched him take off. Sitting down on the ground Cheena looked at the dirt beneath her. "Man, why is everyone always telling me to stay here?" Cheena asked herself as she played with the dirt. "Maybe because you're just a child" said a voice.  
  
Cheena looked to see Dendee and Hercule coming up to her. "I may be a child but I'm strong and I just want to help" Cheena said as she looked at them. "Humph, you should be out playing with dolls and leaving the fighting to us men" Hercule said as he crossed his arms across his chest. A scowl appeared across Cheena's face as she glared at him. "Please don't take this the wrong way Mr. Hercule but I bet I can beat your butt with one arm tied behind my back" she snapped. Hercules eyes went wide as Dendee just had a smile on his face. "Now listen here little girl, I am the great Hercule and.." Hercule started. "..and nothing! I'm trying to watch a fight here so can you please be quiet" Cheena snapped again. "Cheena, that wasn't nice!" Dendee said as he looked at her. Cheena looked at Dendee then over to Hercule. Sighing to herself, she started to apologize. "Sorry Mr. Hercule!" she said. "Well you should be! I am the earth's last hope" he said as he placed his hands on his hips and laughed out loud. *Oh, brother!* Cheena said to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Is that Goku?" Dendee asked stopping Hercule from laughing. Cheena looked up and saw Vegetto and Buu going at it once again. "That's my dad and Vegeta. They call themselves Vegetto now!" Cheena said as she continued to watch. "Well I hope that guy defeats Buu once and for all" Hercule said as he watched as well. *Me too!* Cheena said to herself.  
  
The battle raged on and on and frankly it was becoming quite boring. Cheena just watched as Buu continued to try and get the upper hand on Vegetto but it was no use, Vegetto was just too strong. "What is he doing? He could have beaten Buu by now!" she said. "I guess he's just waiting for the right moment!" Dendee said as he looked at her. Cheena looked at Dendee as if he just told her something that he wasn't suppose to. "So when is the right moment? He could of won by now and then we could go get the dragonballs and bring my mom, Videl and everyone back" she said. Hercule looked at her before looking up at Vegetto. Shaking his fists violently he started to shout. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HURRY UP SO WE CAN SAVE MY LITTLE GIRL" he yelled. Covering her ears, Cheena glared at him. Just then Cheena heard laughing so she looked up to see Buu with his head cocked back and him laughing hysterically. "I wonder what's so funny?" Dendee asked. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she watched. "Let's see you get past this" Buu yelled as he took in a very deep breath. All of a sudden he blew out 8 white ghosts of himself. Vegetto started to laugh as he looked at the ghosts. "That's kind of old Buu, what, did you run out of tricks?" Vegetto asked. A smirk appeared across Buu's face as he summoned his ghosts to attack. All 8 put their hands together and prepared to deliver 8 Kamahamaha attacks. "Vegetto!" Cheena yelled from below as she watched Vegetto fly away and the blast stay on his trail. "I have to help him!" Cheena said as she attempted to fly to him but got held back by Dendee. "No, stay here! You'll only get in his way" Cheena just looked at him then up at Vegetto. "But..he needs help" she said. "He can handle it!" Dendee said. Nodding her head, Cheena settled back on the ground and watched.  
  
Vegetto flew through a crater and stopped when 4 ghosts appeared in front of him. They all put their hands up. "Gallet Gun!" they all yelled. Vegetto froze, as he looked both ways between the gallet gun and the kamahamaha waves heading towards him. In one big explosion, the 2 two blasts collided. "DAD! VEGETA!" Cheena yelled as she watched. She looked from side to side as she tried to catch a glimpse of Vegetto. "Where is he?" she asked. "There he is!" Dendee said as he pointed into the sky. Cheena looked up as a smile appeared on her face. "He's ok!" she yelled as she started to laugh. After that the battle again went back to Vegetto dominating over Buu. "C'mon Vegetto, beat him already!" Cheena yelled as she watched. "Just give up!" Vegetto yelled as he glared at Buu. "Fool! I will never give up but I will do one thing" Buu said. "Oh yeah, what's that!" Vegetto said as he flew a little closer to Buu. "TURN YOU INTO CANDY!" Buu yelled as she pointed his antenna towards Vegetto. "WHAT!" Vegetto yelled but it was too late. As he glowed the all-familiar purple color, he soon turned into a hard round piece of candy. "NO!" Cheena yelled as she watched. Vegetto (the candy) landed in the palm of Buu's hand. "I DID IT! I BEAT HIM!" Buu yelled. "DAD! VEGETA!" Cheena yelled as she watched. She could feel her anger building up inside of her but she didn't care to keep it suppressed. All she cared about was revenge. "They were all I had left on my side and now.." Anger overwhelmed her as she transformed into a Super Sayian. "Buu, you're mine!" she yelled as she took off towards him. "Cheena, come back!" Dendee yelled but it was too late...Cheena was on her way towards Buu.  
  
AN3: I am kicking myself right now! I have always enjoyed every chapter I have written so far but this one..I can't explain this one. I have never questioned my abilities but I am now. I know I jumped around a lot but for the first time I didn't know what to write. If you all want to flame me for this chapter go right ahead. I feel I deserve it. If any of you don't flame me and praise me believe me I will be totally shocked. Please review whether you liked it or not. I promise the next chapter will be better. Thanks and I'll see you all the next time around. 


	41. Goodbye Cheena

Disclaimer: (Pulls out checklist) Don't own Dragonball Z...check, Don't own any of the characters...check!  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena...check and double check! (Puts checklist away)  
  
Author's Note: I was kind of scared to read the reviews because of what they might have said about Chapter 40. I was surprised to see what you all thought about the chapter. More or less you all thought that is was good but not my best work. I agree with all of you and I'm glad that you were honest in your reviews. It means a lot to me so thank-you!  
  
Author's Note2: I guess what's left to say is this: Here it is Chapter 41! Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
One of the youngest Z-fighters around, Cheena was filled with extreme anger and hatred towards the one thing that could possible destroy the place she called home. As quick as she could she flew up until she stood face to face with Buu. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at her. Breathing heavily, Cheena just glared at him with fire burning in her eyes. "Oh what's wrong brat? Looking for this?" Buu asked as he opened his palm to reveal the chocolate ball. Cheena's eyes fell down to the small piece of candy that once was her father and Vegeta. "Like it? It's a coffee sucker!" he said as he started to laugh again. As the candy shimmered in the light, Cheena could feel her rage getting bigger and bigger. Overwhelming her, her energy shot out in a burst of glory. Buu maintained a smirk on his face as he watched her power up. Clenching her hands into fists, Cheena screamed out in anger. "Buu, you will pay for what you've done!" she yelled as she glared at him through her aqua eyes. "That's what they all say!" Buu mocked as he smiled at her. Growling out loud, Cheena charged towards him, only to have him hold the coffee sucker out in his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want me to eat your dad" Buu said with a smirk on his face. Stopping in her tracks, Cheena just glared at Buu. *This is just great! How can I fight him with him holding onto that candy? I have to get him to let it go then I'll attack* she said to herself as she just looked at him. "I own them and soon I'll own you! So what kind of candy do you want to turn into? A coffee sucker like them or a chocolate bar?" Buu asked as he licked his lips. "Neither and besides I won't give you the chance to change me into anything" Cheena yelled as she glared at him. "We'll see about that!" Buu said as he closed his fists around the coffee sucker. Laughing out loud, he just looked at Cheena. Just then his fist started to shake a bit. Buu stopped laughing as he looked at his fist. "What the?" he questioned just before he punched himself right in the face.  
  
Cheena raised her eyebrows as she watched Buu punch himself in the face. "I think he's lost it!" she said. Slowly Buu's fist opened up and the coffee candy jumped out. "It was getting hot in there!" the candy said. Cheena's eyes bulged out of her head as she looked at the candy. "NO WAY!" she said as she glared at the candy. "You're talking!" Buu said as his mouth dropped open in shock. "Of course I'm talking idiot!" the candy said as it started to try out his moves. "But...but how can this be? Vegetto?" Cheena asked as she looked at the candy. "Don't worry Cheena! He may have turned me into a sucker but I still maintained my abilities. Besides I'm not just any piece of candy, I'm a jawbreaker...the hardest candy around" Vegetto said. A smile appeared on Cheena's face as she started to laugh. "All right!" she yelled. "So Buu do you still want to fight! I must warn you though that fighting something this small and fast will not be easy" Vegetto said as he stared at Buu. "Fight you? I'm going to eat you" Buu said as he licked his lips. "Oh yeah!" Vegetto said as he flew towards Buu, knocking him in the head..hard. Cheena watched as Vegetto, the jawbreaker, was attacking Buu with full force. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!" she said. With one quick hit Vegetto knocked Buu into the ground. "Yeah!" Cheena yelled as she watched. "I told him it wouldn't be easy!" Vegetto said. In a blast of energy, Buu flew up towards Vegetto and Cheena. Reaching out, Buu grabbed the jawbreaker and sealed it in the palm of his hand. "NO!" Cheena yelled as she watched. Quickly Buu put his fist in his mouth only to have it move up and down in a rapid fashion, spreading Buu's mouth open wide. Again, Vegetto released himself from Buu's grip. "My turn!" he said before he attacked.  
  
Vegetto punched Buu in the face, stomach, knee, anywhere that was visible. "I learned a new move Buu. Its called Pinball!" Vegetto said as he charged towards Buu, punching him all over his body. "Stop that! Fight like a man!" Buu yelled as he glared at the candy. "Do you see a man around?" Vegetto asked as he charged towards Buu again this time flying right into his mouth and out the back of his throat. Buu's antenna fell off as he covered his mouth in shock. "What's wrong with you? I went inside of your mouth, what more do you want?" Vegetto asked as he looked at Buu. Cheena stood back with a huge smile on her face. "This has to be embarrassing for Buu" Cheena said as her smile grew bigger. Placing her hands around her mouth, she yelled out to Buu. "Change him back to normal, I mean this is getting embarrassing and I don't mean for me" she said. Buu glared at her then at the candy as he grew his antenna back and healed himself. "You are so stupid! You should of known he would do this" Cheena yelled as she started to laugh. Growling to himself, Buu clenched his fists in anger. "Shut-up!" he yelled. "Make me!" Cheena mocked as she stuck her tongue out. Buu charged towards her only to get knocked back by Vegetto. "Got'cha!" he said. Buu looked at Cheena then Vegetto. Pointing his antenna towards him, Buu sent out a purple blast. "Huh?" Cheena questioned as the blast hit Vegetto head on.  
  
In a puff of smoke, Vegetto was back to normal. "Yeah, I'm me!" he said as he started to dance around. "It's good to see you like...you!" Cheena said. "Feels good to be me" Vegetto said. "Will you two shut up?" Buu yelled as he powered up. Vegetto and Cheena's smirks went away as they looked at Buu. Suddenly Buu disappeared out of sight. "Where did he go?" Cheena asked as she looked around. Just then Vegetto lifted his leg and made a quick kick into the air. Suddenly Buu appeared holding his stomach. "Wow!" Cheena said as she watched. Backing off Buu fired an energy blast but missed Vegetto entirely. "Let me try!" Vegetto said as he fired a blast at Buu that hit him directly, splitting him in half. "Gross!" Cheena said as she watched his lower half fall out of the sky. Grabbing Buu by his antenna, Vegetto punched him back and forth. Putting up her fists, Cheena copied what she was seeing. "Yeah, give him a couple of lefts and rights!" she yelled. Letting Buu go, Vegetto smirked at the damage he did. "Boy Buu, you don't look so good" he said. "I'll get you for this!" Buu said as he started to grow his body back. "I don't think you're done yet" Cheena said as she looked at him. "SHUT-UP!" Buu yelled as he glared at her. "No, she's right!" Vegetto said as he pointed to Buu's stomach. Buu looked down in shock as he saw that he had a huge hole where his stomach once was. "I guess you won't be eating anything else, unless you want it to fall out" Cheena said with a smirk on her face. Growling out loud, Buu connected his middle layer so that he was good as new.  
  
"Vegetto, why don't you just end this now? We can go and get everyone back after you defeat him" Cheena yelled as she looked at Vegetto. Glancing at her through the corner of his eye, Vegetto looked at Buu. "You know, she has a point!" he said as smirk appeared on his face. "I'm going to defeat you with a move I've been saving. In fact I'll give you until the count of 10 so you can think about all the people you have hurt" Vegetto said as he looked at Buu. "No Vegetto! Don't let him wait! Destroy him now!" Cheena yelled as she clenched her fists. "Quiet child!" Vegetto said without looking at her. "But.." Cheena started. "I said be quiet!" Vegetto said again. Dropping her hands, Cheena sighed to herself. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, 1...2...3...4.." Vegetto started. Buu growled as he glared at Vegetto. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. "...5..6...Why are you smiling?" Vegetto asked. "Because you are one forgetful fighter" Buu said. "What are you talking about?" Vegetto yelled. Buu just smiled at him. "Did you forget that my antenna fell off a while back?" Buu asked. Vegetto's eyes went wide as he looked at Buu.  
  
Buu's eyes turned red, summoning the small piece of himself on the ground to take flight. The pink glob flew up and floated behind Cheena. "Say goodbye to the brat" Buu said as his eyes turned even redder. "WHAT!" Vegetto yelled as he turned towards Cheena. The pink blob grew big and covered over Cheena. "NO! DAD! VEGETA! HELP ME PLEASE!" she screamed as she tried to fight her way out. "CHEENA!" Vegetto screamed as he flew towards her. Pulling at the slime, he tried to get it off of her. Shaking his index finger from side to side Buu glared at Vegetto. "You shouldn't have touched it" he said. Vegetto looked at Buu then back at the blob to see that a part of it was now moving towards him. Covering over him as well, Vegetto tried to free himself. "DAD! VEGETA!" Cheena continued to yell as the blob completely covered over her. "This isn't good!" Vegetto said as he became completely covered as well. "COME TO ME!" Buu yelled. The two blobs flew towards him and stuck to him. Cheena and Vegetto were now apart of Majin Buu.  
  
Author's Note3: Cheena apart of Buu? Man can this get any worse? Don't worry, It's not over yet! It's Goku, Vegeta and Cheena inside Buu in the next chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I have finals and I need to study but I'll try not to stay away too long. See you the next time around and always please review. THANKS! 


	42. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters (pouts and look's down)  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena (looks up and smiles)  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it! I know I said I was in the middle of studying for finals and I am but I found some free time so I've decided to give it to all of you. I'm taking this time to add the next chapter so I hope you all like it.  
  
Author's Note2: Here it is, Chapter 42! Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Down a dark tunnel Vegetto and Cheena went as they wondered what was going to happen. "Cheena, give me your hand" Vegetto said as he reached out for her. Grabbing her hand, Vegetto created a barrier around her and himself. "I think we're coming to the end" Cheena said as she pointed beneath them. A bright light shined in their eyes as they finally reached the end of the tunnel. Landing on their feet, the two looked around. "I can't believe he absorbed us" Cheena said as she looked at her new surroundings. "Me either but we could us this as our chance to rescue Piccolo and the boys" Vegetto said as he lowered the barrier surrounding him and Cheena. "Then what are we waiting for?" Cheena asked as she grabbed Vegetto's arm and attempted to pull him along. All of a sudden Vegetto started to shake. "Vegetto, what's wrong?" Cheena asked letting go of his arm. As soon as she did, Vegetto emitted a bright light. Covering her eyes Cheena just hoped everything was ok. As the light faded, Cheena uncovered her eyes. Her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight in front of her.  
  
"Dad? You're you!" Cheena said as she stared at her father. Goku blinked his eyes repeatedly as he looked at his hands. "Bizarre!" he said as he examined his hands. 'DAD!!" Cheena yelled as she ran to him. Looking at his daughter run towards him made Goku smile. Bending down he scooped her up in a big hug. Standing up, he swung her around. Cheena laughed as did Goku as they stopped spinning. "Knock it off!" someone bellowed. Goku and Cheena looked to see Vegeta looking at them with his arms folded across his chest. "Vegeta, you're you too" Cheena said as Goku placed her on the floor. "Of course it's me, runt!" Vegeta snapped. Placing both her hands behind her back, Cheena grinned at him. "I guess we lucked out, Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he took the earring out of his ear. Before Goku could respond Vegeta wrapped his hand around the earring crushing it instantly. "Vegeta, what have you done? Have you lost your mind?" Goku yelled as he stared at him. "Give him something nice and he breaks it" Cheena said as she looked at Vegeta. Vegeta glanced at her which made her smile at him, innocently. "It's better this way" Vegeta said as he dropped the broken pieces onto the floor. Cheena watched the pieces hit the floor then looked back at Vegeta. "Now let's go! I can sense that the boys and Piccolo are alive and around here somewhere" Vegeta said as he turned and walked away. Cheena watched him go then looked at her dad. "What do we do now?" she asked. Goku looked at her then at Vegeta. "We have to save everyone so let's go" he said as he took off his earring and crushed it. Nodding her head in agreement, Cheena followed after Vegeta with her dad right behind her.  
  
The trio just walked along in search of their friends and family. "So Vegeta, where are we going?" Cheena asked. "How should I know, runt?" Vegeta snapped. 'I was just asking" Cheena said softly. "Well don't! Just keep walking and be quiet" Vegeta said. Cheena growled as she looked at his back. Crossing her arms across her chest, she began to mock him by repeating everything he just said to her, without a sound. "Stop that!" Vegeta yelled without looking at her. Cheena's mouth dropped open as she stopped walking. "How did he..?" she asked as she turned towards her dad. "That's Vegeta for you" Goku said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. 'Would you two c'mon" Vegeta said as he kept walking. Just as Vegeta took a few more steps he suddenly dropped down into some liquid. "VEGETA!" both Goku and Cheena yelled as they ran towards him. As soon as they reached him, they started to sink as well. "What is this?" Cheena asked as she started to fall deeper and deeper. Soon all 3 went under the liquid. The 3 landed in a sea of red liquid. Spitting the liquid out her mouth, Cheena tried to stay afloat. "Dad, Vegeta? Where are you?" she asked as she looked around. "Cheena!" Goku yelled. Cheena looked to see her dad and Vegeta riding on a piece of candy. Swimming over to them, Goku hoisted her up and onto the candy. Breathing heavily, Cheena looked at her dad. "Thanks!" she said. Goku nodded his head as he looked around. "Where are we?" he asked. "We're in Buu's stomach!" Vegeta said. "BUU'S STOMACH!" Cheena yelled as she looked at him. "We have to get out of here!" Goku said as he looked around. Suddenly the current picked up, knocking them off the candy and into the liquid. Goku immediately grabbed Cheena and held her. "That's it!" Vegeta yelled. Creating a blast in his palm, he sent it towards a wall, making a hole. Along with some liquid, the trio went through the hole and fell to the ground.  
  
Cheena slowly stood up as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm glad we're out of there!" she said as she looked up at the hole they fell through to see that it has sealed up. "Now what?" Goku asked. "We continue the search!" Vegeta said as he continued walking. Vegeta, Cheena and Goku continued walking until they heard a few sounds. "What is that?" Cheena asked as she looked around. Suddenly a bunch of green globs surround them. "Gross, are we in his nose?" Cheena asked as she looked at the green globs. "No, runt!" Vegeta spat as he glared at her. The globs continued to move towards them as they moved away. "I see the green globs almost defeated the great Kakarot" Vegeta said as he watched Goku dodge the globs. Goku just laughed as he looked at Vegeta. "I think more is coming!" Cheena said as she looked at the globs. Vegeta growled as he pointed his palm towards them and blasted them away. Cheena and Goku did the same. "There's too many!" Cheena said as she dropped her hand and looked at the globs. Slowly the globs passed Goku and Vegeta and went straight for Cheena. "Cheena look out!" Goku yelled as he attempted to blast the globs away. Before Cheena knew it, she was surrounded. "Che!" Goku yelled as he continued blasting the blobs but they continued to multiply. Soon they crawled on Cheena, covering her up. "Cheena, get them off!" Goku yelled as he watched. "I can't!" Cheena said as she struggled to get free. All of a sudden the ground started to shake. "What's happening?" Cheena asked as she tried to free herself. "Look out!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped out of the way. Cheena saw something coming her way underground and moved out of the way along with Goku. "What was that?" she asked. Suddenly a huge creature appeared out of the ground and hovered over them. "Son of a namek!" Vegeta yelled as he just looked up at the looming monster. "Dad, I can't get these things off!" Cheena yelled as she looked at her dad. Cheena continued to struggle as the monster looks at her. "Runt, the monster is communicating with the slime, get rid of it" Vegeta said. "I can't" Cheena said as she continued to struggle. The monster suddenly moves towards Cheena with its mouth open. "CHEENA!" Goku yelled.  
  
Cheena stopped struggling as she looked at the monster. Screaming out, she powered up and blew the slime off of her. Shielding his eyes, Goku turned away from her. As the light faded, he looked at her. "Che, you did it!" he said. "That was too much!" Vegeta said as he looked at Cheena. "Sorry!" Cheena said as she scratched the back of her head and looked down at the ground. "Cheena, you killed it!" Goku said as he pointed to the monster. Suddenly another noise was heard. "Now what?" Cheena asked as she looked around. Another monster came casting shock on all of their faces. "ANOTHER ONE!" Cheena yelled. The other monster looked at the one on the ground then at Goku, Cheena and Vegeta. "DAD!" he yelled. Cheena's mouth dropped open as she looked at him. "He has a dad?" she asked as she looked at her dad. Goku shrugged his shoulder as he looked at the monster. "I think I'm going to be sick!" said Vegeta as he covered his mouth. Just then a bigger monster came and stood next to the younger one. "Dad look they hurt him" the monster said as he looked at his dad. The one on the ground slowly got up and looked at his brother and father. Suddenly the father hit both of them. "What have I told you about separating yourselves from the group?" he asked. Cheena just raised her eyebrows as she looked at them. "Too weird!" she said. "Listen, can you help us?" Goku asked. "We're looking for our son's and friends" Goku continued. "Oh, they went up!" the monster said as he looked up. Cheena looked up and scratched her head. "So how do we get up there?" she asked. "Like this!" Vegeta said as he flew up, followed by Goku. "Wait for me!" Cheena said as she flew after them. Creating a hole, the three flew through it; they were now in Buu's head.  
  
Vegeta, Goku and Cheena continued to walk around in search of their family. Suddenly the single path they were on split into two. "Now what?" Cheena asked as she looked at her dad. "Which way Kakarot? Left or right?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Goku. Goku looked at the paths then at Vegeta. "I say left!" Goku said. "Good, then I'm going right!" Vegeta said. "WHAT? My dad said left!" Cheena said as she grabbed her dad's leg and looked at Vegeta walk away. "You two can go you're way and I'll go mine" Vegeta said as he kept walking. "Fine!" Goku said as he stuck his tongue out at Vegeta. He started to walk down the left path. Cheena stood in the same spot as she watched her dad and Vegeta walk off. "Now who should I go with? Duh!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at Vegeta then ran off after her dad. Goku and Cheena continued on the path until they saw a person in the shadows. "Whose there?" Goku asked. The figure came into view. The person was wearing the same outfit as Goku. Cheena's eyes lit up as the person turned around. "GOHAN!" she yelled as she looked at him. Running on happiness, Cheena left Goku's side and went to Gohan's. Grabbing onto his pants leg, Cheena looked up at him. "I'm glad you're ok!" she said as she smiled at him. Gohan looked down at her with a frown on his face which Cheena noticed. "Gohan, what's wrong?' she asked as she let go of him. Suddenly Gohan pulled back his leg and brought it straight into Cheena's chest, sending her flying. "CHEENA!" Goku yelled as he watched his daughter land a few feet in front of him.  
  
Author's Note3: Well that's it for now! Please review and tell me what you thought! You know it's going to be a battle in the next chapter so I guess I'll see you then. Hopefully I'll find more free time. Thanks for reading and I guess I'll see you the next time around. 


	43. The Search Ends

Disclaimer: I hate to say this but it must be said. I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters  
  
Claimer: I'm happy to say this so I'll say it twice. I do own Cheena! I do own Cheena!  
  
Author's Note: Well my finals start this week so I thought I would write this quickly then head into some last minute studying. I probley won't put out the next chapter until this weekend so I guess I'll see you all then.  
  
Author's Note2: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. Here is Chapter 43! Enjoy and as always see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Goku looked at Cheena lying on the ground in front of him. "Gohan, what's up?" Goku asked as he looked at his son. Gohan remained quiet as he glared back at his dad. Cheena stirred slightly as she slowly sat up. Placing her right hand on her chest, she glanced at Gohan. She looked him in his eyes, just trying to figure him out. As she made her way to her feet, her face went from confused to angry. "Gohan, why did you do that? It's me Cheena!" she yelled at him. Gohan glanced down at Cheena with a scowl on his face. Immediately he charged towards her and attempted to punch her. Quickly Cheena jumped back and away from the punch. Gohan continued his onslaught by delivering a couple of lefts and rights. Cheena dodged his attacks as she continued to back up. "Dad, what's wrong with Gohan?" she asked as she ducked down to avoid Gohan's attacks. Just then one of his punches connected with Cheena's jaw. Jumping back, Cheena rubbed her jaw as she glared at him. "That's it!" she yelled as she charged towards him. Raising her leg, she attempted to send him flying with a few round-house kicks but Gohan easily dodged them. Seeing that the plan failed, Cheena went for a couple of lefts and rights. Gohan blocked each one and delivered his own swift punches. Cheena dodged and blocked each one as well. Dodging a right punch Gohan was about to give her, Cheena ducked down and punched Gohan right in the stomach. Moving back a bit, Gohan held his stomach as he glared at Cheena. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to hurt me?" Cheena asked. Gohan just glared at her as he removed his hand away from his stomach. A scowl remained on his face as he glared at her. Pointing his arm towards her, he fired a ki blast. Cheena stood her ground as she watched the blast come closer and closer. Just as it was a few feet in front of her, she pulled back and smacked it to the side. "You'll have to do better then that Gohan" she said as the blast hit the wall, exploding on contact. Suddenly Gohan appeared in front of Cheena. Having little time to react, Cheena wasn't prepared to block the attack. Pulling back his hand, which was now a fist, Gohan reached in and punched Cheena in the stomach.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Gohan's hand returned to his side. Cheena grabbed her stomach as she slowly dropped down to her knees. Breathing heavily, she just looked at Gohan's boots. "Gohan, stop this!" Goku yelled as he looked at his son. Not speaking a word, Gohan picked Cheena up by the back of her shirt and held her in front of him. Pulling his arm sideways, he tossed her to the side. Cheena crashed back first into the wall. Sliding down the wall, she attempted to catch what little breath she had. Goku looked at Cheena before moving his attention to Gohan. Before any words could be said, Gohan charged towards Goku. The two started to battle back and forth. Rubbing her head, Cheena watched her dad and brother go back and forth. "There is no way I'm going to let dad have all the fun" she said as she stood up. Transforming into a Super Sayian, she flew towards them both. Cheena flew in-between them and quickly turned towards Gohan. She attacked with a fury of lefts and rights. Gohan dodged each one as he attempted to counter punch. Goku flew besides Cheena and the two of them attacked with full force. Gohan had his hands full as he tried to block one of Cheena's attacks while getting away from one of Goku's attacks. Goku pulled back and transformed into a super sayian as well. Pulling back his leg, he caught Gohan with a good hard kick. Cheena watched as Gohan started to fade in and out. "You're not my brother! You look like him but he would never try to hurt me or dad. Who are you?" she yelled as she glared at the person who resembled her brother so much. Without speaking a word, the clone Gohan charged towards them again. Pulling back his hands he prepared a Kamehamaha. Sensing this, Cheena pulled back her hands to counter his attack with one of her own. "Kame-Hama- Ha!" Cheena yelled as she brought her hands in front of her. Gohan's blast as well as Cheena's connected, creating an even bigger blast. Cheena struggled to maintain the blast as she pushed all of her energy into that one blast. "Cheena, stop!" Goku yelled as he watched. Suddenly the blast exploded, creating a bright white light.  
  
Cheena opened her eyes to see the one person she thought she'd never see..at least not this soon. There he stood, Vegeta in all his glory, covered in purple slime. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku said as he looked at him. "Kakarot! You did that?" Vegeta asked. "No Cheena did" Goku said as he looked at Cheena. A huge smile appeared on Cheena's face as she glared at him. "Sorry Vegeta!" she said. Just before Vegeta could say anything, he looked to see Gotenks and Piccolo coming towards him. "Gotenks and Piccolo too! Who are these..these things?" Cheena asked as she looked at them. "I don't know!" Goku said as he pulled her near him. Goku and Cheena turned around quickly to see Gohan behind them. "How'd he survive that?" Cheena yelled as she just glared at him. "These things just can't stay down" said Vegeta as he backed up into Goku. Goku and Vegeta were back to back with Cheena on the side of them both. Goku faced Gohan, Vegeta faced Piccolo and Cheena faced Gotenks. "Got any ideas?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Piccolo. "Not on hand! What about you Che?" Goku asked as he kept his eyes on Gohan. Slowly he transformed back down to his normal state. "No! I'm all out!" she said as she did the same. "When did you ever have one?" Vegeta snapped as he glanced at her quickly before looking back at Piccolo. Before Cheena could respond she noticed Gotenks doing something. She watched as white bubbles started to come out of his mouth. "NOT THAT!" she yelled as she watched 3 little white ghost stare at her. Looking to her left she saw Piccolo preparing his Special Beam Cannon. Turning to her right she watched as Gohan prepared to do a Kamahamaha again. Backing further into her dad and Vegeta, she glared at Gotenks. "We're surrounded!" she said. "You think!" Vegeta snapped as he looked at Piccolo. Just before everyone was about to attack Goku yelled out. "Cake!"  
  
"Can't you think of something other then food?" Vegeta asked as he glanced back at Goku. Cheena watched as Gotenks transformed into a piece of cake along with the 3 ghosts. "No Vegeta, dad's right!" she said. "I see it now!" Vegeta said as Piccolo transformed into dessert as well. Cheena's mouth watered as she looked at the cake that used to be Gotenks. "Man am I hungry!" she said softly as she slowly moved towards the piece of cake. "Let's get out of here and find the boys!" Vegeta said as he walked off. Goku started walking until he noticed that Cheena wasn't behind him. Stopping, he looked around for her. "Cheena!" he said as he saw her in front of the cake. Cheena rubbed her hands together as she opened her mouth. Just as she was about to bit into the cake, Goku pulled her back by the back of her shirt. "Hey!" she said as she looked up at her dad. "Let's go! We still have to find Piccolo and the boys" Goku said as he dragged her away. "And we will...after I get a bit to eat!" Cheena said as she tried to pull herself out of Goku's grip. Goku maintained his grip as he continued after Vegeta. "C'mon dad! They tried to kill us so the least we could do is eat them. Besdies they weren't real...DAD!" Cheena whined as she watched the cake disappear out of her sight. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he continued to walk. *Like father, like daughter!* he said as he continued on.  
  
Finally calming down, Vegeta, Goku and Cheena continued on with their search which lead them into a mess of purple cobwebs. "Do you think we'll see any spiders in here? That would be so cool" Cheena asked as she continued after her dad. "There are no spiders, runt!" Vegeta spat as he glanced back at her. "How do you know?" Cheena asked as she stopped walking. Placing her hands on her hips, she awaited her answer. Vegeta was about to speak when he noticed a bright light. Running towards it, he took one look then returned to Goku and Cheena. "Kakarot! In here!" he said. Goku picked up his speed as he walked towards Vegeta. Cheena followed with her arms now folded across her chest. "You know I am here too?" she said as she looked at Vegeta. "Just shut up and look" Vegeta said as he looked in front of him. Cheena sighed as she turned her head to see what he found. A smile appeared on her face at the sight in front of her. "TRUNKS!!" she yelled as she ran towards him. Piccolo and the boys were finally found.  
  
Author's Note3: That's it for now! Remember, I won't be updating until at least this weekend so look out for that. Next up will be a battle between the gang and Buu...inside his head. Check it out and I guess I'll see you all the next time around. 


	44. Battle Royal

Disclaimer: Even though Christmas is coming I know for a fact that I will be getting the one gift that I don't want and that's a paper saying that I don't own Dragonball Z and all of its characters. I wish I did own them then the paper would read different.  
  
Claimer: I will however always have last years gift that told me that I own Cheena. I love that gift and will always treasure it.  
  
Author's Note: Well my semester in college is up and I am so happy. I wanted to write this chapter on the 12th because that day marked this story's 1-year anniversary. I can't believe I've been apart of this fanfic community for 1 year. I hope to continue for a few more years. I'm back now and I guess it's time to write Author's Note 2.  
  
Author's Note2: Thank you to every single one of you who reviewed the last chapter plus understood why I couldn't update last week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter so I guess all I can say is..Here is Chapter 44! Enjoy and see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Running at full speed, Cheena stopped in front of Trunks. He was encased in a big purple pod. Only his face was shown in which his eyes were closed. "Trunks, wake up!" Cheena said as she gently touched the long stem extending from the pod to the floor. "Everyone's here!" Goku said as he looked around. Moving away from Trunks, Cheena looked to see Piccolo, Gohan and Goten in the same purple pods. "Trunks and Goten could do a fusion once we get out of here since they're separated now" Goku said as he looked at his youngest son. Walking back to Trunks, Cheena just stared at him. "What are you staring at runt?" Vegeta asked as he glared at Cheena. Without looking at him, she responded. "We have to get them down!" "Duh, don't you think I know that" Vegeta snapped. Turning her head, Cheena glared at Vegeta. "These things are weird; it's like egg plants" said Goku as he touched the pods. Raising his hand, Vegeta pointed it towards the pod Trunks was in. "Get out of the way!" he yelled to Cheena. Jumping to the side, Cheena watched as he blasted the pod down. Getting the idea, Cheena ran over to Goten's pod and blasted it down.  
  
All 4 pods were pulled next to one another once they were shot down. I think Buu's getting weak" Cheena said as she looked at her dad. "Now that they aren't apart of him anymore, he's getting weaker" Goku said as he looked down at the pods. "Would you two stop talking and let's blast out of here" Vegeta said as he prepared to fire a ki blast. "Wait a minute Vegeta! If we leave now then he'll kill us. His power is decreasing but not by much. He can still win if we battled him now. There is only one way for us to win" Goku said with a smirk on his face. Cheena looked at her dad for a while before realizing what he was talking about. "A fusion! Vegeta, you and my dad could do a fusion then Buu couldn't beat us no matter what" she said with a smile on her face. "No way!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at Cheena. "Why not?" both Goku and Cheena asked together. "Because that's too prissy! Where are you're dignities? We are fighters not ballet dancers" Vegeta said as he folded his arms across his chest. "That's a good thing! You would look horrible in a tutu!" Cheena muttered to herself. "What was that runt?" Vegeta asked as he glared at Cheena. "What? I didn't say anything!' Cheena said innocently as she smiled that famous Goku smile. "Hey look over there!" Goku said as he pointed in the distance. Moving her head to the left, Cheena looked to see another pod and in this one was the Buu she meet earlier. "That looks like Buu but it can't be" she said as she walked over to it followed by her dad and Vegeta. "I guess there were 2 Buu's, they fought and this one lost" said Goku as he stood in front of the pod. "What do you think happened to him?" asked Cheena. "Well I guess we should just read his mind" Goku said as he closed his eyes along with Vegeta and Cheena. They watched as good Buu tried his luck against bad Buu only to get turned into a chocolate version of himself and eaten. As the image faded, Cheena looked at the good Buu. "I knew he wasn't a bad guy, I just knew it" she said. Goku and Vegeta just stared at Buu in his pod. Suddenly Cheena's concentration was broken when she sensed something behind her. Turning around her eyes went wide with what she saw.  
  
"Dad! Vegeta!" she said as she stared in shock at the sight in front of her. Quickly looking behind her she noticed that her dad and Vegeta were ignoring her. "Dad! Vegeta! Look!" she yelled again. "Not now runt!' Vegeta said as he continued to look at the pod. "Would you two look? It's Buu!" she yelled as she backed up into her dad's leg. Looking down at Cheena, Goku turned around to see what she was talking about. The Buu they were fighting earlier on was rising up out of the ground with a scowl on his face. "Buu!" Goku yelled as he turned around and took his fighting stance. Vegeta turned around and growled at the sight of Buu. Cheena looked at her dad before taking her own fighting stance. "What have you idiots done?" Buu yelled as he glared at the trio in front of him. Angered over what they did, Buu powered up. "We are in trouble" said Vegeta as he watched. "Why did you crush your earring? You could of put it in your pocket but no you had to destroy it" mocked Goku as he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta glared back but didn't say anything; he just transformed into a Super Sayian. Goku transformed into a Super Sayian, as did Cheena. "I guess we're going to battle" Cheena said low to herself as she looked at Buu. Suddenly Buu surprised everyone by starting to laugh.  
  
"Why is he laughing?" Cheena asked as she glared at Buu. Angered, Goku shouted out as he pointed his palm towards Buu. Firing a blast, it flew past Buu and hit the wall behind him. The blast created a dent but quickly disappeared. Cheena's eyes went wide as she looked at the wall that looked like nothing happened. "Why isn't there a hole?" she asked as she looked at her dad. Goku growled as he powered up in anger. "Let's go! We're leaving!" Goku yelled as he took off towards the ceiling. Vegeta followed after him, as did Cheena. Just then Buu appeared in front of them and with 3 quick punches he knocked them back down. Landing on her feet, Cheena glared at Buu who started to yawn. *He's yawning? What nerve!* she said as she clenched her fists in anger. Goku and Vegeta both charged towards Buu trying to deliver a couple of punches. Buu moved out of the way just as their punches would have made contact. Disappearing out of sight, Goku and Vegeta looked around for him. "Dad, where did he go?" Cheena asked as she looked at her dad. Before Goku could answer, Buu appeared grabbing a hold of Goku and Vegeta's head. Quickly he brought them together in a hard way. Cheena closed her eyes as she heard a loud smack. As she opened her eyes she saw her dad and Vegeta holding onto their heads. "What is your head made out of?" Vegeta asked as he held his head. "That had to hurt!" Cheena said as she watched. Just then Buu disappeared again only to appear in front of Cheena.  
  
"No watching allowed!" Buu said as he wrapped his hand around her mouth and lifted her up to his level. Cheena remained quiet as she moved her mouth so Buu's finger was in position. Bringing it down as hard as she could, Cheena dug her teeth into Buu's finger. "OW!" Buu yelled as he dropped Cheena. Landing on her feet, Cheena jumped back and away from Buu. Taking her fighting stance, Cheena prepared for battle. As Buu held onto his now bruised finger, Cheena looked to see her dad and Vegeta standing cheek to cheek. A smirk appeared on her face as she looked at Buu. "If I were you I would worry less about my finger and more about what's going to happen to me" she said. Growling, Buu just stared at Cheena. "And what are you going to do?" Buu snapped. Cheena just continued to smirk as she looked at her dad and Vegeta. Vegeta's hands were palm to palm in the middle and Goku's hands were palm to palm on the top and bottom. "You little brat! You will pay for that" Buu said as he stalked towards Cheena. "CHEENA, MOVE!" Goku yelled. Quickly Buu turned around to see a huge blast heading towards him. Jumping to the side, Cheena stayed low as the blast hit Buu head on. As the light faded away, Cheena looked to see small pink blobs all over the place. "Gross..I mean, nice shot!' she said as she stood up. Looking at her dad and Vegeta, she could only help but smile at the sight in front of her. Vegeta was wiping his cheek as he glared at Goku. "No more! Fighting cheek to cheek, yuck!" Vegeta said as he continued to wipe his cheek. "Time to clean up!" Goku said as he started to blast the pieces. Following after her dad, Cheena helped out and blasted away the pieces around her. After all the pieces were destroyed, Cheena wiped her forehead and smiled at her dad. "It's over! We did it!" she said. Just then laughter erupted around the area.  
  
"What is that?" Cheena asked as she looked around. "Knock! Knock!" a voice said that sounded just like Buu's. "It can't be!" Cheena said as she looked at her dad. "Who's there?" Vegeta asked as he looked around. "Buu!" Buu said. "Buu who?" Vegeta asked. "Don't cry! Everyone dies sometimes!" Buu said as he continued to laugh. Cheena looked around the area as she tried to get a good look at Buu. *Where is he?* she asked herself. Just then Buu appeared right in front of Cheena and was about to punch her but she moved out of the way. Cheena charged towards Buu to deliver a hard kick but he disappeared. Landing on her feet, Cheena looked around. "Where is he?" she yelled as she looked at her dad and Vegeta. Suddenly everyone looked to see Buu all over the place; from the ceiling, out of the wall, up from the ground, just everywhere. Buu continued to laugh as he continued to pop up everywhere. "STOP IT!" Vegeta yelled as he looked around. Buu just continued to laugh and laugh. "He's driving me crazy" he said as his veins started to pop out of his head. Frustrated he started to fire ki blast after ki blast at all the Buu's he saw. Cheena watched as a few of his blasts went hurdling towards the pods. "Watch it Vegeta!" she yelled as she dodged his blasts and ran towards the pods. "Cheena!" Goku said as he watched Cheena move as fast as he could to avoid getting hit. Looking back quickly Cheena watched as one blast came hurdling right towards her and the pods. "CHEENA!" Goku yelled just as the blast hit the area where Cheena and the pods were.  
  
As the light faded, Goku looked to see..absolutely nothing. "Che?' he asked as he looked around. He looked around until he saw Cheena to the side with her hands up in front of her face. All 4 pods were behind her and not harmed in any way. Happy that she was ok, Goku looked at Vegeta who was breathing heavily. "Vegeta, take it easy!' he said. "Time is running out!" Buu said as he appeared in front of Goku, Vegeta and Cheena. Goku fired a blast towards Buu in which Buu just disappeared. "Oh c'mon! Stop running and fight!" Cheena yelled as she watched. Goku and Vegeta looked around for any sight of Buu. Just then a big fist appeared knocking Goku and Vegeta back into the wall. "NO! Dad, Vegeta!" Cheena said as she looked on. She watched as a few red globs started to creep towards Vegeta. "I will absorb you and then you will be apart of me" Buu said as he started to laugh. "VEGETA!" Cheena yelled as she watched the ooze creep towards him. "VEGETA LOOK OUT!" she yelled as she ran towards him. "Cheena? Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he watched his daughter charge towards Vegeta. Looking at Buu, he noticed a sinister look on his face as he looked at Cheena. "LOOK OUT!" Goku yelled as he charged towards both Vegeta and his daughter.  
  
Author's Note3: That's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading and I guess I'll see you the next time around. 


	45. Time to Go

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but I was getting kind of lazy since I don't have to attend school for awhile. Thank-you for reviewing Chapter 44! Here is Chapter 45! Enjoy and as always, I will see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Cheena flew as fast as she could as she headed towards Vegeta. "Hang on Vegeta!" she yelled as she finally reached him. Floating above him, she looked down to see the red ooze getting closer and closer to him. Pulling back her right arm, she aimed her hand towards the ooze. Bringing her hand forward, she shot a blast straight towards the ooze that was moving towards Vegeta's leg. She watched as it disappeared only to reappear and continue towards his leg. "What is this thing?" she asked as she looked at it. Again she attempted to blast away the red ooze that was crawling near Vegeta's arm but just like the one before it, it reappeared again. "Now what?" she asked herself. Laughter could be heard behind her so she quickly turned around. "There's nothing you can do brat! He will be absorbed and then once he's apart of me, he'll bring me ultimate power" Buu said as he continued to laugh. Clenching her fists, Cheena turned back towards Vegeta. "No! I can't let that happen again!" she said as she looked down at Vegeta. Getting as close to him as she possible could without touching the red ooze, Cheena reached for his shirt. "C'mon Vegeta!" she said as she held onto his shirt and attempted to pull him up. She lifted him a few inches off of the ground with the one hand she used. Reaching with her other hand, she held onto his shirt and pulled again. "Try again brat!" Buu yelled as he pointed his index finger towards her. Without hesitation, he fired a blast directly towards Cheena. "Cheena, look out!" Goku yelled as he flew towards her. Looking back quickly, Cheena saw the purple blast heading straight for her. "Time to go Vegeta!" she said as she powered up. Pulling as hard as she could she flew straight into the air. Looking down she noticed the red ooze coming together. "Whew!' she said as she held onto Vegeta. "Cheena!" Goku yelled. Turning around, Cheena noticed the blast still heading towards her  
  
Cheena just froze in her spot as all she saw was a blinding purple light. Unable to put her hands up to block she just waited to see what would happen. Just then she felt someone pull on her leg. Quickly she was pulled down and out of the way just as the blast flew over her head and hit the wall behind her. Looking down she saw Goku holding onto her leg. "Nice one dad!" she said as he put her down on the ground. Before Goku could say anything, Buu's laughter was heard. He appeared beside Goku, Cheena and Vegeta. With one quick punch, he knocked them all into a near-by wall. Rubbing the back of her head, Cheena glared at Buu. "He's going down!" she said as she let go of Vegeta and powered up. "No Cheena! Stay here with Vegeta!' Goku said as he stood up. Standing up as well, Cheena looked up at her dad. "Are you kidding? You can't take him alone!" she said. Goku looked down at her before looking over at Buu. "Just stay here!" he said as he flew off towards Buu. As she watched her dad take off, Cheena looked down at Vegeta. "Great stuck babysitting!' she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Flying towards Buu, Goku delivered a couple of lefts and rights. Buu dodged each one as Goku then added his legs as well. Buu continued to dodge each attack as he smiled at him. Deciding he had enough, Goku delivered a blast that hit Buu directly cutting him in half. As the top and bottom pieces fell to the ground a smirk appeared on Goku's face. "Yeah dad!" Cheena yelled as she watched from the side. Just then she heard an all too familiar laughter around her. "Is that the best you can do? Then I guess you'll be trapped in a pod just like your family over there" Buu said as he looked at Goku. Starting to breathe heavily, Goku just frowned at the now talking half of Buu. Standing face to face with it, Goku took his fighting stance. "You don't stand a chance" Buu said as he continued to laugh. Goku growled as he listened to his laughter. "We'll see about that!" he said. Watching from the side, Cheena noticed Buu's lower half creeping up behind Goku. "Dad look out!" she yelled. Before Goku could turn around, Buu's lower half kicked him in the back, sending him flying to the side.  
  
"Dad!" Cheena said as she saw her dad laid out on the ground. Looking down at Vegeta, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Man, why did I drop my pole when I was fighting Buu earlier and why won't Vegeta wake up? I guess its up to me to help" she said as she opened her eyes. Turning towards Buu, who by now regenerated himself, she looked down at Vegeta. "I'm leaving you Vegeta! Wake up soon!" and with that she sped off towards Buu. Buu's attention at first was on the fallen Goku but it soon moved towards Cheena as she came towards him. "Oh, now the brat wants a turn" he said as he smirked at her. Anger filled Cheena's eyes as she charged towards Buu, screaming all the way. Bringing her right fist in front of her, she started off with a punch that Buu dodged. Quickly she picked up the pace as she gave him a couple of lefts and rights, all which were dodged. Bent over, Cheena looked over at Buu who was still smirking at her. "C'mon! I know you can do better then that!" he said. "I'll show you!" Cheena yelled as she again charged towards Buu. Pulling back her right hand she again attempted to punch him. Quickly Buu disappeared only to appear underneath her. With little time to react, Buu delivered a hard punch into her stomach. Cheena's mouth flew open as she felt the impact. Disappearing again, Buu this time reappeared above Cheena. Pulling his arm up, he shot his elbow directly into her back, sending her crashing to the ground below.  
  
Lying out on the ground, Cheena slowly started to move. Using her hands to help her up, she stood up but looked downwards. "Now what? He's too much, I mean we are fighting him in his own head" she said as she as shook her head in disgust. Glancing over she noticed her dad starting to move. "Dad!" she yelled. Slowly making his way to his feet, Goku looked at Cheena. "What are you doing? Go back to Vegeta!" he yelled. "You need help dad and right now I'm all you have" Cheena said as she clenched her fists. Before Goku could respond Buu appeared in front of Cheena. "If you're all he has then you're both in trouble" he said right before he kicked Cheena back towards the wall. Hitting the wall hard, Cheena slid down to the floor and gasped for air. Buu cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. Turning his head 180 degrees he looked at Goku. "You know what! You're daughter is getting to be a pain so why don't we end this here and now" he said as he turned his head back around. Pointing his left palm towards her, he started to emit a purple light. "NO!" Goku yelled as he charged towards Buu. Sensing him, Buu turned around and punched Goku down to the ground with his right hand. Turning towards Cheena, a sick smile appeared on his face. "It ends now!" he yelled as he fired the blast towards her. Goku could only look as the blast went hurdling towards Cheena. Cheena herself was slowly making her way to her knees. "That jerk!" she muttered to herself as she held her stomach. Sensing something coming her way, she looked up and dropped her mouth in shock. As the blast came towards her she quickly flew out of the way. Missing its target, the blast hit the wall. As the light diminished, Cheena looked over at Buu with a scowl on her face. "Man, she moved!' Buu said as he looked at Cheena. Standing up behind him, Goku powered up. Turning around, Buu took his eyes off of Cheena. As fast as she could, she ran over to him then took off into the air. Buu turned around quickly just as Cheena was seconds from being in his face. Pulling back his fist, he tried to punch he but to his surprise she disappeared. Reappearing behind her dad, Cheena put her hands around her mouth. "NOW DAD!" she yelled. Buu turned around quickly to see a blinding white light heading straight for his head. In one quick blast, his head was blown off.  
  
"Yeah!' Cheena said as she watched the now headless Buu stand in front of her and her dad. Her happiness was soon cut short as Buu's body started to sprout a brand new head. "No!" she yelled as a scowl appeared on her face. "Impressive!" Buu finally said once his head was completely grown back in place. Frustrated, Goku started to unleash an array of ki blasts that went around Buu. "Nice aim!" Buu mocked as he folded his arms across his chest and started to laugh. "Dad what are you shooting at?" Cheena asked as she looked at the back of her dad. Moving to the side she looked to see where his blasts were going. A smile appeared on her face as she saw the target. Buu looked at her and noticed that she was smiling. Turning around, his mouth dropped open in shock as he also saw what was there..the good Buu still in his pod. Just then one of Goku's blast was seconds from hitting the pod. "NO!" Buu yelled as he flew over and stood in front of the pod just as the blast hit. Over on the side Vegeta slowly started to wake up. Hearing Buu scream no, he looked to see the blast hit him instead of the pod. Shortly after, Goku stopped firing ki blasts and fell down to 1 knee. "DAD!" Cheena yelled as she ran over to her dad. Placing one hand on his back and the other on his arm, she looked at him. "Dad, you're tired! Rest! I can take care of Buu" she said. "No, I can beat him!" Goku said in- between breaths. Placing his right hand in front of him, he aimed it towards Buu. Just then Buu appeared in front of Goku with a smirk on his face. Cheena jumped back a bit but stayed by Goku's side. "It's over! You loose!" Buu said as he raised his palm in front of Goku. Goku looked at Buu and to the shock of Cheena dropped his hand and turned it into a fist. "NO DAD!" she yelled as she moved away from him and towards Buu. Buu smirked at her as she took her fighting stance. "Let's go!" she said as she taunted him to attack her. "Touch me and he goes!" Buu said as he prepared a blast right in Goku's face. Cheena looked at the blast then at Buu as he moved his hand closer to Goku's face. "Get away from them!" someone yelled. Cheena looked in front of her quickly as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
There stood Vegeta holding onto the pod that the good Buu was in. "Yeah Vegeta!" she said as she started to laugh. Buu looked at Vegeta as his eyes grew wide. Slowly he stood up and looked at Vegeta as he started to tremble. "Put it down!" he yelled as he slowly walked towards him. "Humph! I wonder what you would look like if I ripped this thing out of the ground" Vegeta said as he pulled the pod closer to him. "You can't! If you pull that out then I won't be me anymore!" Buu pleaded to Vegeta. "You won't be you anymore?" Cheena asked as she looked at Buu. Slowly Buu made his way towards Vegeta. "Well that should prove to be interesting so let's see" he said before he ripped the pod out of the ground. Buu screamed as he fell down to his knees. Tossing it to the side, Vegeta just looked at Buu. "Woah!" Cheena said as Buu started to melt right in front of her. "Let's grab the pods and run!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at Goku. Back on his feet, Goku nodded his head in agreement. The two guys ran towards the 4 pods while Cheena just looked at the pod good Buu was in. Picking up two pods, Goku looked at Cheena. "CHEENA, LET'S GO!" he yelled. Taking one last look at the pod, Cheena ran over to her dad and Vegeta. "Buu's body is morphing! We have to get out of here" Goku said as he looked around. Cheena looked to see a small opening forming. "We can go through there!" she said as she pointed to the hole. "Let's go!" Vegeta yelled as he took off followed by Goku and Cheena. As the trio traveled along, Cheena wiped her forehead of sweat that was coming down. "Is it just me or has it gotten hotter in here?" she asked as she looked at her dad in front of her. "It's like a volcano!" Goku said as he could barely keep his eyes open. Vegeta also feeling the heat slowly started to fall down. "VEGETA!" Goku yelled. Quickly Vegeta recovered and continued on.  
  
Looking down Vegeta noticed the ground boiling. "You're right Kakarot! This place is erupting" he said. "We'll be cooked alive!" Goku said as he continued on. Sweat poured down his face and his arms. His grip on Gohan's pod was slowly loosening until it finally fell. Gasping, Goku looked to see it falling towards the ground. Diving down, Cheena grabbed it with both of her hands. "Got'cha!" she said. Sitting down on the ground, her butt slowly started to heat up. "OUCH!" she screamed as she jumped up in the air. Holding the pod with one hand she started to fan her behind. "What are you doing runt?" Vegeta asked as he and Goku looked back at her. "It's hot down there!' she said as she turned towards them with the pod in hand. Again the gang headed forward towards an exit. Just then a gust of steam flew up in front of Vegeta causing him to stop. Watching the steam they noticed that it flew up and out of Buu's body. "That's it!" Vegeta says as he flew up after the steam with everyone behind him. Suddenly the opening closed right in his face. "You've got to be kidding!" he yelled as he looked at Goku. "Open sesame!" Goku shouted as he looked at the closed opening. "Genius!" Vegeta said sarcastically. "Now what dad?" Cheena asked as she looked at her dad. Looking down Goku notices more steam coming up. "Cheena, take your brother!" Goku said as he handed Cheena Goten's pod. Taking the pod, Cheena just looked at her dad. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Stand back and get ready!" Goku said as he pulled his hands back. The steam started to rise and Goku prepared his attack. "Kame...Hame...Ha!" he yelled as he shot the blast directly towards the steam. As he pushed the steam back, the hole started to open up. "NOW!" Goku yelled as he stopped the blast and flew up. Cheena and Vegeta followed and soon they were out of Buu's body and back on the outside.  
  
Cheena watched as the steam blew out of the hole. "Close call!" she said as she looked over at her dad. Suddenly she started to shake a bit. "What the?" she questioned just before she returned to her normal size. "Dad! Vegeta!" she said as she looked at them as they also returned to their normal size. "All right!" Goku said as he looked at Cheena. "Dad look!" Cheena said as she pointed to the pods. Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten all popped out of their pods and floated in the air. "People popcorn!" Goku said as he watched. "What is he on?" Vegeta asked as he glared at Goku. Suddenly the bodies started to fall out of the sky. Vegeta quickly grabbed Piccolo and Trunks. Goku grabbed Gohan while Cheena grabbed Goten. "I got'cha bro!" she said as she held onto him. "Let's set them down somewhere and stay low!" Goku said as he lowered himself down to the ground followed by Vegeta and Cheena. Once on the ground, Cheena softly laid Goten down. "Now what?" she asked as she looked at her dad and Vegeta. "We watch!" Vegeta said as he took off towards Buu. Goku and Cheena followed close behind so not to be seen. As they looked at Buu, Cheena started to shake. "Dad, why is his power going up?" she asked. "Here we go again!" Goku said as he looked at Buu. "He'll be stronger then before!" Vegeta said as he also watched. Buu's chest and muscles started to increase. Veins were popped out all over the place and his chest grew twice as big.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Cheena asked as she watched. Buu screamed as he started to transform. The steam slowly surrounded him but quickly went away. Squinting her eyes, Cheena looked to see a brand new Buu. "He's changed but...he looks like a kid" she said as she stared at Buu. Just then Vegeta started to laugh. "That's it! He's puny!' he said as he continued to laugh. "Well he is smaller!" Goku said as a smirk appeared on his face. "And you were scared!" Vegeta said as he looked at Goku. "Hey, I saw your knuckles turning a little white as well" Goku said as he started to laugh. Cheena looked at her dad and Vegeta then back at Buu. *I don't like this! Something just doesn't seem right but what is it? And why do I have this feeling that something is going to happen...something bad!* Cheena said to herself as she hoped her feelings were just that and nothing more.  
  
AN2: Man that was a lot of work. I hope this was long enough! I really worked hard on making this as close to the story as possible even with Cheena added in. Look out for the next chapter because it's going to be interesting. Please review and I guess I'll see you all the next time around. 


	46. Earth is Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters but maybe I will in the New Year.  
  
Claimer: I do own Cheena and she will be right here with me partying right into the year 2003.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I got a pretty good gift for Christmas. I thought I wouldn't be able to write this chapter because I haven't seen what happened on t.v, but a friend of mine has the tape so she lent it to me for a day and I gave it back so she could watch it. Good friend I have, huh? I took notes on it plus the episode after that and gave it back. So now I can write this chapter. I am so happy!  
  
Author's Note2: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I will try to keep this chapter true to the show itself. Here is Chapter 46! Please enjoy and I will see you all at the end of the chapter.  
  
Buu, now in his new form, just stood on the edge of the cliff looking out with his head faced downward. Goku, Vegeta and Cheena just looked at Buu wondering what was going on. "It's hard to tell if he's getting stronger or weaker" said Vegeta as he looked on. Cheena just looked Buu before remembering something important. "I'll be right back!" she said. "And where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked as he glared at her. A smirk appeared on Cheena's face as she placed two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. "CHEENA!" Goku yelled as she left. "Why don't you do something about her?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Goku. "Like what?" Goku asked. Just then Cheena reappeared with her pole strapped to her back. "Almost forgot about this" she said as she pointed to the pole. "A stick! You left to get a stick" Vegeta said as he looked at her. "It's not a stick! It's a power pole" she said. "Looks like a stick to me" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. Cheena just glared at him before sticking her tongue out at him. "Hey, why don't we go back to the boys and Piccolo. If Buu is getting stronger we will need all the help we could get" Goku said. They all flew off to the spot where they previously dropped off the boys and Piccolo. Cheena landed on the ground in front of Goten. Looking at him for awhile, she then looked up at her dad. "They're still asleep!" she said. "I just hope they're all right" Goku said as he looked at Cheena. "They stayed alive and that's a feat in itself" Vegeta said as he looked down at Trunks.  
  
Cheena looked at him then looked back at Goten. "C'mon Goten! Wake up!" she said as she started to shake him. Goten didn't move as Cheena just looked at him. "Why aren't they waking up?" Goku asked as he shook Gohan and called his name. Cheena looked at her dad then back over to Goten. "Wake up Goten!" she yelled as she slapped him across the face. "CHEENA!" Goku yelled as he looked at her. "What? That's how I always wake him up. Want me to try it on Gohan?" she asked. "No, don't hit your brother" Goku said. "Oh all right, I won't!" she said as she looked down at the ground. Just then she heard a few noises coming from Gohan. Quickly she got up and ran over to her dad. Looking down she saw that Gohan was moving his eyes a bit. "He's ok" she said as a smile appeared on her face. Goku smiled as he looked at her then over to Vegeta. "Vegeta, he's coming to. He's going to be just fine" Goku said. Vegeta had his back facing both Goku and Cheena. "Vegeta?" Cheena said as she looked at him. Vegeta remained quiet as he continued to look at Trunks. "Vegeta?" Goku asked this time as he also looked at Vegeta.  
  
Cheena walked towards Vegeta and looked down at Trunks. He laid still with his eyes closed shut, just like her brothers. Looking up at Vegeta, she noticed that he was looking out into the distance. "He's going to be ok, you don't have to worry" she said as she looked at him. "Don't you think I know that! Stupid runt" Vegeta said without looking at her. Narrowing her eyes, Cheena just glared at him. Looking down at Trunks, Cheena sighed. Slowly she knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his chest. She felt that it was slowly rising and falling. "Trunks, it will be ok? When you wake up you, me and Goten, we'll play like we always do" Cheena said as she looked at him. Trunks eyes fluttered but did not open. A smile appeared on Cheena's face as she looked at him. "You'll see, everything will be fine and I promise you this. Nothing else is going to happen to you or Goten or anyone. Buu is finished" Cheena said as she took her hand off of his chest and clenched it into a tight fist. Unknown to Cheena, Vegeta was looking at her and listening to everything she said. He saw the expression on her face and noticed how Trunks moved at the sound of her voice. Sighing again, Cheena stood up and walked away from Trunks and back to Goten. Goku made his way to his feet and looked at Vegeta. "He's on the move" he said. Cheena took one last look at Goten before looking at her dad. "What's he up to?" Cheena asked as she sensed him moving as fast as he could. Floating up into the air, Cheena looked around to see if she could spot him. Finally Buu stopped flying around and settled back at the tip of the cliff. Cheena studied him for a while before looking at her dad and Vegeta. "He's just standing there" she said. Just then a smirk appeared on Buu's face as he opened his mouth and screamed. Lightening appeared in the sky as he continued to scream.  
  
The planet started to shake as Buu continued to yell out. A quick as she could, Cheena placed both her hands to her ears and covered them. Closing her eyes she tried to shut out the noise she was hearing. Opening one eye slowly, she noticed that her dad and Vegeta, with their hands on their ears, were heading towards Buu. "Wait!' she yelled as she flew after them. She along with Goku and Vegeta watched as Buu continued to yell and scream at the top of his lungs. Squinting her eyes, Cheena just looked at him from behind Goku and Vegeta. "SHUT-UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs but it drowned out because of Buu's loud pitch screaming. "Will someone shut him up?" Vegeta asked as he covered his ears and looked on. "What is he screaming about?" Cheena asked in general. Finally Buu stopped screaming to the joy of everyone around. "It's about time" Cheena said as she slowly removed her hands from her ears. Without warning Buu pointed his palm towards the bottom of the cliff and shot a purple blast. "What?" Cheena said as she watched in horror as the blast headed towards the ground. Placing one of his palms out, Vegeta fired a ki blast straight toward the one Buu fired. Vegeta's blast hit Buu's blast and knocked it to the side and up into the air. Buu watched with a frown on his face.  
  
"Nice shot" Cheena said as she clenched her fists and a smile appeared on her face. "Whoa he's mad! That blast had enough power to destroy this entire planet" said Goku as he looked on. Looking back at her dad, Cheena turned her attention back to Buu. "What a fool! Does he want to die too?" Vegeta asked as he watched on. "He was trying to kill us all" Cheena said as she just looked at Buu. "He was probley going to blow himself to bits then reform himself" Goku said as he looked on. " Buu, it's up to you if you want to blow up the planet but at least fight us first" Vegeta said as he looked at Buu. "Yeah you little coward" Cheena said as she clenched her fists and produced a smirk on her face. Buu turned his head around and hissed at Cheena. Vegeta started to laugh as he looked at Buu. "Wow, is that all you can say?" Cheena asked as she started to laugh. Buu started to laugh as well, right before raising his hand in the air and producing a huge ki ball of energy. Everyone watched as it got bigger and bigger. Cheena stopped laughing as she kept her eyes on the ball. "What is he doing?" she asked. "That can't be meant for us. That has enough power to blow up the planet 10 times" Goku said as he looked on. "10 Times!" Cheena yelled as she looked at her dad. Flying in close, Cheena now stood in- between Goku and Vegeta. "V...Vegeta we can't stop that" Goku said as his eyes grew wide. Cheena's eyes grew as well as she looked at her dad. "What do you mean we can't stop it. Then what do we do?" she asked. Her voice started to crack because of her fear but she tried not to let it show. She watched as the blast got bigger and bigger. "No!" she said as her mouth slowly fell open. "Buu, why are you doing this? There will be nothing left at all, please Buu" Goku said as he pleaded to Buu. Cheena watched as Buu had a smirk on his face. "This is not funny! Please don't do this. Just fight us, fight us as long as you'd like but please don't blow up the planet. Don't blow up my home" Cheena said as she spread her arms out and looked at Buu. Without another word, Buu send the blast hurdling straight towards Goku, Vegeta and Cheena.  
  
Cheena started to shake as the blast made its way towards her, her dad and Vegeta. "Dad, what do we do?" she asked as she slowly turned towards him. Goku was silent as he looked at the blast. Quickly his head turned towards the area where the boys and Piccolo was laying. Cheena followed his gaze and stared in shock at her brothers, Piccolo and Trunks. "Dad, we have to get them" she said as she turned towards him. "Cheena, Vegeta, we grab the boys then use Instant Transmission" Goku said as he looked at them. "Right!" they both said. The three of them flew off towards the guys and Piccolo. Flying as fast as she could Cheena only thought of saving her brother's and friend. Just then something caught her eye. The same thing caught Goku's eyes as he looked down. "Dendee and Hercule" he said as he looked at them. "I got them" Cheena said as she flew down to them. Dendee and Hercule just looked at the blast as Cheena approached them. "Hang on" she said as she grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts. Heading back towards her dad and Vegeta, Cheena glanced back to see the blast coming at her with tremendous speed. "Time to really fly" she said as she picked up the pace. No matter how fast she flew it seemed the blast was faster. Flying right beside her dad, Cheena just tried as hard as she could to hold on to Dendee and Hercule as well as keep up and not fall behind.  
  
Glancing behind them, Goku looked in shock to see the blast closing in on them fast. Turning around he placed two fingers on his forehead and just hoped for the best. "Dad, it's too fast!" Cheena said as she quickly looked at him before looking back in front of her. Just then her eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on her face as she saw the spot where they laid the boys down. "We're almost there!" she said. All of a sudden KabitoKai appeared in front of Goku, Vegeta and Cheena. Looking at the situation in complete shock, he stretched his hand out towards Goku. Reaching out towards KabitoKai, Goku quickly looked over to Cheena. Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around her. "Dad, what are you doing? We have to get the guys" Cheena said as she flew along with her dad. Goku grabbed hold of KabitoKai's hand and just looked at him. "Vegeta are you on?" he asked. Cheena glanced over her fathers' shoulder to see Vegeta with his hand on the back of Goku's shirt. "Go!" Vegeta said as he looked on. KabitoKai disappeared along with Goku, Vegeta, Cheena, Dendee, Hercule and the small dog Bee just as the blast hit the ground.  
  
After a few seconds, everyone arrived on the Kai's planet. Cheena dropped both Dendee and Hercule before falling to the ground herself. "Yes, your still alive" the elder Kai said with a smile on his face. Cheena looked around and realized where she was. "Wait! Where's Gohan and Goten? Where's Trunks?" she asked as she looked around. Goku slammed his fist into the ground as he looked down. Cheena looked at him then down at the ground as well. "No, they have to be here" she said as she looked around again. "Gohan, Goten and Trunks, I let all of them down" Goku said as he hit the ground again. Cheena looked at her dad as tears started to form in her eyes. "No!" she said. Growling in anger, Vegeta made his way over to Cheena. "And what do we have here?" he asked as he stood in front of her. Grabbing her by the front of her shirt, he picked her up and held her in front of his face. "Crying! You have the nerve to cry after what you did. You chose to save the Namek boy and that fool but not your own brothers. What happened to the promise you made to Trunks? You lied to him and to everyone. Have you lost your mind?" Vegeta yelled at her. Tears just fell down Cheena's face as she looked at him. "I'm..I'm sorry!" she said in- between sobs. "Sorry!" Vegeta said as he dropped her on the ground. "Vegeta, don't blame this all on her" Goku said as he stood up and looked at him. Looking at Goku, Vegeta only became angrier. "Of course, it's your fault as well. Why didn't you use your stupid transmission to get them" Vegeta asked. Goku just looked down at the ground.  
  
Cheena fell onto her knees and just looked down at the ground. "Vegeta" Dendee said as he walked towards him. "I'm sorry too" he said as he also looked down at the ground. Vegeta looked at him then down at Cheena before looking away. "I can't believe that manic blew up the earth" Vegeta said as he folded his arms across his chest. Cheena looked up for a minute then back down to the ground. She continued to cry as she thought about her brother's and Trunks. *I failed them..again* she said as she slammed both her fists into the ground. "Here" Dendee said as he reached down and helped her up. Cheena kept her head down as she stood in front of Dendee. "It's ok Cheena" Dendee said as he looked at her. Cheena raised her head as her tears continued to fall. Slowly she walked away from him and everyone. Goku looked at her as did everyone else except for Vegeta. "It will never be ok because I just killed my brothers and good friend. It will never be ok because it was my decision and I didn't choose them" Cheena said as she looked down at the ground. "Cheena it wasn't your fault" KabitoKai said. Cheena just shook her head as she continued to look at the ground. No one knew what to say to change her mind and that went double for the person feeling the majority of the pain and that was Cheena.  
  
Author's Note3: That's it for now! I enjoyed writing this one especially with Cheena's inserts. If you haven't seen this episode you really should. Please review and tell me what you thought even if you haven't seen this episode yet. Believe me, I kept it as true to the story as I could. I just added the parts with Cheena. Tell me what you thought and as always I will see you the next time around. 


	47. Buu's Alive

Disclaimer: I hate saying this but it must be said. I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Claimer: So nice I have to say this twice. I do own Cheena! I do own Cheena!  
  
AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it! I have a new story out called Satin Doll. It's a G/CC fic and I would just love it if you all would check it out. Thanks! Here is Chapter 47! Please enjoy and as always I will see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
"The Earth!" KabitoKai said as he looked at the crystal ball. "Yes, its gone" the elder Kai said. Walking towards everyone, Cheena looked at the crystal ball to see nothing but darkness. "What about Gohan and the boys?" Goku asked as he looked at the elder Kai. Cheena looked up at her dad then over to the elder Kai. "Their ok, right? I mean they survived the blast just like we did, right?" Cheena asked. Goku and Vegeta looked at her then back over to the elder Kai. "I'm sorry but they're gone along with the earth" the elder said. Cheena dropped her head immediately and just looked down at the ground. Goku clenched his fists in anger and growled as Vegeta just looked down at the ground. Cheena slowly moved her head up to catch a glimpse of her dad and Vegeta. "I'm sorry" she said softly. Goku looked at her as did Vegeta. "It's not your fault" he finally said. Cheena just looked at him as she sighed to herself. "The earth is gone? Yeah right" Hercule said as he started to laugh. Cheena quickly looked at him as he continued to laugh. *Why is he laughing? Has he lost his mind?* Cheena asked herself as she looked at him. "Who are you trying to fool? What do you think this is?" Hercule asked as he pointed to the ground. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "You have got to be kidding me" she said low to herself.  
  
"Please you don't know what your saying. He's no ordinary old man. He's a kai" said Dendee as he ran over to Hercule. "A kai? What's that?" Hercule asked. " A kai is an overseer of the universe. They all look over the 4 quadrants. These two are the head of all the kai's" said Dendee. Hercule looked at him then over to the Kai's. "If that's true then I have a question. If these two are so powerful then why don't they stop Buu?" he asked. Cheena quickly shot her head up and looked at Hercule then the Kai's. "They saved this nut?" the elder asked in general. "HEY! Now I get it, this must be all a dream" Hercule said as he stepped out and away from Hercule. Cheena along with everyone else looked at him like he was crazy or something. "This is just a dream. Now it all makes sense, I mean theirs no way the earth could possible be destroyed and there is no one stronger then me, the worlds martial arts champion. Second, there is no such thing as little purple men with pointy ears or green people that watch over the entire earth" Hercule said as he started to laugh. Sighing to herself, Cheena walked towards Hercule. "Excuse me sir, but did you hit your head when I dropped you?" she asked. Hercule looked down at her and started to laugh. Standing in front of her, he placed his hand on her head and messed her hair up by rubbing her head. "And little girls don't fly or change their hair color without dying it" he said. "Lay off" Cheena said as she moved away from him. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail but sticking all over the place. (You might even say she looked like Goku). As she took out her scrunchie, she watched as Hercule ran away from her. "What are you doing?" Dendee asked. "I'm going to fly. This is my dream and I can do what ever I want" Hercule said as he continued to run. "This isn't a dream!" Cheena yelled as she put her hair back in a ponytail. "HEY BUU, NO ONE HURTS MY DAUGHTER VIDEL OR THE EARTH. YOU PINK STINK, PREPARE TO DIE." Hercule shouted as he ran towards the edge of the cliff and prepared to jump. "Mr. Satan, wait. This isn't a dream" Cheena yelled as she looked at him. "Here goes!" Hercule said as he jumped up into the air only to come crashing down.  
  
Cheena closed her eyes as she heard his body hit the ground. "Oh, the pain. How can it hurt so bad if its just a dream?" Hercule asked as he laid on top of a couple of rocks with a lump on his head. Opening her eyes, Cheena just sighed. "I bet that hurt" she said. "You can't pay for entertainment like this" the elder Kai said with a smile on his face. "Runt!" Vegeta yelled. Cheena jumped a bit as she turned towards Vegeta. "Yes" she said. "Do you see what we have to put up with because of your stupid decision?" he said as he looked at her. "I said I was sorry!" Cheena yelled. Realizing what she did she quickly covered her mouth. "Who do you think you are yelling at? It's all your fault" Vegeta said as he glared at her. Cheena dropped her hand away from her mouth and gazed down at the ground. "Vegeta" Goku said as he looked at him. Vegeta looked at him and growled. "I miss Trunks as well Vegeta. I know you miss him but so do I along with my brothers" Cheena said as she lifted her head and looked at him. Vegeta looked into her eyes and growled again. "They're gone and we can't even wish them back. The dragonballs were destroyed with the earth" Vegeta said as he looked down at the ground. Cheena sighed as she looked over at her dad. "THERE HE IS!" KabitoKai said as he looked at the crystal ball.  
  
Cheena quickly walked over and bent down in front of the ball. She gasped as she saw a small pink blob forming. "How can that be?' she asked as she continued to look. "How can he reform so quickly after a blast like that?' KabitoKai asked as he looked as well. Slowly making her way to her feet, Cheena just kept her eyes on the ball. "This isn't fair, I mean he should be dead" Cheena said. Everyone watched as the pink blob morphed into the kid Buu they all knew. Lightning struck around Buu as he screamed out. Buu started to laugh as he looked around. Clenching her fists in anger, Cheena started to shake. "I hate him" she said. "He's mad!" Goku yelled. "Darn him" Vegeta said. "He's laughing! I can't believe he thinks this is so funny. That jerk" Cheena said. "If he can stand an explosion like that then how are we going to defeat him?" KabitoKai asked. Cheena looked at him then back at the ball. Buu stopped smiling and looked around the area. "What is he looking for?" she asked as she looked at ball. Just then Buu disappeared. "Did you see that?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, he's using Instant Transmission" Goku said. Cheena's mouth dropped open as she looked at her dad. "What do you mean Instant Transmission? Since when did he know how to do that?" she asked as she stared at everyone. "And how did he learn it so fast?" KabitoKai asked. Cheena looked at him then back at the ball.  
  
Cheena and everyone watched as Buu appeared on a small purple planet and blew it up. "He's crazy" Cheena said as her eyes grew wide. Everyone watched as Buu blew up planet after planet. "He just blew up 3 planets and now he's...doing it again" Cheena said as she watched pink blobs come together and form Buu once again. "I think he's sensing for you three" the elder said as he looked at Goku, Vegeta and Cheena. "Looking for us? Oh man, we can't catch a break" Cheena said as she looked at her dad and Vegeta. "What's he going to do? Destroy every single place he looks?" Goku asked. "He can't! I mean...he's nuts" Cheena said. "This Buu is a killing machine" KabitoKai said. "He can destroy the universe in less then a hour" said Goku. "Dad, what are we going to do?" Cheena asked as she looked at her dad. "I don't know Cheena" Goku said. "Wait, I forgot about the dragonballs" Dendee said as a smile grew on his face. "Huh?" Cheena asked as she looked up at him. "There's the dragon balls on Namek. I'm sure some new ones have been made. We can use them to revive the people of Earth and the planet itself" Dendee said. A huge smile crossed Cheena's face as she heard what he just said. "Oh yeah!" she said. "Yes, he's right!' Vegeta said with a smile on his face. "There's a small problem" Goku said. "What problem?" Cheena asked as she looked at her dad. "Namek is too far to reach by Instant Transmission. We'd need a space ship to reach them" Goku said. "Which we don't have" Dendee said as he looked down at the ground. "There goes that idea" Cheena said as she dropped her head. "Wait!" KabitoKai said. Cheena lifted her head and looked at him. "I don't know what the dragonballs are but I'm a Kai. I can go anywhere I want. It's the least I can do. I can take you anywhere you want" KabitoKai said. "YEAH!" Cheena yelled as a huge smile appeared on her face. "Finally things are going our way" Vegeta said as a smirk appeared on his face. "Now just one minute. I know about those balls. I also know that they should not be used outside of the planet they are assigned to" the elder Kai said.  
  
"Oh, c'mon" Cheena said as she looked at him. 'Aren't you being a little strict?" Goku asked as he walked towards the elder with a smile on his face. "Huh?" the elder said. "The earth has beautiful woman on it especially one in particular. Remember the deal for helping Gohan?" Goku whispered to him. Cheena stood in front of her dad and listened to what he was saying and so was Vegeta. "You mean that one" the elder said. "The one you get to kiss" Goku said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she looked at her dad then over at Vegeta. "Uh, dad" she said as she held onto his pants leg. "Not now Cheena" Goku said as he looked at the elder. Cheena, remembering the deal, just looked at Vegeta. *This is not going to be good* she said to herself. "I've known her since I was a boy" Goku said. Cheena watched as Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked at Goku. "Dad..." Cheena said as she pulled on his leg. "Not now Che" Goku said. "Wait didn't she die when the earth got blown up?" the elder asked. "Yeah but we can wish her back with the dragonballs" Goku said with a smile on his face. Cheena just took a big swallow as she looked at Vegeta. *He's going to blow* she said to herself. "Hey Kakorat!" Vegeta said. Goku looked at Vegeta. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Bulma would you?" he asked. Goku just smiled at Vegeta. "Uh oh!" Cheena said. "OH YOU WERE! YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL? LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN" Vegeta shouted as his head grew 2 times as large and so did his mouth. Cheena held onto her dad's leg as she looked at Vegeta. Turing away, Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. "But she isn't nearly as pretty as Bulma is, see? It's a complement" Goku said. "WHAT!!" Cheena shouted as she looked at her dad. Goku turned to her and smiled again. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? MOM IS 10 TIMES MORE PRETTIER THEN BULMA. WAIT UNTIL I TELL HER WHAT YOU SAID. SHE'LL NEVER COOK FOR YOU AGAIN" Cheena shouted as she followed Vegeta's lead and turned away from her dad. "No, you can't tell her. I didn't mean it. Look, I'll give you a lollipop if you forget what I said" Goku said. "No way" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest. "C'mon, I'll give you two lollipops" Goku said as he bent down beside her and pressed his cheek close to hers. "Make it 3 and you have a deal" Cheena said as she looked at him. "Deal!" Goku said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Runt, did you just say that Kakarot's mate was more prettier then Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah because its true" Cheena said as she hugged her dad back. "Kakarot, you should teach your runt not to lie" Vegeta said as he looked down at the two. "Lie? I'm not lying! My mom is way more prettier then Bulma" Cheena said. "See, she's a liar" Vegeta said. "WHAT!" Cheena said as she pushed her dad to the side and stood in front of Vegeta. "Are you nuts? I mean Bulma is pretty but she doesn't compare to my mom and you know it" Cheena said. Vegeta growled as he looked down at Cheena. "Your mom is nothing compared to my woman" Vegeta said. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "You have some nerve you short..." Cheena started before Vegeta grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "What did you say?" Vegeta yelled at her. "He blew up another world" KabitoKai said getting everyone's attention.  
  
Vegeta let Cheena go as he looked at the crystal ball. Fixing her shirt, Cheena followed after him and looked at the ball as well. "He's insane! He keeps blowing up planets then reforming" KabitoKai said. "Oh man" Cheena said as she watched Buu become one again. Just then Buu disappeared. "He's gone again" Cheena said. Everyone watched to ball to see Buu appear in the other world. "No!" Cheena said as she spotted Krillin and Yamcha. "Lets go get him" Vegeta said with a smile on his face. Cheena looked at him and smiled as well. "I'm with Vegeta" Cheena said as she smiled as well. "I think it's time you gave them your earrings. Those two would destroy Buu if they fused" said the elder. "Yeah, as Vegetto you two almost beat Buu so I know you can do it now" Cheena said as she looked at her dad and Vegeta. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you two then where would we all be? Cheers!" KabitoKai said as he tossed them the earrings. Goku and Vegeta caught them and held them in their tight fists. "There's no way we can loose now" Cheena said.  
  
"No thanks!" Goku said. Cheena immediately looked at her dad. "These just aren't for us. Maybe if it wasn't permanent, you know" Goku said. Cheena looked at her dad and smiled. "Besides Buu isn't in his final form anymore. I think it would be fair to fight him in my original state" Goku said. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOUR EGO, IT'S ABOUT SAVING THE UNIVERSE. PUT THOSE ON" the elder yelled. "Kindly allow me to put an end to anymore speculation" Vegeta said. Just then he crushed the earring in the palm of his hand. KabitoKai and the elder's mouth just dropped open with shock. Smiling, Cheena flew up and took the earring out of her dad's hand. "And allow me to follow after Vegeta" she said as she dropped the earring on the floor and stepped on it. "CHILD, ARE YOU CRAZY!" KabitoKai said as he looked at Cheena. "We're sayain's after all. We do have our pride" Vegeta said as he looked at Goku. "Yeah!" Cheena said as she looked up at him and her dad. "But how do you expect to beat Buu? He's in his original form" KabioKai said. "Don't worry, it'll all work out" Goku said. "We'll beat him KabitoKai, don't worry" Cheena said.  
  
"He's going to destroy the great Kai planet" KabitoKai yelled as he and everyone watched the ball. "He just beat up Krillin and now he's seconds from destroying the entire planet. He's lost it" Cheena said. "That's not good! Krillin and Yamcha have already died. He if blows up the planet, they won't exist in this realm anymore' Goku said. "So what do we do?" Cheena asked. "Well, I'm not going to let him do it." Goku said as he walked away from everyone and prepared to use his Instant Transmission. "Kakorat, wait" Vegeta yelled. Cheena immediately looked at Vegeta. "What for? He has to get Yamcha and Krillin" Cheena said as she looked at him. "Listen runt, we can call him to us. That way we can get him away from all those innocent people" Vegeta said as he looked from Cheena to Goku. "But how do we call him?" Goku asked as he walked back over towards everyone. "Would you use your brain, Kakorat" Vegeta said as he smiled at him. "What if we power up? He could find us like that, right?" Cheena asked as she looked at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at her before looking at Goku. "Are you sure she's your daughter?" he asked. Goku just smiled as he placed his hand on Cheena's head. "Let's do it!" Vegeta said. "Right!" both Goku and Cheena said together.  
  
Since they were already in sayian form, all that was needed was to power up. Clenching her fists at her sides, Cheena powered up. Covered by a yellow aura, she screamed as loud as she could along with her dad and Vegeta. The trio continued to power up as much as they could. "Dad, how much longer?" Cheena asked as she continued to power up. "Until he comes runt" Vegeta said. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked at him and continued to power up. Suddenly Cheena stopped powering up. "He's here" she said. Goku and Vegeta stopped as well. They all looked to see Buu in the air. Landing on the ground, Buu looked at Goku, Vegeta and Cheena. "Man that was quick" Goku said. Buu stood in front of everyone and just started to laugh. *What is so funny?* Cheena wondered to herself. "This is it!" Goku said. Cheena looked at her dad and Vegeta before growing a frown on her face. "Here we go" Cheena said as she took her fighting stance and prepared for the battle of all battles to begin.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! Man that was a lot! Next up is the battle between Goku and Buu. Don't worry, Cheena's getting into this battle if it's the last thing she does. PLEASE REVIEW! I guess I'll see you all the next time around. 


	48. The War Begins

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters but I wish I did so I could learn how to fly.  
  
Claimer: I do own Cheena so I guess she can teach me.  
  
AN: Sorry for the wait but I have finally updated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 47. Here is Chapter 48. Enjoy and as always I will see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Cheena held her ground and frowned at the sight in front of her. Buu stood in front of them all just laughing as hard as he could. His laughter could be heard all around the planet as everyone just watched. *I wish he would shut-up* Cheena said to herself as she clenched her hands into fists. Cracking his knuckles, Vegeta smiled. "Great, we can fight as we like here" he said as he chuckled a laugh. A smirk fell on Cheena's face as she looked at him. Goku smiled but soon that turned into a frown. Turning around, he looked at the elder, KabitoKai and Dendee. "Please leave now you guys. If you stay, you will only be helping Majin Buu" he said. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena nodded her head in agreement. "WHAT!" KabitoKai yelled as he looked at Goku. "Sorry but we can't fight to our potential if we're worried about you" Goku said. "Sorry KabitoKai, but my dad does have a point. We can't fight and worry about all of you" Cheena said. Goku immediately turned around and looked at Cheena. "Cheena, when I said for them to leave, I meant you too" he said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she looked at her dad. "You're kidding right?" she asked as she stared at him. "Kakarot, let the runt stay" Vegeta said. Both Goku and Cheena turned and looked at Vegeta. "We may need her help with defeating Buu" Vegeta said as he smirked at Cheena. A huge smile flew across Cheena's face as she ran towards Vegeta. "Wow, thanks Vegeta! I didn't think you'd want my help" she said. Vegeta raised his eyebrows as he glared at her. "Who said anything about wanting your help? I just want to defeat Majin Buu. You better just stay out of our way and only fight when we need you" he said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she turned back towards her dad and everyone else. *Whatever you say Vegeta* she said to herself with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I know what's going on here. You think that this fight is going to demolish our planet. Oh well, just kick his butt" the elder said. "Thanks elder Kai!" Goku said as he turned towards Vegeta and Cheena. "Do your best Vegeta, Goku and you too Cheena" Dendee said with a smile on his face. Cheena winked at him as she gave him a thumbs up. "You can count on it" she said. "Grab a hold of me you two. I think it's time for us to go" KabitoKai said as he extended his arms. Both Dendee and the elder held on to him. "I don't know about this" the elder said. "You'll be just fine" KabitoKai said as all three of them disappeared. "Cool!" Cheena said as she could no longer see them. Taking a deep breath she turned towards her dad and Vegeta. "Ok, so I'll go first and then you two" she said as she started to walk towards Buu only to get pulled back by Goku. "This is serious Cheena" he said as he glared at her. Cheena frowned at him as she released herself from his grip. "I am serious!" she said as she looked at him. Goku just looked at her before turning towards Buu. Cheena glared at him then turned her attention to Buu as well.  
  
"So who is going to go first?" Cheena asked. "We should probley decide now while we have the spare time" Goku said as he looked at Buu. "How are we going to do it?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Buu. Cheena looked at Buu who has his head down. *I wonder what's his problem?* she questioned. "I guess we could do it the old fashion way" Goku said as he also looked at Buu. A smirk crossed Cheena's face as she looked over at her dad and Vegeta. "If we're going to do it that way then I'm defiantly in and no cheating" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Vegeta looked down at her and smirked. "Alright runt, you're asking for it" he said as he took a stance. Cheena glared at him as she turned to her dad. "You're both going down. Imagine the two of you getting beat by a 7 year old" she said as she also took a stance and looked at her dad and Vegeta. "We'll see about that Cheena" Goku said as he looked at her. All 3 of them pulled their arms back. " ROCK! PAPER!" all three yelled as they all threw out their hands in the form of a fist. "Ready? Rock, Paper, Scissors, hah!" all three yelled. Goku threw out rock, Vegeta and Cheena both threw out scissors. "Yeah, I did it!" Goku yelled as he threw his arm in the air. Cheena looked at her hand then over at her dad. "No fair! I want a do over. You cheated!" she pouted as she transformed back into her normal state. Vegeta looked at his hand as he transformed back into his normal state as well.  
  
Cheena watched her dad stretch and Vegeta walk off. "I guess I'm going with him" she said as she followed after Vegeta. "Yeah, you beat me Kakorat but there's a good chance I'll get my shot anyway" Vegeta said as he looked back at Goku. Cheena turned around and just looked at her dad. "I'm going to get my shot too dad, you just wait" she said as she smirked at him. "Sorry Cheena but if you wanted a shot you should of chosen paper" Goku said as he smiled at her. Cheena smiled back as she turned around and followed after Vegeta. "Wait for me" she yelled. "Well then move it, runt!" Vegeta yelled back at her. Growling, Cheena picked up the pace and ran beside him. Vegeta took off into the air and Cheena followed close behind. "Give him one for me dad" she yelled as she flew on. "She's a great kid! I know she can take care of herself. I should have destroyed the fat Buu when I had the chance but I wanted the boys and Gohan to have a chance. I'm not going to be around for long" Goku said as he looked over to the side. Both Vegeta and Cheena landed on a small cliff just behind him. "Let's do it!" Goku said as he looked at Buu. Buu just stood there in front of Goku.  
  
"What's going on?" Cheena asked as she looked at Buu. Looking up, she saw that Vegeta was just standing there with his arms folded across his chest. "Hey Vegeta, what's wrong with Buu? Why isn't he fighting dad?" she asked. "I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself" Vegeta snapped at her. Grumbling to herself, Cheena turned her attention back to Buu. Just then Goku's scream caused her to look at her dad. "That bum! He's sound asleep. How dare he?" Goku asked as he looked at Buu. "He's killed too many innocent people. It's not right!" Goku yelled as electricity flew over his body. Cheena smirked as she watched her dad power up. Goku screamed as loud as he could as his power rose. One of Buu's eyes opened as he looked at what was disturbing his sleep. Just then Buu started to yell as he pounded on his chest like a gorilla. Turning his head towards the sky, he continued to pound on his chest and yell. Raising her eyebrow's Cheena glared at him. "What is he doing now?" she asked as she looked at Vegeta. He kept his stance as he looked at the scene in front of him. Sighing, Cheena turned back to Buu. *If I didn't know any better I'd say he was turning into an ape* she said to herself. Buu continued to laugh as he pounded on his chest. "What the world?" Goku asked as he watched him as well.  
  
"I think he's lost his mind" Cheena said as she shook her head at the scene in front of her. From the side, Hercule was crouched down by some rocks, looking at Buu. "It's him!" he said as he watched. Buu pounded on his chest as small white clouds appeared around him with every beat to his chest. Sighing, Cheena fell down and sat Indian Style with her legs crossed. "Man, when is he going to stop doing that. I want to see a fight! I want to get into a fight" she said as she started to play with her ponytail. Vegeta scoffed as he looked down at her. "Would you stop complaining? You're giving me a headache" he said. Cheena looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't be giving you a headache if you would have thrown out paper" she said. Vegeta immediately looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Oh shut-up, runt!" he said as he looked back at the scene. Cheena smirked as she turned back towards Buu and her dad. "Fool! Who does he think he is?" Vegeta said as he glared at Buu. Cheena looked up at him and smiled. "That's what I'm saying" she said. Placing her hand on the ground, she helped herself up to her feet. Stretching out her legs and arms she sighed. "Would you stop that and fight!" Cheena yelled as she cupped her hands around her mouth. Vegeta glanced down at her and smirked. *The runt has a point. This is a waste of my time. Why isn't Kakorat doing anything?* Vegeta asked himself as he turned his attention towards Goku.  
  
Small dust clouds flew around the ground as Buu continued to beat on his chest. "Forget this! I've had enough" Goku said as he clenched his teeth. Electricity flew around his body as he disappeared into the sky. "All right! Here we go!' Cheena said as she clenched her fists with a smile on her face. Still looking up at the sky and beating his chest, Buu looked straight up to see Goku coming down towards him. Goku flew down and smashed his knee in Buu's face. Buu continued to beat his chest as Goku's knee remained on his face. Goku grew more upset as he disappeared only to reappear in front of Buu. Goku delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his head, sending him flying. Buu crashed into a small cliff. Sliding back, Buu stopped beating his chest and prepared to fight. Goku charged towards him ready to deliver a punch. Buu held his ground and held out his right hand. Pointing it towards Goku, he fired a purple ki blast which Goku dodged. Being quicker, Goku delivered a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the back of Buu's head. Over on the cliff, Cheena was bobbing her head from side to side. "Go dad! Go dad! You're the best!" she cheered as she watched. Vegeta sighed as he looked down at her. *Why me?* he asked himself.  
  
Swinging around in mid-air, Goku kicked Buu on the side of his face. Flipping up and over Buu, Goku kicked him back a few feet. Landing in front of Buu, Goku only smirked at him. Buu growled as he looked up at Goku before noticing the light forming in his hands. Goku only frowned as he blasted Buu away with a huge ki ball. In one loud bang, Buu was gone and smoke was everywhere. Throwing her hands in the air, Cheena cheered. "Nice shot!" she yelled. Looking up at Vegeta, she saw that he was just standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. The smile disappeared off her face as she also folded her arms across her chest and let a frown grow on her face. "Nice shot but its not over" she said as she looked up at Vegeta. He looked down at her, smirked quickly, before turning back towards the action. Goku stood with his hands out in front of a huge crater in the ground. Cheena sighed as she looked up into the sky along with Vegeta and Goku. Small pink particles were forming together until Buu appeared. "Presto!" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. Cheena just nodded her head as she glared at Buu. Looking down at Goku, Buu started to laugh. "Rats!" Goku said as electricity floated around his body. Lifting off the ground, he slowly went to make his way towards Buu.  
  
Buu smirked as he disappeared only to reappear in front of Goku. Not expecting the attack, Goku could do nothing as Buu punched him in the face, sending him flying back. Flying above Goku, Buu prepared a ki blast. Looking up, Goku prepared a blast as well. Both blasts connected causing a brief explosion. Goku jumped back as Buu flew towards him. Both delivered a few punches before Goku went for a roundhouse kick. Buu ducked out of the way but Goku went around one more time and actually hit Buu in the chest, sending him flying back. Buu spread out his arms and legs as he looked at Goku. Flying towards him, Buu delivered a few kicks but Goku blocked each one. Buu tried for one hard kick towards Goku's face but he bent backwards. Placing one hand on the ground, Goku brought his feet around and kicked Buu in the face. Both fired ki blasts at one another that didn't connect. Soon the area was filled with missed ki blasts as they all hit the ground. Cheena stood by exactly like Vegeta and watched. "Man, would dad hit him already" she said low so Vegeta wouldn't hear her. Buu fired a ki blast that Goku caught and tossed aside. Frustrated, Buu stomped his foot into the ground. Suddenly his leg appeared in front of Goku. Soon Goku was caught trying to avoid getting kicked by Buu. Flying towards him, Goku kneed him in the face. Not caught of guard by much, Buu grabbed Goku's leg and tossed him into the ground. Up on the cliff, Cheena closed one of her eyes as she peeked out the other. *I bet that felt good* she said to herself.  
  
Goku jumped to his feet just in time to see Buu send out a huge ki ball. Goku yelled as he put his hands up to block. The blast hit him head on but luckily, Goku tossed it up in the air. Seeing his attention gone, Buu charged towards Goku but he missed. Just then Buu's antenna grew longer as it wrapped around Goku's neck. "No!" Cheena yelled as she watched. Goku was pulled back and swung around in the air. Cheena watched her dad go around and around before placing her hand on her head. "Man, he's making me dizzy" she said. Vegeta looked down at her and shook his head. "Runt!" he said as he looked back at the action. "Dad c'mon!" Cheena yelled as loud as she could. Hercule stood to the side with Bee in his hands as he watched as well. "If this is a dream then I want this Buu to loss. Go get him blonde dude" he yelled as loud as he could. Holding his ground, Buu shot Goku straight into a near-by cliff, creating a huge hole. Landing on top of the cliff, Buu started to beat on his chest again.  
  
"Not that again! C'mon dad!" Cheena yelled. Running to the edge of the cliff she clenched her fists in front of her. "I want to help" she said as she glared at Buu. "Stay out of it, runt. This is Kakorat's fight" Vegeta said. Looking back at Vegeta, Cheena turned back to Buu. *C'mon dad!" she said to herself. Just then the cliff started to move apart. Buu had a look of shock on his face as his legs started to spread apart. Cheena and Vegeta both had their mouths open as they watched. Goku screamed as he pushed the cliff apart until it broke into pieces. Goku stood with his arms spread out in the open. "Yeah!" Cheena yelled with a smirk on her face. Goku dropped his hands and sighed. "Ok, on to Plan B, what ever that is" he said. Buu grumbled as he disappeared only to reappear in the sky. As quick as he could he charged towards Goku, creating a huge dent in the ground. A huge light formed in the ground and soon the area started to shake. "What is going on?" Cheena asked as she tried to hold her ground. She moved from side to side and somehow made it over to Vegeta. "Vegeta, what's going on?" she asked as she held onto his leg. Looking down at her, Vegeta turned back to the scene. "I hope they're having fun because I'm not" Vegeta said as he tried to stay still. "Me neither!" Cheena said as he held onto his leg a little tighter. Both Goku and Buu punched each other before moving away.  
  
Slowly the area went silent and the shaking was over. Cheena sighed as she looked around. "It's over!" she said. Looking up at Vegeta, she met a pair of black eyes. Cheena looked at her arms to see she was hanging onto him. Quickly she let go of him and backed up. "Sorry!" she said. Vegeta only smirked as he looked at Buu and Goku. Taking one look at Vegeta, Cheena then turned her attention to her dad and Buu as well. Buu started to laugh as he looked at Goku. Forming his hands in front of him, Buu put his hands in the air and prepared a ki blast. Soon the small blast turned into a large one. "What is he up to? I better not wait to find out" Goku said as he fired a blast towards Buu. The blast went directly into the huge purple blast Buu was making. "What is he doing?" Cheena asked as she watched. Suddenly Buu tossed the huge ball towards Goku. "NO!" Cheena yelled as she watched the blast head slowly towards her dad. Putting his hands up, Goku tried to hold the blast off. With half his strength, Goku tossed the ball to the side and watched as it crashed into a nearby cliff before shooting off the planet. "Man, good job dad" Cheena said as she looked up into the sky. Just then the blast reappeared and came down towards Goku, but luckily Goku moved out of the way.  
  
Landing near-by Goku looked up to see the area turning dark. Looking from left to right, Cheena turned towards Vegeta. "Where are you Kakorat?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, I can't see you dad" Cheena yelled as she squinted her eyes to see any sign of movement. As quick as it happened, the area soon turned back to its normal color. Lightning filled the skies as Goku and Buu looked at one another. Just then the ground started to move apart and the planet started to shake once again. Small craters were forming in the ground and around the planet. Buu watched the action and continued to laugh. Parts of the ground started to rise as Goku stood his ground as did Buu. Soon the shaking stopped which was more then enough for Hercule. "Will someone wake me up?" he asked as he clutched Bee. Cheena glared at Buu then at her dad. "Man, Buu is twice as strong as he was before. Dad is having no effect on him" she said.  
  
Lightning continued to strike as Buu and Goku stared each other down. "C'mon dad! Do something" Cheena said as she looked at him. Just then Goku screamed out as he powered up. His hair grew a darker shade of yellow and his aura grew as well. Rocks fell and lightning appeared more. Goku flew up into the air but soon came back down. He stood in his same spot but now in Super Sayian 3 form. Over on the cliff, Cheena had her mouth open as she looked at her dad. "So this is what a super sayian 3 level looks like. Cool! I hope I can reach that level one day" Cheena said. Vegeta smirked as he looked at Goku. "So Kakorat's finally in the mood" he said. Cheena laughed as she looked at Vegeta then at her dad. "Now this is going to get interesting" she said as she folded her arms across her chest just like Vegeta. Goku looked down at Buu with a frown on his face. "Majin Buu, you're time has come" he said. Buu only looked at him and smiled. This battle was just getting started.  
  
AN2: Well that's it for now! I know Cheena didn't do anything in this chapter but she will in the next. She's really turning into Vegeta, isn't she? I hope you all liked it! I really tried to describe the beginning of the battle the best way I could. I hope I did it right! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll see you all the next time around. 


	49. Raging On

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena!  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. Here is Chapter 49. Enjoy and as always I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.  
  
Goku, now in his SS3 form, glared at Buu with a frown on his face. "Ok, let's see what you got" he said. Buu stood his ground with a smile on his face. Small chuckles could be heard from him as he looked at Goku. Over on the cliff, Vegeta and Cheena just watched the scene in front of them. They both had a few scraps on their faces because of all the falling rocks from earlier. "C'mon dad!" Cheena said as she stood in front of Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at her then over at Goku. "Steady" was all he said. Opening his mouth wide, Buu continued to laugh. "Why is he laughing? You'd think he won already" Cheena said as she looked up at Vegeta. He remained quiet as he looked at Buu. Leaning his head to the side, Buu smiled at Goku. "Huh?" Goku said as he looked at him confused. Disappearing, Buu appeared in front of Goku and head-butted him in the stomach. Goku was sent back a bit but recovered. Glaring at Buu, Goku charged towards him. Buu smiled as he headed towards Goku as well. The two collided creating a huge bright light. Cheena shielded her eyes for a bit but soon looked to see her dad and Buu attacking each other with a series of lefts and rights.  
  
"Go dad" Cheena yelled as she threw her hands in the air. Goku punched Buu in the stomach then elbowed him in the chin. Grabbing his antenna, Goku used him as a punching bag and punched him in the face repeatedly, Having had enough, Buu wrapped his antenna around Goku's neck and tightened his grip. Pulling Goku into him, he brought his head towards his and continuously made the two of them butt heads. With one hard smack, Buu knocked Goku back a bit. Goku recovered and send a blast towards Buu, hitting him directly. "Yeah!" Cheena yelled from the cliff. "Would you be quiet" Vegeta snapped as he looked at her. "Why should I? I'm cheering for my dad and you should too" Cheena said. Vegeta raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "I will not cheer for Kakarot. I should be the one fighting Buu" he said. "Well you're not so let's just wait until our turn" Cheena said. Now Vegeta folded his arms across his chest as he glared at her. "Who said anything about you fighting Buu?" he asked. Cheena rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. "Whatever" she whispered out. Vegeta just smiled as he turned his attention back to the fight.  
  
Buu was blasted to bits but soon recovered but not the way he normally was. His body was the right way but upside down. His head was not where it normally was however. It was between his legs. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. A smirk appeared on her face just before she started to laugh out loud. "He looks stupid" she yelled as she held onto her stomach and continued to laugh. Vegeta just looked at Buu with a smirk on his face. "I know we're both under a lot of pressure but why don't we try to keep our heads on our shoulder" Goku said to Buu with a smirk on his face. Cheena placed her hand over her mouth as she continued to laugh. "It wasn't that funny" Vegeta said as he looked at her. "Yes it was" Cheena said as he tried to maintain her composure. Buu growled as his head when down between his legs, through his body and back in its normal spot. "He should have stayed the way he was. I mean it was a big improvement" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest. Buu smirked just before he flew towards Goku, while upside down, and started to attack Goku with lefts and rights. The battle was head to head but Buu changed all that and got the upper hand. Flying behind Goku, Buu caught him with an elbow to the jaw and an elbow to the side. Goku screamed in pain as he moved away. He went for a straight kick to Buu's chest but Buu moved and caught Goku with a kick of his own. There was nothing Goku could do as Buu stunned him with an array of kicks and punches.  
  
"Dad, c'mon! Hit him" Cheena yelled as she watched Buu get the advantage on her father. Goku got right back into it and the two started to go at one another head to head. "Get him dad" Cheena yelled as she jumped up and down. Vegeta growled as he tried to keep his attention off of Cheena but it was no use. Taking a step towards her, he growled loudly. Cheena turned around and smiled in the face of Vegeta who wasn't even smirking. "Stop being so annoying! What is wrong with you?" he asked. Cheena's smile faded as she looked at him. "What's wrong with you? You never want to have fun? I'm just bored! I need to do something, I mean I am a kid" Cheena said as she pointed to herself. "I don't care what you are. You are getting on my nerves now stop it" Vegeta practically yelled. Cheena sighed as she looked down. Turning away from Vegeta, she just looked at the battle between her dad and Buu. Vegeta smirked as he looked down at her. *She reminds me of the boy and that twin brat of hers* he said to himself.  
  
The war was raging on as Buu and Goku gave it their best as the kicks and punches continued. No one had the upper hand on the other which made the battle even better. A smirk appeared on Cheena's face as she watched her dad. *You can do it dad* she said to herself. Buu went for a right punch but Goku flew away. Powering up, Goku flew towards Buu and punched the side of his head. Buu went flying towards the ground but soon recovered by turning into a ball just as he hit the ground. With high speed, he flew towards Goku, as a ball, and hit him directly in the face. "Dad!" Cheena yelled as she watched her dad sail into the sky. Buu flew back down to the ground only to come towards Goku again. This time Goku moved out of the way as Buu's ball body hit the wall nearby. Bouncing from wall to wall, Buu came for Goku again. "Dad, look out" Cheena yelled. Flying as fast as he could, Goku tried to get away from Buu if even for a split second. Goku flew towards the ground and disappeared just as Buu's body hit the ground, causing a huge crater.  
  
Walking over to the edge of the crater, Goku looked into it. *Ok, where are you Buu?* he asked. Cheena placed her hand on her forehead as she tried to see into the crater. "Do you see him, Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta kept quiet as he awaited what happened next. Just then the ground started to shake. Jumping back, Goku wondered what was going on. The ground continued to shake as Goku jumped from place to place. "He's traveling under ground" he said as he continued to move. Cheena tried to stay on her feet as the ground continued to shake. "What is going on?" she asked as she suddenly fell forward onto her hands and knees. Vegeta also wondered the same thing as he tried to stand still. Goku flew back towards the crater and looked around. All of a sudden Buu appeared out of the hole, knocking Goku into a pile of rocks. "Dad!" Cheena yelled as she made her way to her feet. Looking down at Goku, Buu wrapped his arm around his stomach as he laughed and pointed at him. "And what is so funny?" Cheena yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. Slowly Goku made his way to his feet with a few rocks on his head and looked at Buu. Buu continued to laugh as he looked at Goku.  
  
Cheena turned towards Vegeta and looked at him. "We have to do something. Buu doesn't seem to be getting weaker. We have to help my dad. Are you in?" she asked. Vegeta didn't even look at her as he kept his eyes on Buu. Cheena growled as she turned around and towards Buu. Buu continued to laugh before stopping all together. Placing his hands on his hips, Buu glared at Goku before heading straight towards him. Goku shook the rocks off his head as he watched Buu approach him. "I know I'm going to regret this but this is not the time to conserve energy" Goku said. Putting his hands together, he prepared his most powerful blast. "Kame...Hame..." he said as Buu approached. "Dad, be careful" Cheena said low to herself. "Ha!" Goku yelled as he sent a huge blast towards Buu. Buu stopped flying towards him and looked at the blast. The blast hit Buu head on, splitting him into pieces. The blast slowly faded and Goku dropped his hands. Falling down to his knees, Goku tried to catch his breath. "Dad!' Cheena yelled as she clenched her fists in anger. "I have to help him" she said as she stood at the edge of the cliff. "Stay out of this, runt" Vegeta said as he looked at Cheena. Turning towards Vegeta, Cheena growled. "I'm sorry Vegeta but I'm going to help my dad" Cheena said as she powered up. She turned around and took off towards Goku.  
  
Cheena flew down to Goku and placed her hand on his back. "Dad, are you ok?" she asked. Goku turned to the side and looked at Cheena. "Get out of here" was all he said. "No, I'm going to help you" she said as she held onto his arm. "Cheena..." Goku started before he heard a noise. Looking up, Goku and Cheena both dropped their mouths at the sight in front of them. Buu was split into over 20 mini Buu's. 'Dad, how can we stop this?" Cheena asked as Goku made his way to his feet. The Buu's smiled as they all fired blasts towards Goku and Cheena. Putting her hands up, Cheena prepared to shield the blasts as did Goku. The blasts flew all around Goku and Cheena. Goku screamed as he powered up only to change back to his normal form. "Dad, you're still tired. Please let me help you" Cheena pleaded as she looked at him. All of a sudden, Goku fell forward and collapsed on the ground. "DAD!" Cheena yelled as she knelt beside him and placed her hand on his back. "Dad, it'll be ok. I'll take him on" Cheena said as she looked up at Buu. Standing up, she took a deep breath. "Ok, this is it" she said as she prepared to take off. "Wait!" Cheena heard as she turned around. She looked to see Vegeta flying towards her and her dad.  
  
Vegeta landed beside Goku and just looked at him. "Vegeta, are you here to help me?" Cheena asked. Vegeta continued to look at Goku as he spoke. "I am here to help Kakarot not you, now go back to the cliff" he said. Cheena growled as she glared at him. "Look Vegeta, I'm in this as well and I will not back down" she said. Vegeta just glared at her with a smirk on his face. "Vegeta" Goku whispered as he tried to lift his head up. "I'm here Kakarot" Vegeta said. "She's not going to listen so let her help you. Please, watch over her and be careful" Goku said as he fell face first into the ground. "Count on it" Vegeta said. Cheena just looked down at her dad then over at Vegeta. Without saying a word, Cheena flew straight up towards all the Buu's. Looking around, she was completely surrounded. "Time for me fight you" she said as she glared at the Buu's around her. Every Buu looked at her and started to laugh. Growling in anger she took her fighting stance. Just then Vegeta appeared beside her and looked at her. "Ready?" he asked. Cheena only smirked as she kept her eyes on all the Buu's. All of a sudden all the Buu's ganged up on both Cheena and Vegeta. Putting up their arms in defense, Cheena and Vegeta were attacked by every single Buu in the sky. Anger overwhelmed them both as Cheena and Vegeta both powered each and every Buu off of them. "It's on!" Cheena yelled as she charged towards the Buu's. Screaming in anger, Vegeta shot an enormous amount of ki blast at anything that was moving. "Vegeta!" Cheena yelled as she tried to dodge his attacks. "Then get out of the way" Vegeta yelled as he continued to fire. Cheena growled as she pointed both of her palms out and shot a lot of ki blasts towards Buu as well.  
  
The Buu's started to split into a lot of pink pieces. "Yeah!" Cheena yelled as she threw her left fist up in the air. Vegeta glanced at her as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly all the pink pieces formed together and transformed into the original Buu they all knew. "Peak-a-Buu-Buu" Buu said as he smiled at Vegeta and Cheena. Just then he started to shake his body like a belly dancer with a huge smile on his face. "What is he doing?" Cheena asked as she looked at him. The smile on his face was getting to Cheena as she started to shake in anger. Charging towards Buu she delivered a punch that Buu dodged. Cheena decided to try again but he still dodged her. Angered, she brought both her hands in front of her and fired a blast that cut Buu's lower portion off. A smile crept on her face as she looked at nothing but the upper part of Buu. Out of nowhere Buu grew his lower portion back. "Man" Cheena said as she glared at Buu. Firing another shot, the same thing occurred again. Growling, Cheena didn't notice Vegeta beside her. Quickly he fired a shot just like Cheena did but the same thing happened that happened to her. "What are we going to do?" Cheena asked. Vegeta ignored her as he continued to fire shots that had no effect on Buu. "Great no effect" he said as he tried to catch his breath. "Duh!" Cheena said low to herself. Buu laughed before he extended his leg towards Vegeta, kicking him in the stomach. Before Vegeta could recover, Buu charged towards him and head butted him into a near-by cliff. "No, Vegeta!" Cheena yelled as she watched him become embedded into the wall. Shaking her fist in anger, she turned towards Buu. Taking her pole off of her back, Cheena clenched it in her hand.  
  
Charging towards Buu she swung her pole which hit Buu in the head, slicing it in half. Cheena winced as she saw what remained of her head. Just then Buu's head started to come back together with Cheena's pole still in place. Cheena's eyes grew wide as she looked at her pole. It was sticking out of Buu's forehead. "Gross" she yelled. Pulling at the pole, it slowly emerged from Buu's head. Looking at it, Cheena looked at Buu. Just then Buu charged towards Cheena and punched her into the wall beside Vegeta. Cheena's body was embedded into the wall as was her power pole. Cheena's eyes were closed for a few minutes as the pain registered with her body. "This doesn't feel good" she said as she opened her eyes. Opening them up slowly, Cheena looked to see Buu right in front of her with a smirk on his face. Growling in anger, Cheena clenched her pole. Powering up, she blasted herself out of the wall. Glaring at Buu, she placed the pole back on her back. Suddenly she transformed into a Super Sayian. Catching her breath, she charged towards Buu and delivered a few kicks and punches. Buu dodged each one before punching her with such force that she flew back into the wall once again. Buu laughed as he flew in front of Cheena and smiled at her. Cheena growled as she tried to power up again but found it difficult. "Now what?' she asked herself as she looked into Buu's eyes. Flying back a few feet, Buu put his hands in front of him. "NO!" Cheena yelled as her eyes grew wide. Buu charged up a ki ball and pointed it towards Cheena. "Buu!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at Cheena then up at Buu. Buu was seconds from sending the blast when Goku appeared and head butted him in the chin, causing him to drop the blast and sail away from everyone.  
  
"Dad, you're ok" Cheena yelled as she looked at him. Floating in front of Vegeta and Cheena, Goku glared in Buu's direction. "Sorry to butt in like that but I'm not done" he said. "I'm glad that you're ok, dad. Go get him" Cheena yelled. Watching her dad power up, Cheena smiled as he transformed into a Super Sayian 3 and started his battle with Buu. Vegeta powered up and removed himself from the wall. "Hello, give me a hand" Cheena yelled as she looked at Vegeta. Vegeta growled as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her out of the wall. "Thanks" Cheena snapped as she straightened her shirt. Vegeta flew down to the bottom of the cliff. Cheena watched him before she followed after him. Landing beside him, she looked at him as he stared wide eyed at Goku and Buu battling. *Man, Vegeta seems to be in a trance* Cheena said to herself. "Runt!" Vegeta yelled snapping Cheena back into reality. "There's something you should know about your father" he said. "Like what Vegeta?" Cheena asked as she looked up at him. "Your father is a great man. He is always ready to fight no matter how high the stakes are against him. He's been that way ever since I met him" Vegeta said. Cheena's mouth dropped as she heard what Vegeta said. "He has always served our enemies with kindness and still he defeated them one by one. He's shown mercy to every single person, even me. He is like no one that I have ever seen" Vegeta said. Cheena just stared at him wide eyed. Turning towards her, Vegeta placed his hand on her shoulder. "Your dad is better then me. I can tell you that he is the best" he said. Cheena smiled as she looked at Vegeta. "Thanks for telling me that V-man" she said. Vegeta glared at her as he took his hand off her shoulder. "The name is Vegeta not V-man and if you tell anyone what I told you that I will kill you" Vegeta snapped. Cheena continued to smile as she looked at him. "You got it" she said as she gave him a thumbs up. Vegeta smirked before turning his attention back towards Goku and Buu.  
  
Goku fired multiple ki blasts at Buu which finally knocked him on the ground. Getting up quickly, Buu stomped his feet into the ground only to have his leg shoot up in front of Goku and kick him in his face. "Dad" Cheena said as she watched her dad go sailing back. Recovering, Goku did a few back flips to dodge Buu's ground kicks. Landing on his feet, Goku looked just in time to see Buu fire a blast towards him. "Dad, get out of the way" Cheena yelled. The blast was seconds from hitting him but Goku uses his Instant Transmission and disappeared. Reappearing behind Buu, Goku kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying to the side. "Yeah!" Cheena yelled as she clenched both her fists. Buu's body twisted all the way towards Hercule. With a smile on his face, Buu fired two ki balls, sending him back towards Goku but blasting Hercule away. As he sailed back, Buu head butted Goku with a smile on his face. "No" Cheena said as she watched her dad go sailing back slowly with pain clearly on his face. Stopping suddenly, Goku glared at Buu. "I bet that hurt" Cheena said as she looked at Vegeta. "Hmmm" was all Vegeta said. Cheena watched as her dad and Buu continued to battle. Her eyes slid away from her dad and towards Buu. *You won the first battle but I promise you that you won't win the last. We're taking you down* she said to herself as she folded her arms across her chest and watched the battle continue.  
  
AN2: If you've seen this episode, you will know that I cut Vegeta's speech really short. He says a lot and I really couldn't put it all in here, besides he says it all in his head so I had to make him talk out loud and who better to talk to. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. I hope to have the next chapter out soon but I just came back to school this week and it's really hard so I won't know when the next update is coming. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS! 


	50. A Mere Minute

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Claimer: I do own Cheena. She belongs to me so ha ha!!  
  
AN: I can't believe that this will be Chapter 50. I feel so old! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one so please enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter as always.  
  
Doing a few back flips, Buu finally landed on the top of a small cliff. A smile was on his face as he looked at Goku. Pulling back his hands, a familiar glow appeared. "NO WAY" Cheena yelled as she watched what was going on along with Vegeta. Turning towards him quickly she turned back towards Buu. "How does he know the Kamehama Wave?" she questioned as she looked at Buu. Placing his hands in front of him, Buu released the blast. "Dad look out!" Cheena yelled as she watched the blast head straight for her father. Goku put his hands up in an attempt to block. The blast hit him head on creating a bright light and dust that surrounded the area. Cheena flew back into Vegeta and held onto his leg. Vegeta put his arm up to block the dust that was flying around. "This is too much" Cheena said as she buried her face into Vegeta's leg. Soon the light faded and the dust slowly settled. Buu stood his ground with his hands still in front of him. Letting go of Vegeta's leg, Cheena stared at a huge puff of dust. "Dad!" she yelled. Looking from left to right she hoped to catch a glimpse of him. Buu continued to laugh as he slowly dropped his hands. "Kame...Hame..." a voice yelled through the dust. "Dad!" Cheena screamed with a huge smile on her face. "Ha" Goku yelled. A huge ki blast shot through the dust and headed straight for Buu.  
  
With a smile on his face, Buu brought his hands together and prepared to knock the blast away from him. "C'mon!" Cheena said as she clenched her fists and awaited her dad's blast to connect. As the blast neared, Buu brought his hands out and prepared to knock it away. In an instant however, the blast flew right past him and exploded in the sky but not before taking his right hand and his left arm. Shielding her eyes for a few seconds, Cheena dropped her hand and looked at her dad. Goku stood out of breath with his hands on front of him. Seeing that he was ok, Cheena looked up at Buu. "That blast did nothing but take his hands. What are we going to do?" she asked herself. Buu growled at Goku as he re-grew his arm and hand. Turning her head towards her dad, Cheena cupped her hands around her mouth. "Dad, try it again" she yelled. "That won't work, runt" Vegeta said as he looked down at her. Dropping her hands, Cheena sighed. "Something's got to work" she said as she looked at Buu.  
  
Goku glared at Buu before shooting off into the sky and towards him. Screaming in anger, Goku pulled his right arm back and disappeared. Buu smirked at Goku as he pulled back his left arm and charged towards him. Goku reappeared and threw out his closed fist straight towards Buu's jaw. Buu surprisingly did the same thing at the same time. Both Goku and Buu's fists connected with the other's jaw. Backing away from one another, Goku and Buu delivered a few punches, kicks, and head butts that damaged the both of them. With one swift kick, Goku sent Buu sailing away from him. "Go dad!" Cheena cheered from the side line. A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face as he watched Cheena show her support towards Goku. Buu had a hurt look on his face but that soon went away as he grabbed a hold of Goku's leg. With the tight grip, he swung him around and around. Cheena watched her dad go in circles before placing her hand on her forehead. "How can he do that and not get dizzy?" she asked. With one last swing, Buu released his grip on Goku's leg, sending him sailing into a small cliff. Cheena clenched her teeth and her fists as she saw the rocks crumple to the ground and the hole that her father created.  
  
Buu had a smile on his face as he charged towards the hole in the cliff. Just then a light appeared from inside the hole. Buu stopped just as Goku appeared with his palm pointed towards Buu. Goku glared at him as he fired a few ki blasts towards him. Buu flew back as the blasts came hurdling towards him. Withdrawing his legs inside his body, he held off the blasts with only his knees. Goku had a smile on his face as he watched Buu struggle to hold the blasts off. Pulling his hand back, Goku fired one last blast towards Buu. Seeing the blast come towards him, Buu tossed all the small ki blasts towards Goku. "Look out!" Cheena yelled as the blast flew towards Goku. Extending his antenna, Buu smacked the remaining ki blast towards Goku as well. Buu had a huge grin on his face as he looked at the area where Goku once stood which now was surrounded with dust. "Do you see him?" Cheena asked Vegeta as she tried to look into the dust. Vegeta remained quiet as he stared at the scene in front of him. As the dust settled, there was nothing there except a huge creator. Cheena's eyes went wide as she turned towards Vegeta. "Where did he go?" she asked. Vegeta had his head turned up towards the sky with his hands at his sides. Raising her left eyebrow, Cheena turned around and looked up. A smile appeared on her face as she saw who she was looking for.  
  
Turning around, Buu looked up to see Goku coming down on him with his hands locked above his head. With one hard hit, Goku sent Buu hurdling towards the ground. Stretching himself out, Buu slowed himself down before finally stopping. Bringing himself back to normal, Buu turned around just as Goku's foot smash him into the ground. Leaning over Buu with his hand on his head, Goku powered up a ki blast and blew it straight through him and the planet. "Yeah dad" Cheena yelled as she threw her hands in the air. Dust came out of the ground and circulated through the air. Standing up, Goku looked down at the hole he created. Catching his breath, he just stared at the hole. Suddenly Buu's hand appeared from under the ground. "Dad, look out" Cheena yelled but it was too late. Buu grabbed a hold of Goku's foot and pulled him through the ground. "Dad" Cheena yelled as she prepared to take off towards him. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Vegeta looked down at her. Turning around, Cheena stared at him. "I can't stand here and do nothing" she said. Vegeta looked at her before casting his looks back towards the area. Sighing, Cheena turned around and just hoped her dad was alright.  
  
Buu's arm extended back towards his body with his hand still attached to Goku's foot. Goku screamed as his body smashed into the ground. Jumping back, Buu dragged Goku along causing his body to hit a few rocks nearby. Tossing him from side to side, Goku's body crashed into every wall and rock under ground. With one last throw, Buu tossed him into the ground. Goku laid on the floor as Buu released his grip on his leg and retracted his arm back to its normal length. Slowly Goku sat up and looked at Buu. "You're strong! Stronger then I expected" he said. Buu had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Goku. "Me Buu, kill you" he said as he pointed towards Goku. Slowly Goku made his way to his feet. Wiping away the blood coming down his mouth, he looked at Buu. "Is that so? Well you wouldn't be the first" Goku took his fighting stance as he glared at him. Charging towards Buu, Goku was ready to start the battle again. Buu smiled as he charged towards Goku as well. Goku kicked Buu on the side of his head then delivered a few punches towards Buu's face. Goku dominated Buu as he kicked him into the wall, creating a hole. Beads of sweat poured off Goku's face as he dropped onto his knees. All of a sudden Goku's head popped up as he heard the one thing he never thought he'd hear...whistling. Looking over at where he sent Buu sailing, he saw Buu sitting on a rock with his legs crossed. He was whistling as he looked up at the ceiling as if he was bored. "What is going on? My attacks aren't having any effect" Goku said as he looked at him. Buu turned towards Goku and stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
Charging towards Goku, Buu hovered over him and stretched his body out so he could cover him. Goku backed up as he looked at his situation. Pulling back his hands, he delivered a ki blast right into him. Pacing back and forth was Cheena as she awaited to see what was happening. "What is going on in there?' she questioned as she walked back and forth. Just then Goku's ki blast appeared from under the ground and shot into the sky. Cheena stopped pacing as she watched the blast go into the sky. "There he is" she said with a smile on her face. Looking up, she saw that Buu was split apart. "And he got a hit on Buu" she said. Appearing out of the ground, Goku flew up towards the sky. He watched as Buu started to pull himself together. "No matter how much energy I use I still don't get anywhere" he said. Cheena stared at her dad and the look on his face. Clenching her fists, Cheena stomped her foot getting Vegeta's attention. "I can't stand here anymore" she said as she turned towards Vegeta. Looking at her, Vegeta looked over at Goku. Slowly he lifted off of the ground and flew towards Goku. "Yeah!" Cheena said as she followed after him.  
  
Both Vegeta and Cheena flew towards Goku and hovered behind him. "Kakarot" Vegeta said. Looking behind him, Goku looked to see both Vegeta and Cheena standing behind him with their hands folded across their chests. "We'll switch in a little while, ok? Cheena, I think you better sit this one out" Goku said. Glaring at her dad, Cheena shook her head from side to side. "Sorry dad, but I've been waiting and I'm not going to just sit this one out" she said. Looking at Cheena, Vegeta spoke. "Runt, your father is not going to switch with either one of us. He won't switch with you because he doesn't want to see you get hurt and he won't switch with me because he knows I don't stand a chance against Buu" Vegeta said. Cheena looked at him then over at her dad. "Is that true?" she asked. Goku looked at her then over at Vegeta. "Vegeta, you would do fine" Goku said. "What about me?' Cheena asked. "Well Vegeta was right about why I won't switch with you" Goku said. "C'mon dad, I want to help. I know I'm not as strong as you or Vegeta but you need help and I'm good at supplying that" she said. "I know what you're trying to do Kakorat. You know that Buu is stronger then me and your brat combined. That's why you've taken over this battle" said Vegeta. Cheena looked at him then over at her dad. *He has a point. I mean between me and Vegeta, we both couldn't take Buu down* she said to herself. "Vegeta" Goku said as he stared at him in shock. Bringing his hand up to his chest, Vegeta closed it as he looked at Goku. "Go get him" he said. "Yeah dad! We're behind you...even if you won't let me fight" Cheena said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Goku turned around so that his back was facing both Vegeta and Cheena. "C'mon dad! You're a Super Sayian 3 so I know you can beat him" Cheena said as she looked at him. "Maybe Cheena, when I was just starting out, but I let the fight drag on so that you and Vegeta could get a shot at him" Goku said. Both Vegeta and Cheena's mouths flew open as they heard what Goku said. "Wait a minute, you were going to let me fight? Weird" she said with her mouth still hanging open. Looking through the corner of his eye, Goku looked at her. "Funny isn't it, I don't want you to get hurt but I know that we need all the help we can get to defeat this monster" he said. Cheena was just in shock as she became speechless. Clenching his hands and his teeth, Goku screamed at himself. "I should of done it. I need time" he yelled. "How much time?" both Vegeta and Cheena said still in a state of shock. Snapping his finger, Goku looked down at the ground. "If I could only get one minute with no interruptions. That should be enough" he said. Cheena smiled as she flew closer to him. "We can do that! Vegeta and I should be able to hold him off for that little bit of time, right Vegeta?" she said as she turned towards him. Vegeta just stared at her with a frown on his face. "Maybe but in this fight, one minute is eternity" he said.  
  
Cheena looked at him for a few minutes then over at Buu. Her mouth dropped at what she saw. "Look at him, he's having the time of his life over there" Goku said as he noticed Buu's antics as well. Buu's body was stretched out the long way. He had one hand on his hip and the other behind his head. "Buu yeah, Buu yeah, Buu yeah" he chanted as he swayed his hips like a hula dancer. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "He calls that dancing? I'll show him dancing" she said. Cheena started to make some beats with her mouth as she bounced up and down. Shifting her shoulders from left to right, she swayed her hips from side to side. "Go Cheena, its your birthday" she cheered as she brought both her hands above her head and made her hips go in a slow circular motion. "Who's the best? Its me! Who's number 1? Me Che! Go me!" she continued to cheer as she danced. "Stop that!" Vegeta yelled. Dropping her hands to her side, Cheena looked down at the ground. "Sorry" she said low enough for him to hear. Goku's growl caused her head to raise up. "He's just playing games" she said. Cheena looked over at Buu to see him continue his dancing. Her teeth came together and her hands were closed tight. "We can do it" she said as she looked back at Vegeta.  
  
Slowly Vegeta made his way over to Cheena. Looking at Goku, Vegeta prepared to speak. "Kakarot, we've got it covered" he said. Goku turned his head and looked back at Cheena and Vegeta. "You're minute, we've got it covered" he said. Cheena looked at Vegeta then over to her dad. "Take your minute, I mean, we should be able to hold him off and then you can help us if we need you" she said as she smiled at him. Goku looked at Cheena then over to Vegeta. "But you two could die. I can't let that happen" he said as he looked at Cheena. Her smile faded away as she heard what he said. Shaking her head from side to side, Cheena produced a scowl on her face. "I'm still fighting him" she said as he folded her arms across her chest. Slowly Vegeta floated in front of Cheena and Goku. "If we can't last one minute then we deserve to die" he said. Cheena dropped her hands as she looked at him. "Well I wouldn't go that far" she said. Vegeta quickly turned around and glared at her which caused her to jump a bit. "Right, what you said" Cheena quickly said as she flew over to him. "That's not true Vegeta" Goku said as he stared at him. Cheena looked at her dad for awhile before she flew in front of him. "We'll do our best dad. You just take your minute and get better" she said. Before he could respond, Cheena wrapped her arms around his waist. Goku was speechless as he looked down at her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her before pulling away. "Just be careful" he said. Cheena nodded her head as she backed away and turned towards Vegeta.  
  
"Let's do this" she said as she stood beside him and stared at Buu. Goku looked at both Vegeta and Cheena in front of him. "No way! You two already tried. Maybe we should think of something else" he said. "What else is there?" Vegeta questioned as he looked at Buu. Cheena kept her eyes on Buu as he continued to do his hula dance. "You want to beat him dad?" Cheena questioned. "Yes, I do" he said as he looked at her. "Then let us handle our part and you handle yours. We'll be fine" she said. Goku smirked as he looked at her. "Fine but I want you to promise me one thing. That you will just hold him off. Don't do anything reckless" he said. Cheena looked at him through the corner of her eye with a smirk on her face. "Hey dad, you're talking to me here" she said. Goku just smirked. "I know, that's why I'm saying it" he said. Cheena growled as she looked back at her dad through the corner of her eye. "Let's stop all the sentimental stuff and get going" Vegeta said. Cheena looked at him then back at Buu. "Right!" she said. Clenching her fists, Cheena powered up into a Super Sayian. A yellow aura flowed around her as she glared at Buu. Vegeta also transformed as he prepared to battle.  
  
Without another word, the two shot off towards Buu. Vegeta was in the lead as he produced a huge ki ball in his hands. Pulling his hands back, he shot the blast towards Buu. Buu straightened his body just as the blast hit him, cutting his lower portion off. The blast hit the ground and all that was left of Buu was his head and arms. Cheena screamed as she pointed both her hands towards Buu and fired numerous amounts of ki blasts. Dust blew up everywhere as Cheena continued to blast the spot where Buu once stood. Vegeta pointed both his hands out and followed after her in shooting ki blasts. Cheena powered up most of her energy as she continued to fire blasts. "C'mon" she yelled as she continued. Over on the side Goku was watching what was going on. "Not bad, now if they can keep that up for a minute then we should be just fine" he said. Sweat was coming down Cheena's face as she continued to fire blasts. "Just a little bit more" she said. Cheena continued to fire but something caught her senses. Slowly she stopped what she was doing. "What are you doing runt?" Vegeta yelled to her as he continued. Not saying a word, Cheena turned around and went into complete shock.  
  
Behind her and Vegeta, Buu was regenerating himself back to normal. "V...Vegeta" she said slowly as she began to back up. "What did you stop for? Keep going" Vegeta yelled. Cheena kept her eyes on Buu as she watched him come together. "Vegeta, its Buu" she yelled. Vegeta raised his eyebrows as he looked around. "Where?' he asked. "Turn around" she said. Vegeta kept his hands in place but looked through the corner of his eye. His mouth dropped open as he turned around to see Buu standing behind him. Before any words could be said, Buu disappeared then reappeared in front of Cheena. Pulling back his fist, he punched her in the face, sending her flying to the ground. Vegeta watched her fall out of the sky then turned to Buu just in time to see his fist come towards him. Buu punched Vegeta in the face and out of the sky as well. Goku watched from the side in shock. "No, Cheena, Vegeta" he said. Cheena turned her body in the air and landed on her feet. Vegeta on the other hand, landed on his hands and knees. "What's his deal" Cheena said as she rubbed her jaw. Vegeta placed his hand on his head as he stood up. Cheena turned to Buu with a smirk on her face. "Round 2" she said as she powered up. Buu only smiled as he looked at her. Turning towards Vegeta, Cheena smirked. "Let me get 5 seconds alone with him" she said. Vegeta smirked as he looked at her. "Then I'm coming" he said. Cheena nodded her head before she disappeared.  
  
Buu just looked straight ahead as Cheena vanished. Turning around quickly, the one thing he saw was Cheena's fist heading for his face. Cheena delivered a hard punch to his face, a kick to his stomach and a kick to the back of his head. "Times up" Vegeta said as he powered up. Cheena took her eyes off of Buu and looked at him. Buu smiled as he saw her distraction and used this to his advantage. With one swift kick, he nailed her in the chin, sending her flying. Vegeta was in shock for a few seconds but soon recovered and charged toward Buu. Turning around, Buu was ready for him. Vegeta charged towards him and prepared to punch him. Vegeta was a few feet away before Buu disappeared. Stopping in his tracks, Vegeta looked around. "Where are you?" he asked. Just then he heard a faint cry. Looking up he saw Buu above Cheena with his elbow in her stomach. Cheena yelled a bit as she went crashing into the ground below. On the side, Goku had his teeth clenched as he watched what happened. "Cheena" was all he said. Vegeta stared at the spot where Cheena fell before flying over to her. Laying face down, Cheena had cuts on her face and hands. Her shirt was ripped and her ponytail was a bit messed up. Landing beside her, Vegeta glanced at her then over to Buu. "My turn" he said as he charged towards him.  
  
Buu smiled as he disappeared. Vegeta stopped in his tracks just as Buu appeared in front of him. With one sharp punch to the stomach, Vegeta was bent over with his hands around his stomach. Buu smiled as he punched Vegeta in the face, sending him sailing to the ground. Vegeta laid on his back with his eyes closed as Buu stood over him. "Uh oh, I'm not ready yet" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta and Cheena. Buu turned his head and looked at Goku with a frown on his face. Turning around all the way, he slowly walked away from Vegeta and Cheena with his eyes remaining on Goku. "Hey, where do you think you're going, ugly?" a voice said. Buu stopped walking and looked straight ahead. "Cheena!" Goku yelled. Cheena slowly made her way towards Vegeta and knelt beside him. Slowly Vegeta sat up and looked at Cheena then at Buu. As Vegeta slowly made his way to his feet, Cheena took a step towards Buu. "This round isn't over yet so why don't you turn your ugly self around so we can finish this" she said. Buu remained quiet as he stared ahead of himself. "You know what he is runt, he's nothing more then a big wade of spit out chewing gum" Vegeta said. Cheena smiled as Buu's head did a 180 so now he was facing them. "That's not what he is Vegeta. I'll tell you what he is, he's scared. He's scared of us, aren't you, ugly? Maybe we should let the gum baby run away" Cheena mocked as she smirked at Buu. Buu growled as he turned his body around and charged towards both Vegeta and Cheena. Cheena and Vegeta looked at one another before powering up. Both pointed their left palms out towards Buu. "Take this" Cheena yelled. Both fired a single ki blast towards Buu. Buu stopped and created a hole in himself in which the blast went straight through him and hit the rocks nearby. "Blast!" Vegeta yelled. Cheena clenched her fists as she glared at Buu. Screaming in anger, Cheena charged towards Buu and prepared to attack him. Before any punches could be delivered however, Buu disappeared then reappeared in front of Cheena and punched her in the stomach. Sailing back, Buu appeared in front of her again and punched her in her face.  
  
Vegeta growled as he charged towards Buu and went for a straight punch, but Buu was ready for him. Disappearing again, Buu caught Vegeta with a hit to his stomach, face and back of his head. Cheena held her stomach as she watched. "No, Vegeta" she said before holding onto her stomach a little tighter. Buu unleashed a fury of lefts and rights on Vegeta, who didn't have time to put up his guard. With one last punch, Vegeta was down. He was about to fall face first on the ground but Buu held him by his hair. He smiled as he placed his open palm in front of his face and created a small ki blast. "NO!" Cheena yelled as she charged towards Buu and head butted him on the side of his head and away from Vegeta. Buu turned his body and pointed the blast towards Cheena. Firing the blast, it hit her head on. "Cheena!" Goku yelled from the side. Flying back, Cheena hit the ground with a loud thud. Being brought back to her regular form, Cheena was not moving. Buu looked at her and started to laugh. "What's so funny freak?" Vegeta questioned as he stood up. Disappearing, he reappeared behind Buu and went for a punch but Buu blocked it.  
  
Slowly Cheena started to move as she tried to make it up into a sitting position. "Man, that smarts" she said as she made her way to her feet. Placing her hand on her head, she looked to see Vegeta go after Buu. Vegeta and Buu were locked hand and hand while they both tried to over power the other. The ground started to shake as the two fell into the ground. Suddenly Buu brought his leg up and kicked Vegeta in the stomach, sending him flying through the air. "No!" Cheena yelled as she watched him fly over her. Buu smiled as he extended his arm and wrapped it around Vegeta's throat. "VEGETA!" Cheena yelled as she watched. Vegeta screamed as his air way was getting cut off. "No" Cheena said as he looked at Buu. "STOP IT!!" she screamed as she powered up back into a Super Sayian. "I'M COMING VEGETA!" she screamed as she took off directly towards Buu.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS!! 


	51. A Friend Returns

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. What a shame!!  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena! What an honor!!  
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing Chapter 50. I will try and post a new chapter if I can get a chance during the week but definitely every Saturday and possible Sunday as well (Look for it more on Saturday then Sunday) so look out for that. Here is Chapter 51. Enjoy and as always see you at the end.  
  
Cheena charged towards Buu with a small ki blast in her right hand. "Take this" she yelled as she shot it forward. The blast hit Buu's arm, slicing it in half. Buu turned his head and glared at her as his arm re-grew. Up in the air, Vegeta managed to pull what was left of Buu's arm from around his neck. Buu growled as he looked up at Vegeta. As quick as he could, he shot his arm forward again and wrapped it around Vegeta's neck once more. "NO!" Cheena yelled as she prepared another ki blast. Buu smiled as he extended his other hand towards Cheena and punched her in the face. Cheena flew back and hit the ground with a thud. Up in the air, Goku watched as the battle continued. Looking at his hands, he growled. "What is going on? I should of gathered all the energy I needed by now" he said. Down below, Cheena was bringing herself up into a sitting position as she glared at Buu. Buu started to laugh as he glared at Vegeta. Slowly he moved his arm and positioned Vegeta in front of him, face to face. Vegeta struggled to breath as his feet dangled a few feet from the ground. Buu smiled as he tossed Vegeta up in the air once more. "Let him go!" Cheena yelled as she charged up towards Vegeta. Grabbing a hold of Buu's arm, she tried to give Vegeta the chance to breath. "I can't move it" she yelled as she continued to pull at it. Buu smiled as he glared at her. Suddenly his arm started to emit electricity, shocking Vegeta and Cheena. "Stop it!" she yelled as she continued to get shocked. Vegeta was feeling the pain as well until he powered up, causing Buu's short-term electricity to stop flowing. Letting go, Cheena back away a bit. Looking at her hands, she saw that they were slightly red. "Jerk!" she yelled as she started to fan her hands from side to side. Suddenly Buu's arm wrapped around Vegeta completely, covering him from head to toe. Pulling downwards, Buu smashed Vegeta into the ground below. Cheena watched from above as Vegeta was tossed from side to side, through one cliff and right through another. "What can I do now? If I blast his arm, he'll just re-grow it and continue where he left off" she said.  
  
Buu maintained his grip around Vegeta's neck as he swung him around in the air. Tossing Vegeta in the air, Buu extended his other arm in the shape of a giant fist and punched Vegeta straight into the ground. "Vegeta" Cheena yelled as she flew towards him. Buu unwrapped his arm from around Vegeta's neck and retracted it back to it's original length. Landing beside him, Cheena knelt down and placed her hand on his back. "Vegeta, I'm sorry" she said out of nowhere. To the shock of Cheena and Goku, Vegeta slowly started to move until he was sitting up. "After all that he's still getting up" Goku said as he continued to watch. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Cheena watched as Vegeta tried to breath. "Don't feel sorry for me. This is my fault. I brought it on myself" he said in-between breaths. Looking up, Vegeta growled in Goku's direction. "Kakarot, finish the job you started" he yelled. Out of nowhere Buu's hand came flying out of the ground and wrapped itself around Cheena's throat. "NO!" Goku yelled as he watched Cheena struggle to breath. Hanging on to his arm, Cheena struggled to catch her breath as well as release herself from his grip. Buu laughed as he tightened his grip which caused Cheena to scream as loud as she could. "Buu!" Vegeta yelled as he staggered to his feet, still out of breath. Buu continued to laugh as he opened his left hand and started up a ki blast. Cheena's eyes went wide as she looked at the blast that was forming. *Where's help when I need it?* she questioned as she tried to breath. Buu tightened the grip more and more giving Cheena no other opportunity but to power down. "I can't fight him" Cheena said weakly as he arms slowly dropped to her side. Buu's blast was getting bigger and bigger. "She'll die if he fires that. I have to help her" Goku yelled as he prepared to fly forward. Just then a voice stopped everything and caused everyone to turn their heads.  
  
"Buu!" Hercule yelled as he pointed at him. Cheena looked at Hercule and dropped her mouth in shock. *He's my help? I'm dead!* she said to herself. Buu just smiled at Hercule as he tightened his grip on Cheena's neck. Cheena's breathing was slowing down rapidly as she looked at Hercule. "How long did you think you could get away with these injustices?" Hercule yelled at Buu. Buu just glared at him with a smile on his face. Hercule smiled as he tossed out a few punches and kicks. Doing a front flip, he landed a few feet away from Buu. "If no one else is going to help that girl then I will" Hercule said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. Hercule jumped as he looked at the expression on her face. "I mean I'm going to help Cheena" Hercule said as he remembered her telling him not to call her girl. "Buu I'm going to pound that smile off of your ugly face" Hercule yelled as he placed his hands on his hips. Goku looked down at Hercule with his mouth opened slightly. "Not him? Man, what luck do we have to get him as our savior" he said. Buu growled as the ki blast slowly faded away in his hand. Unwrapping his arm from around Cheena's neck, he returned it to its normal length. Cheena fell out of the sky and hit the ground, back first. Her chest was slowly rising and falling as she looked over at Hercule, who to her was upside down.  
  
Buu slowly walked towards Hercule, never taking his eyes off of him. Hercule had a smirk on his face as he walked toward Buu as well. The two stood face to face, eye to eye. All of a sudden Hercule started making funny faces at Buu. Moving away a few feet, Hercule started to shake his butt in front of Buu. "Are you scared Buu?" he asked as he continued to mock Buu. Growling in anger, Buu charged straight towards Hercule. Just as Buu was about to punch Hercule with a right hand, Hercule bent down on his knees and brought his hands together as if he was praying. "I'm sorry Buu. I was only playing" he said as he kept his eyes closed. Buu growled as he dropped his foot down to stomp on Hercule but only caught the ground as Hercule sat up still in the same position. "Please sir, don't hurt me" Hercule begged.  
  
Up in the sky, Goku started to laugh as he looked at Hercule. "Some technique but it's working" he said as he continued to laugh. Sitting up slowly, Cheena looked to see Vegeta staring at Hercule as well as her dad. Making her way to her feet, Cheena smiled at the scene in front of her. "Well I'll give him one thing, he's still alive" she said as she rubbed her fingers over her throat. Buu had a scowl on his face as he looked at Hercule. Opening his eyes, Hercule backed away from Buu and continued to beg. "We could be friends. I wasn't really going to do those things I said" he said. Buu slowly stalked towards Hercule. All of a sudden Buu screamed while grabbing his head. "WHAT?" Cheena yelled as she watched. Slowly she walked until she was next to Vegeta. "What's going on?" she asked as she looked at him. Vegeta remained quiet as he watched, not sure of what he was seeing either. Looking back at Hercule, Cheena bent her head to the side then back upright. Buu continued to scream as he held onto his head. Hercule started to laugh as he placed his hands on his hips. "You're afraid of me aren't you Buu? I'm too fast for you" Hercule said as he moved from side to side. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "But he didn't do anything" she said. Vegeta growled as he turned towards Goku. "Kakarot, what are you doing? You should be using this time to power up" he yelled. "Oh yeah!" Goku said as he clenched his fists at his side and started to power up. Cheena kept her eyes off her father and on Buu. He continued to scream as he held onto his head. "What is he doing?" she asked herself. Slowly dropping his hands, Buu moved his jaw and started to chew on something. With a smile on his face, he spit out what looked like a green piece of chewing gum. "Gross!" Cheena said. Just then the green glob transformed into something Cheena thought she'd never see.  
  
Rolling to a stop was the fat Majin Buu. "Buu!" Cheena yelled as loud as she could catching the attention of both Goku and Vegeta. "Buu?" Hercule said as he slowly walked over to him. Cheena took one step forward only to have Vegeta pull her back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I'm going to check on Buu" she said as she ran away from him and towards Buu. Fat Buu was laying on the ground completely motionless. "Buu?" Hercule said again as he knelt down next to Buu and placed his hand on his chest. Cheena slowly walked towards Buu and knelt on the other side of him. "Is he alive?" she asked as she looked at Hercule. "I don't know! Buu, you save me didn't you. You saved me from that other Buu. You have to be alive. You're my only friend" Hercule said as tears formed in his eyes. *Wow, he really cares about this Buu. I did too once, before he turned on me. I wonder if he's on our side now?* Cheena said to herself as she looked at Hercule. Clenching his fists, Hercule stood up and turned towards Buu. "Um, what are you doing?" Cheena asked as she stood up as well and looked at Hercule. "Buu, I'm going to tear you limb from limb" Hercule shouted towards Buu. Cheena placed her hand on her forehead as her mouth dropped open in shock. "Is he kidding or what?" she asked herself. Kid Buu frowned as he started to walk towards Hercule. Hercule held his ground as he took his fighting stance.  
  
Charging towards Buu, Hercule unleashed a series of kicks and punches all over Buu's body which had no effect at all. With one final punch to the face, Buu stood unharmed while Hercule was attempting to catch his breath. A scream came from Kid Buu as he punched Hercule right in the nose, sending him flying back and landing on the ground. "That'll leave a mark" Cheena said as she shook her head from side to side. Hercule, holding onto his face, started to roll around on the ground. "Not the nose! You just defaced a national monument" Hercule shouted as he removed his hands to reveal that his nose was now red. Looking at Kid Buu, Hercule ran as far away as he could. "Buu, I demand that you surrender now" Hercule shouted. "Man, will he just give that up" Cheena said as she watched. Kid Buu growled as he looked up at the sky and started to beat on his chest like before. "Here we go again with that junk" Cheena said as she looked at Kid Buu. "Uh, I'm sorry Buu. I didn't mean it, really" Hercule said as he started to back away from his previous spot. Without another thought, Kid Buu charged towards Hercule. "I guess it's my turn" Cheena said as she looked down at Bee, who was beside Buu, then over at Kid Buu who was heading towards Hercule at full speed.  
  
Sighing Cheena disappeared and reappeared in front of Kid Buu, stopping him in his tracks. "Going somewhere?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Hercule looked at Cheena and Buu with a frown on his face. "Cheena, what are you doing? I can handle him. I don't need a kid getting in my way. I could beat him all by myself. I am the World's Martial Arts Champion after all" he said as he folded his arms across his chest. Cheena looked back through the corner or her eye and growled slightly. "What a fool! Why am I helping him again?" Cheena asked herself as she turned her attention back to Buu. Kid Buu growled as he looked at her then over at Hercule. Turning his attention back to Cheena, he pulled back his hand and attempted to punch her but Cheena dodged. Ducking under, she caught Buu in the stomach. Buu yelled in anger as he flew back a bit before charging towards Cheena. "Let's go" Cheena said as she prepared herself for what ever attack he was thinking off. Kid Buu smiled as he suddenly disappeared. "WHAT?" Cheena said as she looked around. Hercule's yell caused her to turn around and see Buu charging towards him once again. "How did he? Man!!" Cheena yelled as she followed after Buu. Hercule attempted to run away but for some reason he wasn't going anywhere. Buu formed a ki blast in his hand as he prepared to toss it towards Buu but another ki blast flew in front of him, cutting him off from his plan and Hercule.  
  
"What?" Cheena questioned as she watched the blast explode into a nearby cliff. Turning her head in the direction the blast came from, she was shocked at who she saw. "Buu!" she yelled. "He's alive!" Vegeta yelled as he seemed shocked as well. Kid Buu looked at Majin Buu with a frown on his face. Landing on the ground, Cheena ran towards Majin Buu. "You're alive" she said with a smile on her face. Buu looked down at her and smiled. "I remember you! You that girl that dance like me" Majin Buu said. Cheena laughed as she remembered their previous encounters. "Yeah, how did that go? Pow! Pow! Pow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cheena said as she hopped on one foot. Majin Buu laughed as he watched her. "You just like me" he said. Cheena stopped what she was doing and just laughed. "Buu!" Hercule said as a tear formed in his eye. Majin Buu looked up at Hercule then over at Kid Buu. "You leave him alone. He Buu friend" he said. Cheena looked up at Majin Buu then over to Kid Buu. "Great, with you on our side, we'll beat this Buu for sure" she said. Majin Buu looked down at her and shook his head. "You stay out of this. This between him and big Buu" he said. Cheena looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "But I want to help" she said. Majin Buu looked down to see Bee running around him. Bending down, he picked him up and handed him to Cheena. "Watch Bee" he said before stepping towards Kid Buu. Cheena looked at Majin Buu then down to Bee, who was looking up at her. "Dog sitting? I've been a baby sitter and now a dog sitter. What's next?" Cheena asked herself. Bee just barked.  
  
Over on the side, Vegeta was glaring at the scene as well as Goku. "This is too good to be true. Kakarot, what are you doing up there?" he yelled as he looked at Goku. Looking at his hands, Goku's eyes went wide a bit. "It's not working. I was at full power a minute ago but then it slipped away" he said. Vegeta's eyes went wide as he heard what he said. "What do you mean?" Vegeta asked. On the battle field itself, Hercule slowly made his way over to Cheena and Bee while Kid Buu and Majin Buu stared each other down. "You just wait and see, Majin Buu is going to kick his butt" he said with a grin on his face. Cheena looked at Bee then over to Hercule. "Here, I'm going to go check on my dad and Vegeta" she said as she handed him Bee. "You're going to worry about those two wimps when Buu is going to destroy this evil Buu and save us all. You're going to miss a good fight" Hercule said as he looked at Majin Buu. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. *He was pretty cool for about 2 seconds and now I wish I would of let Buu get him* Cheena said to herself as she smiled at him. "I'm still going to watch but with them" and with that she took off towards Vegeta. Seeing her coming, Vegeta only smiled. "So, you done hanging with that fool?" he asked. "He's not that bad, kinda stupid sometimes, but not that bad" Cheena said as she looked at him. "Humph!" Vegeta said as he looked at Hercule.  
  
Kid Buu charged towards Majin Buu and with one straight kick, sent him sliding across the ground. Flipping over, Majin Buu charges head first towards Kid Buu. With a strong head butt, Kid Buu was sent flying back but not far. Stretching out his arm, Kid Buu grabbed Majin Buu by his antenna and pulled him towards him. Pulling his arm up a bit, Kid Buu slammed Majin Buu into the ground. Kid Buu brought his arm back to its' normal length as he started to laugh. Just then Majin Buu stood up and fired a few ki blast towards Kid Buu which missed him entirely. With one final blast, Majin Buu connected and sliced Kid Buu's entire left side off, from his head to his waist. Majin Buu pointed and laughed as he looked at Kid Buu and the shape he was in. A smile was on Cheena's face as she looked at Kid Buu. *Good, now if Majin Buu can keep this up then it should buy my dad the time he needs* she said to herself. "Kakarot, c'mon!" Vegeta yelled catching Cheena's attention. Looking up at her dad, Cheena noticed that his energy wasn't rising. "What's going on dad?" she yelled up to him. Bringing his hands up in front of his face, Goku looked at them. "I can't concentrate. I'm way too tense" he said. "Dad, c'mon" Cheena said as she looked at him. Suddenly Goku's Super Sayain 3 form decreased until he returned to his original form. "You're kidding" Vegeta said as his eyes grew wide. "Dad, your energy! It's fading!" Cheena yelled as she looked at her dad. "It can't be" Goku said as he looked at his hands one last time.  
  
Over on the battle field, Kid Buu grew back his left side which caused Majin Buu to stop laughing. Kid Buu growled as he charged towards Majin Buu who took his stance and prepared to fight. Kid Buu laughed as he fired a ki blast that took Majin Buu's head off. "No, Buu!" Hercule shouted as he held Bee in his hands. Kid Buu looked down at the now headless Majin Buu and laughed. Majin Buu felt the top of his head to see that nothing was there. Reaching down, he pulled a new head out causing Kid Buu to stop laughing. Turning towards Kid Buu, Majin Buu placed his hand behind his head. "Me big Buu. Why little Buu stronger?" he asked. Kid Buu just glared at Majin Buu. Cheena watched what was going on with great interest as she noticed something behind her. Turning around, she looked to see her dad heading down to the ground. "Dad, are you ok?" she asked as his feet touched the ground. Goku didn't answer as he tried to catch his breath. Leaning forward, Goku had one hand on his knee and was breathing quite heavily. "Dad?" Cheena questioned as she ran over to him and stood beside him. "Dad, what happened? I can barely feel your energy and if you lost it what are we suppose to do to beat Kid Buu?" Cheena asked. Goku looked at her then over at both Buu's who were staring each other down, both awaiting round 2 to begin.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! 


	52. Vegeta's Plan

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: So nice I'll say it twice! I do own Cheena. I do own Cheena!  
  
AN: Like I said, I would try and update either on the weekday, Saturday, Sunday or both. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here is Chapter 52! Enjoy and as always, see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
All around, trees fell to the ground and small cliffs seem to crumple into tiny rocks. Over on a small cliff stood Vegeta, Cheena and Goku. Slowly Goku made it up to a standing position and looked at Cheena. "Are you ok?" Cheena asked as she took a hold of his hand. Goku smiled at her as he released his hand and placed it on top of her head. "Yeah, I'm ok" he said. Growling slightly, Vegeta turned towards the two and glared at Goku. "Kakarot, what's the deal?" he asked. "I misjudged! In other world, going Super Sayain 3 was no problem but here...Super Sayain 3 must take up twice as much energy. Oh wait, you're mad, aren't you?" Goku asked Vegeta. Vegeta closed his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. "So what do we do now? Dad, you can't do much because you're losing energy and me and Vegeta already had our turn with Buu which didn't go so well" Cheena said. Goku looked down at her then over at Majin and Kid Buu who were staring one another down. "For now we'll just have to rely on Majin Buu to stall Kid Buu until we come up with a plan" Goku said. Cheena nodded her head then turned her attention over to the battle field.  
  
Both Majin Buu and Kid Buu charged towards one another at full speed. Kid Buu lifted a few feet above Majin Buu and elbowed him in his back. Caught off guard, Majin Buu crashed into the ground. With a smile on his face, Kid Buu reached down and picked Majin Buu up by his antenna then placed him in a hammer lock. Majin Buu squirmed to get free but Kid Buu just tightened the grip. "Let him go!" Cheena yelled as she looked at the fight. "Shouldn't we help him?" she asked as she turned towards her dad and Vegeta. "No way, let those two go at it. Besides, I'm enjoying this" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "You would" Cheena said low but Vegeta still heard her. "What was that?" he questioned as he glared at her. "I said this is good" Cheena said with a smile on her face. Vegeta just glared at her before looking back at the two Buu's. Cheena exhaled as she watched them as well. Hercule had a frown on his face as he watched what was happening to his friend. "Get off of him" Hercule yelled as he put Bee down and ran towards Kid Buu. "What is that idiot doing now?' Vegeta asked. Hercule stood behind Kid Buu and punched him in the back of his head. Kid Buu growled as he moved his antenna to the side before bringing it towards Hercules face and smacking him away.  
  
As Hercule went flying, Majin Buu took control. Pulling with his strength, Majin Buu forced Kid Buu over his shoulders and into the ground in front of him. "Yeah!" Cheena yelled as she watched. Vegeta smirked as he looked at her. "What are you cheering about? What Majin Buu just did or what the other one did to Hercule?" he asked. Cheena smiled at him then looked back at the fight. "Both" she said remembering Hercule's comments about her dad and Vegeta. Vegeta just stifled a laughed as he looked back at the fight. Pointing his antenna towards him, Majin Buu had a smile on his face. "I'll turn you to chocolate" he yelled. Kid Buu quickly moved out of the way and flipped over Majin Buu. Before Majin Buu could turn around, Kid Buu fired a ki blast towards his head. Kid Buu held onto his stomach as he started to laugh. Majin Buu placed his hands where his head used to be and felt around. Soon a new head grew in the place where the old one was. Majin Buu growled as he glared at Kid Buu. Steam started to shoot through the small holes around his head. Majin Buu charged towards Kid Buu and started to deliver a few lefts and rights. Kid Buu had a smirk on his face as he folded his arms across his chest and just moved from side to side, dodging every attack.  
  
"He can't even land one punch" Cheena said as she looked at her dad. "Hang in there Buu" Goku said as he watched the battle. "There has got to be a way to defeat him" Vegeta said. "We've already tried fighting him. What else can we do?" Cheena asked as she looked at Vegeta. He looked down at her then back at the fight, hoping to come up with an idea. Tired of dodging attacks, Kid Buu avoided one of Majin Buu punches and delivered one of his own which knocked Majin Buu back a bit. Over on the side, Vegeta's eyes went wide. "Dendee, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai!" he shouted into the air. "Huh?" Cheena said as she looked back at her dad who looked at her and shrugged his shoulders before looking over at Vegeta. "I need your assistance" Vegeta yelled as he looked up at the sky. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" Cheena asked as she stepped towards him. "Be quiet runt! Can you guys hear me or not!" Vegeta shouted again. "We hear you!" the Elder Kai said. "Good, go to the planet Namek right away and get the dragonballs" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta, what are you.." Cheena started before Vegeta cut her off. "I said be quiet" he yelled. "Humph!" Cheena said as she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm going to need to know what you want them for" Dendee yelled. Clenching his fists, Vegeta glared up at the sky. "To save us but if you don't hurry then it'll be too late" he yelled. Cheena unfolded her arms and glared at Vegeta. "Are you going to use the dragonballs to destroy Majin Buu? I thought the Elder Kai said you couldn't do that" Cheena asked. Vegeta looked down at her with a frown on his face. "Stop being annoying and just wait to see what happens" he said. "I wouldn't be annoying if you would just give me an answer instead of telling me to be quiet" Cheena snapped before she placed her hand over her mouth. *That wasn't suppose to come out* she said to herself as she noticed the look on Vegeta's face. Taking a few steps back, Cheena just smiled at him. Vegeta growled as he turned away from her. A smirk fell on Cheena's face as she glared at Vegeta. *I better be careful what I say next time* she said to herself.  
  
As quick as he could Kabito Kai, Dendee and the Elder Kai arrived on Namek. "Ha! It looks just as I remember it" Dendee yelled as he looked around the planet. "I like it here, short grass" the Elder Kai said as he looked at Kabito Kai. "Well it's good to see that your haven't forgotten about us" said a voice. Kabito Kai, Dendee and the Elder looked behind them to see all the Nameks. "Moor, it's really you" Dendee said as he ran towards the elder Namek. "It's good to see you all again" Dendee said. "Elder, we need your help. With your permission I'd like to use the dragonballs to make a few wishes" Dendee pleaded. "Hmm!" You know the rules about using the dragonballs. I'm surprised you would make such a request" the Elder Namek said as he walked away. "I know sir but can you just help us this once" Dendee asked as he followed after him. The Elder Namek turned around and started to laugh. Raising his hands in the air, the Nameks behind him raised their hands to reveal all 7 dragonballs. "I was only testing you my boy. You shouldn't of given up so easily" the Elder said as he laughed. Dendee smiled as he looked over the dragonballs.  
  
Goku took a few steps towards Vegeta and stopped. "Hey!" he said. Vegeta looked at him through the corner of his eye. "What?" Vegeta bellowed. "Well I know you have a plan" Goku said. "And?" Vegeta said as he looked in front of him. "Well I was just wondering what it was exactly" Goku said. "Me too" Cheena said as she looked at Vegeta. With his back to both of them, Vegeta spoke. "Kakarot, how many times have you saved the world?' he asked. "Huh?" Cheena asked herself as she looked up at her dad. "How many? I'm not sure" Goku said. "Wow, that many?" Cheena asked as a smile grew on her face. "Just a ballpark" Vegeta said. Goku raised his eyebrow as he looked up at the sky. "Well I'd have to say half a dozen at least" he said. "Go dad!" Cheena cheered as she looked at her dad. Goku smiled as he placed his hand behind his head. "That wasn't a lot" he said. "Yes it is! Dad, you are so cool" Cheena said. Goku only grinned as he looked at his daughter. "Hey, would you two cut it out" Vegeta snapped bringing both Goku and Cheena back to reality. "Vegeta, what does that have to do with the dragonballs?" Cheena questioned. "Well I think it's time we let the world fend for itself for once" Vegeta said. Both Cheena and Goku glared at him. "Um Vegeta, don't take this the wrong way but...that doesn't make any sense" Cheena said. Vegeta looked at her through the corner of his eye before looking ahead. "It will soon enough runt" was all he said.  
  
"Vegeta, we're on Namek and we have the dragonballs. What are your wishes?' Dendee asked. "Listen closely, for the first wish, I want the Earth to be restored back to the way it was. For the second wish, I want the people who were killed since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament to be brought back. Do you understand?" Vegeta asked. "Vegeta, what..." Cheena started before Goku cut her off. Placing his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him. "Cheena, I'm putting my faith in Vegeta's plan and I'd like you to do the same" he said. Cheena looked at her dad then over to Vegeta. Looking back up at her dad, Cheena nodded her head. "Yes dad!" she said. Goku smiled as he turned his attention to Vegeta. "Just out of curiosity, why didn't you just ask the dragon to bring back all the people that Buu killed?" he asked. "That would mean that Bobiddi would be brought back as well and I don't what to see that little shrimp as long as I live. Besides, that wouldn't bring back the innocent people I killed at the stadium" Vegeta said. "Man, you've really thought this all out" Goku said. "I just hope this works" Cheena said as she looked at Vegeta. Just then Dendee's voice fell through the sky. "NO! PORUNGA! I FORGOT HE CAN ONLY BRING ONE PERSON BACK TO LIFE PER WISH" Dendee yelled. "What?" Cheena yelled as she looked up at the sky.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Vegeta asked as he looked up at the sky. "He's right! He's different then Shenron" Goku said. Vegeta growled as he clenched his teeth and his fists in anger. "Then what are we going to do if he can only bring back one person? Who do we choose to come back?" Cheena asked as she turned towards her dad. "I don't know Cheena" he replied. Cheena sighed as she shook her head from side to side and looked down at the ground. *Only one person? What are we going to do?* she questioned herself as she sighed one more time. Back on Namek, the elder Namek started to laugh. "Chill out! After that Frieza problem, we modified the dragonballs and increased Porunga's power" he said. "You mean he can grant the wish?" Dendee asked. "Yes he can!" the Elder Namek said. Dendee started to laugh as he prepared to talk to Vegeta once more. "Vegeta, it seems I was wrong. Everything's a go" he yelled. "Good! Proceed now!" Vegeta said. "So, they're going to do it and mom, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and everyone will be brought back?" Cheena asked as she looked at her dad. "I hope so" was all Goku said. Back on Namek, the dragon was summoned and Porunga appeared. "What is your first wish?" he asked. Dendee took a deep breath before making the wish. "I wish that the Earth was brought back to normal" he said. "Your wish is granted" the dragon said as it started to glow. Back on the Kai planet, everyone waited for word of what was happening. "This is boring" Cheena said as she sat down on the ground. "What's taking him so long?" Vegeta said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" the dragon asked. "Yeah!" shouted Dendee. "The Earth is back!" Kabito Kai said as he looked into the crystal ball. "Now how should I word this?" Dendee asked himself before looking at the dragon. "Please use your powers to bring back all the people who were killed since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Except all the evil ones" Dendee asked. "This is not an easy wish. It will take some time but it will be granted" said the dragon as he started to glow. "Thank you" Dendee said. Back on the Kai's planet, Kid Buu had his body completely wrapped around Majin Buu. Bee barked as loud as he could as Hercule pulled on Kid Buu's antenna. "Let him go" he yelled as he continued to pull. Angered, Hercule dug his teeth into the antenna. Kid Buu unwrapped his body from around Majin Buu then looked at Hercule. With one kick he sent Hercule flying away from him and towards the ground.  
  
Turning towards Majin Buu, Kid Buu kicked him in the stomach then punched him into a cliff. Taking his arm off, Kid Buu rolled it into a ball. Majin Buu slowly made his way to his feet and looked at Kid Buu. With a smirk on his face, Kid Buu fired his arm towards Majin Buu. The arm hit him head on and knocked him back. Kid Buu started to laugh as he watched his arm knock Buu around. "He's not going to last. Do you feel that?" Cheena asked as she looked at her dad and Vegeta. "His energy, its decreasing" Goku said. Cheena sighed as she stood up and dusted herself off. Looking up at Vegeta, her eyes went wide. "Vegeta, you're healed" she said as she walked up to him. Vegeta looked at his hands. "Vegeta, you're halo is gone. It's official you're a good guy now" Goku said as he placed his hands on his hips. Vegeta growled at Goku as he looked at him through the corner of his eye. Cheena smiled as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's leg. "Vegeta's always been a good guy....a loud good guy, but still a good guy" she said. "Aww!" Goku said as he folded his arms across his chest. At first Vegeta growled but that soon faded away into a smile. Suddenly Cheena pulled away and laughed. "HE DID IT!" she yelled. Goku and Vegeta looked at her then smiled as well. "He granted the wishes. Everyone is back! We got our home back. That means...Trunks, Goten, Gohan, they're all back" Cheena yelled as he jumped up and down.  
  
A smile appeared on Goku's face as he looked at Vegeta. "I get it now! You're going to get Goten, Trunks and Gohan to fight" he said. "But dad, what good would that do? They couldn't do it when he was in that other form, and we can't do it when he's in this form" Cheena said. "I know but they could still help. Is that the plan Vegeta?" Goku asked. "No" Vegeta said. "Then what is it?" Cheena asked. "It's time" Vegeta said as he turned towards Goku and Cheena. "Time for what?" both Goku and Cheena said together. "The Sprit Bomb" Vegeta said. Cheena looked at Vegeta with a confused look on her face but Goku's mouth just fell open in shock. "That's your idea" Goku said as he stared at Vegeta. Cheena looked at her dad then over to Vegeta. "I don't get it! What is a sprit bomb?" Cheena asked. Vegeta looked down at her with a smirk on his face. "You'll see!" he said.  
  
AN: That's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed it! See you all next weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!! 


	53. Cheena's Plea

Disclaimer: Pulls out checklist! Do not own DBZ (Check) Do not own the characters (Check)  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena (Check and double check) Puts checklist away!  
  
AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. Here is Chapter 53! Enjoy and see you at the end of the chapter as always.  
  
Cheena just looked at Vegeta with her eyebrows raised and her head tilted to the side. "I'll see? I'll see what? What a spirit bomb is?" she asked Vegeta. Vegeta just glared at her and grunted. "Vegeta, a spirit bomb didn't work against Frieza. What makes you think it'll work now?" Goku questioned as he glared at Vegeta. Cheena looked up at her dad wondering if she should ask him who Frieza was but decided to stay quiet. "It will Kakarot" Vegeta said as he looked down at the ground. "So that's what you meant when you said the earth should save themselves. You want the people to supply the energy to defeat Buu" Goku said with a smile on his face. "How are the people going to do that and what is a spirit bomb anyway?" Cheena asked. Goku turned to her and smiled. "Well a spirit bomb is a special kind of blast that can only be made with the energy of people, plants, animals and even the planets themselves. In order for me to do the spirit bomb the people of Earth are going to have to raise their hands and give me their energy" Goku said.  
  
Cheena nodded her head as she looked at her dad. "So we all have to raise our hands to give you our energy and you form this big blast? Cool!" she said with a smile on her face. Vegeta just glared at her and grunted. Just then the sound of laughter caused the trio to look at the field. Majin Buu was just standing still as Kid Buu continued to punch and kick him repeatedly in the face. "C'mon Majin Buu" Cheena said as she clasped her hands around her mouth. With one punch to the face, Kid Buu sent Majin Buu flying to the ground. Sailing above him, Kid Buu brought his foot into Majin Buu's stomach and started to jump up and down. With one last stomp, Kid Buu sat down and wiped his forehead. Majin Buu slowly raised his head. Kid Buu got up and turned around to see Majin Buu make it to a sitting position. Breathing quickly, Majin Buu growled in anger. Straightening his antenna, Majin Buu pointed it to Kid Buu. "You be candy!" he yelled as he leaned back then moved forward, firing a purple blast. Kid Buu jumped out of the way, causing the blast to hit a boulder nearby. Soon that boulder exploded into a bunch of different colored jawbreakers. Cheena's eyes went wide as she watched the candy fall all over the place. Her mouth slightly watered as she stared at the all the pieces on the floor.  
  
A huge smile fell on her face as she rubbed her hands together. "Where to start" she said as she prepared to fly over to the battle scene. Just then a hand grabbed the back of her shirt, causing her to stop in her tracks. "What's the deal?" Cheena said as she turned around to see Vegeta holding on to her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he glared at her. "I was going to get some candy, what do you think you're doing?" Cheena asked Vegeta. Letting her go, Cheena turned around and faced him face to face. "You stay here with us" he said. Cheena fell forward as she looked at Vegeta. Leaning her head to the side, she looked at her dad. "Dad, can I get some candy? Please" she asked as she batted her eyelashes, stuck her lip out and made it quiver slightly. Goku smiled as he looked at her. "Go ahead but come right back" he said. Cheena's smile came back as she dashed off the cliff and headed towards the candy. Landing on the ground, she looked to see Hercule with a bunch in his hands. "Oh boy, this is going to be good" she said as she bent down and picked up every piece of candy she could. Grabbing onto her shirt, she used it to carry all of the candy she picked up. Soon she had more then a handful of candy in front of her. Slowly she took to the air and flew back to her dad and Vegeta.  
  
"Look at all the candy I got" she said as she showed them all the candy she had. Goku smiled as he looked at it. Cheena looked at him then backed up. "No way dad, you go get your own. This is mine. I got it fair and square" she said as she dropped down to her knees and spilled the candy out on the ground in front of her. Vegeta looked at her with a frown on his face. "Disgusting. That candy was on the floor and you're just going to eat it" he said as he glared at her. Cheena picked up three jawbreakers and stuffed them in her mouth. "Wantone?" she asked quickly as she started to chew right through it. "Try saying that again without the candy" Vegeta said as he glared at her. Cheena swallowed the pieces in her mouth then looked at Vegeta. "I was asking if you wanted one" she said again. "No, I prefer my candy to be clean and not laying on the ground thank you very much" Vegeta yelled. Cheena shrugged her shoulders then looked back at her candy. "HEY!" she shouted as she saw her dad on his knees packing his mouth with jawbreakers. He smiled as he stood back up and chewed the candy. "Dad!" Cheena yelled as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Goku swallowed the candy then smiled at Cheena again. "Well it was just sitting there" he said as he placed his hand behind his head. Dropping to her knees again, Cheena mumbled under her breath. Picking up a handful of candy, she shoved it into her mouth. "Youstilloweme3lolipops" Cheena said as she chewed her candy. "What?' Goku asked as he looked at her. Swallowing the pieces, Cheena glared at her dad. "I said you still owe me 3 lollipops" she said. Goku just nodded his head with a smile. "He won't last" Vegeta said. Goku and Cheena both looked to see both Buu's going at it again.  
  
Kid Buu was chewing some of the candy but soon went back to attacking Majin Buu. Striking him with left and right punches as well as kicks to the face, Majin Buu didn't stand a chance of hitting him back. With one devastating uppercut, Majin Buu was sent flying back. "Majin Buu" Cheena yelled as she chewed on her candy. "You won't be so happy when your teeth fall out" Vegeta said as he glared at her. Cheena moved her lips and mocked him before going back to her sweets. Vegeta just growled as he turned to Goku. "It's time. Do you know what to do Kakarot?" he asked him. Cheena swallowed the last bit of candy then looked at her dad. "Are you going to do it now?" Cheena asked her dad. "I'll do it but do you think the people of Earth have that much energy?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta. "My dad's right Vegeta, I mean look at Hercule. He's not exactly the strongest human out there. But then again Videl does have a lot of energy so maybe they can do it dad" Cheena said as she looked at Vegeta then her dad. Vegeta looked at Cheena then over to Goku. "Look, I'm not going against your plan. It's just that Buu is so powerful" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta. "It'll be enough. I've learned, just like your runt, not to underestimate the human race" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Vegeta, are we going to take a little bit?" Cheena asked as she looked at him. Vegeta looked at her then at Goku. "We won't take a little bit, we'll take as much as they can possible give" Vegeta said. "The maximum, huh?" Goku questioned. Vegeta just smirked at him. "The people of Earth can do it dad. Mom and everyone, I know they can do it" Cheena said as she looked at her dad. Goku looked at Vegeta then Cheena. A smile appeared on his face which caused Cheena to smile as well.  
  
Cheena just smiled at her dad before Dendee's voice fell through the sky. "Vegeta" he yelled. "What?" Vegeta responded. "The dragon wants to know what you're third wish is?" he asked. "I have an idea. I have a wish" Cheena yelled. Vegeta immediately looked at her with a frown on his face. "This is no time for games, runt" he yelled. "But..." Cheena said as she looked at him. Vegeta turned his head to the sky before speaking to Dendee. "How about a new pair of boots? Size 9 please" Vegeta said. Cheena's mouth dropped as she looked at Vegeta. "You tell me this isn't a time for games and you make that wish? I had a really good one" Cheena said as she glared at Vegeta. "Quiet runt" Vegeta snapped. Cheena huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. *I was just going to wish for dad to get his full strength back* Cheena said to herself. Over on Namek, Dendee looked at the Elder Kai and KabitoKai. "Is he serious?" he asked them. Both of them shrugged their shoulders. "Of course not, idiot" Vegeta said. Cheena just growled. "And you wouldn't let me make my wish" she said. Vegeta just glared at her as if to tell her to shut up. Growling again, she just gave up on the wish she wanted to make.  
  
"Is Kabito shin there?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, I'm here" KabitoKai said. "I need to speak to the people of Earth. All of them at the same time" Vegeta said. Cheena just watched in anticipation to see what was going to happen. "Are you saying you want to speak to all of them telepathically?" KabitoKai asked. "Exactly" Vegeta said. "Uh Vegeta, I don't know how" KabitoKai said. Vegeta clenched his fists and his teeth. "Great, now what?" he said. Just then another voice came out of the sky. "Hey guys, I can do that" the voice said. Cheena looked around the area. "Who said that?" she asked as she looked around. "Hey, it's King Kai. Can you really do that?" Goku asked with a smile on his face. "Of course I can. Speaking telepathically is what I do. Whenever your ready Vegeta just go" King Kai said. "Great" Vegeta said as he looked up at the sky. "Not great" Cheena said. "Huh?" Goku, Vegeta and King Kai said together. "Would you stop playing around runt" Vegeta snapped. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked at her dad and Vegeta. "Why do you always think I'm playing around? You made the wishes so why don't you let me ask the people of Earth to give us their energy?" Cheena asked. "Are you crazy? This is not a game" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta, just let her ask the people. All she has to do is tell them to raise their hands and give us their energy" Goku said. "I can do that" Cheena said as she clenched her fists. Vegeta looked at Goku and growled. "Fine, she can do it as long as she doesn't mess it up" he said. Cheena just stared at him and wanted to respond but figured that she already won the argument so no more words needed to be said. "Ok Cheena, whenever you're ready" King Kai said. "I'm ready" Cheena said as she looked straight ahead. She watched as Majin Buu continued to take a beating against Kid Buu. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to speak to every single person on Earth.  
  
"People of the Earth, please listen carefully to me. I know that all of you are probley thinking that you just woke up from a dream. A minute ago you were all dead and our planet was gone but now you are back and so is our home" Cheena said. On the Kai's planet, Hercule was more then shocked as he heard what she was saying. "What is she talking about?" he asked as he crept behind Goku. Turning towards him, Goku put his finger to his lip to quiet him. "She's speaking to the people of Earth" Goku said as he turned back towards Cheena. "That's not possible" Hercule yelled as he walked up to Goku. "Instead of pretending to talk to the people of Earth you should be down there helping Buu" he said as he tapped Goku on the shoulder. "We are helping. This is the best way" Goku said as he looked back at Buu. "My name is Cheena and I am up here with my father and a few others trying to defeat what caused us all a lot of pain. You are all still in danger as well as our planet. We are fighting as hard as we can but it's not enough. We need your help, all of you. I know you are wondering what you can do to help so I'll tell you. I need all of you to raise your hands in the air, just for a few seconds. Long enough for my dad to borrow your energy so we can defeat Buu. Please help us. We can not do this on our own. We need your help, please" Cheena said.  
  
Down on Earth, the majority of the gang was on the Lookout, listening to Cheena's every word. "Cheena! My baby! My little baby is alive!" Chi-Chi shouted as she looked up at the sky. "I can't believe Goku is alive" Krillin said with a smile. Water was forming in Chi-Chi's eyes as she brought her hands together. "Goku, you're alive and you're with Cheena. My family" she said. Everyone on the planet Earth stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky. Everyone from Gohan and Videl's high school, to the people at the tournament. Over on the small cliff, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo was listening as well. "Cheena, Dad and Vegeta are still fighting Buu" Gohan said as he looked at Piccolo. Goten looked at Trunks with a smile on his face. "Cheena's alive and so is my dad and Vegeta" he said. Trunks just smiled as he looked up at the sky. "Cheena" he said with a smile.  
  
Cheena dropped her head and smiled. Turning towards her dad and Vegeta she smiled even brighter. "How was that?" she asked them. Goku gave her a thumbs up while Vegeta just smirked at her. "That will do runt" he said. Cheena just laughed as she placed her hand behind her head. "They're ready Kakarot, take your place" Vegeta said as he looked at Goku. Goku nodded his head as he ripped off his orange gi leaving on his blue one. He took off into the air and raised his hands. Cheena looked up at her dad and waited to see what a spirit bomb was all about. "Do we raise our hands as well?" she asked Vegeta. Vegeta remained quiet as he looked up at the sky. "This is it" Goku said. Cheena smiled as she raised her hands. Small white particles flew in the air from Cheena's body towards Goku's hands. Dropping her hands, she smiled at him. "How was that dad?" she asked. "Great, let's just hope the people of Earth do the same" he said as he looked down at her. Looking at Vegeta, she noticed that he had his hands to his sides. Turning her head to the side, she noticed that Hercule was just staring up at Goku."Hello? We need energy" she said as she glared at the two of them. "Don't tell me what to do runt" Vegeta snapped at her. Cheena sighed as she looked over at Hercule. "What about you?" she asked him. Hercule looked at her then back at Goku. "What is he doing?' he asked. Cheena sighed as she threw her hands in the air. "I give up" she said as she looked up at her dad.  
  
"Dad's ready" Gohan said as he looked up at the sky. Raising his left hand, he smiled as his energy was being collected. "This is fun" Trunks said as he raised his hands. "Yeah!" Goten said as he did the same. Piccolo just smiled as he looked up at the sky. "Great Job Cheena" he said as he raised his left hand as well. Back on the Kai planet, white sparkles started to appear over Goku's head. "Yeah!" Cheena shouted as she watched. The small crystals soon formed into a medium sized ball. "Wow, so that's a spirit bomb" Cheena said with a smile on her face. Vegeta just smirked as he looked up at the forming spirit bomb. "One spirit bomb coming up" Goku said as he continued to collect the energy. "This is just from Gohan's group. At this rate, this thing is going to be huge once everyone else gives us their energy" Goku said. Turning to Cheena, Vegeta spoke. "Talk to them again" he said. Nodding her head, Cheena turned away from him and spoke. "People of Earth, we need more. Please raise your hands and give us your energy" she said. Up on the Lookout, everyone listened as Cheena spoke again.  
  
"I get it!" Bulma said as she raised her hands to the sky. Chi-Chi looked at her hands for a second then raised them as well. "Like this?" she asked as she looked at her dad. He raised his hands and laughed which caused her to laugh as well. "Alright!" Krillin shouted as he raised his hands. "Yippee, Yeah!' Marron yelled as she raised her small hands. 18 looked at her daughter and smiled. Soon her hands went up in the air along with everyone else's. Everyone started to laugh as they gave up their energy. Back on the Kai planet, Cheena looked to see the spirit bomb grow in size. "Yeah, that must be from mom and everyone" she said. "We're going to do it" Cheena said as she started to laugh. "Wait, something's wrong" King Kai said. "What do you mean?" Cheena asked. "The spirit bomb should be much bigger if the people of earth gave up their energy" King Kai said. "They will. Maybe it just takes awhile" she said as she looked up at the sky. Just then something caught her attention.  
  
Looking to the battle field, Cheena saw Majin Buu back in the fight against Kid Buu. They were both giving each other a couple of lefts and rights. Majin Buu went to punch Kid Buu in the face but Kid Buu was ready. Opening his mouth, Majin Buu's fist went in Kid Buu's mouth causing him to bite down on hard. Majin Buu screamed but soon retaliated by firing a ki blast inside Kid Buu's mouth. When the smoke cleared, Kid Buu was deformed. Coming back to normal, Kid Buu backed up and prepared to fire a large ki blast. " Majin Buu look out" Cheena yelled as she watched. Kid Buu fired the blast towards Majin Buu pushing him into the ground. The blast shook the planet as it went deeper and deeper into the planet. Dust flew around as Cheena shielded her eyes and steadied herself. "This is nuts..wait...dad! He can't shield himself" Cheena said as she looked up at her dad. She saw that he was getting pushed back by the gust the blast was providing. "Dad!" Cheena yelled as she flew up to him. Standing in front of him, she spread her arms out. "Cheena" Goku said as he looked at her. Focusing her energy, Cheena created a ki shield that surrounded her, Goku and the blast. "Just worry about the bomb dad" she said as she tried to keep the shield up. The wind was fierce as it pushed against the shield. "Cheena, you can't hold it" Goku said. "I can dad" she said as she kept the shield up. Her hands shook as the wind continued with such force. Vegeta dropped down to the ground as he placed his arm in front of his face. "Blast it" Vegeta said as Hercule blew right pass him. The wind slowly died down leaving only smoke and a huge hole where Majin Buu once stood. Dropping her hands, the shield faded. Cheena turned around and smiled at her dad. "Did we lose any of it?" she asked. Goku just smiled at her as he kept the energy above his head. "No, thanks" he said. Cheena just smiled.  
  
"The fat one is dead" Vegeta yelled. Cheena and Goku both looked down to see a huge hole in the ground. "No, with out him what are we going to do?" Cheena asked as she stared wide eyed at all the smoke. Landing in the hole, Kid Buu folded his arms across his chest and looked around. He had a smirk on his face, feeling he was proud of himself for what he just did. Kicking the dust, Kid Buu just smiled. "We needed more time" Vegeta said. Over on the side, Hercule, who was blown off the cliff, started to climb back up. "Look, Buu's alive" he said. Cheena, Goku, Vegeta and even Kid Buu looked to see 4 blobs surround Kid Buu. The blobs took form into 4 Majin Buu's. "He's alive" Cheena screamed as she started to laugh. Kid Buu looked around as he was surrounded. Each one laughed at him before they each attacked with a series of lefts and rights to Kid Buu's face. Hercule had Bee on his shoulder as he laughed at what he was seeing. "Get him Buu" he yelled as he continued to laugh. "Nice, we're still in the game" Vegeta said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Vegeta, this isn't enough" Goku shouted. Vegeta looked up at the bomb. "We should of collected more energy by now. This isn't going to cut it" Goku yelled. "What are we going to do?" Cheena yelled down to Vegeta. "What is going on?" Vegeta asked. Just then the sounds of the people on Earth could be heard. They were either arguing over who was going to raise their hands or they just ignored it. Cheena grew angry as she listened to what everyone was saying. "How could they ignore me? I'm trying to save them and they ignore me" she yelled as she clenched her fists in anger. "Calm down Cheena" Goku said as he looked at her. "She has a right to be angry. These stupid earthlings won't do what she asked. We need their energy and they'd rather argue then help us" Vegeta yelled as he clenched his fists as well.  
  
Veins were popping out of Vegeta's head as he listened to the people. "Who was that?" one person asked. "Cheena? Who is she?" another asked. Growling in anger, Vegeta stomped his foot hard on the ground. "Those idiots, they want everything done for them. They're like children" he yelled. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP?" he yelled as he looked at the sky. "YEAH! I'M ONLY 7 AND I DID BETTER THEN ALL OF YOU" Cheena yelled also as she looked up at the sky. "Cheena.." Goku started. Cheena looked at him and sighed. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down. "Why won't they help us?" she asked. "I don't know but they have to hurry up. Every second counts" Goku said. Cheena sighed as she looked back to the battle field. Majin Buu had the upper hand on Kid Buu as he continued his 4 on 1 attack. Kid Buu was getting upset as his color changed from pink to dark red. All 4 Buu's jumped on him and continued to beat him up. Kid Buu escaped, causing the Majin Buu's to get tangled up together. Kid Buu laughed as he fired a ki blast straight at the Buu's, hitting them directly. When the smoke cleared, only one Buu remained and he was badly hurt. "Majin Buu" Cheena yelled as she watched. Sitting up quickly, Majin Buu made it to his feet and looked up at Kid Buu. He fired a few shots that Kid Buu deflected easily. Angered Majin Buu tried again but nothing happened. He was out of energy. "Oh no! Cheena shouted from above. Kid Buu laughed as he kicked Majin Buu into the ground. Rocks covered Majin Buu as he looked at Kid Buu.  
  
Hercule was in shock as he crawled over to Vegeta and held onto his leg. "You have to help. If you don't then he will die" he said. Vegeta just growled as he looked at the fight. "Fine, I'm going!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked Hercule off his leg. He was about to take off when a voice stopped him. "Wait" the voice said. "King Kai" Cheena said as she looked up in the sky. "Cheena, you have to try to get the people to raise their hands again. You can't blame them. Would you believe a voice out of the sky? This stuff doesn't happen to them everyday" King Kai said. "Still, I'm listening to you and you're voice is coming out of the sky" Cheena yelled. "Just try again" King Kai yelled back. "Cheena, just try again" Goku said. Sighing, Cheena turned away from her dad. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "People of Earth, please help us. WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU. RAISE YOUR HANDS" she yelled. Turning around she looked to see Goku frowning at her. Placing her hands behind her head, she smiled weakly. "Sorry dad, they're getting to me" she said. "I know Cheena but we have to keep trying. Don't loose your head on this. Calm down" he said. Cheena just nodded her head. "Those idiot Earthlings aren't listening to us" Vegeta yelled as he looked at Goku. "Only our family and friends have given us their energy" Goku said. "I KNOW THAT" Vegeta yelled getting frustrated every second.  
  
"I'll try it again, dad" Cheena said. "Don't loose your cool" Goku said as he looked at her. Taking a deep breath, Cheena tried again. "People of Earth. We still need your help. Buu is alive and we need your help to defeat him. Please, I'm begging you. Raise your hands and help us get rid of Buu once and for all. We lost our planet once, we can't let it happen again. Help us" Cheena pleaded. Turning towards her dad, Cheena looked at the bomb to see that it was the same size as before. "Dad, they won't listen to me" she said. Goku just growled as he looked up at the bomb then over to Cheena. "Dad, I don't know what to do. What can I do?" Cheena yelled. "I don't know Che. I don't know" Goku said as he wondered himself what they could do to make Vegeta's plan work.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to let Cheena be the one to ask the people instead of Vegeta. I had a load of fun doing it too. By the way the wish Vegeta made, he really ask for that, just in case you all think I made that up. In my opinion Cheena's wish would have been better, right? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! 


	54. Spirit Bomb Complete

Disclaimer: I would wish to own DBZ and the characters but that wish as already been granted to someone else so I'm out of luck.  
  
Claimer: I would wish to own Cheena but there is one problem with that...I already own her. Ha! Ha!  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 54! Enjoy and as always I'll see you at the end.  
  
Cheena stared at the spirit bomb as it glowed brightly in Goku's hands. "Cheena, you have to try again. We have to get through to the people of Earth" Goku said as he looked at Cheena. "But dad, they won't listen to me. All they care about is themselves" Cheena said. "You have to try Cheena. I know they are ignoring you now but you have to just try" Goku said. Taking a deep breath, Cheena turned away from her dad. "People of Earth, please listen to me. We are trying to save you and the place you love so much. All I am asking you to do is raise your hands and lend us your energy. We are running out of time. If you do not give us your energy then Buu will win and we will loose. Please, help us" Cheena said. Waiting a few minutes, she turned and looked at the spirit bomb. It remained the same as Goku held it above his head. Looking up at the sky, Cheena could feel water forming in her eyes. "Dad, I don't know what to do" she said as she dropped her head and looked at him. "We'll think of something Cheena. Don't cry" Goku said. "I'm not going to. I'm just getting frustrated. Maybe I can do something" Cheena said as she looked down at Vegeta. "Do what?" Goku asked. "How about I go to Earth and talk to the people face to face?" she suggested. "No, stay here. We can use your help here. You can talk to them from here" Goku said. Cheena just sighed as she shook her head from side to side.  
  
Slowly Cheena descended to the ground and landed beside Vegeta. "Want me to ask them again?" she asked him. Vegeta growled as he clenched his fists in anger. Gritting his teeth, he glared at her. "Try as many times as it take. Show them how frustrated you are. They are not listening to you when you're trying to be nice so show them how angry they are making you" Vegeta said. Cheena sighed as she looked up at her dad. "Ok" she said as she prepared to ask again. "Everyone on Earth, do not let Buu win. Help us! RAISE YOUR HANDS AND GIVE US YOUR ENERGY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE" she yelled as she looked up at the sky. Down on a certain part of Earth, where the snow was falling stood two guys. "So you're going to do it?" one of them asked. "Yeah, that little girl as been asking us nicely so I figure I should. Besides, if Buu is still alive then I think we should do everything we can to beat him" he said. Slowly he looked up to the sky and raised his hands. "Well do you feel like an idiot?" the other guy asked. Just then the mans energy flew from his body and towards the sky. Putting his hands down, he started to catch his breath. "No sir, you're not getting mine" the other man said as he clenched his fists.  
  
Back on the Kai planet, Cheena listened as the people were talking about the situation. "Don't raise your hands. She's trying to steal our souls" a few of them said. "WHAT? Why would I want to steal their souls?" Cheena questioned as she glared at Vegeta. He had his fists clenched as he listened to them as well. "Idiots, they deserve to die" he said. Before Cheena could respond, a loud crash caught her attention. Turning her head, she looked to see dust coming out of a cliff. "Oh no, Buu" Hercule said as he looked as well. Majin Buu was embedded in the wall as Kid Buu looked at him with a smirk on his face. Struggling to free himself, Majin Buu glared at Kid Buu. With a smile on his face, Kid Buu extended his left hand towards Majin Buu. Grabbing him by his antenna, Kid Buu retracted his arm back towards his body. Majin Buu screamed as he was pulled towards Kid Buu. As he reached him, Kid Buu pulled back his right hand. As soon as Majin Buu was in reach, Kid Buu punched Majin Buu in the stomach. Majin Buu's mouth flew open as Kid Buu punched him repeatedly in the stomach.  
  
"Vegeta, he's not going to last" Cheena said as she looked at Vegeta. "I know, he doesn't have anything left" Vegeta said as he watched. "This can't happen to Buu. Buu cannot die in my dreams" Hercule said as he watched as well. "We have to help him" Cheena said as she turned her attention back to the two Buu's. Kid Buu continued to hit Majin Buu in the stomach. With one last punch, he smiled as he looked at the condition of Majin Buu. Hanging onto his antenna, Kid Buu let Majin Buu dangle in his hand. Muffled sounds were coming out of Majin Buu's mouth as he had his eyes closed shut. Kid Buu smirked at Majin Buu as he let him go. Majin Buu's body fell slowly through the sky hitting the ground below. "Majin Buu" Cheena yelled as she looked at his lifeless body on the ground. Kid Buu landed on the ground and looked at Majin Buu. Stretching out his right hand, he placed his palm over Majin Buu. "Me Buu, not you" he said as a ki blast started to form in his hand.  
  
"No, Buu" Cheena yelled as she watched. "He's going for his finisher" Vegeta yelled. "No way, not while the champ is here" Hercule said as he jumped off the cliff. "Wait" Cheena yelled as she watched Hercule. Hercule ignored her as he ran towards Kid Buu. Bending down, he picked up a rock and hurled it towards Kid Buu. The rock made direct contact with Kid Buu's head. "He hit him" Cheena said as she watched. Hercule had a shocked look on his face as Kid Buu turned his head and looked at him. "I hit him...in the head" Hercule slowly said. "Uh oh" Cheena said as she looked at Kid Buu and over to Hercule. "We have to help him" she said as she looked at Vegeta. "Why? He's the one who ran down there" Vegeta said as he looked at her. "C'mon Vegeta" Cheena said as she glared at him for a moment then looked back at Kid Buu and Hercule. Turning around, Hercule ran back to the cliff and stood in front of it. "C'mon Buu, I dare you" he shouted once he reached Cheena and Vegeta. *Oh yeah, talk trash when you're with us* Cheena said to herself. Kid Buu put his ki blast away and fully turned towards Hercule. Looking at him, Vegeta and Cheena, his head rose slowly towards Goku and the spirit bomb.  
  
"Buu, you better be looking at the clouds" Cheena yelled as she followed his glance from her, Vegeta and Hercule towards her dad and the bomb. Looking back at Buu, Cheena clenched her fists. "Now what?" Vegeta said as he clenched his fists as well. Kid Buu looked at Goku and growled in anger. "Uh oh" Goku said as he looked at Kid Buu. "Kakarot, I'm going to distract Majin Buu and buy you some time" Vegeta yelled to Goku. "Vegeta, you've been wished back already. You don't want to loose your life" Goku yelled as he watched. Cheena watched as Vegeta took off towards Buu. "Dad!" she yelled getting his attention. "I'm going to help Vegeta. Talk to the people of Earth and get them to give us their energy" Cheena yelled as she took off after Vegeta. "Cheena!" Goku yelled as she disappeared out of sight. Buu yelled in anger as he disappeared as well. Flying towards Goku, he was stopped by Vegeta. Cheena came beside him and looked at Kid Buu. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked as she took her fighting stance. Kid Buu looked at Vegeta and Cheena before starting to laugh. He held his arm out and let it swing back and forth as if it was broken. "Fool, I'll rip that arm right off" Vegeta yelled as he pointed to him. Before Vegeta could attack with a punch, Kid Buu punched him as hard as he could in his stomach. "Vegeta" Cheena yelled as she watched blood fall from his mouth. Growling, Cheena charged towards Buu. Pushing Vegeta to the side, Buu looked at Cheena. Yelling in anger, Cheena pulled back her fist and prepared to punch him but Buu's fist in her jaw stopped her from that. Her saliva flew from her mouth as she sailed back a bit. Kid Buu laughed as he pulled back and punched her in the stomach, just as he did Vegeta. Cheena leaned forward in pain as blood came out of her mouth.  
  
"Vegeta, Cheena!" Goku yelled as he watched. Grabbing Cheena by the hair, Buu continued to punch her in the stomach. Vegeta held onto his stomach as he watched Buu. "Kakarot, any time now" he yelled. Buu laughed as he extended his hand and punched Vegeta in the face sending him back a bit. "Dad, talk to them" Cheena said as she tried to catch her breath. Buu laughed at her as he went back to punching her repeatedly in the stomach. Blood flowed down her mouth with every hit. Goku shook with anger as he watched the attack on Cheena. Deciding he had seen enough, Goku prepared to talk to the people of Earth. "Fellow Earthlings, please we need your help. Raise your hands and give us your energy. There is no time left. I beg of you. Please raise your hands" Goku shouted. Down on Earth, a group of Indians looked up at the sky as Goku's voice ran down on them. "Who is that father?" a young man in the group asked. "I think you know. That's Goku, I'm sure of it. He saved me from death" the older man said. "Yes, that is him" the young boy said. "Raise your hands Upa. Give him your energy. Everyone raise your hands" the older man said. Everyone in the tribe raised their hands and gave up their energy to the spirit bomb. Over in the mountain side, stood Tien and Chatzou. Both had their hands raised as they looked up at the sky. "Show him Goku. Show him what real power is" Tien said with a smile on his face. Over in a snowy village stood a group of people listening as well. "I think I know that voice, its Goku" said an android. "Hey, I think you're right Eighter. Here Goku" said a teenage girl with red hair. She raised her hands high in the sky followed by everyone else around her. In the city itself, people still stood around and ignored Goku. A truck slowed down and a girl with blue hair stepped out. "That guy sounded cool" she said as she raised her hands as well.  
  
"People please, raise your hands and give us your energy, please" Goku begged. Looking back at the scene in front of him, Goku saw Kid Buu continue to beat on Cheena and Vegeta. Buu punched Vegeta in the stomach and quickly went after Cheena with another punch. Going back to Vegeta, Buu punched him in the stomach, then kicked him into the ground below. "No, Vegeta" Cheena said as she held onto her stomach as tight as she could. Vegeta's body hit the ground hard and slide back a bit. Buu laughed as he flew down to the ground. Jumping around, he stared at Vegeta. With one stomp to the chest, Buu turned around and looked at Goku and the spirit bomb. Without hesitation, he took off towards him. "NO!" Cheena shouted as she flew in front of her dad. "Cheena, you can't take much more of this" Goku said as he looked at his daughter. "Don't worry about me dad" she said as she took her fighting stance once again. Putting her hands above her head, Cheena shouted. Slowly her energy formed into a ki blast that she sent straight towards Buu. Buu was ready to dodge it when another blast hit him from behind. Both blasts hit Buu directly. As the smoke cleared, Buu was unharmed. "Oh man" Cheena shouted as she stared at him. Buu looked at her then turned around to see where the other blast came from. There stood Vegeta with his palm out, staring at Buu. Buu growled as he disappeared, then reappeared in front of Cheena and Goku. "Leave her alone" Goku shouted. Buu smiled as he punched Cheena in the stomach again.  
  
No words came out of Cheena's mouth as she leaned forward. Grabbing her by her hair, Buu flung her towards the ground. "CHEENA!" Goku shouted as he watched her hit the ground with a loud thud. Vegeta slowly made his way over to her before collapsing on his knees. "No, he's hurt!" Goku shouted as he watched. Cheena struggled to make it into a sitting position. Rolling onto her stomach, she looked to see Vegeta on his hands and knees. "Ve...Vegeta" she said weakly as she crawled towards him. Buu growled as he watched her. Sweat was pouring down Vegeta's face as he looked up at Cheena. "Stand up runt. We are not going to let that pink freak beat us. We'll beat him" he shouted. Cheena stopped crawling and tried to stand up. Making it to her knees, she started to breath heavily. "We'll beat him" she told herself as she made her way to her feet. Walking wobbly towards Vegeta, she stood in front of him and glared at Buu. "I'm waiting for you, you stupid blob" she yelled as she stretched her arms out. Buu laughed as he disappeared before heading right for Cheena. Cheena shook a bit but soon stopped as she clenched her teeth together. Buu flew towards her and kicked her in the face, sending her back into Vegeta and sending those two tumbling back together. As they stopped rolling, Cheena was laying on top of Vegeta with her eyes barely open. "He's a jerk" she said as she tried to catch her breath. Before she could move, Buu appeared and stepped on her back. Cheena screamed in pain as Buu picked her up and tossed her in the air. Looking at Vegeta he grabbed him by the neck and tossed him up as well. Goku watched and grew angry with every passing second.  
  
"Can't you understand! If you don't help now then we're all going to die. Please think of your children. I'm watching one of mine right now sacrifice her life for all of you. Please help us" Goku shouted to the people of Earth. Down on Earth, Gohan and the other's grew angry as well as they listened to Goku's pleas. "This is crazy. Why isn't anyone helping?" Gohan asked as he looked at Piccolo. Goten clenched his fists as he looked at the ground. "No, Cheena! Why won't they help her. She's getting hurt" he said. Trunks just shook as he looked at the ground as well. "The people just need to see what they are suppose to believe" Piccolo said. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "I mean the people can't see Goku or Cheena but they can see us. Let's split up and tell anyone whose willing to listen to raise their hands and give up their energy" Piccolo said. "Yeah, we have to save our dad's and Cheena" Trunks said as he looked at Piccolo. "Excellent idea" Gohan said. "Let's do it" Piccolo said as he took off in one direction, Gohan in another and Goten and Trunks went another way together. Gohan flew over the city and landed in the middle of the street. "People please, the voices were telling the truth. You have to raise your hands" he yelled. Everyone ignored him as they went on with their daily routines. "They won't listen" he said as he watched the people carry on like nothing was wrong. Over on a farm, Goten and Trunks were trying their luck with the people there. "You have to raise your hands" Trunks said to one man. "I'm busy kid now beat it" the man shouted. "Please, our dad's and my sister are fighting Buu right now. We have to help them by raising our hands" Goten said. A lady came up behind the two with two ears of corn. "If you play over there, I'll give you these" she said. Trunks just frowned as Goten took one of the ears of corn. "I love corn" he said with a smile on his face. Over at the amusement park, people ran for their lives as Piccolo landed. He just frowned as he looked around the now empty amusement park.  
  
Back on the Kai planet, Cheena and Vegeta were seriously in trouble as Buu continued his assault on them. He kicked Cheena in the stomach, causing her to bounce off the wall. As soon as her body made contact, Buu was on her and kicked her in the air. Vegeta was laying on the ground but not for long. As quick as he could, Buu grabbed Vegeta by the leg then flew up and grabbed Cheena by her leg. Holding their legs in each of his hands, he swung them around and around. Cheena and Vegeta both had their eyes closed as Buu continued to swing them around. Down below Hercule watched as Buu continued to get the upper hand on Cheena and Vegeta. With one big swing, Buu let go and sent Cheena and Vegeta crashing into the ground below. He had a smile on his face as he looked at what he did. Goku clenched his teeth as he looked at what happened. "Please, don't you care if you live or die? HURRY!" Goku shouted to the people. They continued to ignore him. Hercule listened as well as the people talked about how they weren't going to raise their hands. He grew angrier with every person he heard.  
  
Clenching his fists in anger, he shook a bit. "What is wrong with those idiots? Why can't they help us. What is wrong with you people? How many times have I saved you? C'mon" he shouted out loud. Unknown to him, the people on Earth heard his voice. "That was the Champ" said one of them. "He's the one who saved us from Cell" said another. Goku blinked a few times as he heard what the people were saying. Hercule smiled as he threw out a peace sign. "People, I was working under cover. That's why I didn't speak to you sooner. Now raise those hands so I can defeat Majin Buu" Hercule said to the people. Over on the field, Buu and Vegeta were going at it with a few lefts and rights. Cheena stood up with her hands placed on her stomach. Disappearing, she flew up to Goku and stood in front of him. "Are you ok?" Goku asked as he looked at his daughter. Her clothes were shredded. Her face was scratched with blood on the side of her mouth. "I'm ok but what was that?" she slightly yelled. "What was what?" Goku asked. Cheena frowned as she looked down at Hercule still in his peace sign mode. "He's taking the credit! He hasn't done anything. Those stupid little..." Cheena started before Goku stopped her. "Cheena, let him talk. As long as we get everyone's energy then it's alright. As long as you know the truth it will be ok" Goku said. Cheena growled as she continued to look at Hercule. Looking up, Hercule noticed the look on her face. "Sorry, but I think it would work better if I told them I was the one beating Buu" Hercule said to her. Cheena growled again but soon sighed. Nodding her head, she looked over at Vegeta who was still holding his own with Buu then looked at the spirit bomb hoping that Hercule's words meant something.  
  
On Earth everyone laughed as they raised their hands. Even at the World Martial Arts tournament, everyone had their hands raised. "With his special powers Hercule has managed to talk to the entire world" the announcer said. Everyone chanted Hercules name as they gave up their energy. Cheena had a huge smile on her face as she looked at the spirit bomb. "It's getting bigger. He did it! Hercule actually got the people to listen" she shouted as she just smiled in happiness. Hearing a crash caused her to turn around and drop her smile. Looking she saw, Vegeta laying on the ground, trying to catch his breath and Buu right in front of him with a grin on his face. "Vegeta" she shouted as loud as she could. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Goku and Cheena. "Runt, Kakarot!" he said. Looking above Goku, he saw that the spirit bomb was getting bigger and bigger. Sitting up, he looked at Kid Buu with a smirk on his face. Extending his arm, Buu wrapped it around Vegeta and pulled him up into the air. Down below on Earth, everyone was cheering on Hercule as they continued to supply their energy. Hundreds of small white clouds of energy flew from the people and headed straight for Goku and the spirit bomb. Buu continued his assault on Vegeta as he pulled him towards him and punched him in his face. Unwrapping his arm, he kicked Vegeta in the stomach. "Hang on Vegeta, the energy is coming" Cheena yelled. With one hard kick, Buu kicked Vegeta in the chest, sending him flying to the ground. His body bounced, as he turned and laid on his stomach.  
  
"VEGETA!!" Cheena shouted as she flew down to him. Placing her hand on his back, she shook his gently. "No, this can't end like this. Vegeta please get up" she pleaded. Water formed in her eyes as she looked at him. His body laid still with his eyes closed shut. "Vegeta!" she said as she rested her head on his back. "Wake up please" she pleaded as the tears flowed down her face. "No, it's over" Goku shouted as he watched from above. Just then the spirit bomb grew larger and brighter as everyone's energy came to it. Looking up, Goku saw that the spirit bomb was complete. "Here we go!" he shouted. Cheena looked up and smiled at the sight in front of her. "Vegeta, they did it. They gave up their energy. C'mon and look" she said as she shook him again. Hercule stood with his mouth open as he glared at the spirit bomb. He was actually at a loss for words. Just then Buu landed beside Cheena and Vegeta. Quickly standing up, Cheena looked at Buu. "Stay away from him" she shouted as she took her fighting stance. Buu laughed at her but soon stopped as he turned and looked at the spirit bomb. Cheena turned her head and smiled. "YEAH!" she shouted as she turned and knelt near Vegeta. "Look Vegeta!" she shouted. Slowly opening his eyes, Vegeta looked to see the large bomb above Goku's head. He slowly laughed as he watched. "This is it! Cheena, Vegeta, get out of the way" Goku shouted as he prepared to end this battle once and for all.  
  
AN2: That's it for now. Next week this good vs. evil battle will be over. I can't wait to write about it. I would now but I'm tired. This episode was really cool. I mean all of Goku's buddies were back in this one, from Launch (at least the blue hair girl looks like him), to Android 8 and Snow up in the mountains down to the small Indian boy named Upa. It was cool seeing them all grown up. Anyway, I'll see you all next week with the end of the Buu war. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! 


	55. Kid Buu's Demise

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena  
  
AN: To ChocolateEclar: To answer your question, yes I will be continuing on with Cheena. I just don't know how yet. Either I'll go with the end of DBZ when she's 17 and go on until DBGT when she is 27 or I'll go back and deal with her growing up from 7 to 17. Not sure yet. But yeah, you can expect more from Cheena in due time as soon as I figure out what to do. If anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears.  
  
AN2: Sorry for not posting Saturday or yesterday. I got held up on both days. Ok, enough with the talking. I know you want to read about the end of the Buu saga and I want to write it so here it is. Chapter 55. Enjoy and see you at the end as always.  
  
Glaring up at the spirit bomb, Kid Buu had a wide eyed look on his face. With his teeth clenched, he continued to look at the large white ball above Goku's head. "This is it. C'mon Vegeta" Cheena said as she looked down at him. Dust was blowing everywhere as Cheena knelt down next to Vegeta. "We have to go" she yelled at him as she watched him dig his fingers into the ground. "I can't" Vegeta said as he continued to struggle. Cheena's mouth dropped as she looked at him. "If this is a joke Vegeta, I'm not laughing" she said. Vegeta growled as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Does it look like I'm laughing runt? Now get out of here! Forget about me" he said as he turned his glance back to the ground. "No way. I am not leaving you. I'll help you move" Cheena said as she grabbed his arm. "Let go of me and get out of here" Vegeta yelled as he pulled his arm away from her. Cheena growled as she glanced at him. Stretching her arm in the air, Cheena glanced over at the cliff where she once was. Slowly her pole flew over to her and into her hand. "What are you going to do with that? Knock me out and carry me?" Vegeta snapped at her. Cheena growled again as she looked at him. *I keep being nice and he keeps being mean* Cheena said to herself. "I'll think of something" Cheena said as she looked over at her dad.  
  
Up above, Goku had his teeth clenched as he looked at Cheena and Vegeta. "Vegeta, Cheena! Get out of the way" he yelled down to them. "Dad, Vegeta can't move" Cheena yelled up to him. Goku's mouth dropped open a bit as she looked at her. " You've got to be kidding. What are you saying?" he asked her. "I'm saying he can't move from this spot and I can't leave him here" Cheena yelled back at her dad. "Runt, stop being so stubborn and get out of here. I'll be fine" Vegeta said. "No, you'll be dead and I'm not going to let that happen. Now stop snapping at me and let me think of something to help you out of this" Cheena said. Vegeta grunted as he looked at her. "Cheena, you and Vegeta have to get out of there" Goku yelled as he glared at the two of them. "What are you waiting for Kakarot, fire that thing. Be a true Sayian" Vegeta yelled as he turned his hands into fists and slammed them into the ground. "I can't Vegeta" Goku yelled at him. Cheena looked back and forth between her father and Vegeta. *I have got to get Vegeta out of here. Maybe my pole can do something. It's suppose to be magic and I haven't seen it do anything yet. I hope the Kai's didn't lie* Cheena said to herself as she looked at the pole in her hand. Over on the side, Buu had a smile on his face as looked back and forth between Goku and Vegeta. Waving to Goku, he walked towards Cheena and Vegeta. "Cheena look out" Goku yelled. "Huh?" Cheena said as she turned around just in time to see Buu kick her over Vegeta and towards the ground.  
  
"Cheena!" Goku yelled as he looked at her. Slowly Cheena sat up and placed her hand on her stomach where Buu kicked her. "Jerk!" she muttered to herself as she looked at him. She watched as Buu walked over and stepped on Vegeta's back. Making her way to her feet, Cheena tightened her grip on her pole. "He's smart. He knows dad isn't going to launch the bomb until Vegeta moves" she said as she looked at Buu. He had a smile on his face as he looked up at Goku. Digging his fingers into the ground, Vegeta slowly looked up in Goku's direction. "Don't waste our efforts with your sentimental rubbish. Fire that thing" he yelled. "I can't. It's because of you that we've gotten this far" Goku yelled back. Just then Buu raised his palm in the air and prepared a small ki blast. Cheena's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "I have to do something. I have to help dad but I can't leave Vegeta. There's no telling what he's going to do to him since he can't move" Cheena said as she looked at her pole. Clenching her teeth she growled a bit. "Do something!" she yelled at it. The pole did nothing. Dropping her hand with the pole, Cheena sighed. "I wish this pole would do something and protect my dad" she said. All of a sudden the pole flew out of her hand and towards Goku.  
  
"What?" Cheena said as she watched her pole go towards her dad. Goku raised his eyebrow as he looked at Cheena's pole approach him. "What is that going to do?" he asked. The pole just floated in front of him. Down below Buu started to laugh as he fired the ki blast. "Dad!" Cheena yelled as she watched the blast head towards Goku. The blast flew closer and closer towards Goku. Suddenly the pole started to spin in a circular motion. The blast flew into it and vaporized. "Yeah!" Cheena yelled as she jumped in the air. Buu had a frown on his face as he prepared two blasts this time. Firing both, he watched as the blasts flew into the power pole and disappeared as well, leaving Goku unharmed. "Go Pole! Go Pole! It's your birthday!" Cheena cheered as she started to do the cabbage patch. Buu glanced at her then up at Goku. Quickly he fired many blasts towards Goku. The pole stopped spinning as the blasts neared. Glowing a bright red it flew towards Goku and lightly touched his shirt causing him to glow a shade of red as well. As the blasts neared, each one hit Goku head on but none hurt him. "YES!" Cheena yelled as loud as she could. Buu stopped firing the blasts and glared at Cheena. Taking his foot off of Vegeta, he disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" Cheena asked as she looked around. Suddenly Buu appeared behind her. "Cheena, turn around" Goku yelled but not fast enough. Before Cheena could turn around, Buu kicked her in her back. Screaming, Cheena flew over and landed stomach first on top of Vegeta. "Get off me runt" Vegeta yelled as he continued to move. Cheena sat up slightly and growled. Suddenly Buu appeared above her and brought his foot into her back. Yelling a bit, Cheena's body flew up a bit before landing back on Vegeta. Buu growled as he continued stepping on her back. Over on the side, Hercule growled as he watched what was happening as well. "Darn him!" he said as he narrowed his eyes. Just then a sound behind him caused him to turn around. His eyes watered up as he looked to see Majin Buu behind him. He was battered and bruised but still ok. He had his eyes narrowed and growled slightly. "Buu?" Hercule said as he ran towards him with his arms out wide. "Buu, I thought you were dead" he said as he reached him. Majin Buu remained quiet as he watched Hercule run towards him. As Hercule neared, Buu pulled back his hand and smacked Hercule across the face sending him flying to the side. Leaving a stumped Hercule behind, Majin Buu slowly made his way towards Kid Buu, Vegeta and Cheena. "Buu?" Hercule questioned as he placed his hand on his red cheek. Kid Buu continued to step on Cheena's back. Her screams slowly faded as her breathing became fainter. "Why isn't dad throwing the bomb?" she asked Vegeta. Vegeta shot his eyes open as he looked at Cheena through the corner of his eye. "What are you saying runt?" he asked. "We have to defeat Buu and right now I don't think I can move either. Maybe dad should just throw it" she said as water appeared in her eyes. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta slammed his fists into the ground. "Kakarot, do it!" he yelled as loud as he could.  
  
Up in the air, Goku was safe behind Cheena's power pole. His eyes were glued on both Vegeta and Cheena. Quickly closing his eyes, he opened them again. "This is all messed up" he said as he gritted his teeth. Closing his eyes once again, he shot them wide open. "Vegeta! Cheena! Forgive me! I can't do it!" he yelled as he shut his eyes. "Dad, do it" Cheena yelled as tears fell down her face. Vegeta remained quiet as he heard the low tone of her voice. Buu started to laugh as he looked up at Goku. With one stomp, he drove his foot down into Cheena's back. Cheena screamed but slowly quieted down. "Runt!" Vegeta said, waiting for her to answer him. Laughing, Kid Buu moved away from Cheena and placed his palm over her. A ki blast appeared in his hand as he prepared to fire it but someone knocked him away from her. It was Majin Buu. Tackling him onto the ground, the blast flew into a nearby cliff and exploded. Turning his head to the side, Majin Buu looked at Hercule. "Grab them!" he yelled. Hercule looked at Majin Buu. "Right!" he said as he ran over and grabbed both Vegeta and Cheena. Flinging them both over his shoulder, he took off. Majin Buu had Kid Buu pinned down for awhile but soon Kid Buu fired a ki blast and sent Majin Buu sailing away. "Don't die Buu!" Hercule said as he continued running.  
  
Looking back, Hercule looked up at Goku. "What are you waiting for? It's now or never" he yelled as he continued to run. Moving away from Goku, Cheena's power pole lowered to the ground. A smirk appeared on Goku's face as he watched Hercule run off with Vegeta and Cheena. "Way to go Champ. You really are a hero" he yelled as he pulled his hands back. More then a few feet away from the action, Hercule slowly laid Vegeta and Cheena down on the ground. "You'll be safe here. I saved you both because I'm the champ" he said as he placed his hands on his waist and threw his head back. Cheena slowly sat up and looked at Hercule. "You knocked Buu away?" she asked him. Hercule looked at her and smirked. "Not really. Majin Buu did but I risked my neck and ran out there to get the two of you" he said. Cheena just smiled as she looked at him. Slower then usual, she made her way to her feet. Looking up, she gazed at Goku with the bomb over his head. "Hey, shouldn't you be resting along with this guy? Isn't your back hurting you?" he asked. Placing her hand on her lower back, Cheena looked back at Vegeta. "I'll be ok! I can take a little pain. I have to see my dad fire that bomb" she said as she turned and looked at her dad once again. "So how is that thing going to work?" Hercule asked as he looked up at Goku as well. "I guess he throws it and Buu dies" Cheena said. "Oh, ok!" Hercule said. Looking back at Vegeta, Cheena sighed. "Take care of him" she said. "Wait, where are you going?" Hercule asked as he reached out towards her. "To my dad" she said as she placed two fingers on her forehead. In an instant, she disappeared. "How'd she do that?" Hercule asked as he looked around the area he and Vegeta were in.  
  
Appearing beside her dad, Cheena looked him over. "I see my pole protected you" she said as she flew around him and looked him over. "Hey, are you ok?" Goku asked as he looked at Cheena. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at him. "This is me you're talking to dad" she said. Goku just smirked as he looked at her. "That much pain, huh?" he said. Cheena stifled a laugh as she nodded her head. Turning her head to the side, Cheena looked to see Kid Buu looking at where Majin Buu landed. "Dad, I think its time" she said. Nodding his head, Goku looked down at Kid Buu. Pulling his arms back he prepared to fire the blast. Looking through the corner of his eye, Kid Buu turned his head and looked up at Goku. "This is for you Buu from the people of Earth. Spirit Bomb!" he shouted as he launched the bomb. Sailing to the ground, the bomb went straight for Buu. With his teeth clenched, Kid Buu pulled back his hands and fired a small ki blast at the spirit bomb. The blast hit the bomb and disappeared. Kid Buu's eyes went wide as he watched the bomb get closer and closer. "This is it!" Cheena yelled with a smile on her face. Pushing his hands in front of him, Goku sent the blast to the ground. Rolling on the ground, the blast continued on towards Kid Buu.  
  
Putting his hands up, Kid Buu pushed the spirit bomb back. His feet skidded across the ground and the bomb pushed him backward. "Dad, he's stopping it" Cheena yelled with her fists clenched. "What!" Goku yelled as he watched as well. Holding the bomb in place, Buu continued to hold it back and away from himself. "C'mon dad!" Cheena yelled as she looked at Goku. "C'mon go! Go!" Goku yelled as he continued to push forward. Buu screamed as loud as he could as he held the bomb in place. "It won't budge" Goku yelled as he continued to push. Gritting her teeth, Cheena flew in front of Goku. Placing her hands out, she tried to push it as well. "Push!" she yelled as she pushed her hands in front of her. Sweat was coming down her face as her effort was becoming useless. Slowly Kid Buu started to push the bomb back towards Goku and Cheena. "NO WAY!" they both yelled together. "No, we have to continue to push it Cheena. This is not our energy. It belongs to the people of Earth so that means we can't loose" Goku yelled as he continued to push. "Right!" Cheena said as she pushed her arms forward with every bit of strength she had.  
  
Up on the lookout, everyone was waiting around to see what was going to happen. "Why can't we see the fight mommy?" Marron asked 18. "Because it's on another planet" 18 replied. Just then Piccolo touched down on the ground. "Piccolo!" Krillin yelled. Chi-Chi looked up and smiled. "Gohan!" she yelled. Videl had wide eyes as she felt someone's arm on her shoulder Turning around she looked to see a smiling Gohan looking down at her. Clenching her fists, she started to beat on his chest. "I've been worried sick about you, you idiot" she yelled as she started to cry. Gohan placed his hand behind his head as he let Videl beat on him. "Gosh, I'm sorry Videl. I wish you wouldn't cry" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Chi-Chi placed her hands up to her mouth as she looked at her son and Videl Water was forming in her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't cry either. He's my son, I should be crying" Chi-Chi said. Bulma walked up to Chi-Chi and smiled. "Easy there Chi-Chi. You're son's growing up" she said. Looking down the two woman looked to see Goten and Trunks smiling up at them. "Hi mom!" they both said. Bulma and Chi-Chi both started to tear up as they bent down and hugged them. Looking at Goten, Chi-Chi slowly stood up and looked up at the sky. "Mom, what is it?" Goten asked. Everyone looked at Chi-Chi as she looked up at the sky. "Mother?" Gohan asked as he wrapped his arm around Videl's shoulder. "I have you two here but what about Cheena and Goku? They're still fighting that monster" she said. Goten looked at Trunks who had a frown on his face. "Do you think we'll win?" Goten asked Trunks. Trunks looked at Goten then up at the sky. "We'll win!" he quickly said. Back on the Kai planet, Goku and Cheena still had their hands full with the spirit bomb and Kid Buu. "Would you two stop playing and finish this" Vegeta yelled as he held onto Hercule for support. "We're trying Vegeta" Cheena yelled. Maintaining her position, Cheena transformed into a Super Sayian and continued to push. "I've lost all my power" Goku yelled. Even with Cheena transformed, she still wasn't able to push the blast back to Kid Buu. Down below, Kid Buu continued to push the blast back to Goku and Cheena.  
  
"Dad, he's too strong" Cheena said as she slowly sailed back towards Goku. "No, don't give out on me now" Goku yelled to himself as he also started to get pushed back. Over on the side, Hercule and Vegeta just watched. "No, they can't do it. We've overestimated his strength" Vegeta said. Kid Buu started to laugh as he looked at the spirit bomb. "NO! Cheena, hold on!" Goku yelled as he pushed with all his strength. "Dad, I'm trying" Cheena said as she started to become tired. "Cheena, I know you're tired but you have to continue to push the spirit bomb. We can't let him win" Goku yelled. Shutting her eyes, Cheena pushed as hard as she could. Buu laughed as he slowly started to walk with the bomb in hand. Being pushed back, Cheena opened one of her eyes. "Dad, he's moving with it. He's got it under control" she yelled. Pushing the bomb with all his strength, Buu sent the bomb back towards Cheena and Goku. "Dad, I don't know how long can..." Cheena said as she dropped her hands and her Super Sayian transformation disappeared. "No Cheena, keep going. Find your strength and use it. Use it and hold off the spirit bomb" Goku yelled. Cheena looked at the spirit bomb as it came closer and closer to her. *I'm so tired but I can't quit* she yelled to herself. Placing her hands out in front of her again, Cheena continued to push as hard as she could.  
  
Vegeta and Hercule continued to watch as both Cheena and Goku continue to get pushed back. "Dendee, we need you here now. Kakarot and the brat are tired out. Come here now and heal them. It's now or never" he yelled. Up on Namek, Dendee looked at KabitoKai. "He's right! I can help them if I go there" Dendee said. "Yes but I've given up too much energy. Instant Transmission won't work now" he said. "Oh no!" Dendee said. "Vegeta, we don't have enough energy to make the jump" Dendee yelled back to Vegeta. "Great, now what? Hey, this is in your hands now. We need more energy. Talk to your people" Vegeta said as he looked over at Hercule. Hercule just stared at him in shock. Slowly the spirit bomb rose off of the ground and towards Cheena and Goku. With his hands above his head, Buu continued to push the bomb towards them. Vegeta looked at Hercule the at the bomb. "If we can't heal the runt and strengthen Kakarot then we'll strengthen the bomb. It's the only way" he said. "NO! VEGETA DON'T DO IT" King Kai yelled. "The people of Earth have already give you all they had. If they give anymore then they will die" he said. Looking at Hercule, Vegeta punched him in the chest before looking up at the sky. "Quiet you old fool. You know we don't have any other choice" Vegeta said as he slowly walked away from Hercule. Turning towards Hercule, Vegeta clenched his fists. "Now talk. Tell them we need more energy" he said. Hercule just looked at Vegeta with a confused look on his face. "But I..." he stuttered out. The blast continued on towards Goku and Cheena at full speed. "I can't" Hercule said as he shut his eyes. "Then the whole universe is going to die" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Cheena glared at the bomb as it came towards her. "NO!" she yelled as she started to grow angry. Clenching her fists, she slowly started to shake. "Cheena, if you have any energy left, please use it. Use it to hold the blast back" Goku yelled as he tried to steady himself from being blown back. Looking at her dad through the corner of her eye, Cheena looked at the bomb. Flying towards it, Cheena transformed one more time. Standing directly in front of the bomb, Cheena placed her hands on it and pushed. Screaming as loud as she could, she tried as hard as she could to push it back. *Can't give up!* she yelled to herself as she continued to scream out. Down below, Vegeta was still glaring at Hercule. "Do you hear the runt? She's pushing as hard as she can but she can't hold on any longer. Do it! Get the energy" he yelled. Looking down at the ground, Hercule sighed. "Maybe your right! Maybe there isn't any other way" he said. "DON'T YOU GIVE IN!" King Kai yelled out. Collapsing onto his knees, Hercule just sighed. "I can't!" he said as he placed his hands out on the ground. Slowly Cheena was getting pushed back as she held onto the spirit bomb. "Dad, I can't stop it. He's stronger then me" Cheena yelled as she continued to push. Goku dropped his hands as he looked at Cheena. Sweat was coming down his face. "Keep going Cheena. Use your energy" Goku said. Buu continued to walk forward with ease as he pushed the blast towards Cheena.  
  
"I just can't do it! It would destroy me" Hercule said as he looked at Vegeta. "What do you mean?" Vegeta asked. "I'm been a fake my entire life but they believed me. They love me and if I turn my back on them now, what would that make me?" he asked as he looked down at the ground. Vegeta growled slightly as he walked towards Hercule. "Not even I could sink that low" Hercule said as he continued to look down at the ground. Reaching down, Vegeta grabbed Hercule by the front of his shirt. "Listen, I'm the one who wished the Earthlings and the planet back to life. If it wasn't for me they would still all be dead" Vegeta yelled. Hercule just shook as he looked at Vegeta. Cheena continued to hold the blast back the best way she could. *This is crazy! He's too strong! Dad can't even help me because of his strength. All of his energy is gone..wait...that's it! I completely forgot!* Cheena yelled to herself. "DENDEE!" Cheena yelled. Goku, Vegeta and Hercule looked at her. "Cheena, what are you doing?" Goku asked. "DENDEE!" Cheena yelled again. "I'm here Cheena!" Dendee said. "Listen to me please. We still have another wish with the dragon, right?" she asked. Dendee had a smile on his face. "You're right!" he said. "I want to make that wish now" Cheena said. "What is she doing?" Vegeta asked as he looked at her. "What is your wish?" Dendee asked. Sighing, Cheena slowly turned her head and looked back at Goku. He had a confused look on his face as he looked at her. "I wish that my dad could get his full energy back. All of it!" Cheena yelled to him. Goku and Vegeta mouths dropped open. "Great idea Cheena" KabitoKai said as he clenched his fists and looked at Dendee.  
  
"Cheena?" Goku said as he looked at her. "I wanted to make that wish earlier but Vegeta wouldn't let me. Great wish, huh?" she asked as she continued to push the blast back. Goku smiled as he looked at her. *Great wish Cheena! Great Job!* he said to himself. Over on planet Namek, Dendee approached the dragon. "I have the 3rd wish. I wish that Goku had his full strength back" he yelled. The dragon looked at him and smiled. "It shall be done" he said. "Yes!" both the Elder and KabitoKai said. Back on the Kai planet, Cheena dropped one of her arms. "I can't continue. I'm getting tired" Cheena said. "Just a few more minutes Cheena" Goku said as he awaited his newly given energy. Dropping her other hand, Cheena quickly flew back towards her dad. "I'm sorry" she said. "It's ok Cheena. I've got it! My power! I've got it back" Goku said as he flew in front of her. Transforming into a Super Sayian, Goku placed his right hand out and held the blast back. Powering up, Goku raised his hands above his head and brought it down in front of the blast. Soon the blast started to go in the opposite direction, towards Buu. Buu shielded his face but soon looked to see the blast coming right for him. "Yeah dad! Do it!" Cheena yelled as she watched. Putting his hands up, Buu tried again to push the blast back. His foot went through the ground as his mouth dropped open. "It looks like it's the end of the road Buu. It's a darn shame" Goku said as he maintained his strength on the blast. "Maybe you'll come back some day as a better person I hope. I'd like that. Maybe we'll have a little one on one" he said with a smile.  
  
Clenching his left hand into a fist, he slowly opened it up and placed two fingers sideways on his forehead. "Adios! I'll be waiting for you Buu" he said with a smile as he pushed the blast towards Buu. The blast pushed forward causing Buu to move his hands and let the blast press against his face. "KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled. "DADDY!" Cheena yelled, "FATHER!" Gohan yelled, "GOKU!" Dendee yelled "DO IT!" they all yelled together. Holding onto his right hand, Goku screamed out as he pushed the spirit bomb into Kid Buu. Kid Buu screamed as he slowly broke down and disintegrate into nothing as the bomb exploded. As the light faded, Cheena looked to see nothing but her dad glowing brightly. She looked around and smiled as Kid Buu was nowhere to be found. Returning to her normal state she flew over to Goku who powered down. "You did it!" she said as she flew in front of him. Goku smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and hugged her. Cheena wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "No, we did it! You really are tough" he said. Cheena looked at her dad and smiled. "I wasn't that strong against Buu but I'll get stronger with practice and you training me" Cheena said. Goku smiled as he hugged her again. "Yeah, I'll make sure you get stronger" he said. Cheena just continued to smile. Slowly the two lowered to the ground. "It's over!" Cheena said as they got closer to the ground. Vegeta looked up at them. "It's about time" he said as he collapsed forward. Goku landed on the ground and put Cheena down. Looking at Vegeta, Cheena slowly walked towards him with Goku following. Standing in front of him, Cheena dropped down to one knee. "Hey Vegeta, you ok?" she asked. Vegeta just grunted. A smile appeared on Cheena's face as she looked at him before looking back at her dad. "We all make a pretty good team, especially you two" she said. Vegeta looked up at her then at Goku who was giving Vegeta a thumbs up sign. Turning to Vegeta, Cheena smiled. "You're ok V-man" she said. Vegeta just smirked as he returned Goku's thumbs up. "You're not so bad either runt" Vegeta replied. "Hey, are you ever going to call me Cheena?" she asked as she smiled at him. Vegeta looked at her then over to Goku then back to her. "Sure...runt!" he said. Cheena frowned but soon smiled. Goku started to laugh which caused Vegeta to laugh. Looking at her dad and Vegeta, Cheena joined in and laughed as well. After a long hard day, the battle was finally over and the world was safe once again.  
  
AN3: I'd like to take this time to tell you about a friend of mine's fic. Her name is Gigi and she has a fic out called "Are you the one?" It is a fic about herself and my character Cheena babysitting Trunks and Goten. I know it's weird because I am named as Goten's twin sister but in this fic I'm not. I am just a normal girl. I guess she's just using my name but it's me. Please check it out and give her your opinion on it. She'd really appreciate it and so would I. Thanks!!  
  
AN4: The battle is over! This was a great saga and I enjoyed every bit of it. Now even though Buu is gone, we still have more to go with everyone especially Cheena. I will have the next chapter out either later today but no later then tomorrow. If anyone has any ideas for Cheena after all of this please tell me when you review or e-mail me. Again sorry for the delay. PLEASE REVIEW! SEE YA LATER! THANKS! 


	56. New Start

Disclaimer: DBZ or the characters do not belong to me no matter how hard I wish for them to be mine.  
  
Claimer: Cheena does belong to me and I didn't have to wish for her to belong to me either.  
  
AN: No more Buu saga! Awww! I am going to miss it but now we have times of peace. Here is Chapter 56. Enjoy and see you at the end as always.  
  
All around, from the planet Namek, to Other World, to Earth, everyone was celebrating the end of Kid Buu. Cheers and screams escaped everyone's mouth as they slapped high fives and hugged one another. On the Kai planet the celebration wasn't as joyous as everywhere else. Vegeta was sitting on the ground catching his breath and relaxing and Goku was sitting on a rock, doing the same. Sitting in-between both of them sat Cheena in an Indian Style position. Releasing her hair from its tight ponytail, Cheena straightened it then put it right back into a ponytail. Leaning back, she looked up at the sky. "It's all over" she said. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled it out. Sitting up, Cheena turned her head towards Vegeta. He had his eyes directed to the ground, deep in thought. Turning her head towards her dad she saw that he was in his own thoughts as well. "What could they be thinking about? We won" she said to herself. Standing up, Cheena looked at the cliff where she was standing earlier on. "Oh yeah" she said as she took to the air. Goku and Vegeta looked at her as she flew over to the cliff and landed on it. "What are you doing?" Goku asked. Cheena smiled as she saw what she wanted, her power pole. Bending down, she picked it up and smiled. "Maybe this has some power after all. Maybe it grants wishes since I wished for it to protect me dad and it did. Maybe I should wish for food" Cheena said with a smile. Looking around, she saw the case for the pole lying near-by. Walking over she picked it up and attached it to her back. Tossing the pole in the air she leaned to the side, allowing the pole to fall right into the case.  
  
Slowly Hercule walked over to Goku with a smile on his face. His clothes were slightly ripped but for the most part still intact. "Is he..Is he..Did you finish him off?" he asked Goku. Looking down at the ground, Goku had a smile on his face. Leaning forward, Hercule's smile grew bigger. "Tell me!" he practically yelled. Looking up at Hercule, Goku smile increased a bit. "You did!" Hercule said as he started to laugh. Goku just smiled as Hercule continued to laugh out loud. Cheena smiled as she looked at her dad but slightly frowned as she looked at Hercule. *He better not get credit for all of this. Sure he did a few things and he did get the people to donate the energy but he didn't do it alone* Cheena said to herself. Taking off once again, she landed beside her dad. "It's all over Hercule" she said. Hercule continued to laugh as he ran over and picked her up. Cheena narrowed her eyes as Hercule spun her around and laughed. "We did it! We beat Buu" he yelled as he continued to spin her around. *We? We who?* Cheena said to herself. Smiling politely, Cheena started to laugh as Hercule set her down on the ground. Turning to her dad, she ran over to him. Goku smiled as he picked Cheena up and placed her on his knee. "He's really happy" she said as she smiled at him. Goku just nodded his head and smiled. "We did it! People of Earth, Buu is no more! Thanks to all of you this nightmare has ended" Hercule shouted to the people of Earth. On Earth, everyone cheered as they heard the news. "Hercule! Hercule! You did it champ! Hercule!" all the people of Earth shouted and cheered. Up on the lookout, Videl's cheeks were red as she closed her hands and her eyes. She shook a bit as she gritted her teeth. "How embarrassing" she said as she continued to shake. Everyone else around her cheered and celebrated now that Buu was gone.  
  
On the Kai planet, Cheena's mouth dropped open as she heard the people chanting Hercules name. "What the? They're cheering for him and he's not saying anything? He is such a weak, lying..." Cheena started before Goku placed his hand over her mouth. Turning to face him, Goku removed his hand. "But dad, he's getting credit for beating Buu. He helped but we did most of the work. It's not fair" Cheena slightly yelled as she glared over at Hercule. "He's the champ. Those people love him and they believe him. I know the truth, our family and friends know the truth and you know the truth, right?" Goku asked. Turning her head back to her dad, Cheena nodded. "So that's all we need. Let them believe him" Goku said. Sighing, Cheena turned towards Hercule as he continued to laugh with his hands on his waist looking up at the sky. *Like he could beat Buu by himself. Yeah right!* Cheena said to herself as a smirk appeared on her face. Looking to the side, Cheena heard barking. Running up to Hercule was Bee with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Look at the mighty puppy dog" Hercule said as he bent down and picked Bee up. Bee continued to bark as he licked Hercules face. Cheena smiled as she looked at the two. Turning to her dad again, Cheena smiled. "Bee's cute. Can Goten and I get a dog like that?" she asked. Goku smirked as he placed his hand behind his head. "You better ask your mother" he said as he started to laugh. "No way!" Cheena yelled as she raised her eyebrows. Goku just laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.  
  
Hearing a noise, Goku and Cheena looked to see Dendee, the Elder and KabitoKai. "Hey!" Cheena yelled as she hopped off of Goku's lap and looked at them. "You did it!" Dendee yelled as he ran towards her and Goku. Smiling Cheena took off and ran towards him. Grabbing onto his hands, Cheena spun around and around with him. "Cheena, great thinking with the wish" Dendee said as he let her go. Placing her hand behind her head, Cheena smiled. "Thanks" she said as she looked down at the ground. The elder and KabitoKai looked around their planet. "It's not that bad considering what happened here. At least the grass is short" the elder said. Cheena just laughed but soon stopped as she looked at Vegeta. Standing up, he took a few steps before falling down to the ground. "Dendee, you think you could help him?" she asked. "Of course" Dendee said as he ran over to Vegeta. Placing his hands over him, they started to glow along with Vegeta. Soon all his cuts and bruises were gone. "Yeah" Cheena said as Dendee moved away and Vegeta stood up. "Now dad" she said as she turned to Goku. Walking over to him, Dendee healed Goku as well. "How does that feel dad?" Cheena asked as Goku stood up. "Pretty good" Goku said as he smiled at her. "Now its your turn" Dendee said as he healed Cheena as well.  
  
As Dendee moved away, Cheena smiled as she looked at her hands. "I feel great" she said as she looked herself over. "Hey Dendee, do you know how to change outfits?" she asked. "Sorry, no" Dendee said. Shrugging her shoulders, Cheena just looked at her outfit. It was ripped in some places but it wasn't that bad. "Dad, do you think mom is going to like this outfit?" Cheena asked. Goku just smiled as he placed his hand on top of her head. "Yeah, she'll think you look cool" he said. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked up at her dad. "We are talking about mom, right?" she asked. Goku just laughed. Hercule laughed as Bee continued to lick his face. "Are you as hungry as I am?" he asked Bee. Bee just barked. Placing her hand on her stomach, Cheena sighed. "I'm hungry too. I hope mom makes a lot for dinner. I'm starving" she said. "Me too" Goku said as he placed his hand on his stomach as well. The two started to laugh but soon stopped when they noticed that Bee jumped out of Hercules hands and ran off. "Where are you going?" Hercule asked as he looked at Bee. Cheena tilted her head to the side as she looked at Hercule walking after Bee. "Where are they going?" she asked as she followed after them. Noticing that Hercule stopped walking Cheena stopped and dropped her mouth in shock at the sight in front of her.  
  
Majin Buu was laying on the ground with his eyes closed shut. Bee was beside him looking back at Hercule. "Buu? Dad, Vegeta, it's Buu" Cheena yelled as she ran past Hercule and towards Buu. Vegeta and Goku turned around and looked in the direction Cheena went. Kneeling beside Bee, Cheena placed her hand on Buu's stomach. "Buu?' she said as she leaned over and looked into his face. He remained motionless as Cheena looked at him. Walking to the other side of Buu, Hercule knelt down and placed his head on Buu's stomach. "Buu are you ok?" he asked as he listened for any sign of breathing. "He's hurt" Cheena said as she looked at Hercule. Hercule just nodded his head in agreement. Leaning his head back on Buu's stomach, Hercule immediately lifted his head. "He's breathing! He's alive!" he shouted. Cheena smiled as she turned around to see her dad and everyone walking over to them. "Dad, he's alive" she yelled. Goku just looked at the scene in shock. "Hey green dude, come here and heal him" Hercule said as he waved over Dendee. "Yeah Dendee, hurry before he dies" Cheena said as she stood up. A sweat dropped down Dendee's face as he looked at Goku.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta yelled as he clenched his fist in anger. "What do you mean Vegeta? We have to help him or he'll die" Cheena said as she turned towards him. "Have you lost your mind runt? Move!" Vegeta shouted as he pointed his hand towards Buu. Cheena's mouth flew open as she looked at him. "What? No? Vegeta, you can't. It's all over. We won" she said as she stared at him. " Runt, get away from him It's not over until he's dead" Vegeta yelled as he kept his hand out towards Buu. "You can't. He's my friend" Hercule said as he looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, please don't kill him. He's my friend as well" Cheena said. "He is not your friend. He is a monster and he must be destroyed now" Vegeta yelled. Water started to form in Cheena's eyes as she glared at Vegeta. Spreading her arms out she stood between Vegeta and Buu. "No, I won't let you" she said. "Stop being so stubborn runt. Get out of the way or I'll blast you too" Vegeta shouted. Cheena held her ground as she turned and looked at her dad. "Dad?" she said as she looked at him. Goku looked at her then over at Buu. "This has nothing to do with Kakarot now get out of the way" Vegeta continued to shout. "Wait, this Buu isn't like the other one. He'd never do those bad things he did before again" Hercule shouted from behind Cheena. "So what? And what if he blows his stack again and produces another killing machine?" Vegeta shouted at him. "Well I don't know?" Hercule said. "Well I do. It would be the end of the universe. You might want to take a gamble like that but I don't" Vegeta yelled. Hercule just glared at Vegeta as he started to shake.  
  
"Vegeta, just listen. I'm sure Buu won't be a problem. He was bad but now he's good. He has a heart now, I mean look how much he cared about Hercule and Bee. He loves that dog. I'm sure Hercule could let him stay with him and Videl, right?" Cheena asked as she turned towards Hercule. "Yeah, I'll take full responsibility" Hercule said as he nodded his head. "See" Cheena said as she looked back at Vegeta. "Oh and then he can snap when that dog gets hurt. No way! Now get out of the way runt or I'll blast you right along with that fool, the mutt and Buu" Vegeta yelled. Hercule jumped up and slowly inched back. "No Vegeta! Listen to me! Buu saved us. He fought Kid Buu to allow us to collect the energy, remember? When Kid Buu was about to blast me away, he showed up and saved me. He saved my life Vegeta as well as yours. You may not care that he saved you but I care that he saved me and I'm going to do the same thing for him" Cheena said as she backed up towards Buu. Looking back at him, she turned to Vegeta and held her ground. Vegeta growled as he looked at her. "This runt is a fool" he said. Cheena looked at Vegeta and waited to see what was going to happen. "Dendee!" Goku said. Dendee looked at Goku. "Go ahead and heal Buu" he said.  
  
Cheena's head shot directly towards Goku. "Huh?" she said as she looked at him. Hercule was shocked as well as Vegeta, who looked at Goku. "Are you nuts? Explain, right now' Vegeta said to him. Cheena just looked at her dad waiting to hear what he had to say. "I'm just returning the favor that I owe him. He saved Cheena's life and I'm thankful for that so I owe him one. Apparently Cheena and Buu are friends and if she thinks he won't be a problem then I believe her" Goku said. Vegeta gritted his teeth as he turned and looked at Cheena. She had a smile on her face as she looked at her dad. "You'll see Vegeta. He'll be good. He'll be one of us" Cheena said as she smiled at him. Vegeta growled as he looked at Cheena then at Buu. "You'll see Vegeta" Cheena said. "Shut-up runt!" Vegeta snapped. "C'mon Vegeta, Buu deserves this and you know it" Goku said. "But Goku, the earthlings don't know what happened. They might be scared of Buu" KabitoKai said. "Well we could keep Buu indoors for 6 months then use the dragonballs to erase the peoples memory of Buu" Goku said. "Yeah, we could do that" Cheena said as she looked at KabitoKai. "So it's settled right?" Goku asked Vegeta. "Yeah, it's brilliant, if you don't have a brain" Vegeta said as he dropped his hand. "Thank you Vegeta" Cheena shouted as she ran over and hugged his leg. "Don't touch me" Vegeta snapped. Cheena smiled as she moved over to Goku. Bending down, Goku picked her up. "Thanks dad" she said. Goku just laughed. "Thank you Cheena. I'll never forget this" Hercule said as he went back to Buu. "No problem. Dendee!" Cheena said as she looked at him. "Right!" Dendee said as he ran towards Buu and started to heal him.  
  
Holding onto KabitoKai, Goku, Vegeta, Dendee, Cheena, Hercule and Buu all arrived back to the lookout. Cheena had one hand around Goku's neck as he held onto her. "Bye KabitoKai. Thanks" she yelled. Goku supported Cheena in one of his arms and waved goodbye with the other. "See you around KabitoKai" he said. KabitoKai waved goodbye then disappeared. Cheena smiled as she looked at her dad. "It feels good to be home" she said. "It sure does" Goku said as he walked along with Vegeta and Dendee beside him. Cheena just smiled as she saw everyone. "HEY!" she yelled. Everyone turned around to see them and smiled. "YEAH!" everyone yelled as they ran over to them. Jumping out of Goku's arms, Cheena ran over to Gohan and jumped up into his arms. "Gohan!" she yelled. "Che!" he said as he hugged her. Goten ran to Goku and jumped in his arms. "Dad" he said. "Good to see you again Goten" Goku said as he held him up in the air. "My baby" Chi-Chi yelled as she ran to Cheena. "Mom!" Cheena yelled as she jumped into Chi-Chi's arms. "My baby! You're ok!" Chi-Chi said as she hugged her tight. "Mom, too tight" Cheena said. Releasing her, Chi-Chi looked her over. "What are you wearing? When we get home you're going right back into your other outfit. Maybe even a dress" Chi-Chi said as she placed Cheena down on the ground. "Dress? Me?" Cheena said as she looked at Goku and Goten. "Ha! Ha!" Goten said as he started to laugh. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
Trunks and Bulma were happy to see Vegeta. Bulma had tears in her eyes as she gave him a thumbs up. Goku put Goten down on the ground. Cheena and Goten looked at one another for awhile before giving each other a hug. "I missed you sis" Goten said as they pulled apart. "Same here bro" Cheena said as she hugged him again. "So how was it" Goten asked as they pulled apart again. "Goten, I don't want to hear about any of that from any of you" Chi-Chi said as she glared at the two of them. "Yes mom" both Cheena and Goten said together. Chi-Chi looked over at Goku with her hands folded in front of her face. Leaning over, Cheena whispered in Goten's ear. "I'll tell you later" she said. Goten just laughed. The two started to laugh as they looked at one another. Trunks walked over and looked at Cheena. "So Cheena, how was.." he started before Goten covered his mouth. "Sssh, mom doesn't want to hear about it. Cheena's going to tell me later" he said as he removed his hand. Trunks looked at Goten then over at Cheena. She was just looking at him. Smiling, she ran over and gave him a hug. "I missed you too Trunks. Did you miss me?" she asked as she moved back. Trunks just looked at her as he placed his hand behind his head. "Well?" Cheena asked as she smiled at him. Trunks cheeks turned red as he looked down at the ground. Goten smirked as he slapped Trunks on the back. "Yeah!" Trunks said. Cheena laughed as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Going over to Goten, she did the same thing. "Cheena! I told you not to do that!" Goten shouted as he wiped his cheek on his shirt. Trunks just smirked as he looked at Cheena.  
  
Videl looked around as everyone was celebrating. Looking behind her, she looked to see Hercule coming out with Bee. "Hi daddy" she said with a laugh. Hercule laughed as he ran over and hugged Videl. Bee barked as he circled the two embracing. Cheena looked back at Hercule and Videl and ran over to them. "Hercule!" she said as she pulled on his leg. Videl and Hercule both looked down at her. Bending down, Hercule smiled at her. "You want to get him?" he asked her. Cheena nodded her head then ran behind a white pole. "Everyone Cheena and I have a surprise for you" Hercule said as he stood up. Everyone turned towards him wondering what was the surprise. "Look!" he said as he pointed behind him. Everyone looked to see Buu walk out with Cheena on his shoulders. "It's Majin Buu" Cheena said as she placed one hand on his neck and waved with the other. Everyone screamed as they looked at him. "Cheena, get away from him" Chi-Chi yelled as she held onto Goku. Buu made a funny face as he looked at everyone. Cheena laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cheena, what are you doing? Get away from him" Trunks said as he took his fighting stance. "Easy there Trunks!" Goku said as he jumped in front of him. "It's ok son, he's our guest" Vegeta said. Looking at Trunks, Cheena jumped down and ran over to him. "It's ok Trunks! He's my friend. He won't hurt me" Cheena said. Trunks looked at her then over to Buu. Hercule started to laugh as he placed his hand behind his head. Cheena smiled as she looked at Trunks. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards Buu. "Buu, this is Trunks" she said as she held onto his hand. Trunks smiled as he looked at Cheena holding his hand then over to Buu. Buu just laughed as he extended his hand. Trunks looked at Cheena who nodded her head. Reaching towards him, Trunks shook his hand. "See" Cheena said as she held onto Trunks hand. Trunks just smirked as he looked at Buu then Cheena.  
  
Turning around, the three looked to see everyone gathered in front of Goku. Looking at one another, Cheena let go of Trunks and ran over to her dad. Goten held onto his left pants leg and Cheena held onto his right. Trunks ran over to Vegeta, who had a smirk on his face as he looked at Trunks and Buu went over to Hercule. "Sorry I've been gone so long. Guess what, elder Kai granted me a life so I'm not dead anymore" Goku said. Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes as she looked at Goku. "You're kidding me. You mean we can live as a family of five in our little house again?" she said. "That's what I was planning on if you guys will put up with me" Goku said. "Of course dad" Goten and Cheena said at the same time. Looking at one another, the twins laughed. Chi-Chi looked at her kids then at Goku. Running over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. Cheena smiled as she looked at Goten who smiled back at her. "We're a real family now" Cheena said as she looked up at her mom. Goten just laughed as everyone watched husband and wife embrace. "Don't worry, I'm back for good. I love you Chi-Chi" Goku said as he continued to comfort his wife.  
  
6 months went by and as Goku promised he summoned the dragon and erased the memory of Buu from the peoples mind. Now everyone was happy and went on living a normal life...well almost normal. Cheena sat on Buu's shoulders with her arms folded across her chest. Instead of her gi outfit, she was wearing a short sleeve white shirt with a pair of dark blue pants. Her hair was still in that ponytail and two strands of hair was still hanging in front of face on each side. She had her eyes narrowed and a frown on her face. Buu marched proudly down the street with a smile on his face. "Can you believe my mom? She wouldn't let dad get me those lollipops. She said it would ruin my teeth. I wasn't going to eat all three at one time. It's no fair! First she tried to make me wear a dress and now this. What do you think?" Cheena asked as she looked down at Buu. Buu continued to walk with a smile on his face. "Hello?" Cheena said as she knocked her hand on the top of his head. Buu looked up at her and smiled. "Buu hungry" he said. Cheena sighed then smiled. "Yeah, let's go get something to eat" Cheena said as she looked around at the stores. Buu looked around as well and spotted a little girl licking an ice-cream cone. "That look good" Buu said as he walked over to her. Bending down, Buu looked at the girl as she licked the ice-cream. "Uh excuse us, where did you get that?" Cheena asked the girl. The girl narrowed her eyes as she pulled her ice-cream away. "Go get your own at the ice-cream store" she said as she continued to lick it. Cheena narrowed her eyes as well. "C'mon Buu, we have to go get some money and then we can.." Cheena started before Buu stood up and walked away. "Buu, where are you going?" Cheena asked as she held on. Buu remained quiet as he walked on towards the ice-cream store. Going inside, he looked at all the flavors. "Buu, we need money and I don't have any" Cheena said as she patted her pockets.  
  
"14 flavors! 2 for everyday of the week. So, which flavor would you two like?" a man behind the counter asked. Looking up at Cheena, Buu smiled. "What flavor do you want?" he asked. Cheena looked down at him then at the case of ice-cream. "You have money Buu? OK, I want..." Cheena said as she thought about what she wanted. With a smile on her face, she leaned down and whispered to Buu. Buu smiled as he looked at the man. "Cheena and Buu want all of them on cones" he said as he smiled at the man. The mans mouth dropped open as he looked at the two of them. Cheena stood beside Buu as she tried to steady her ice-cream on the cone. The ice-cream went over her head as she looked up at it. "Wow, I'm going to enjoy this. Thanks Buu" she said as she licked her lips. Buu just smiled as he looked at his tower of ice-cream as well. "Let's go Cheena" Buu said as he started to walk out the store. "Uh Buu, did you pay for them?" Cheena asked. Buu stopped walking and looked down at her. "Pay? Buu and Cheena have the cones so we leave" Buu said. "Not with those cones you won't" the guy said as he snatched the cones out of Cheena and Buu's hand. "You both can get these back when you two come up with some money" the man said as he looked at Cheena and Buu. "Hey that's ours give it back" Buu shouted as he looked at the man. "Not without money it's not" the man said. Buu growled as he started to blow steam. "Uh, let's go get some money Buu, then we can get our ice cream" Cheena said as she grabbed his hand. Buu looked at her then at the man. With one last growl he placed Cheena on his shoulders before walking out.  
  
"Buu and Cheena need money to get ice-cream" Buu said as he walked around. "Yeah I know. My mom isn't going to give me money to buy ice-cream. She'll probley say I can't have it because it's junk food" Cheena said as she sighed. As the two walked on they looked to see a crowd of people surrounding someone or something. "Let's go see what's going on?" Cheena said as she looked at Buu. Nodding his head, Buu walked over to the crowd of people. "Look at all this money I have in my hands. It can belong to one of you if you can stay on your feet for 3 minutes against my associate Bad Bull B" a man with sunglasses on yelled to the crowd. Buu and Cheena looked to see a man with boxing gloves on jabbing with lefts and rights. "It costs 10,000 zennie to try but you get 100,000 zennie if you win" the man said. Raising her hand, Cheena looked at the man. "Excuse me sir, I want to try" Cheena said. Everyone looked at her and started to laugh. Narrowing her eyes, Cheena looked at everyone. "What are they laughing at?" Cheena asked Buu. He just shrugged his shoulders as he looked at everyone laughing. "This is a challenge for men not little girls besides I doubt you have 10,000 zennie so why don't you go play with your dolls or something" the man said. The people in the crowd started to laugh harder as they looked at Cheena. Cheena growled as she clenched her fists. Hoping off of Buu's shoulders, she pushed through the crowd and stood face to face with the loud mouth man. "Listen here, don't call me a little girl. I don't have any money but if you really want to prove your friend is strong and I'm not then why don't you let me fight him for free. I can take him" Cheena said with a smile. The man looked at her then over to Buu. "Is she serious?" he asked him. Buu nodded his head and smiled. "Yes I am, so do we have a deal. If I win, I get the money" Cheena said. The man rubbed his chin as he looked at Cheena. "Fine, but don't blame me when you lose and start to cry and don't go get your mother on me either" the man said as he laughed. Cheena started to shake as she looked at the man. "Don't mention my mom now let's do this" Cheena shouted as she turned towards the man she would be fighting.  
  
"You can do it Cheena! Get the money and we get ice-cream" Buu shouted. Cheena smiled as she looked at him. "This is going to be fun" Cheena said as she started to stretch her muscles. "You're wasting your time little girl" Bad Bull said as he smiled at her. Cheena smirked as she twisted from side to side. "Ready! Now let's see what you can do" she said as she took her fighting stance. "Ok, you asked for it" the guy said as he pulled back his right hand. "Don't hurt her too bad" Bad Bull's friend said. "Don't worry I won't. I don't want to see her cry" Bad Bull said as he bent down. Bringing his arm forward, he punched Cheena in the stomach. Cheena stood still and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "I said I was ready" Cheena said with a smirk on her face. Bad Bull growled he delivered a few left and right punches to Cheena's stomach. Cheena yawned as she placed her hands on her hips. "Has it been 3 minutes yet?" she asked Bad Bull's friend. His friend had his mouth wide open as he looked at Cheena. "This girl is good" one guy said in the crowd. "Yeah, she hasn't cried yet" another one said. "This is boring. Cheena get the money so we can get the ice-cream" Buu yelled. "Ok, sorry mister" Cheena said as she pulled back her right hand and punched Bad Bull in the face. The crowd was silent as they watched Bad Bull go sailing back through the brick wall behind him. "Bad Bull! Are you ok?" his friend asked as he ran over to him.  
  
Cheena just looked at him and sighed. "Sorry but me and my friend are kinda hungry" she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Wow, did you see what she did?" one person asked from the crowd. "Yeah, she's great" another one said. Walking up to the man, Cheena pulled on his leg. "Can I have my money now?" she asked. The man shook as he tossed the money to Cheena. "Take it!" he yelled. Cheena smiled as she collected the money and ran to Buu. "I got it" she said. Buu picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Ice- cream" he yelled as he walked back to the ice-cream store. A few minutes later Cheena and Buu came out of the ice-cream store with what they wanted. Cheena walked beside Buu as he held all the ice-cream in his hands. "Thanks!" Cheena said as they both walked off. The man behind the counter was shocked as he held the money in his hands. "100,000 zennie!" he said as he ran out the store. "Miss, you forgot your change" he yelled. Cheena stopped and turned to him as did Buu. "We got the ice-cream so we go. You keep money" Buu said. "But Buu, we get money back" Cheena said. "No, he keep money. Cheena and Buu go now" Buu yelled as walked off. Cheena sighed as she walked after him. *I had money and I lost money* Cheena said as she followed after Buu.  
  
Buu and Cheena sat on a bench enjoying the ice-cream. "This is great! It was worth every cent" Cheena said as she licked her ice-cream. "Uh huh" Buu said as he ate his ice-cream. Out of all the ice-cream the two had, they only had two scopes on their cones left. Just then Bulma appeared with a bag of food and placed it beside Cheena. "Men, you can't trust them can you. Carry that bag for me would you Buu?" Bulma asked as she walked off. Cheena and Buu continued to eat their ice-cream with a smile on their face. Raising her eyebrow, Cheena looked to see a bag beside her and Bulma walking off. "Bulma!" she yelled as she quickly finished her ice-cream and picked up the bag. Bulma continued to walk off. "If Trunks and Vegeta think they can fly off every time shopping takes more then an hour then they have another thing coming" she continued to yell. "Bulma" Cheena yelled as she ran behind her. Turning around, Bulma looked down at Cheena. "You forgot your bag over there" she said as she handed it her. "Cheena, what are you doing with that?" she asked as she looked back at Buu. He was still sitting on the bench eating his ice-cream. "Majin Buu!" she yelled causing Cheena to jump a bit. Buu stopped eating his ice-cream and looked at an angry Bulma.  
  
Walking beside Bulma, Cheena smiled as she looked around. Buu had Bulma's package in his hands as he walked on the other side of Cheena. The three went into a jewelry store. Cheena smiled as she looked at all the sparkling jewelry. "Wow!" she said as she ran to the nearest glass case and looked inside. "Bulma, these are nice" Cheena said. Bulma nodded her head and looked at the man behind the counter. "Excuse me sir, I want all of them" she said. The man's mouth dropped as he looked at her. "The whole case ms?" he asked. Bulma just nodded her head. Just then two guys ran in with their guns in their hands. "Freeze!" one of them yelled. Cheena turned and looked at them. "Hey that's the guy I beat for the money' she said as she looked at Bulma. Bulma had a smirk on her face as she looked at the men. "Why don't you just leave?" Bulma said. "Shut-up you stupid woman" Bad Bull yelled. Bulma clenched her fists and growled at the man. Sirens were heard as the cops sped towards the store. "Listen, you better go or you'll have to deal with Majin Buu" Bulma said. "Majin who?" Bad Bull asked. Cheena smiled as she walked towards the man. "Hi, remember me?" she asked. The mans eyes bulged out of his head as he looked at Cheena. "You?" he said as he backed up. "Buu look" Cheena said. The men looked to see Buu looking at them. "Oh its you two who gave Cheena the money" he said. The men looked at Buu then at Cheena. "Want to fight again?" Cheena asked as she started to stretch her arms. "NO!" both men yelled.  
  
Outside, the cops were asking the men to come out when Sayiaman and Sayiagirl arrived. "We can take it from here" Sayiaman said. "Yeah" said Sayiagirl. "Sayiaman and Sayiagirl! Protectors of truth and justice" they both said together as they did their poses. Just then the door open and out walked the two men. Walking by Sayiaman and Sayiagirl, the two gave themselves in. Sayiaman and Sayiagirl immediately fell backwards. Looking up they saw Buu, Bulma and Cheena coming out of the store. Cheena laughed as she ran over to them. "Sorry Gohan, Videl! We got this one" Cheena said. Gohan and Videl laughed as they looked at her. "Hey, maybe I should join you two. Yeah, Sayiaman, Sayiagirl and...Sayiakid" Cheena said as she smiled at them. Videl looked at Gohan and smiled. "Yeah you can join us but you'll have to learn all the poses and change your voice" she said. Cheena frowned as she looked at them. "No way! I'm not doing that stupid dance you do. Forget it" she said as she walked back to Buu. Gohan and Videl fell backwards again as Bulma just laughed.  
  
Night fell at the Son house. Cheena sat in the living room watching t.v. Her eyebrows went up every time she heard her dad, Goten and Trunks laugh from outside. They were in the tub taking a bath. Sighing, Cheena cut the t.v off and went into the kitchen were Chi-Chi was cooking dinner. "Hi mom!" she said. Looking at her daughter, Chi-Chi noticed her facial expression. "Are you ok Cheena?" she asked. "I just wish I had something to do. I'm bored" Cheena said as she sat at the dinner table. "Why don't you go and watch t.v?" Chi-Chi asked. "There's nothing on. How come dad, Goten and Trunks taking a bath together? You used to make Goten and I take baths together" Cheena said. Chi-Chi just looked at her daughter. "Don't worry honey. The boys and Goku are just spending some time together. Later tonight we'll take a bath together, ok" Chi-Chi said as she went back to cooking dinner. " Ok! Mom, am I going to spend some time with dad too?" Cheena asked. "Sure, now that Goku is back, you'll be able to spend tons of time with him" Chi-Chi said. Cheena just sighed. "Oh Cheena, can you take those towels to the boys and Goku and tell them dinner will be ready in a minute" Chi-Chi said.  
  
Nodding her head, Cheena grabbed the three towels and ran out the door. She smiled as she watched Goku hold the boys under water and the smile on their faces when they splashed him. Clearing her throat, Cheena got their attention. "Here, mom said dinner would be ready in a minute" Cheena said as she hung the towels on the edge of the tub. "Thanks Che" Goku said. Goten and Trunks whispered to each other and smiled. The two looked at Cheena and put their hands under the water and brought it up causing water to splash on Cheena. "Goten! Trunks!" Cheena yelled as she twisted the water out of her hair. The boys laughed which made Cheena narrow her eyes. Growling she stormed back into the house and changed her clothes. Sneaking into the kitchen, Cheena grabbed a big pot. Running to the bathroom she filled it with cold water. *I hope you like this* she said to herself as she snuck outside. Goku had both boys under the water as he noticed Cheena. A smile appeared on his face as he released them. "No fair dad" Goten said. Goku just smiled. Just then Cheena appeared behind Trunks and Goten. "Cool off" she said as she dumped the water over them. "CHEENA!" they both yelled as they jumped out of the tub. Cheena laughed as she saw them standing in front of her shaking. Grabbing the towels she started to laugh. "I think you need these" she said. Goten growled while Trunks blushed. Snatching the towels, Goten tossed one to Trunks before covering himself up. "Let's get her" he yelled. "Right!" Trunks yelled as he ran after Cheena with Goten following. "You'll never catch me" Cheena yelled as she ran away laughing with the boys behind her. Goku watched them run around and just laughed. Inside Chi-Chi had a smile on her face as she heard Trunks, Goten and Cheena yelling and laughing. "Things are finally back to normal" she said as she continued with dinner.  
  
AN2: Wow this was long! I had fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it could possibly be Saturday so look for that. That's it for now! C-YA LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! 


	57. Party Time

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or the characters.  
  
Claimer: I do own Cheena! All right!  
  
AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I don't know how this chapter will go because I always work with the tapes but the newest episodes haven't come out yet here so I'm going to swing it and write this chapter the way I think it would have gone. Hopefully I won't be that far off. I hope you all like it. Also you might want to check out my profile since I changed Cheena's bio. OK, enough with the talking, time to write. Here is Chapter 57. Enjoy and see you at the end.  
  
A few days went by and everyone's life was getting better and better. Goten and Trunks still didn't catch Cheena from before and probley gave up on it. It was a great day and everyone was getting ready to head over to Bulma's for a small party. "Mom, please! I'll do anything" Cheena yelled throughout the house. Chi-Chi was sitting in front of her mirror applying her makeup. Cheena stood beside her with a frown on her face. "Don't make that face honey. It might stick that way" Chi-Chi said as she put on her lips stick. "Mom please, I'll do anything. I'll wash the dishes, I'll even cook for you and everyone" Cheena continued to whine. Turning to her daughter, Chi-Chi gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "You're too young to cook" she said as she opened her jewelry box. "I'll learn! Please mom, I'll take out the trash from now on, I'll even take the blame when Goten does something bad just please...don't make me wear this" Cheena whined as she looked over her outfit. She was wearing a yellow blouse with a green skirt that stopped just above her knees and a brown belt around her waist. She had clear stockings on and a pair of brown shoes on her feet that strapped across the top. "I'll do anything you want. Just don't make me wear a skirt. Can't I wear what Goten is wearing?" Cheena asked. Putting on a pearl necklace and earrings, Chi-Chi looked at Cheena. "You two are wearing the exact same thing" she said.  
  
"Goten's wearing the same colors as me but he's wearing pants. Can't I wear pants? Your wearing pants" Cheena said as she looked at her mother. Chi-Chi was wearing a pink blouse with white pants She had her hair exactly like Cheena's except instead of a ponytail in the back, she had it in a bun.. "Cheena, its not that bad. You look beautiful" Chi-Chi said. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena growled slightly. "I don't want to look beautiful. If you like this dress so much why don't you wear it?" Cheena snapped. Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she glared at her daughter. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she yelled. Dropping her hands, Cheena put her right hand to her ear. "Goten is that you! I'm coming!" she yelled as she ran out of the room. Chi-Chi watched her go and growled. "When we get back she is in big trouble" she said as she went back to getting ready. Looking down at the ground, Cheena walked down the hallway and unknowingly bumped into her dad. "Hey, why the long face?" Goku asked as he picked Cheena up. "Mom won't let me change my clothes. I don't want to wear a dress" Cheena said as she sighed. "But you look really pretty in the dress" Goku said. Cheena looked at him and stifled as laugh. "You're just saying that because you're my dad. Have you seen Gohan and Goten?" Cheena asked. "They're in the room. Gohan is getting Goten ready" Goku said as he put Cheena down. Walking by her dad, Cheena went into the room she shared with Gohan and Goten. Walking in, she saw Goten sitting on a chair and Gohan putting on his shoes. The boys looked at the door and smiled at Cheena. "You look nice squirt!" Gohan said as he went back to dressing Goten. "Why are you wearing that dress?" Goten asked. Cheena sighed again as she walked over to them. "Cause mom is making me. I don't want to wear this thing" Cheena said as she pulled at the skirt. "C'mon Cheena, it's not that bad besides you didn't even put on the hat" Gohan said as he finished putting on Goten's shoes.  
  
"What hat?" Cheena asked as she watched Gohan go into a drawer. Goten jumped off the chair and stood beside her. Gohan walked back over with two brown hats. Cheena's eyes went wide as she saw the hats. "No way!" Cheena said as she turned away. Gohan smiled as he placed the hat on Goten's head and the other on Cheena's. Taking it off, Cheena gave it back to him. "I am not wearing that. C'mon Gohan!" she said. "It's not that bad Cheena. It looks cool" Goten said as he straightened the hat on his head. Cheena smirked as she took the hat away from Gohan and placed it on Goten's head. "Then you wear two hats" she said with a smile. Taking the hat off Goten's head, Gohan placed it back on Cheena's head. "Give it a try Cheena. Go look in the mirror and see how it looks" he said as he pushed her towards the mirror. Standing in front of the mirror, Cheena had a frown on her face as she saw her reflection. Her two strands stood on each side of her face and the hat was up on her head because of the ponytail style she had in the back. Just then Chi-Chi walked in and smiled. "You two look so cute" she said as she looked at Goten and Cheena. "Thanks mom" Goten said. Cheena just kept looking at her reflection. Chi-Chi walked over to her and took the hat off her head. "Thanks mom! I told Gohan I didn't want to wear it" Cheena said. "No fair! I'm not wearing it either" Goten said as he took the hat off his head as well. "Goten, Cheena's going to wear it, just not with that ponytail" Chi-Chi said. Cheena's mouth dropped open as Chi-Chi took her hair out of a ponytail, letting her long black hair flow down to her back. Placing the hat back on her head, Chi-Chi smiled at Cheena. "Now, it looks good" she said. Goten smiled as he placed his hat back on his head. "Now hurry up, we're leaving soon" Chi-Chi said as she left the room.  
  
Cheena kept staring at her reflection with a frown on her face. Goten walked over to her and looked at his reflection as well. "We look nice Cheena. Why do you hate it?" he asked. "I don't hate it, it's just that I don't want to wear a dress to Bulma's party. What if you, Trunks and I want to play tag? I can't fly away or roll on the grass or anything in this thing" Cheena said. "It won't be that bad. We just won't play tag" Goten said. Cheena huffed as she took the hat off her head. "Mom said you had to wear it" Goten said. "I am...just in a different way" Cheena said. Placing the hat on her head, she now had it on backwards. "Like?" she asked as she looked at Goten. "Nice, I'm going to wear mine like that" he said as he started to take his hat off his head as well until Cheena stopped him. "Leave it in the front so we don't look exactly the same" she said. "But I want to wear it that way too" Goten now whined. "Fine" Cheena said. Goten smiled as he took his hat off and turned it backwards just like Cheena did. "Everyone let's go!" Chi-Chi yelled from downstairs. "Let's go squirts" Gohan said as he buttoned up his jacket. He had on a blue blazer with buttons and a pair of blue slacks. "You look nice Gohan" Cheena said as she looked at him. "Yeah, Videl is going to like it" Goten said. Gohan blushed as he scratched his cheek. "I'm not dressed up for Videl" he said. Goten and Cheena looked at one another and laughed. "I'm not!" Gohan yelled. Goten and Cheena continued to laugh as they ran out the room. Sighing, Gohan followed after them, closing the door behind him. Goten and Cheena ran outside to see Chi-Chi waiting for them by the air-car. "Turn those hats the right way" Chi-Chi said as she saw the twins. "Please mom!" they both said together. Sighing, Chi-Chi threw her hands in the air. "Fine, get in the car. Goku, Gohan! Let's go!" she yelled. Cheena and Goten stood to the side as Gohan came out the house. "Where's Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. "He said he had something to check on" Gohan said. "WHAT! NO WAY! C'MON WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT HIM" Chi-Chi yelled as she hurried Goten and Cheena into the car. Hoping in the back, Cheena and Goten watched as Chi-Chi climbed in the passengers seat and Gohan in the drivers seat. "PUT THOSE SEAT BELTS ON! GOHAN LETS GO!" Chi-Chi yelled as she glanced at Goten and Cheena then Gohan. Quickly the three of them put their seatbelts on and Gohan took off for Capsule Corps.  
  
Landing in front of the house, Cheena and Goten unbuckled their seatbelts and hopped out. "Do you hear that?" Goten asked Cheena. Cheena nodded as she shook her head to the beat of the music. "C'mon!" Chi-Chi said as she walked towards the front door followed by Gohan, Goten and Cheena. Ringing the bell, she watched as the door slid open and there stood Bulma and Trunks. "Hey Goten! Cheena!" Trunks said with a smile. Goten and Cheena waved as they ran towards him. "Cheena, why are you wearing a dress?" Trunks asked as he looked at her. "Mom made me!" Cheena said as she looked at the ground. "Oh Cheena, you look so cute" Bulma said as she looked at Cheena. "Thank-you" Cheena said softly. "Where's Goku?" Bulma asked as she looked at Gohan and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi frowned as she folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know! He went off somewhere" she slightly yelled. "Oh, well mostly everyone is here. C'mon in" Bulma said as she walked into the house followed by Trunks, Goten, Cheena, Gohan and then Chi-Chi. The music got louder and louder as the group made it to the back of the house.  
  
Everyone was mostly there as Bulma said before. The Son family looked to see Krillin and his family and even Mater Roshi. Tien and Chatziou was even there enjoying the party as was Hercule, Videl and Buu. Trunks and Goten laughed as they ran off. Cheena watched them go and sighed. She watched as her mom went to talk to Bulma and 18 and Gohan went over to Videl. Slowly Cheena walked over to a tree and leaned on it. "Why are you here?" a voice said. Cheena looked on the other side of the tree to see Vegeta sitting down with his eyes closed. "Bulma invited me" Cheena said. Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. "I meant what are you doing over here runt?" Vegeta snapped. Walking towards Vegeta, Cheena stood in front of him. "Everyone else has partnered up with someone. I have no one to talk to. Do you want to talk Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he slowly made his way to his feet. "Vegeta, help with this stuff" Bulma yelled as she stood by the buffet table. Smirking at Cheena, Vegeta walked off with his hands folded across his chest towards Bulma.  
  
Cheena sighed as she walked over to her mother. Tugging on her pants, Chi- Chi looked down at her. "Mom, can I go look for dad?" she asked. Chi-Chi frowned as she looked at Cheena. "No you may not. Now go play" she said as she pushed Cheena along. Taking a quick look at her mother, Cheena smirked as she ran over to the tree she was once at. "Sorry mom!" she said low to herself as she placed two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. Somewhere out in the forest, Cheena smiled as she looked around. She was surrounded by tall trees and patches of grass. "I love it out here. Now I wonder where dad is?' she said as she started walking around. Hearing a few sounds, Cheena looked to see a large tree moving. "What is going on? Trees don't walk" Cheena said as she ran towards it. Pushing through a few branches Cheena smiled as she saw the tree up close. "Hi dad!" she said as she smiled at Goku. Looking down, Goku smiled at Cheena. "What are you doing dad?" Cheena asked. "Just moving this log and then I have to go and watch over some bird eggs. There are a lot of animals that could hurt them" Goku said. Cheena smiled as she clenched her fists. "Can I help? Please? I have nothing to do and the party is ok but I'm already bored" she said. "Sorry Cheena, but you better get back to the party. If I know your mother I'm already in the dog house when I get back. You don't want to get in trouble as well. Just go back and try to have some fun. I'll try to get to the party soon so I won't be in too much trouble" Goku said. Cheena nodded her head even though she wanted to protest. "Bye dad, see you at the party" Cheena said as she placed two fingers on her forehead and disappeared.  
  
Reappearing by the tree, Cheena looked around to see everyone still talking and having a good time. "I bet no one noticed I was gone" she said as she slid down the tree and sat with her legs to her side. Placing her hands on her knees, Cheena watched as her mom laughed and Gohan and Videl whispered to each other and laughed as well. "You're in my spot" a voice said. Cheena looked to see Vegeta with a wrapped up blanket. Getting up, Cheena watched as Vegeta spread the blanket on the ground to reveal tons of food. "Wow, can I have some?" Cheena asked. Vegeta grunted as he looked at her. "Get your own runt!" he snapped. Rolling her eyes, Cheena made her way to the buffet table. As most of the adults walked away, Cheena grabbed a plate and started to pile the food on. Once she was satisfied with what she had, and seeing as how the plate couldn't hold anymore, Cheena looked for a place to sit. Seeing a small table, she walked over and sat down. Rubbing her hands together, Cheena looked at everything she took. "This sure looks good" she said as she prepared to dig in. "CHEENA! COME HERE!" she heard. Looking towards the house she saw Goten waving at her. Looking at her food then at him, Cheena ran towards him. "What? I was about to eat" she said. "Check this out" Goten said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "Where are we going?" Cheena asked as she let Goten pull her along. "You'll see" he said as he pulled her along. Coming outside the house, Cheena looked to see a beautiful red car. "Wow, whose is it?' she asked as she released Goten's grip and ran towards it. Trunks was smiling as he sat inside the car. "It's Yamcha's. This car is nice" Trunks said as he placed his hands on the wheel. Cheena nodded her head as she climbed in beside him. Goten jumped in the back. "If we had the keys we could go for a drive" Trunks said as he looked at Cheena. "Are you nuts? We can't drive" she said. "C'mon, it would be fun" Trunks said. "Yeah Cheena" Goten said from behind. Shaking her head no, Cheena climbed out the car and closed the door behind her. "I'm going back to my food. Don't do anything to that car" she said. Trunks rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "Hey, you're not my mother" he said. "Mines neither" Goten said. Cheena just smirked as she walked off.  
  
Cheena walked back to the back yard just in time to see Bulma toss her food in the garbage. "What a waste. How could someone leave that there?" Bulma said as she went back to her table with Chi-Chi and 18. Sighing, Cheena went back to fixing another plate when Trunks and Goten pulled her away. "What's the big idea?' Cheena said with a small amount of food on her plate. "You never saw us with that car, right?" Trunks said as he looked at her. Cheena looked at him then over to Goten who was looking back and forth. "What did you two do?' she asked. "Goten did it not me" Trunks said as he looked at Goten. "Me? You're the one who pushed too hard" Goten said in his own defense. "Pushed hard? What are you two talking about?" Cheena asked. "Well after you left Goten jumped in the front seat and we were playing around. Then we got hungry so we went to get out the car. I got out fine and so did Goten but when he tried to close the door it got stuck. We both pushed it and I guess we pushed it a bit too hard" Trunks said. "What happened?" Cheena said but soon became quiet as a loud scream was heard throughout the party. "MY CAR! Who put a crack in the window of my car?" Yamcha yelled as he came out the house and looked at everyone.  
  
Everyone at the party froze as they looked at him including the chibis. "Uh oh!" Trunks and Goten said together. Cheena looked at them then over to her mom and Bulma who were looking at her and the boys. "Goten! Cheena!" Chi- Chi yelled. "Trunks!" Bulma yelled. Goten and Trunks looked at one another but Cheena kept her eyes on her mom. "We were out here! We didn't do anything" Cheena said. "I didn't see any of you out here" Bulma said as she and Chi-Chi walked up to them. "We were playing hide and go seek. We didn't do anything" Cheena said. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at Cheena then Trunks and Goten who nodded their heads to agree with Cheena. "Fine!" Bulma said as she walked off with Chi-Chi beside her. Cheena, Trunks and Goten watched them go then sighed. "Man, we owe you one Cheena" said Trunks. "Cheena, if mom finds out you lied then you're going to be in trouble" Goten said. "I know but if I go down you two are coming with me now lets get something to eat" Cheena said. Trunks and Goten agreed and the three of them ran to the buffet table to get some food.  
  
Time past and everyone was sitting around eating and talking. Cheena finished her food and patted her stomach. "That was good" she said as she looked at Goten and Trunks. "Yeah!" they said together. Just then the music started to go faster as a hip beat played around the yard. "Hey Goten, Trunks, let's dance" Cheena said as she jumped off the chair. "I'm not dancing" Goten said as he folded his arms across his chest. Cheena stuck her tongue out at him then looked at Trunks. "Trunks?" she said. Trunks smiled weakly as he looked at her. Shrugging her shoulders, Cheena walked to the middle of the yard and started to dance. Swaying her body from side to side, Cheena kept up with the beat of the music. "I don't know what song this is but its cool" Cheena said as she criss-crossed her legs and bounced from side to side. "GO CHEENA!" Videl yelled as she and Gohan watched. In fact everyone out there was watching as Cheena moved to the music. Bulma smiled as she walked over to Goten and Trunks. "Why aren't you guys out there with her?" she asked. "I don't want to dance' Goten said as he shook his head from side to side. Bulma looked at Trunks who had his eyes on Cheena. "Go dance with her" she said. Trunks looked at his mother then at Cheena. "I don't know" Trunks said as he looked away. "GO MARRON!" Chi-Chi yelled. Bulma, Goten and Trunks looked to see Marron trying to do what Cheena was doing. Cheena shook her body as she crossed and uncrossed her arms to the beat. Marron laughed as she did the same. "Go girls!" Hercule said as he started to move as well. Videl and Gohan both had a sweat drop on the side of their faces as they looked at him. "Um, lets go over there" Videl said as she grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him away.  
  
Bulma smirked as she looked at Hercule "dancing" then over to Goten and Trunks. "Trunks get out there" she said. "No mom" Trunks said. Bulma growled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Cheena and Marron. "Have fun" Goten said as he started to laugh. "He will and so will you" Chi- Chi said as she grabbed Goten's arm and pulled him after Trunks and Bulma. "NO!!" Goten and Trunks both whined as Bulma and Chi-Chi let them go in front of Cheena and Marron. "Dance" she said. Goten and Trunks just stood there looking at each other. Cheena smirked as she grabbed Trunks hand and pulled him towards her. Letting go, she smiled as she started to dance. Trunks looked at her then back at his mom. Bulma had a frown on her face as she looked at him. Sighing, Trunks slowly moved to the music. "Let's go mister! Move those feet" Chi-Chi said as she looked at Goten. "But mom.." Goten started as Chi-Chi pushed him towards Cheena and Trunks. Seeing Goten, Cheena grabbed Trunks hand then grabbed Goten's. Holding on, she spun round and round. The boys looked at her at first then started to laugh. As they came to a stop, they all held their heads. "Now, let's dance" Cheena said as she started to move to the beat once again. Trunks laughed as he danced with her. "Who am I suppose to dance with?" Goten said as he looked at Trunks and Cheena. Just then Marron appeared and tugged on his pants. "Let's dance Goten" she said. Goten frowned but soon smirked as he danced with Marron. Everyone cheered as they watched the kids dance, even Yamcha who didn't seem so upset about his car anymore. Just as the music was about to change, Goku appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh oh!" Goten and Cheena said together as they looked at their mom. Chi- Chi had a frown on her face as she stormed towards Goku. "And where have you been? Huh? You ditch us to go who knows where? Where were you Goku? Huh?" she yelled. Placing his hands behind his head, Goku just looked at his wife. "Sorry Chi-Chi, I was just helping some baby birds hatch. It was so cool" Goku said with a smile on his face Seeing that Chi-Chi was not laughing, Goku's smile went away. "You were suppose to be spending this time with your family and friends and instead you show up late as always" Chi-Chi said as she turned away from him. "But Chi-Chi.." Goku pleaded but Chi-Chi wouldn't listen. "Hey guys" Cheena said as she walked away with Goten and Trunks behind her. "We can't let them fight. Lets do something" she said. "Like what? Mom is really mad at dad" Goten said. "How about we do this" Cheena said as she whispered something to Goten. Goten smiled then looked at Trunks. "What?" Trunks said. Cheena whispered the idea to him and he too smiled. 'Good idea" Trunks said as he ran towards Bulma. Goten ran towards Chi-Chi and Cheena ran towards Goku. Goten and Cheena pulled on their parents legs to get their attention. Both of them looked down at them. "Dad, wanna dance?" Cheena asked as she smiled at him. "Yeah mom, do you want to dance?" Goten asked. Goku and Chi-Chi smiled as they nodded their heads. "Sure" Goku said as he reached for Cheena's hands. Cheena stepped on top of Goku's shoes and danced with him. "Mom?" Goten said as he held out his hand. "Thank you" Chi-Chi said as she took his hand and they started to dance. "How cute! Do you want to show them how its done?" Bulma said as she looked at Trunks. Nodding his head, Trunks led Bulma near Goku and Cheena and started to dance. Krillin walked over and picked Marron up and those two started to dance.  
  
Goten and Cheena looked at one another and nodded their heads. Pulling away from their parents, the two pulled them towards one another. "Your turn" they both said at the same time. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at one another before smiling. Taking her hands, Goku pulled Chi-Chi close to him and the two started to dance. "Yeah" Goten and Cheena yelled as they slapped high fives. Looking to the side, Cheena noticed Vegeta standing by the tree looking at Bulma and Trunks. A smirk appeared on Cheena's face as she ran towards him. "Hey V-man, go dance with Bulma" she said once she reached him. "Don't call me that runt and I'm not dancing" Vegeta snapped. "C'mon V- man, I wanna dance with Trunks" Cheena said. "I said don't call me that and if you want to dance with him then go ahead" Vegeta snapped again. "Well he's busy so go get Bulma so we can dance...V-man" Cheena said with a giggle. Vegeta grunted as he towered over her. "Don't call me that!" he yelled. "I guess my dad was right! You can't dance. Man, I thought he was joking" Cheena said. Vegeta's eyes went wide for a moment as Goten ran up to them. "Hey Cheena, is Vegeta still scared to dance?" he asked. Vegeta growled as he stormed past the twins and towards Bulma and Trunks. "Move boy!" Vegeta yelled as he tossed Trunks to the side and started to dance with Bulma. *I'll show that Kakarot* he said. Trunks ran over to Goten and Cheena with a smile on his face. "Great idea Cheena" he said. Cheena gave him a thumbs up. "So now what?" Goten asked as he noticed everyone coming together and dancing. "Goten, let's dance" Marron said as she ran over to him. Goten looked to see 18 now dancing with Krillin. "Sure" Goten said as he grabbed Marron's hands and started to dance. "I guess that leaves us" Cheena said. "Well me and Master Roshi" Trunks said as he pointed to the turtle hermit. Cheena looked at him then back to Trunks. "Let's dance" she said as she quickly pulled him into the middle of the crowd. The two smiled as they danced the afternoon and night away with their family and friends beside them.  
  
AN2: Ok! That's it for now! That was fun to write! I hope you all are ready for the next chapter because Cheena will no longer be 7. That's right! She will be 17!!! Don't they grow up too fast? My little baby! Anyway, I hope you are all there to check it out and have a look at my profile to see what the adult Cheena will be wearing from now on. No more gi's (until the tournament) but she still rocks the pants. Until then I'll C-YA LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! 


	58. 10 Years Later

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or the characters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Well as told in the last chapter Cheena is no longer 7. She is 17 and I will be writing this chapter and the ones after my way. I think it's about time I did that. Here is Chapter 58. Enjoy and as always see you at the end.  
  
Days turned to months and surprisingly or not so much so, months turned into years. 10 years to be exact. It has been 10 years since the defeat of Buu and the reunion party at Capsule Corps. The time of peace was loved by all but no more then the Z-fighters. "Goku, Goten, Cheena, breakfast!" Chi- Chi yelled as she began to set the table. Throughout the 10 years a lot of changes came about among the Z-gang. Chi-Chi still wore her hair in a bun and she looked a little older but not by much. "GET DOWN HERE!" she yelled as she narrowed her eyes. In almost a flash, Goku and Goten were sitting at the table waiting for the food to be brought in. Goku remained the same in looks and even though he did age a bit, it didn't show at all. He was wearing a light blue gi shirt with a pair of green bottoms. He had orange bands around his wrists which he didn't wear before. Goten had a grin on his face as he looked at his plate he waited to be full with food. He was now 17 and looked completely different from the way he looked when he was 7. His hair was long, almost reaching past his neck. It still stuck out a bit in the front. He was wearing a yellow shirt with green short sleeves with his first and last name on it. Below he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black and orange boots. He wore a pair of orange bands on his wrists just like Goku. Chi-Chi came out of the kitchen with stacks of pancakes and syrup. "All right!" Goten said as he prepared to dig in but Chi-Chi slapped his hand away. "Wait for Cheena!" she yelled as she sat down. Goten growled as he slouched down in his chair.  
  
Upstairs in her room, Cheena was styling her hair as the radio played behind her. Her life changed a lot as she grew up. Once Gohan moved out Chi- Chi and Goku, but mostly Goku, fixed up a room adjacent to Goten who stayed in Gohan's old room. It had everything that Cheena could want, a bed, a stereo system, and a computer. Having been working at Capsule Corps for a few years now, Cheena has been able to buy things that she wanted. She worked in the mechanic department and often fixed things that either Bulma gave her to fix or things Bulma didn't have time to fix because she was always so busy starting something else. Standing in front of her mirror, Cheena smiled as she looked her self over. She was wearing her normal outfit of a blue belly shirt, black waist hugger pants with few pockets on the side and at the leg with a drawstring at the waist. Shown above her pants, just to match it, was the straps to her black thong. She had a pair of blue and black boots on her feet that were similar to Goten's. Her hair stayed the same and remained in the usual high ponytail with two loose stands on each side of her face. "Looking good as always Che" she said to herself with a smile. Just then a yell from downstairs caused her to change her smile to a frown. "Cheese-face, get down here so we can eat" Goten shouted. Cheena rolled her eyes as she cut her radio off then went downstairs to eat.  
  
As Cheena reached the table, Goku looked like he was going to fall over with hunger and Goten had a frown on his face as he looked at her. "It's about time Cheese-face!" he snapped. Cheena smirked as she sat down opposite him. "Good morning to you too Goat-head!" Cheena snapped back. "Alright you two!" Chi-Chi snapped causing both Cheena and Goten to close their mouths. The two argued constantly but when push came to shove they always knew that the other would have their back no matter what. "Can we eat now?" Goku asked as he stared at the food. "Yes, now we..." Chi-Chi started but was cut off as Goku, Goten and Cheena started to stack their plates. "...can eat!" Chi-Chi said as she sighed to herself. "Hey Che, hand me the syrup" Goku said in-between chews. Sliding the syrup over, Cheena chewed her food, swallowed then looked at her dad. "Are we going to train today?" she asked. Goku smiled at her as he packed more food in his mouth. "Maybe" he said quickly. "Maybe not! We are all going over to Capsule Corps" Chi-Chi said as she looked at Cheena. Goten's head shot up and he looked at his mother. "But mom, I have a date..." he started before Cheena cut him off. "Which one of those little girls are you going out with now? Goten, you really should aim higher then those ditzy girls you see. Anyway, what kind of date do you have at 10 in the morning?" Cheena said as she glanced at her watch.  
  
"None of your business Swiss Cheese" Goten snapped back. Cheena growled as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't care if you do have a date. You are coming with us over to Capsule Corps and that's that" Chi-Chi said. Goten frowned as Cheena smirked. "And that means no training today either" Chi-Chi said as she looked at Cheena. Cheena's mouth opened slightly but soon closed as she nodded her head. Cheena never gave up training as she grew up. She continued and got stronger just as she was told when she was younger. She didn't reach SS2 yet but Goku always told her she was close to achieving that level. Goten trained as well but not as much as Cheena. Occasionally the two would spar against one another but not often. Cheena finished eating and pushed her chair back. "I'm going to finish getting ready" she said as she grabbed her plate. "What for? Trunks already knows how ugly you look. There's nothing more you can do" Goten snapped. Cheena was about to respond when Chi-Chi cut her off. "Cheena, what have I told you about wearing your pants low like that? Pull them up" she yelled. "But mom I like how I look in them and I'm glad that I have my own look and no longer looks like Goat-boy over here" Cheena snapped as she looked at Goten. "I don't care if you like it or not pull those pants up" Chi-Chi yelled again. "I can't! They're made that way" Cheena said as she pulled on the pants. "She just wants to show her underwear off to Trunks" Goten said with a smirk. "Like you want to show your name off to everyone. What, don't you know your own name? I can see it now. You meet a girl and when she asks you your name you point to your shirt" Cheena said with a laugh. Goten narrowed his eyes as he climbed out of his chair and stared Cheena down. "Ok you two, go in there and wash these dishes" Chi-Chi yelled. Cheena and Goten both sighed as they grabbed their plates and headed into the kitchen.  
  
After the dishes were complete, everyone left the house and packed into the car. "Can I drive over?" Goten asked. Cheena glared at him then smirked. "If you drive then we'll never make it there in time how slow you drive" she said. Goten only glared at her. "And the way you drive, we'll crash or fall off a cliff how fast you drive" he snapped back. The two looked at one another and started to laugh. "Goku, let's go" Chi-Chi said as looked at him. Goku smiled as he started the car and took off for Capsule Corps. Pulling up in front, the family was greeted with the sight of Krillin, 18 and Marron. Hoping out of the car, Cheena ran over to Marron and gave her a high five. She and Marron became close friends even though Cheena was 4 years older then she was. "How's it going Mar?" Cheena asked as the two walked towards the front door. "Same as usual, nothing much" Marron said as she smiled as Cheena. Both girls families followed behind them as the door opened up and there stood Bulma. "Hi everyone" she said with a smile on her face. Bulma changed her hair style yet again. This time she had it done up in a sort of comb-over style. Cheena smiled as she looked down beside Bulma to see Bra, Bulma's 4 year old daughter. Bending down, Cheena picked her up. "How's it going Bra?" she asked. Bra laughed as she looked at Cheena. "Fine" she said softly. Cheena smiled as she walked into the house followed by everyone else. "So where is everyone?" Chi-Chi asked as everyone walked towards the back of the house. "In the back. Cheena, I need to see you for a minute" Bulma said as she stopped walking. Cheena nodded her head as she handed Bra over to Marron then followed after Bulma.  
  
"I have something I wanted to show you" Bulma said as she led Cheena towards her lab. Going down the stairs, Cheena stopped as her mouth dropped open. In front of her was a half worked on motorcycle. "Cool! You want me to work on it?" Cheena asked as she walked around the bike and examined it. "Of course. I know how much you enjoy working on air cars and bikes" Bulma said as she folded her arms across her chest. Cheena looked at her and smirked. "Don't let my mom know that. She thinks I help you with the little things" she said. Bulma laughed as she left the lab with Cheena following. The two walked towards the back of the house to see everyone standing around talking. Cheena smiled as she looked over at her brother Gohan and her sister in law Videl. He eventually moved out of their house once he married Videl. Walking towards him, Cheena placed her hand on his shoulder. "Get rid of these" she said as she took off his glasses. Gohan smirked as he looked at her. "I look nice in them" he said as he took them back and put them on. "Who lied to you?" Goten asked as he walked over to them. Gohan just glared at him. Cheena and Videl laughed as they looked at the two. Cheena stopped laughing as she felt someone pulling on her leg. Looking down she noticed her 5 year old niece Pan with a smile on her face. "Hi Aunt Cheena" Pan said as she waved at her. Cheena bent down and picked her up and swayed from side to side. "How's my mini me doing today?" Cheena asked. "Why do you call her that Che? She looks nothing like you" Goten snapped. Cheena glared at him as she put Pan down. "I never said she did. She's a fighter just like me and I bet she could beat you just like I can" Cheena snapped back. Goten growled as he stepped up to Cheena. "You beat me? That's a good one? I can take you and Pan" he said. Cheena held back her laughter as she glared at him.  
  
"We could settle this now if you want" Cheena said as she smirked at him. Goten was about to speak when a voice cut him off. "You two are always going at it" Trunks said as he walked over to them. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a yellow vest and a pair of black pants. Cheena smiled as Trunks gave her a quick kiss on the lips before looking at Goten. "Get a room" Goten snapped as he walked away. "Get a life" Cheena yelled after him. Trunks smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. The two started dating two years ago. "Will you two ever grow up?" he asked with a smile on his face. Cheena smirked as she looked up at him. "I already did grow up. It's him who needs to grow up" she said. Trunks just laughed. "Cheena!" a voice yelled. Trunks and Cheena turned to see Majin Buu coming towards them. "Hi Buu" Cheena said as her long time friend stood in front of her. "You cold?" he asked as he looked at her. Trunks and Cheena both raised their eyebrows. "No, why do you ask?" Cheena said. "He has his arms around you" Buu said as he pointed to Trunks. Cheena started to laugh as she looked at Buu then over to Trunks. Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he smiled at Buu. "I'm not cold Buu but thanks for asking" Cheena said. Buu only smiled. "Boy, the woman wants you" a gruff voice said. Cheena smiled as she looked at Vegeta. He was wearing a black jacket with a black tank top underneath and a pair of blue jeans. "Be right back!" Trunks said as he ran towards the house. "How's it going V-man?" Cheena asked with a smile. Vegeta grunted as he folded his arms across his chest. "Are you in runt?" Vegeta asked. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "In? In what?" she asked. Vegeta smirked as he slowly walked away. Cheena watched him go wondering just what he was talking about.  
  
"Ok everyone! Now that we are all here we can talk about the tournament that's coming up" Goku shouted. Cheena looked at him then over to Goten who was standing beside her. "Did you know about a tournament?" she asked. Goten shook his head no just as his phone started to ring. Cheena rolled her eyes as she watched him walk away. "Cheena?" Trunks said getting her attention. "Yeah? Is the Martial Arts Tournament back?" she asked. "Yeah, I told you before remember? I think Goku told you too" Trunks said. Cheena slapped her forehead as she looked at him. "That's right! I've been so busy working and other things that I forgot. I'm definatly in" Cheena said with a smile. "Hey Cheena, Trunks, guess what?" Goku said as he looked at them. "What?" the two asked. "Pan is entering the tournament as well" he said. Trunks and Cheena both looked down to see Pan standing in front of Goku with her hands clenched into fists. "Yeah" she said. "WHAT?" a voice shouted. Trunks, Goku, Pan and Cheena looked to see Hercule coming towards them. He lost most of his hair but he still believed in himself as the best. "My Pan is not fighting in any tournament. She is too young" he said. "Aw c'mon Hercule. She's good and who knows maybe she'll be the champ and take after you" Goku said. Hercules anger faded as he looked at Goku. "Yeah, she'll win and take my place. She is my granddaughter which means she the strongest around" Hercule said as he walked away. Trunks looked at Cheena who looked at him. " Anyway, that's great! Maybe we'll fight one another" Cheena said as she looked at Pan. Pan only smiled. "Are you sure she should enter Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he walked over to the group. "She's tough Vegeta. I've been training her and so has Cheena. She's good" Goku said as he placed his hand on top of Pan's head. "She's just like me when I was that age" Cheena said. "So she's a pesky runt as well, humph" Vegeta said as he walked away. Cheena smirked as she turned towards Trunks. "Are you fighting in the tournament?" she asked. Trunks smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course. I look forward to the two of us battling" he said. "Why? Because you know I will beat you" Cheena asked. Trunks smirked as he looked at her. "I was thinking I'd beat you" he said. Cheena rolled her eyes then laughed. "Sure! I guess we'll have to see" she said.  
  
Goten finished his conversation and walked over to Trunks and Cheena. "So are you two in the tournament?' he asked. Both Cheena and Trunks nodded their heads. "I would but I have a date on that day so I can't" he said. "Is it that or the fact that you know you won't win against me or anyone else?" Cheena snapped. Goten growled as he looked at her. "I could take you easily" he said. Cheena started to laugh as Trunks stood in-between the two. "Chill out you two. Goten, you have to go anyway" he said. "Who said?" Goten asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Trunks turned Goten around and pointed. "She said" he said as he pointed to Chi-Chi. Goten's mouth dropped open as he looked at his mom. "Mom!" he yelled as he ran over to her. "This I have to see" Cheena said as she grabbed Trunks hand and took off after him. "Mom, I can't fight in the tournament. I have a date that day" Goten said. Chi-Chi frowned as she looked at him. "You are not going on any date. You are going to fight in that tournament, that way I have my whole family fighting so we're bound to win the money" Chi-Chi said. Cheena placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. "But mom, Gohan isn't fighting" Goten pleaded. "He doesn't' have to since Pan will be fighting. Now the matter is closed. You are fighting and that's that" Chi-Chi yelled as she walked off. Goten frowned as he turned towards Trunks and Cheena. Cheena couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and just let it out. "Shut-up!" Goten yelled as he walked away and went to sit by a near-by tree. Trunks and Cheena watched him go as Cheena slowly stopped laughing. "He has a date like every day" Trunks said as he looked at Cheena. She nodded her head as she grabbed his hand. "Who knows with him. All I know is that I want to go up against him so I can beat him once and for all" Cheena said. "Then it's me and you" Trunks said. Cheena smirked at him as she looked at everyone at the party. The tournament was beginning in 2 weeks and that gave everyone time to train and improve their techniques and try to be named the champion.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! Next chapter will be them at the tournament and Uubuu will be introduced. I'm going to have the participants be Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Cheena, Goten, Pan, Buu, Uubuu, and 8 other people that I'll make up. Hercule won't be in it since he'll drop his title of champion to someone else. See who fights who and if you have a particular pair you want to see go at it then tell me but Pan will go against Goten just like in the show. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you around. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! C-YA LATER!!! 


	59. Whose fighting Who?

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or the characters but you all already know that. I also do not own Risika or Amara Carmichel.  
  
Claimer: Cheena belongs to me! I own all rights to Cheena Son and that's that!  
  
AN: Thank you for the reviews. I have decided to expand the chapters and make each one a fight between our Z-fighters. I guess I just don't want this fic to end but you have to admit that its better to stretch it out then bunch it all together. Anyway, here is Chapter 59. Enjoy and see you at the end like always.  
  
Two weeks went by quickly and now it was time for the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. "Woman, I can fly faster then this thing. Speed it up" Vegeta snapped as he glared at Bulma. Everyone was packed into Bulma's airplane as she flew them all to the area where the tournament would be taking place. The only one who wasn't there was Hercule who went there early since he was the raining champion. "Vegeta, would you quit complaining" Bulma snapped back as she glared at him before looking back in front of her. Cheena sat in the back of the plane with her headphones on her head and her music blasting. Her head shook from side to side as she moved her lips to the words. Goten glared at her and growled. "I could be on a date right now" he said. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. "I better not hear another word out of you about your date" she said. Goten turned his head to the side and looked out the window. Trunks sat beside Cheena with as arm around her. He lightly tapped his fingers on her shoulder as he listened to the words. Chi-Chi looked at Cheena before reaching over and pulling the headphones off her head. "Hi mom, did you say something?" Cheena asked as she looked at her mom. "Cheena, what have I told you about playing your music so loud?" Chi-Chi asked. Hearing snickering, Cheena looked to see Goten smiling at her. Rolling her eyes at him, she turned back towards her mother. "Mom, I like listening to my music loud" she said. "One of these days you're going to go deaf now cut it down" Chi-Chi said as she tossed Cheena her headphones. Cheena watched as her mom turned around in her seat before looking at Trunks who was already looking at her.  
  
"You know sometimes I think she wish she could of done a better job with me" Cheena whispered into Trunks ear. "Why do you say that?" Trunks asked. "Well, I'm not like a normal girl. Look at Marron. She wears pink dresses with matching hats. Now look at me. I wear low rider pants exposing my underwear and short tight shirts." Cheena said. "C'mon Che, you're a normal girl. So you don't wear dresses so what? You're a fighter" Trunks said. Cheena smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Why aren't you wearing your special outfit today?" Goten asked as he looked at her. "It's not a special outfit idiot and second, I'm fighting so it's only natural I dress right for it" Cheena said. She was wearing a short sleeve blue gi shirt and a pair of orange gi pants. On her wrists was one orange band and one blue band. "You're trying to look like me?" Goten said with a smirk. "And look like a fool? I don't think so" Cheena snapped. Goten was wearing a long orange gi that had a belt wrapped around his waist along with a pair of orange gi pants. Goten stuck his tongue at her as he turned his head away. Cheena smiled as she wrapped her arm around Trunks arm. "At least I don't look like him" she said. Trunks smiled as he rested his head on top of hers. "I like it when you two dress alike" he said. Lifting her head, Cheena glared at him as did Goten. "We will never dress alike" both Cheena and Goten said together. Trunks smiled weakly as he looked at the both of them. "Aw, you two sound so cute when you talk at the same time" Bulma said as she turned her head quickly. Goten and Cheena looked at one another then at Bulma. "We do not!" they said together. Everyone laughed while the twins turned away from everyone and each other.  
  
Finally arriving where the tournament was being held, the gang climbed out and stretched. "It feels good to be back here" Goku said as he looked around. Cheena glared at Trunks before turning away. Trunks smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You mad?" he asked as he kissed her neck. Cheena smiled as she pushed him away. "Yes....No..just go play with Goten" she said as she walked away. Trunks laughed as he walked over to Goten. Cheena walked towards Marron and looked around with her. "This brings back memories" Cheena said as she looked at Marron who only smiled. "Well lets go check out if anything has changed" Bulma said as she started to walk towards the entrance with Bra in her arms. Everyone followed looking around as they walked. "There's the sign in table" Gohan said as he pointed to a small table with a man behind it. "Hello! Name please!" the man said as the gang approached the table. Everyone who was participating gave in their names. "Gohan, you should enter" Cheena said once her name was given. "Not this time sis! I'm here to root on Pan since this is her first tournament and she'll be fighting adults" Gohan said as he looked at his daughter. Cheena looked at Pan as she folded her arms across her chest. "Only her? Fine, don't root for me. Some brother" she said as she glared at him. Gohan's glasses slid down his face but he put them back in place. "I'm cheering for you too Che" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Cheena had a smirk on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"So now what?" Goten asked as he looked at his dad. "I guess we have to qualify now" Goku said as he looked at his son. "Do we have to punch that stupid machine again cause if we do then I'm going to destroy it again" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. Everyone smirked as they looked at him. Walking into the center of everything the gang was shocked at all the people who were there. "So many people are here" Marron said as she looked around. Cheena scanned the area for new faces when one caught her eye. It was a young teenage girl with straight, shoulder-length brown hair. She had blue eyes and looked Cheena's age. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of black baggy sweat pants. Cheena looked at her as she talked to another girl. *I wonder if she's going to be participating in the tournament? She looks tough but I can beat her* Cheena said to herself with a smirk on her face. "Studying the competition?" Goku asked as he walked behind her. "You know me so well dad" Cheena said as she smiled back at him. Before Goku could say a word a man came out with a microphone. "Hello everyone and welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament. We will need to see who is going to advance to the tournament itself so we are bringing out the punching machine. Now last time the machine had a difficulty when it was broken but we've fixed it" the man said. Everyone glared at Vegeta who just smirked.  
  
Everyone waited until their names were called. The man said that the 16 top highest scores would advance to the tournament. "Cheena Son" the guy yelled through the crowd. Cheena smiled as she stepped towards the machine. Looking around, Cheena smirked as she received a few whistles and hollers from a few of the guys there. Standing in front of the machine, Cheena took a deep breath before she pulled back her arm. Looking over at her dad, she saw that he was shaking his head no. *I hate having to be weak* Cheena said as she lightly tapped the machine. A score of 288 flashed on the screen shocking the people in the crowd. "I think the machine is busted again" the man said as he looked at it. Cheena smirked as she walked away. "Works fine to me" she said as she made her way over to her friends and family. Trunks had a frown on his face as Cheena stood in front of him. "I can beat all these guys you know" he said as he looked at everyone who was staring at Cheena. Cheena smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know" she said. Everyone else went up to punch the machine including Pan who got an amazing 215 for someone her age. "Risika" the man yelled. Cheena looked to see the same girl from before step up to the machine. As she punched the machine, Cheena smirked as a score of 230 appeared on the screen. "She strong!" Cheena said as Risika walked away. "Uubuu" a man yelled. This caught the entire gangs attention as a medium height boy with a black Mohawk cut hairstyle stepped up to the machine. "Did you hear his name?" Goten asked as he looked at everyone. No one said anything as they watched the boy prepare to show his strength. 230 showed up on the screen. "Not bad!" Goku said as he folded his arms across his chest. Cheena looked at her dad and noticed a certain look in his eyes. *I wonder what he's thinking?* she asked herself.  
  
After all the participants showed off their strength and the scores were put in order from highest to lowest, a man came out with a mic and a piece of paper. "Ok, the 16 people who will participate in this years Martial Arts Tournament will be...Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Goten, Pan, Cheena, Trunks, Risika, Uubuu, Rexkey, Zorak, Lovely, Kiseki, Elana, Lianna,Raziel, " the man said. Cheena smirked as she heard Riskia's name. "I hope I'm going against her" she said to herself. "Now that we're in lets get something to eat" Goku said as he placed his hand on his stomach. "Disgusting" Vegeta said as he glared at Goku. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too" Goten said as he looked at his dad. Walking around, the gang found a small place to eat and settled there. Everyone looked in shock as the gang dove head and mouth first into the food. "Bring us more please' Goku said as he stuffed a chicken leg in his mouth and pulled out the bone. "And some biscuits" Vegeta said as he continued to stuff his face. Cheena was about to take another bite when she noticed Risika sitting at a table with another girl. Getting up, she walked towards them. "Cheese-face, where are you going?" Goten said as he continued to stuff his face. Ignoring him, Cheena stood beside the table and smiled. "Hi! My name is Cheena Son. I see that you're in the tournament as well" she said. Risika looked at her and smiled but the girl she was with did not. "I'm Risika Carmichel. I've been waiting to meet you. You won the last junior tournament didn't you?" Risika asked with a smile. Cheena nodded her head. "Yeah, it was pretty cool but now I'm fighting in a real tournament. No little girl fight for me" she said as she pointed to herself. Risika laughed as she looked at the girl across from her. "This is my older sister Amara. She's here to root me on" Risika said. Cheena smiled as she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you" she said. Amara looked at her hand and stood up. "Risika lets go" she said as she walked away. Cheena watched her go then looked at Risika. "Sorry abut that. She's not big on me getting to know the competition seeing as how I might let my guard down. I'll see you later" Risika said as she stood up and walked away.  
  
The gang finished eating and soon stood at the entrance of the tournamnet. "Well this is where we split up" Goku said as he looked at Chi-Chi. She smiled as she gave him a hug. "Yeah, this is where I beat Goten" Cheena said as she nudged Goten on his side. "Whatever" Goten said as he rolled his eyes. "Ok you guys do your best" Bulma said as she held Bra in her arms. Pan smiled as Gohan held her in his arms. "Do your best honey" he said as he gave her a kiss. "Dad!" she said as she smiled at him. Gohan laughed as he placed her down on the ground. "Well we better get going" Trunks said as he gave his mom a hug and his sister a kiss. "Bye!" everyone waved as they went their own ways. Standing in the back, the gang looked to see Risika, Uubuu and Rexkey already there. Rexkey smirked as he looked at Cheena. He had long blond hair that he kept in a ponytail. Slowly he made his way over to Cheena and smiled. "Hiya honey, what do you say you and I skip this competition and get to know one another" he said as he brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. Cheena rolled her eyes as she blew a strand of her hair out of her face. "Get lost" she said as she turned to walk away but Rexkey grabbed her arm. He shook his head from side to side as he smiled at her. "Now why would I want to do that?" he asked. Cheena growled as she pulled her arm away from him and folded them across her chest. "You know, I hope I go against you in the tournament" she said. Rexkey smirked as he looked at Cheena. Just then Trunks walked over and wrapped his arm around Cheena's shoulder. "Meeting the competition?" he asked as he glared at Rexkey. Cheena rolled her eyes as she looked at Rexkey. "You could say that" Cheena said as she looked at Trunks. Rexkey looked at Trunks then Cheena before walking away with a smirk on his face.  
  
"This tournament could get interesting" Cheena said as she looked at Trunks. Trunks smirked as he glared at Rexkey. "I hope I'm going against him" Trunks said. Cheena only smiled as she held onto his arm. Just then the announcer stepped up and smiled at everyone. "I'm glad to see some new faces and some old ones" he said as he looked over the participants. Cheena smiled as she folded her arms across her chest. "Ok, so now we are going to pick the numbers that will represent you when its time to fight. When I call your name please step forward and reach into this box and pull out a ball. The balls are all marked with numbers 1 through 16. The number you choose will represent you in the tournament now lets get started. Looking over his list, he looked at the group. "Pan Son" he said. Pan smiled as she ran over to the box. "I wonder what number she gets" Goten asked as he looked at her. Pan reached into the box and pulled out a ball. Looking at it, a smile grew on her face. "She must of gotten a good number" Cheena said as she watched her niece. Pan smiled as she showed the ball to the announcer. "Ok, Pan has number 1" he said as he turned to a man beside him. The man wrote Pan's name down under number 1. "Well I guess that's ok" Cheena said. "Next up Risika Carmichel" the announcer said. Risika took a deep breath as she stepped forward and reached into the box. Pulling her arm out, she looked to see her number. "Risika has number 7" the announcer said as her name was written on the board. "Next up is Majin Buu" the announcer said. Buu stepped forward and got his number. "Buu has number 4" the announcer said. "Next Goten Son" the announcer said. Goten stepped forward and pulled out a number. "And Goten has number 3" the announcer said. Goten smirked as he looked at Majin Buu. Buu just had a smile on his face as he looked at Goten. "I got the easiest one" Goten said as he walked away. Cheena rolled her eyes as the announcer prepared to speak. "Trunks Briefs" he said. Trunks walked up and grabbed a ball. "Trunks has number 5" the announcer said. Trunks went back and wrapped his arms around Cheena's waist. "Vegeta" the announcer said. Vegeta stepped up and smirked at his number. "Vegeta has number 10" he said as Vegeta walked back. "Whoa, great number V-man" Goku said as he smiled at Vegeta. "Don't call me that Kakarot and don't you think I know that?" Vegeta snapped. Before Goku could respond the announcer spoke. "Goku" he said. "That's me" Goku said as he walked forward. "Who else would it be?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Goku walked to the box and pulled out a number. Looking at it, he turned towards Vegeta. "I guess we have a little déjà vu here" he said as he showed Vegeta and everyone the number. "NO WAY" Trunks, Goten and Cheena all yelled out. "Goku has number 9" the announcer said. Vegeta smirked as he watched Goku walk over to him. "This is going to be interesting" Goten said as he looked back and forth between Goku and Vegeta. "Uubuu, you're next" the announcer said. Everyone watched as Uubuu made his way over to the box and reached in. "Uubuu has number 8" the man said. As Uubuu walked back, the entire Z-gang looked at him. "That name! It's like Buu's but different" Cheena said. Before another word could be said the announcer spoke. "Cheena Son, you're up" he said. Cheena slowly made her way to the box and reached in. As she pulled the number out, her mouth dropped. *No way" she said as she stared at the number. "Che, what is it?" Goku asked. "I bet she has to go against Pan. Pan is going to destroy you" Goten said with a laugh. Cheena sighed as she handed the ball to the announcer. Slowly she turned towards Trunks. He looked at her confused, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Where is Kiseki?" the announcer asked. A girl about Cheena's age walked towards the box and reached in. Pulling her hand out, she tossed the ball to the announcer and walked away. "Kiseki has number 11" the announcer said as he put the ball to the side. "Zorak, your next" the announcer said. Cheena looked as the boy with white hair in a ponytail walked past her and towards the box. "What are you staring at?" Trunks asked as he glared at her. "Nothing!" Cheena said quickly as she wrapped her arm around his waist. *So jealous and yet I love it when he does that* Cheena said to herself. Zorak reached into the box and pulled out a ball. "Number 13" Zorak said as he tossed the ball to the side and walked away. "Ok, Elana, you're up" the announcer said. A girl with brown hair with one white streak in the front walked up and grabbed a ball. "Cool, I got number 16" she said as she handed the ball to the announcer. "Great, is there a Lianna here?" the announcer asked. A girl with her hair in a braid walked up and reached into the box. "Number 12" she said as she tossed the ball to the announcer and walked away. As Lianna walked away she looked to see Kiseki smirking at her before turning away. "Lovely, you're up" the announcer said. As she walked by Goten's eyes followed her and a huge smile appeared on his face. "She sure is lovely" he said as he watched her pass. Cheena rolled her eyes at him. The girl with a pair of DVS on her feet walked over and grabbed a number. "I got number 15" she said as she walked away. "Ok, the brackets are set and here goes the final standings" the announcer said.  
  
"First up is Pan vs. Rexkey" he said. Trunks mouth flew open as he looked at Cheena. "Then that means...." he said as Cheena nodded her head. "Second match will be Goten vs. Buu. Third match will be Trunks Briefs vs. Cheena Son" he said. Everyone stared at Cheena who had a smirk on her face. "Forth match will be Risika vs. Uubuu in the fifth match it will be Goku vs. Vegeta, in the sixth match it will be Kiseki vs. Lianna, in the seventh match it will be Zorak vs. Raziel, in the final match will be Lovely vs. Elana" the announcer said. Cheena maintained her smirk as she stood next to her dad. "Now this is going to be an interesting tournament" she said. Goku smirked as he looked over at Vegeta and Trunks. "Interesting in-deed" Cheena said with a smile.  
  
AN2: There you have it! You know whose fighting who! Next chapter will be Pan vs. Rexkey and possibly Goten vs. Buu. Hope to see you then when the battles of all battles begin. PLEASE REVIEW! C-YA LATER! THANKS!! 


	60. Pan vs Rexkey and Goten vs Majin Buu

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or the characters. I also do not own Risika.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena!  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it! I really do not have much to say except here is Chapter 60! Man, 60! Where has the time gone? Here is Chapter 60! Enjoy and see you at the end as always.  
  
Leaning against the wall, Cheena had her eyes closed and her arms folded across her chest. All sounds seemed to become non-existent to her while she was meditating. *Me vs. Trunks! I had a feeling it was going to come out like that* she said to herself. Feeling a tugging on her leg, Cheena's eyes snapped open. Looking down she smiled at her niece Pan. "I'm number 1" she said with a huge smile on her face. Bending down, Cheena picked her up. "And you're going to beat that guy aren't you?" she asked. Pan nodded her head as she looked at her opponent for the first match. "I can beat him" she said. Cheena nodded as she turned towards Pan's opponent. He, as well, was looking at Cheena and Pan before he made his way over to them. "Great!" Cheena said as she placed Pan back down on the ground. "So that little runt is my opponent" Rexkey said as he glared at Pan. With a frown on her face, Pan glared up at him. "I am not a runt! My Aunt Cheena is the runt, I'm the brat" she said. Cheena looked down at the ground so Rexkey wouldn't see the smirk on her face. Pan was learning Vegeta's nicknames very well. Rexkey smirked as he bent down and stared at Pan. "You are a brat and in a few minutes you will be a losing brat cause there is no way I'm going to lose to a little girl. Don't you know that fighting is for men and not for little girls?" Rexkey snapped. Pan clenched her hands into fists as she glared at Rexkey. "Excuse me?" Cheena snapped causing both of them to look at her.  
  
Rexkey smiled as he stood up and looked at Cheena. "You heard me" he said. Cheena smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah I heard you, now you hear me. My niece Pan may be a girl but I've help raise her to know that fighting is for anyone whose willing to learn it whether you are a guy or a girl. I don't appreciate you telling her lies" Cheena snapped. Rexkey chuckled a slight laugh as he reached over and ran his finger down Cheena's arm. Cheena turned her head to the side and watched as his finger moved towards her hand. "If you want to keep that finger, I'd advice you to back up right now" she said as she turned her head back towards Rexkey. "If anyone is lying it would be you. What? Do you think you're a fighter because you won some stupid girly competition 10 years ago? If you were fighting a man you would have been back here crying your eyes out. Just admit it, you're weak" he said. Cheena grew angry as she grabbed Pan and pulled her behind her before stepping up to Rexkey. "Is that what you think?" she asked as she moved closer to his face. Rexkey nodded his head as he blew Cheena a kiss. Her eyes narrowed, Cheena just glared at Rexkey. "Cheena!" a voice said. Turning her head, Cheena looked to see Goten, her dad, Trunks and Vegeta standing there watching. "What are you going to do? Hide behind them? I knew you were weak" Rexkey said as he slowly walked away.  
  
Peering behind Cheena, Pan stuck her tongue out as Rexkey walked away. Cheena kept her eyes narrowed as she watched Rexkey walk off. She was shaking slightly as she opened and closed her hands at her side. "Che, would you calm down!" Goten said as he looked at her. Quickly turning her head, Cheena glared at her brother. *How in the hell can he say that?* she said to herself as she looked at him. Shaking her head from side to side, Cheena quickly walked away leaving everyone behind. "Aunt Cheena, where are you going?" Pan asked as she prepared to run after her but Goku stopped her. "She needs to be alone right now" he said. Cheena had a scowl on her face as she walked to a small corner and sat down. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Cheena draped her right arm over them. *I can't believe that jerk or Goten?* she yelled to herself. Seeing a shadow in front of her, Cheena looked up to see Risika looking down at her. "What's up Cheena?" she asked with a smile on her face. Cheena sighed as she slowly made her way to her feet. "I'm just upset right now! That fool Rexkey got in my niece face and then mine and said that I was weak. Then my family came and he thought I was even more weaker for having them supposedly fight my battle for me. I just can't stand it when people think I'm weak because I'm a girl" Cheena said as she slammed her fist on the wall behind her. "I feel the same way. I've always been told that same thing but I'm always out to prove people wrong" Risika said. "I shouldn't have to prove myself. I did 10 years ago when I help defeat Bu..." Cheena started before she stopped herself. "When you helped defeat who?" Risika asked. "No one" Cheena said as she slowly walked away.  
  
"Wait up!" Risika yelled as she ran after Cheena. Standing at the entrance/exit of all participants, Cheena glared out at the crowd. "To top all of this off, I have to go against my own boyfriend" she said as Risika appeared beside her. Looking to the side, Risika looked to see Trunks and Goten stretching with Pan. "That's great, now you can prove to that jerk Rexkey that you are not weak" she said as she turned back towards Cheena. "I don't need to prove anything to anyone" Cheena snapped. Risika stepped back a bit as she looked at Cheena. "Sorry" she said. Sighing Cheeena, ran her hand through her ponytail. "I'm sorry! It's just that I wish I was going against that jerk so I can show him what I can do" she said. "You never know! Maybe one day you will. Look, I'm going to go and prepare for my match against that Uubuu kid so I'll see you later" Risika said as she walked off. Cheena turned her attention towards Uubuu and just looked at him. *He looks really young but what really is strange is his name. Uubuu! What does it mean?* Cheena asked herself. Shaking her head, Cheena ran her hand through her ponytail again. "I better go get ready myself" she said as she walked back to her corner. Spreading out her legs, Cheena leaned to the left and placed her hand on her waist. "This feels good" she said as she bent forward then to the right. Standing back up, Cheena took a deep breath before dropping on the ground and doing a few push-ups. "Your match isn't until later" a voice said causing Cheena to stop. Kneeling on her knees, Cheena looked to see Trunks and Goten standing in front of her.  
  
"What do you want?" Cheena snapped as she stood up. "Don't get mad at me because that guy called you out" Goten snapped back. Cheena growled as she rolled her eyes and turned her head. "Just shut-up" she said. Goten smirked as he walked off leaving Trunks behind. "Don't pay him any mind? You know how Goten is" Trunks said. Cheena just scoffed a laugh as she looked at Trunks. "So....we're going against each other" he said. "Yep!" Cheena said as she stared at him. "You do know that I want to win this tournament. This is my first time in a adult tournament" he said. Cheena laughed as she looked at him. "You mean legally?" she asked as she remembered what happened before. Trunks laughed as he ran his hand through his short lavender hair. "Seriously Che, I won't hold back" he said as he stopped laughing. Cheena stopped laughing as she stared at him. Leaning in she gave Trunks a quick kiss on the lips. "Believe me, I don't want you to hold anything back. When we go out there we do what we have to do to win. I won't be holding back either since I want to win as well." she said. Trunks smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what you're saying is it's a no-holds barred match between the two of us?" he asked. Cheena smirked as she nodded her head. "All right but lets make a deal now. Whoever loses the match will not be upset with the winner, in other words, you will not be upset with me when I beat you, agreed?" Trunks said. Cheena laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You mean when I beat you? Sure I agree to have you shake my hand and accept defeat" Cheena said. Trunks smirked as he leaned in and gave Cheena a passionate kiss. "Get a room!" a voice said breaking the two up. "Shut-up Goten!' Cheena said as she glared at him. Goten was about to respond when a louder voice cut him off.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the 1st match of this tournament is about to begin. Would Pan Son and Rexkey please report to the ring" the announcer said as he stood in the middle of the arena floor. Cheena smiled as she grabbed Trunks hand and led him towards the entrance with Goten following behind. Pan stood there with a huge smile on her face. "I'm going to fight now" she said as she looked at Goku. "Just do your best Pan" he said with a smile. Walking up to her, Cheena knelt down in front of Pan. "Give him a hit for me Panny" she said. "You got it Aunt Cheena" Pan said as she nodded her head. "She's actually going to go though with it?" a voice said causing everyone to turn and look. Rexkey smiled as he looked at Cheena. "You know when I take care of this little one, maybe I'll come back here and take care of you if you know what I mean" Rexkey said as he smirked at Cheena. Trunks growled as he attempted to advance towards Rexkey but Cheena held him back. "Just go and I hope you don't feel too bad when my niece completely beats you" Cheena said with a smirk. Rexkey smirked as well as he stepped towards her only to have Goku and Goten block his path. "I think your match is out there" Goten said as he glared at him. Rexkey smiled as he headed out towards the ring. "Pan, take him out" Trunks said as he watched Rexkey head to the ring. Elbowing Trunks in his side, Cheena glanced down at Pan. "Do your best" she said. Pan nodded as she headed out towards the ring. "She'll do fine" Goku said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Here are our competitors" the announcer said as Pan and Rexkey walked towards the arena floor. "She is so adorable" Bulma said from the stands along with everyone else. "C'mon Pan! You can do it!" Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan and Videl had smiles on their faces as they watched Pan enter the ring. Looking around, Pan smiled as she spotted her parents and everyone in the stands. "Everyone's here to watch me win" she said as she chuckled a small laugh. "What are you laughing at? I'm going to destroy you" Rexkey said getting Pan's attention. "No you're not!" Pan said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Rexkey laughed as he walked towards Pan. Kneeling down, he grinned in her face. "What makes you think you can beat me? You're nothing but a kid" he said as he started to laugh. "I can beat you" Pan said as she glared at him. Rexkey laughed as he stood up. "This is going to be so easy" he said as he continued to laugh. "Alright, let the battle begin" the announcer said as he walked out of the ring. A gong sounded and the match was under way. "Ok little girl, I'll go easy on you since I don't want to hear your crying" Rexkey said as he took his fighting stance. Pan smiled as she walked to the edge of the ring. "What? Are you going to give up?" Rexkey asked as he smiled. Pan smiled as she did a handstand and started to walk on the edge of the ring. The crowd started to laugh while Rexkey grew angry. "Stop joking around and lets go" he yelled. Pan stopped and stood up. "Ok" she said as she walked towards him. Rexkey smiled as he looked at Pan. "I might have to drop down to fight her" he said. Pan just smiled. "Let's get this over with" he said as he pulled back his leg and brought it forward but Pan moved out of the way. "What the?" Rexkey asked as Pan jumped in the air. With a smile on her face, she landed back on the ground. "Why you little..." Rexkey said as he started to attack with lefts and rights but Pan just dodged each attack. "Stand still you little bug" Rexkey shouted as Pan continued to dodge him. "Aren't you going to hit me?" she asked as she moved from side to side. Rexkey growled as he jumped back. "Hold still!" he yelled. Pan shook her head no as she started to laugh. Veins were popping out of Rexkey's head as he glared at her. "That's it!" he yelled as he charged towards her. "This is getting boring!" Pan said as she jumped up in the air just as Rexkey approached. Pulling back her leg, Pan brought it forward and kicked Rexking on the side of his head. Everything became a blur for Rexkey as he sailed out of the ring, crashing into the wall near-by. Landing on the ground, Pan had a huge smile on her face as she bowed to him.  
  
"The winner is Pan Son" the announcer said causing everyone to cheer and holler. "That's my granddaughter" Chi-Chi yelled so everyone could hear her. Gohan and Videl seemed to smile even bigger as Pan ran towards the back. "I did it! I won!" she yelled as she ran into Goku's awaiting arms. "Great Job Pan" he said as he gave her a hug. "Yeah, you did great" Goten said as he rustled his hand through her hair. Pan just beamed with happiness. "Where's Aunt Cheena?" she asked as she looked around. "She's over there mediating again" Goten said as he pointed to the corner. Pan looked to see Cheena sitting Indian Style in the corner with her eyes closed. Running over to her, Pan tugged on her shirt. "You didn't watch me?" Pan asked as Cheena's eyes opened. "I watched you up to the part where you kicked him. I knew he lost so I came over here and started to meditate" Cheena said. Pan smiled as she sat beside Cheena. "I'll meditate too" she said as she closed her eyes. Cheena smiled as was about to close her eyes when a loud voice broke her concentration. "Where is that little cheater?" Rexkey yelled as he stormed over to Cheena and Pan. "Oh great" Cheena said as she stood up along with Pan. "That little rat cheated" Rexkey yelled as he glared at Pan. "She beat you fair and square or is your head still damaged after that kick into the wall?" Cheena asked with a smirk on her face. Rexkey growled as he grabbed Cheena by the front of her gi. "Let my Aunt go" Pan yelled. Cheena smirked as she held onto Rexkey's arm. Before he could react, she twisted his arm, releasing herself. Bending down, she swept her leg behind his, causing him to loose his balance and come crashing to the ground.  
  
"Cool!" Pan yelled as Cheena stood back up. With a smile on her face, Cheena walked away. Sticking her tongue out at Rexkey, Pan ran to catch up with her aunt. Standing by the entrance was Vegeta with a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest. "Is that the best you could do?" he asked as Cheena approached. Cheena smirked as she stood beside him. "Yeah without getting myself disqualified" she said. Vegeta smirk grew as he turned his attention to the arena floor. "Alright, it's my turn" Goten said as he stretched out his legs. Standing up, Goten rotated his left arm as he walked towards Vegeta and Cheena. Cheena smirked as she gave him a thumbs up. "What is that for?" Goten asked as he rotated his other arm. "Wishing you luck. I hope you win" she said. "Don't worry, I will" Goten said. "Good, then I can't wait to see Pan annihilate you" Cheena said with a laugh. Goten narrowed his eyes at her and was about to speak just as Buu appeared. "Me fight now" he said with a huge smile on his face. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Cheena smiled at him. "Good luck Buu" she said. "Yeah, you'll need it" Goten said. Cheena glared at him just as the announcer spoke. "Will Goten Son and Majin Buu please report to the arena floor to start the second match of the tournament" the announcer said. "This won't take long" Goten said as he walked towards the arena floor with Buu right beside him.  
  
"This match should be another great one folks" the announcer said as Goten and Buu entered the ring. Buu had a smile on his face as he stared at Goten. "Me fight you and win" Buu said. Goten just threw his head back a bit as he folded his arms across his chest. *We'll see!* he said to himself. "Let the match begin" the announcer said as he left the ring and the bell sounded. Taking his fighting stance, Goten glared at Buu. Buu just remained standing upright as he glared at Goten. With a slight scream, Goten and Buu charged towards one another. In a loud crash, the two started attacking one another with a few lefts and rights. The two moved back and forth as they attacked their opponents and dodged attacks coming their way. Goten quickly dropped down and kicked Buu's legs from under him. Buu stumbled to the side but kept his balance. Goten stood up just as Buu started his attack over again. Goten blocked but Buu caught him with a hit to the jaw. Goten growled as he picked up the pace on his lefts and rights, catching Buu a few times. With one quick punch, Goten finally got Buu off of his feet. Quickly Buu stood up with his eyes narrowed at Goten. "Let's go Buu" Goten said with a smirk on his face. Growling, Buu pointed his palm towards Goten and fired a few ki blasts. Goten's smirk disappeared as he jumped back to dodge the first blast. Seeing more coming towards him, Goten was quick on his feet as he dodged each one. With a smirk on his face, Buu disappeared only to appear behind Goten. Before Goten could react, Buu punched him in the back of the head. Stumbling forward, Goten placed his hands on the ground and brought his feet up. Swinging his legs around, he caught Majin Buu on the side of his head.  
  
Buu stumbled back but did not fall down. Placing his feet down, Goten stood face to face with Buu. Buu smiled as he looked at Goten. "You good" he said. Goten smirked as he took his fighting stance. "So are you" he said. Buu removed the smile from his face as he charged towards Goten with his arm pulled back. Goten jumped back then charged towards Buu. Pulling back his right arm, Goten waited until he was in range before bringing it forward. Coming together both Goten and Buu connected, punching the other in the face. Quickly the two recovered before taking to the air while attacking one another with lefts and rights. Buu went for a punch to Goten's face but Goten ducked down and caught Buu with a punch to the stomach. Buu's mouth flew open slightly but soon closed as he swung his leg around and caught Goten on the side. The two growled as they went back to attacking one another with lefts and rights. Goten caught Buu with a punch to the jaw and Buu caught Goten with a punch to the gut. The two went at it until Goten backed up. *I've got to end this. He's giving me a challenge but I can still take him" Goten said as he glared at Buu. "What you doing? You taking a break?" Buu asked as he floated in front of Goten. Goten smirked as he charged towards Buu. "This ends now" he yelled as he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Huh?" Buu said as he raised his eyebrow. Goten smirked as he disappeared then reappeared behind Buu. Before Buu could turn around, Goten caught him with a kick to his back. Buu yelled as he went crashing to the arena floor. Flipping in mid-air, he landed on his feet. Looking up, Goten was gone. "Where he go?" Buu said. Before he had a chance to ask anymore questions, Goten appeared behind him. With one swift kick, he caught Buu in the back once again. Buu screamed as he flew out of the ring.  
  
"The winner is Goten" the announcer said as he stepped into the ring. Goten powered back down to normal. With a smile on his face, he quickly turned and headed towards the back. "Nice job man" Trunks said as he gave him a high five. "What did you expect? I told you I would win" Goten said. "Yeah and it took you transforming to do it" Cheena said as she walked up to him. Goten glared at her but smirked. "Whatever Che, I still won and I didn't need to transform to win for your information" he said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "Sure! You keep telling yourself that" she said. Goten just chuckled a small laugh as he looked at her. Walking towards her, Goten whispered into her ear. "You still have to get by Trunks and once he beats you don't come crying on my shoulder" he said. Cheena growled as she pushed him away. "Shut-up" she said while Goten laughed before walking away. Cheena watched him go just as Trunks walked beside her. "We're next" he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Wrapping her arm around his waist, Cheena smirked. "I know and you know what, I can't wait" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! Next chapter it will be Trunks vs. Cheena and Risika vs. Uubuu. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! C- YA LATER!! 


	61. Cheena vs Trunks and Risika vs Uubuu

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or the characters. I also do not own Amara, Risika or Zorak.  
  
Claimer: Who do I own? (All reviewers) CHEENA!!! You got that right!!!  
  
AN: Thank you so much for all of your help. I know I've been bugging all of you but I'm grateful for all of your help. The last thing I asked all of you was who you felt should win between Cheena and Trunks. I was surprised at the responses, not because of who you all chose but because of your reason (if you left me one). I won't give away who won so let me get on with the chapter since I know you all want to know. Here is Chapter 61! Enjoy and see you at the end as always.  
  
The warm sun hit Cheena's skin as she walked around the tournament grounds. Placing her hands behind her head, she took each step in stride. Sighing to herself, she looked to see a few people laughing and talking to one another while they ate. She smiled as a few people walked out of the small restaurant hand in hand. Watching them walk away, Cheena shook her head from side to side. *Can I really take on Trunks? Can I really fight him?* she asked herself as she looked up at the sky. Dropping her hands to her side, she slowly walked towards a bench and sat down. Reaching back, she pulled her scrunchie out of her hair letting her long black hair flow down her back and across her shoulder. *I should be able to fight him, I mean he is my opponent but he's also my boyfriend. Can I really attack him?* Cheena asked herself as she put her hair back in a ponytail. Leaning forward she rested her elbow on her knee and placed her hand on her head. *C'mon Cheena, it's too late to ask these questions. You already said you would take on Trunks and that you would fight him with everything you got so stop questioning yourself* Cheena screamed to herself. Her mind was just cluttered with questions just searching for a few answers.  
  
"Have any of you seen Cheena?" Trunks asked as he walked around the area backstage. He saw a few of the other fighters, some standing around mediating while others were catching some sleep. Walking up to one of them, Trunks tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me but have you seen Cheena?" he asked. The boy stared at him with a frown on his face. "I'm on the phone" he said. Trunks raised his eyebrows as he looked at the boy. He remembered him from before when they were choosing numbers. "You're Zorak aren't you?" he asked. The boy just nodded his head as he went back to his phone call. Trunks just stifled a laugh as he slowly walked away. Over on the side he saw Goku and Goten talking. "Hey guys, have you seen Cheena?" he asked as he walked over to them. "Yeah, I saw her run in the bathroom and I think she was crying" Goten said. "Is she ok?" Trunks asked as he looked at Goten, concern clearly in his voice. "No, she's crying cause she knows she's about to make a fool of herself in front of everyone and lose" Goten said as he started to laugh. Trunks narrowed his eyes at Goten then looked at Goku. "Have you seen Cheena, Goku?" he asked. "No I haven't seen her. I thought she was meditating over there" Goku said as he pointed to the other side of the area. "She's not there and our fight is next" Trunks said. "I knew Cheena couldn't take the pressure. I bet she bailed" Goten said as he slowly stopped laughing. "Cheena wouldn't bail and you know it Goten" Trunks said getting a little frustrated. Goten rolled his eyes as he slowly walked away. Trunks watched him go then sighed. "She'll be here! I hope to see a great match between you two" Goku said catching Trunks attention. "You can count on that" Trunks said with a smirk on his face. Just then the announcers voice flowed through the area. "Alright ladies and gentleman this next match is a special one since it involves the winners of last times junior boys and girls tournament. How could we forget the matches these two people gave us and isn't it just great that the two will be competing against one another today" the announcer said. The crowd erupted with cheers and hollers. "Well I will not keep you all waiting any longer. Will Trunks Briefs and Cheena Son please report to the arena now" he said. Trunks looked around then back at Goku. "She's not here. Where is she?" he asked. Just go out there. She'll be here" Goku said. Trunks took a deep breath as he headed towards the arena floor.  
  
Settled back on the bench, Cheena looked up at the sky. Her hands were on her lap as she twiddled her thumbs over and over. "Mind if I sit here?" a voice said causing Cheena to look to the side. There stood Risika with a smile on her face. "What? Are you following me?" Cheena said playfully as she smiled. Risika laughed as she sat down beside Cheena. "No, I'm just getting away from that arena for awhile to clear my head. What's your excuse for not being back there?" Risika asked. "Same excuse as you" Cheena said. Risika nodded her head as she crossed her legs and sat back. "So...how do you think you'll do against Uubuu?" Cheena finally said. Risika shrugged her shoulders as she casted her eyes downward. "Don't know! I really don't know anything about him. I'm sure I'll have an interesting match with him though" she responded. Cheena nodded her head as she picked at the bottom of her shirt. "So what about your match with Trunks? You two are next you know" Risika said. "Don't remind me" Cheena said as she rested her elbow on the back of the bench and crossed her legs. "I kinda can't wait to see your match. I still remember the match you had 10 years ago even though I was only 7 at the time. That was the best match I ever saw" Risika said. Cheena smirked as she turned towards Risika. "Thanks but this match is going to top that one" she said. "Can't wait to see it" Risika said. Cheena just smiled as she looked back up at the sky.  
  
Over at the arena, Trunks was rotating her arms as he looked across from where he was standing. *Where is she?* he asked himself as he looked around. Looking back at the entrance, he saw his father, Goku and Goten standing there. "I guess that runt is backing out and to think I thought this would be a worthy match to watch" Vegeta said as he folded his arms across his chest. "She'll be here Vegeta" Goku said. Vegeta just smirked as he glared at the arena floor. Up in the stands, the rest of the gang was getting worried as well. "Where is she? She better get here soon or she'll forfeit the match" Bulma said as she held Bra on her lap. "Cheena! Where are you!" Chi-Chi yelled as she stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth. Videl winced at Chi-Chi's loud yelling as she leaned over near Gohan. "Where do you think she is?" she asked. "I don't know Videl but I hope she gets here soon" Gohan said as he stared down at Trunks. Trunks just stood with his arms folded across his chest. "Uh, where is Cheena?" the announcer asked as he walked over to him. "I don't know" Trunks said. "Well if she's not here is 10 minutes I'll award you the match. It's the rules" he said. Trunks mouth dropped as he heard what the announcer said. "You can't disqualify her. She'll be here. You do want a great match don't you?" Trunks asked. "I know the two of you would put on a great match but rules are rules" the announcer said as he walked away. Trunks growled as he looked around the arena. "Cheena, c'mon" he said slowly to himself.  
  
Over on the bench, the conversation was quiet until Risika spoke. "I bet its hard having to fight your own boyfriend. What if he's afraid to hit you?" she asked. "We already discussed that. We're both going to go out there and give it our all. We won't hold back against the other. It's all or nothing in our match" Cheena said. "Cool! You two are probley going to tear each other apart" Risika said. "Well we won't tear each other apart but we will continue the fight until someone is declared the winner" Cheena said. Risika just smiled. Just then a man and a woman started to walk by the girls but stopped. "Hey, aren't you Cheena?" the man asked. Cheena looked at Risika then the man. "Yes I am! Do I know you?" she asked. "You better get to the ring. Your match is going to start without you. That boy you're fighting is already in the ring" the woman said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she jumped off the bench. "Oh man! I'm going to get myself disqualified" she yelled as she took off down the path. "Excuse me....Pardon me...MOVE!" Cheena yelled as she pushed past the people coming towards her. "Hey, watch it girl" one of them yelled. Cheena ignored the outburst and continued to run. *Great Job Cheena, get yourself disqualified* she yelled to herself as she continued on. Turning a corner she stopped and looked to see the arena in her sight. "Cheena Son, you have 5 minutes left. If you do not show you will be disqualified and Trunks will be declared the winner" the announcer said. Cheena smirked as she starting running again. "I bet Trunks would love to win like that" she said as she picked up her pace. Running through a door, she was now in the back area. Turning a few corners, she smiled as she spotted her dad, Goten, Vegeta and Pan standing by the entrance way looking out. "Hi guys!" she said as she ran to them. "Cheena where have you been?" Goku asked. "Can't talk dad, I gotta go" Cheena said as she ran out towards the arena floor.  
  
The announcer smiled as he saw her running out. "Here she is folks, Cheena Son making her own entrance" he said. Cheena laughed as she ran into the ring. Trunks smirked as he looked at her. The crowd erupted into cheers again as Cheena waved to them. "I made it" she said. "You sure did now where were you?" Trunks asked. Cheena turned towards him and smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out" she said. "So it's like that?" Trunks asked with a smile. "Yeah, it's like that" Cheena said. Trunks cracked his neck from side to side before looking back at Cheena. "You remember what we said earlier, right?" he asked. "All or nothing! I remember! You just remember not to hold back or be angry when you lose" Cheena said. "We'll see Che! We'll see!" Trunks replied. Cheena smirked as she rotated her arms a few times. Cracking her neck from side to side, she bounced from side to side. "This is going to be fun" she whispered to herself. Doing a final stretch of her legs, Cheena stood upright and smiled. Trunks was watching her with a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest. "You know, you look just like Vegeta. That's scary" Cheena said. Trunks just smiled as he turned towards his father. Vegeta was staring at him and Cheena with the same look and posture that Cheena described. "What is he going to say if you lose?" Cheena asked. "I won't lose" Trunks said playfully. "C'mon, if you do? Isn't he going to be mad at you?" Cheena asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to think about him now. All I want to think about is our match and you not holding back" he said. Cheena laughed as he took her fighting stance. "Don't worry! I won't!" she said. "All right! Let the match begin" the announcer yelled. As he got out of the ring, the gong sounded and the match was under way.  
  
Trunks glared at Cheena with a frown clearly on his face. *Aw, he looks so cute when he's determined. Well I won't disappoint you Trunks, you can count on that* Cheena said to herself as she put a frown on her face as well. Taking his fighting stance, Trunks quickly charged towards Cheena. Cheena stood ready for any attack Trunks was about to give. With an almost silent yell, Trunks pulled his arm back, only to bring it forward. Cheena put her arm up in front of her face just as Trunks fist came towards her. Having his punch blocked, Trunks unleashed a fury of lefts and rights, backing Cheena up as he advanced on her. Cheena growled as she, almost in slow motion, did a back flip in mid-air kicking Trunks in the chin. Landing on her feet, Cheena looked to see Trunks glaring daggers at her. With a smirk on her face, Cheena charged towards him this time delivering her own lefts and rights. Trunks matched her with another round of lefts and rights. The two connected hitting the others fists, arms and elbows but the rest of the body was untouched. Jumping back, Trunks and Cheena sized each other up with a couple of glares. Disappearing, Trunks suddenly reappeared in front of Cheena and punched her in the jaw. As Cheena's face turned, Trunks swung his leg around and caught her with a side kick to the head. Cheena's whole body turned as she fell on her hands and knees. "C'mon Cheena, where's the fight" Trunks said as he stood over her. Cheena wiped her mouth on her sleeve as she looked to the side at him. "Right here" she said as she placed her right hand on the ground for balance and swept her legs around, brushing them behind Trunks legs. Sweeping them around, Trunks started to fall back. Swinging her legs under his body this time, Cheena did another backwards kick, kicking Trunks in the back, and sending him sailing into the air. Landing on her feet, Cheena quickly took off after him.  
  
With his teeth gritted, Trunks slowly stopped himself and flipped himself around. Cheena smile as she appeared in front of him. "How's that?" she asked. Trunks just smiled but soon changed his expression as he charged towards her with a fury of lefts and rights. Cheena moved back as Trunks came forward. Blocking his left hand, Cheena went for a punch of her own only to have Trunks disappear. "What?" Cheena said as she looked in front of her. Just then Trunks appeared behind her and placed his arms under her arms, pinning her arms and body in place. Cheena squirmed as she tried to get free but Trunks tightened his grip on her. "You know what's so funny about this? This is the same move I caught Goten with at the last tournament forcing him to transform" Trunks said with a smiled. Cheena smirked as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Only one difference" she said. Trunks raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. "What's that?" he asked. Turning her smirk into a frown, Cheena brought her head forward then back, crashing the back her of head into Trunks face. Letting her go, Trunks floated back as he held his face. "I'm not Goten and I'm not 7" Cheena said. Trunks growled as he dropped his hands. "Ok Cheena, no more games" he said as he clenched his fists at his side. With a loud scream, he powered up into a Super Saiyan. "So this is it" Cheena said. Trunks just nodded his head as he took his fighting stance again. Cheena smirked as he clenched her fists at her side. With a slight scream, she powered up into a Super Saiyan. Before she could get a look at Trunks again, he was on her, delivering left and right punches. Cheena backed up as she put her hands up to block. Trunks ducked down, catching Cheena with a blow to her stomach. Bending over, Cheena held her stomach. Trunks pulled back his left arm and punched Cheena on the side of her face, sending her flying towards the stands. "Cheena stop!" Chi-Chi yelled as Cheena sailed towards her. "I don't think she can" Videl said as she watched. Cheena opened one of her eyes and looked to see her mom, Bulma and Bra straight ahead of her. "Cheena stop!" Chi-Chi yelled again as she stood up along with Bulma and Bra. "I think we better move" Bulma said as she held Bra. Cheena opened her eyes and flipped upside down. Slowly she came to a stop in front of Bulma and Bra. "Cheena" Bra said as she started to laugh and clap. Cheena laughed as she placed her thumbs on the side of her head and waved her fingers around while sticking out her tongue and moving it up and down. Bra laughed as she looked at Cheena's funny face. Laughing herself, Cheena soon became serious as she flipped right side up and stared at Trunks.  
  
Trunks has a smirk on his face as he glared at Cheena. Cheena frowned as she disappeared. Sensing Cheena near him, Trunks quickly turned around just as Cheena was about to punch him. Blocking her punch he delivered a few of his own. Trunks and Cheena went back and forth with left and rights. With a swift punch towards the other's face, Trunks and Cheena punched the other in the jaw. Cheena quickly recovered punching Trunks in the stomach repeatedly. His mouth flew open with every punch to his stomach. Growling, Trunks powered up, blinding Cheena for a split second. Seeing his opportunity, disappeared only to reappear behind her. As Cheena's eyesight returned, she growled as she saw no on in front of her. Hearing a noise behind her, Cheena quickly turned to see Trunks fire a huge blast at her. With not enough time to block, the blast hit her head on, exploding on contact. As the smoke cleared, Cheena's gi was torn in certain place. Trunks quickly charged towards her, giving her a swift punch to the chin, sending her sailing back. Cheena fell out of the sky, crashing onto the arena floor back first. Trunks floated above her for a while before descending down, landing a few feet away. "What a match so far but it looks as if Trunks has caused severe damage to Cheena. If she can't stand by the end of my 10 count then Trunks will be our winner" the announcer yelled. "1..."he started. Cheena placed her hands on the ground to help herself up. Standing on her feet, she glared at Trunks. *So he wants to go there does he?* she said to herself. Wiping the small trail of blood off her the side of her mouth, Cheena pulled her torn gi shirt off of her body, revealing her blue sports bra. Spitting to the side, she turned and glared at Trunks again. *Ok, let's go again* she said as she quickly jumped off her feet and charged towards him.  
  
Trunks smiled as he charged towards her, ready to attack again. Cheena yelled as she disappeared only to reappear right in front of Trunks. Stopping him in his tracks, Cheena swung her leg around and caught him with a side kick to the face. Screaming in anger, she continued as she kicked him from side to side again and again. With one final kick to the side, Trunks went sailing to the ground. Jumping in the air, Cheena looked down at Trunks. Pulling her arms back, she attempted to steady them. "Kame..." she started. Trunks looked up with wide eyes as he stared at Cheena. Quickly standing on his feet, Trunks put his hands out in front of his body. "Final..." he started. Over to the side, both Goku and Vegeta had their mouths open as they watched their kids. "Oh, this is getting good" Goten said with a laugh. "...Hame..." Cheena said as her hands started to shake. *Can I do this? Well he wanted me to give it my all and this is my all* Cheena said as she tried to steady her hands. "...Blast!" Trunks yelled. A large white blast shot from his hands and headed straight towards Cheena. "...HA!" Cheena yelled as she brought her hands in front of her unleashing a large ki blast of her own. The two blast hit one another, creating two even larger blast. Cheena steadied her hands as she slowly moved forward. Trunks gritted his teeth as he slowly moved up into the air. Appearing right in front of Cheena, Trunks powered up, increasing the strength of his blast. Cheena was pushed back as Trunks blast increased over hers. Gritting her teeth, Cheena powered up as well, increasing her blast. Again the two blasts were the same lengths apart. *This is it!* Trunks said to himself as he continued to push his power. Cheena struggled to keep her power the same length as Trunks but she was getting pushed back with every bit of strength Trunks blast had. *NO! It can't end like this! I have to win this! I HAVE TO!* Cheena yelled to herself. All of a sudden Cheena screamed out loud. Trunks eyebrows went up as he looked at her. As Cheena screamed a bright light engulfed her and surrounded the area. Quickly Trunks closed his eyes but slowly opened one. "Cheena!" he yelled. "Grandpa, what's happening?" Pan asked as she held onto Goku and buried her face in his leg. Goku held onto her as he shielded his eyes along with Goten and Vegeta.  
  
Slowly the light faded and everyone's eyes started to open up. Trunks blinked a few times before looking at Cheena. His mouth dropped open as he stared at her. Over in the stands, Gohan was on his feet as he stared at his sister. "Gohan, what's going on?" Videl asked as she stood beside him. "She did it! She tapped into that power" Gohan said. "What power?" Videl asked. Gohan looked at his wife and smiled. "The power that was given to her 10 years ago by her power pole" he said. Cheena's eyes were narrowed and a frown was on her face. Cheena was now glowing a faint reddish aura around her body. She slowly smirked as she looked at Trunks. Trunks closed his mouth as he growled. "This ends now" he yelled as he submitted all his power into his blast. Cheena was pushed back a bit as Trunks increased his blast. Screaming out loud, Cheena powered up, increasing the size of her blast. Pushing her blast towards Trunks, she watched as her blast and his merged into one. The two stared at each other and smiled as a bright light engulfed them both and the blast exploded. Again everyone shielded their eyes as the light slowly faded. On the side the announcer looked in the ring with a shocked look on his face. Cheena was laying on her back, with her head to the side and her arms spread out. Her eyes were closed shut, her mouth was open and she was no longer in her transformation, but her original form. Trunks on the other hand, was outside of the ring on his back. His eyes were open as he looked up at the sky. Opening and closing his fist, he slammed it into the ground. "And your winner is Cheena" the announcer said. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause towards the two warriors.  
  
Trunks made it into a sitting position and looked into the ring. Seeing Cheena laid on the arena floor, he slowly made it to his feet and climbed back into the ring. Walking towards her, he placed his hand on his lower back and rubbed it to ease the pain he was feeling. Looking down, Trunks dropped down on his knees and gently started to shake Cheena. "Che?" he asked as he continued to shake her. Cheena's eyes fluttered before finally opening up. Her sight was blurry but soon became clear with Trunks smiling face in her vision. "What happened? Who won?" she asked. Trunks helped her stand up before speaking. "You won! That was a great match! I don't even remember falling on the outside. I do remember my back hitting the arena floor though" Trunks said as he rubbed his back again. Cheena tried to steady her breathing as she glared at him. "Did you let me win? Cause if you did..." she started. "Let you win? Yeah right! I would of won if you didn't get that extra boost of energy" Trunks said. Cheena laughed as he placed her hand on her forehead. "So I won? You mad?" Cheena asked. Trunks laughed as he shook his head from side to side. "Why would I be? You gave me a great match and how could I be mad at you for that" Trunks said. Cheena just smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Trunks returned the hug with one of his own. Up in the stands the crowd was yelling and whistling as they watched. "My daughter and soon to be son-in-law are so cute together" Chi-Chi said as she wiped her eyes. Videl and Gohan gave each other a few glances before looking back at the ring. Trunks pulled away from Cheena and grabbed her hand. Raising it in the air, he himself, announced her as the winner. Cheena laughed as she waved to everyone in the stands. "What showmanship from Trunks. They both deserve a round of applause" the announcer said as he held his microphone under his arm and started to clap. The crowd all cheered as they clapped, congratulating both competitors on a job well done.  
  
Helping each other to the back, Cheena was greeted with a hug around her leg from Pan. "That was great Aunt Cheena" she said as she jumped up and down. "Thanks Pan!" Cheena said as she ruffled her fingers through her nieces hair. "I have to give it you Cheena, you too Trunks. You two went out there and did your thing. That was great" Goten said with a smile. Cheena looked at Trunks and smiled. "We did give a great match" she said as she bent down in front of Pan. "And I can't wait to take you on in the 3rd round" Cheena said. "WHAT? Whose to say she's going to win" Goten said with his mouth wide open. "I say" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest. "I say too" Pan said as she copied Cheena and folded her arms across her chest. Goku and Trunks laughed as Goten stormed away. Cheena laughed as she looked at Vegeta, who was still standing there with a smirk on his face. "What did you think V-man?" Cheena said. Vegeta growled as he looked at her. "I've told you not to call me that runt" he said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she continued to stare at him. "It was a good match" he said as he turned his head. Shrugging her shoulders, Cheena grabbed Trunks hand and walked off. "He loved our match and he knows it" she said as they stopped. "You better go rest up" he said. Cheena smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You need to rest just as much as me" she said. Trunks smiled as he leaned in for a kiss that never came. "Great match you two" said a voice stopping Trunks in his tracks. The two looked to see Risika standing there with a smile on her face. "Thanks, you're match is next" Cheena said as she removed her arms from around Trunks neck and placed one hand on his back and the other on his chest. "I know! I won't be able to top you guys but I'm going to do my best out there" Risika said. Well your sister is out there rooting for you and I'll be back here cheering you on" Cheena said. "Thank you" Risika said. "Will Risika and Uubuu please report to the arena floor for your match" the announcer said. "That's me" Risika said as he walked towards the arena floor. "I better get out of here! I can't be back here since I'm not in the tournament any more" Trunks said. Cheena frowned as she looked at him. "I'll go with you and sit in the stands for this match" she said. Trunks smiled as he gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand and leading her from the backstage area to the stands.  
  
Goku stood by the entrance with a wondering look in his eyes as Risika and Uubuu made their way out to the floor. *There is something about that kid but what is it?* Goku asked himself. Risika took a few deep breaths as she looked around in the stands. A smile grew on her face as she saw her sister sitting there smiling back at her. With a smirk on her face, Risika turned towards Uubuu. He was just standing there staring at her. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Risika asked herself. Shaking her head from side to side, she narrowed her eyes and glared right back at Uubuu. "Let the match begin" the announcer said as he jumped down on the ground, signaling the sound of the gong and the start of the match. Risika started off charging towards Uubuu with her fist drawn. Uubuu charged towards Risika as well, preparing to block her attack then counter. Coming into range, Risika immediately dropped down to Uubuu's surprise. Kicking him in the leg, she jumped up and knocked him in the chin with her fist. Uubuu's head snapped back for a second. Growling, he pulled his fist back and caught Risika with a punch to the face. Turning her face on contact, Risika growled as well as she turned back towards Uubuu and delivered a fury of lefts and rights. Uubuu moved back as he blocked her punches with his arm. Seeing an opening, Uubuu fought back with his own series of left and rights. This time Risika was pushed back as she tried to block his attacks and find an opening. Picking up his legs, Uubuu went for combos of left and right punches and roundhouse kicks.  
  
Catching Risika with a sharp kick, Uubuu jumped back and watched Risika stumble back towards the edge of the ring. "C'mon Risika! Look where you're at!" Amara said as she stood up in the stands. "C'mon Risika! Cheena shouted as loud as she could. Risika stopped and looked at where she was. A panicked look crossed her face as she looked behind her and saw the hard ground. "Too close" she said as she glared at Uubuu. He smirked as he pointed his palm towards her. "What is he doing?" she asked herself. A white ki appeared in his palm and suddenly it flew towards Risika. "Oh man" she yelled as she jumped to the side. Uubuu continued to fire ki blasts at her as Risika continued to dodge them. Ducking down to the ground, Risika growled low to herself. "This has got to end" she said as she charged towards Uubuu. Uubuu increased the blasts, one almost hitting Risika's feet. Jumping in the air, Risika wrapped her legs around an unsuspecting Uubuu. Swinging her body around, she pulled his body onto the ground along with her own. "I know that move" one person in the crowd yelled. "Wrestling rocks" another one yelled. Getting up quickly, the two stared each other down. "I knew watching wrestling would come in handy someday" Risika said to herself. Uubuu growled as he charged towards her. Risika smirked as she charged towards him. The two extended their legs and prepared to deliver drop kicks to the other. As Uubuu closed in on Risika, she laughed as she pulled her leg back and extended her arms. Before Uubuu could react, Risika grabbed his leg and flung him out of the ring.  
  
"And the winner is Risika by ring out" the announcer yelled. Risika jumped up and down as she waved to her sister in the stands. "That was a good match" Cheena said as she snuggled up to Trunks. "Yeah, but ours was better" he said. Cheena looked at him and laughed. "Of course, they both couldn't do what we did" she said. Trunks laughed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "You know what match is next right?" he asked. "Of course I do! Son vs. Briefs! Round 2" she said. Trunks laughed at her choice of words. "If you want to put it that way, then go ahead. Who do you think will win?" he asked. Cheena raised her eyebrow as she looked up at him. "That's for me to know and for you to find out" she said. Trunks just laughed as he held Cheena close to him and waited for the next match to begin.  
  
AN2: So there you go! Cheena wins and it's all because of you. Next Chapter will be Goku vs. Vegeta (hope I can decide who wins this one) and Kiseki vs. Lianna. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! C-YA LATER!!! 


	62. Goku vs Vegeta and Kiseki and Lianna

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. I also do not own Risika, Kiseki, Lianna, Reku, Kakarita, Sierra, and Dragon-Lady Ruth.  
  
Claimer: Through all this you all know who belongs to me right? (Reviewers) Of course we do.Cheena!! Yep! You all know me so well! ^_^  
  
AN: Ok, first off, I'd like to tell all of you that I have done Chapter 59 over to add all the people who are in the tournament. The only thing that is different is that you guys are picking your numbers so you can see who you are going against. Next I'd like to say thanks to everyone who answered my e-mail and told me who you wanted to see win the match between Goku and Vegeta. Don't worry! Unlike the one in the show, those two will be going at it today. Finally I'd like to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter.  
  
AN2: I just wanted to tell you all that I posted a story on my homepage called Never Alone. It's a story told from Cheena's point of view. You'll see why its posted there and not on fanfic if you want to check it out. Just click on my name and click on the homepage address. (Again, if you want to read it. It has nothing to do with this story what so ever. I only wrote it for fun and its not complete) Alright, enough with the talking before you all duck tape my mouth shut. Here is Chapter 62. Enjoy and see you at the end as always.  
  
Risika and Uubuu slowly made their way to the back of the arena where Goku, Pan and the guys were waiting. "That was a nice move you did" Goten said as he smiled at Risika. "Thanks! Have you seen Cheena? Did she watch my match?" Risika asked as she looked around. "I think she went to watch your match in the stands" Goten said as he pointed out into the crowd. Risika looked to see both Trunks and Cheena stand up and excuse themselves as they passed by the people in their seats. "I gotta go see what she thought" Risika said as she took off down the hall. Goten watched her go and smirked. "I'm gong to go for a walk around" he said as he followed after Risika but not as fast as she was going. Goku smiled before he turned towards Vegeta. "You ready? We're next!" he said. Vegeta smirked as he turned away from his opponent. "You just make sure you're ready Kakarot" he said before walking off. "Oh, don't worry! I will be" Goku said as he folded his arms across his chest. Turning away from Vegeta's direction, Goku looked to see Uubuu slouched against the wall. Walking over, Goku bent down and placed his hand on his knees. "What's with the long face?" he asked with a smile. Uubuu kicked his feet against the wall as he looked down. "I lost" he said. Standing up, Goku placed one hand on the wall and the other on his hip. "You fought a great match. Anyone of you could of won. You showed a lot of spirit out there today" he said. Uubuu smirked as he moved away from the wall, but still held his head down. "Spirit won't make me the worlds champ" he said as he started to walk away. Goku watched him go for a bit then called him back. "Hey! How 'bout I give you some pointers after this is all over?" he said. Uubuu turned to him and smirked. "That would be fine but first I'd like to see how you do with that guy over there before I answer your question" Uubuu said before walking off. Goku smirked as he turned back towards Vegeta. "No problem" he said with his standard Goku smile.  
  
Trunks and Cheena were walking around, hand in hand, looking around the arena grounds. "It is such a nice day. I wish I could just get out of here" Cheena said as she looked up at the sky. "And do what? Spend more time with me?" Trunks asked. Cheena laughed as she looked at him. "Well actually I was going to go and start working on that motorcycle your mom is giving me" Cheena said. Trunks looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "My mom is giving you a bike? Since when?" he asked. "Since a few weeks ago. I've been working on it for awhile and then training for awhile. Someone gave it to her to throw out but since she knows I enjoy bikes, she said I could have it but I have to work on it" Cheena said. Trunks smirked as he entangled Cheena's fingers with his own. "And I get first dibs on riding it, right?" he asked. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. "After me!" she snapped. Trunks jumped a bit then laughed. "All right!' he said as he continued to laugh. "Hey Cheena!" a voice said. Stopping, Trunks and Cheena turned around to see Risika running towards them. "Hey, that was a cool move you did on Uubuu back there. Where did you get it from?" Cheena asked with a smile. "T.V always helps you when you really need it" Risika said. "I guess it does. You won but aren't you a little worried. I mean, you'll be going up against either Cheena's dad or my dad and if you go up against my dad then I'd advise you to back out now" Trunks said. Cheena quickly elbowed him in his side before looking at Risika. "What Trunks is trying to say is that Vegeta doesn't show mercy to anyone, not even us" Cheena said. Risika took a big swallow as she looked at the two people in front of her. "What's going on guys?" Goten asked as he walked up to Trunks, Cheena and Risika. "Just talking! Where are you going?" Trunks asked. "To get something to eat, c'mon, let's go" he said as he walked past them. Trunks, Cheena and Risika looked at one another before running after Goten.  
  
The four of them sat at a small table and waited for their orders to be taken. Trunks and Risika sat on one side and Goten and Cheena sat on the other. "This place is so slow. I could of cooked my own food by now" Goten said as he slammed his fists on the table top. "You cook? You must want to die early cause if you eat that mess you call food you sure would die" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest. Goten growled as he looked at her. "Sorry for taking so long. So what can I get you?" a voice said. Goten growled as he looked up at the person who walked to the table but then dropped his mouth in shock. Standing there was a young girl with a notepad in her hand. She had brownish-blond hair that stuck up at the end and greenish-gray eyes. She had on a orange gi with a blue shirt underneath, blue boots and a bright orange bandana on her head. "What would you like?' she asked. Goten just moved his mouth but nothing came out. Cheena growled as she slapped him in the back of his head. "Hey!" Goten yelled as he held the back of his head and turned to Cheena who had a huge grin on her face. Trunks laughed before looking at the waitress. "Can you bring up 4 cheeseburgers with fries and a soda?" he asked. The girl wrote the orders down then looked at Goten. "Is that all?" she asked. Goten shook his head no as he removed his hand from behind his head. "Can you bring me a cheeseburger with extra pickles, Ms..." he started. The girl smiled as she folded her arms across her chest. "The name is Kakarita and I'll be right back" she said as she walked off. Goten watched her go with a huge grin on his face. Cheena growled again as she slapped him in the back of the head, this time causing him to smack his head on the table edge. "Why'd you do that?" Goten yelled as he turned towards Cheena. "Cause you are making a fool out of yourself" Cheena snapped. "I'd rather make a fool out of myself right now then be a fool entirely" Goten snapped back. Cheena growled as she glared into his black eyes as he stared into hers. "Are they always like this?" Risika asked. Trunks nodded his head as he sat back in the chair and watched his girlfriend and best friend stare each other down.  
  
After finishing their meal and a few more drool scenarios from Goten towards Kakarita, the gang left and headed back towards the arena. "Kakarita said that she's going to be walking around soon to give us competitors drinks and stuff" Goten said with a huge grin on his face. "Give me a break" Cheena said as she turned her head to the side. Goten growled, Risika laughed and Trunks just sighed. "We better get back cause I do not want to miss seeing our dads fight" Cheena finally said. "Yeah, and I've got to see who I'll be fighting next" Risika said. Just then the gang was surrounded by a few people. "Man, that was an awesome match between you two" a girl said as she looked at Cheena. She had spiky black hair worn in a low ponytail with a bangs hanging over her eyes. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a tight black shirt with an angel on the front. Quickly she ran over to Trunks and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry that you lost but you looked so cool out there" she said. Cheena growled as she looked at the girl. "Uh...thanks!" Trunks said slowly. "The names Reku" the girl said with a huge grin on her face. Cheena just narrowed her eyes as she looked at the girl. Just then a guy pushed her out the way and stood in front of Trunks and Goten. "You two were so cool!" he said. Trunks and Goten just exchanged glances. The guy smirked at them both as he raised and dropped his eyebrows a few times. "You two looked so cute out there" he said. Trunks and Goten's mouths dropped while Cheena and Risika started to laugh. "C'mon let's leave the guys to their uh...issues" Cheena said as she started to walk off with Risika following. "Hey!" Goten yelled as he and Trunks ran after them. "Don't leave us there with them and especially him" Trunks said as he wrapped his arms around Cheena and looked back to see the guy winking at him. Cheena started to laugh as she took off. "You think this is funny?" Trunks asked as he chased after her, laughing all the way. Risika watched them run off before looking at Goten. "I think he wants your number" she said as she took off as well. "That's not funny" Goten yelled as he ran after her and back to the stadium.  
  
"Alright ladies and gentleman, we have given some great matches but the match that is up right now might make the other ones look like child's play" the announcer said as he stood in the middle of the ring. "Child's play? I resent that!" Cheena snapped as she, Trunks and Goten made their way through the rows and towards their seats. "Risika should sit with us" Goten said as he excused himself as he walked through the row. "First off, she wanted to sit with her sister so she can talk about her match and second who said you were sitting with Trunks and me? We only had two seats for the two of us" Cheena said. Goten laughed as he reached the seats. "Not anymore" he said as sat down. "GET UP!" Cheena yelled as she stomped on his foot. "NO!" Goten yelled as he rubbed his foot. Cheena growled and was about to grab him but Trunks grabbed her. Trunks sat down in the chair and pulled Cheena on his lap. "There" he said. Cheena smirked but frowned as she looked at Goten. "I'm not going to forget this" she said. Goten just laughed as he leaned back in the chair and prepared to watch the next match. "Will Goku and Vegeta please report to the arena for your match?" the announcer yelled. In the back, Goku was getting some last minute stretching in as Vegeta approached. "It's too late for that now Kakarot" Vegeta said with a smirk. Rotating his arms, Goku smiled at Vegeta. "Don't worry about me Vegeta" he said. Vegeta scoffed a small laugh as he walked past Goku and towards the exit. "Who said I was worried?" he said as he walked out. Goku laughed as he followed after Vegeta. The crowd erupted with screams as Goku and Vegeta headed towards the ring. Just before their feets touched the edge of the ring, a small purple baby dragon landed in the middle of the ring. "What is that thing?" someone in the crowd yelled. Everyone started to laugh as the dragon looked around at everyone around him. "There you are" a girl yelled as she ran into the ring. She quickly picked the baby dragon up and held it. "Don't do that again" she said as she started to walk out of the ring. "Um excuse me, but who are you?" the announcer asked. The girl stopped and looked at him. "The names Ruth but I also go by the Dragonlady" she said. The announcer just stared at her as she walked out of the ring with her dragon in her hands. "Um...ok!" the announcer finally said. Goku and Vegeta both had a sweat drop on the side of their face as they stepped into the ring. "Alright ladies and gentleman here is the next battle...Begin!" the announcer yelled as he jumped out of the ring and the gong sounded.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stared at one another before taking their fighting stance. "Oh and Kakarot..." Vegeta started. "Yeah" Goku responded. "Don't hold back" Vegeta said. Goku nodded as he charged towards Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as he disappeared as did Goku. "Where did they go?" someone in the crowd yelled. Trunks, Cheena and Goten had their heads tilted back as they looked up in the sky. Soon a few people looked up at the sky to see quick blurs flash before their eyes. "What the?" one person asked. Cheena's eyes went back and forth as she watched. Goku threw out a few left and right punches that Vegeta easily blocked. Suddenly Vegeta shot his knee into Goku's stomach. Goku clutched his stomach as he leaned forward. Vegeta saw this as an open opportunity and elbowed Goku in the back causing him to hit the ground landing on his hands and knees. "There they are" the announcer said as he looked at Goku on the arena floor and Vegeta in the air. Goku growled as he stood up. Looking up at Vegeta he quickly disappeared again. "And there they go...where ever they go" the announcer said. Goku and Vegeta both threw out a fury of lefts and rights kicks and punches. Pulling back, Goku swung his leg around but Vegeta grabbed it. Hanging upside down, Goku smirked as he quickly pulled back his arm and elbowed Vegeta in the stomach. As Vegeta let him go, Goku quickly swung his leg around again, this time kicking Vegeta in the jaw. Deciding he had enough with what was happening, Vegeta charged towards Goku and head butted him before repeatedly punching him in the stomach. "C'mon Kakarot!" said Vegeta as he continued the onslaught on Goku. Goku suddenly grabbed Vegeta hands and kneed him 2 times in the chin before knocking him back a bit. "C'mon Vegeta" Goku said with a smirk. Vegeta growled as he dropped his hands. "Enough of the games" Vegeta said as he glared at Goku. Pointing his arm out, Vegeta yelled as he fired a string of ki blasts. "Whoa!" Goku yelled as he dodged some and the others he knocked to the side or up into the air. Just as he dodged the last one, Goku turned just in time to see Vegeta punch him in the jaw. Seeing more opportunities, Vegeta dealt out a few more shots towards Goku, all connecting. Goku growled as he disappeared then reappeared behind Vegeta. As Vegeta turned around, Goku caught him with his own punch to the jaw.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stared each other down with smirks on their faces. "Time to turn it up a notch" Goku said as he stared at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as he clenched his fists to his side. With sharp yells the two transformed into Super Saiyans. "Cool" someone in the crowd yelled. Just then Goku and Vegeta went at it again with a barrage of left and right punches. Goku caught a punch to the jaw while Vegeta caught one to the stomach. The two went back and forth like this for awhile. Pulling back, Vegeta brought his hands in front of him. Goku's eyes went wide for a second before Vegeta fired a large blast at him. Slapping it to the side, Goku charged towards Vegeta and punched him the jaw causing his head to snap back. Spinning around, Goku kicked Vegeta in the side of his head, causing him to fall to the arena floor. Heading after him, Goku glared at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at Goku as he wiped his lip. Pointing his arm out, Vegeta shot a bunch of ki blasts at Goku. Jumping from side to side, Goku dodged each and everyone. Jumping in the air, Goku watched as one of the blasts went between his legs before he fired a blast back towards Vegeta. Vegeta dodged out of the way as he fired another one. Blasts were going back and forth as Goku and Vegeta dodged out of the way. Firing a blast at Goku, Vegeta disappeared. Goku dodged the blast and quickly turned around just as Vegeta appeared. Pulling his arm back, Goku caught him with a punch to the face. As Vegeta's head snapped back, Goku dropped down and swept his legs behind Vegeta's. Catching him losing his balance, Goku kicked Vegeta into the air. Sailing up into the air, Vegeta quickly turned around and pulled his hands in front of him. Screaming, he fired a large ki blast towards Goku. "What?" Goku said as the blast hit him head on before exploding.  
  
"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as she stood in the back with Buu. As the light faded everyone looked to see a crater in the arena floor but no Goku. "Where is he?" Vegeta asked as he looked below him. Sensing someone behind him, Vegeta turned around to see a large white light. Hitting him head on, Vegeta was sent down into the crater in the arena floor. As the blast exploded and the light faded, Goku smiled to see Vegeta standing beside the hole looking up at him. Turning his smile into a frown, Goku disappeared before appearing before Vegeta and delivering a range of lefts and rights. Vegeta blocked then countered with his own attacks of lefts and rights. Going back and forth seemed to continue until Goku disappeared then reappeared in front of Vegeta again. Dropping down, Goku punched Vegeta in the chin. As Vegeta's head snapped back, Goku pulled back his arm and punched him with all his might in the stomach. As Vegeta flew towards the edge, Goku disappeared then reappeared as he charged towards Vegeta and head butted him out of the ring. "And the winner is Goku" the announcer said. Goku landed outside of the ring and looked at Vegeta as he powered down. "You were a Super Saiyan 3 but you didn't transform" Vegeta said as he slowly stood up. Goku smirked as he placed his hand behind his head. "I've been working on powering up with out transforming. Nice fight Vegeta" he said as he extended his hand for a hand shake. Vegeta growled as he stormed off before stopping. "This was just a lucky win for you Kakarot. I'll get you next time" Vegeta said as he walked off, powering down as he went to the back. Goku smirked as he followed after him.  
  
"What a battle! It's too bad we're the only ones who saw it" Cheena said as she looked at the people around them. They all had shocked looks on their face as they looked at one another. "I didn't even see them fight" one of them said. "Yeah, it was a good fight" Goten said as he relaxed back in his seat. Trunks fixed his arms around Cheena as he looked at Goten. "Dad, didn't seem all that mad. It was smart of Goku to change his power level without changing form. That was smart" he said. Cheena and Goten nodded their heads in agreement. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We will have the next match shortly as soon as we get this arena floor fixed" the announcer said as he looked at the huge hole in the ground. Standing up, Cheena stretched. "Let's go for a walk again" she said. "Why? They're going to fix the arena soon" Goten said as he folded his arm across his chest. Cheena sighed as she sat back down on Trunks lap. "You wanna go for a walk?" he asked as he turned her face towards his. "Nah, Goten's right! They're going to fix it soon" she said as she gave him a kiss. "Are you ok?" Goten asked as he felt her forehead. "What are you doing?" Cheena asked as she looked at him. "You just said I was right! Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Goten asked. Cheena looked to the side then blinked a few times. "You're right! I think I better go get something to drink" she said as she stood up. "Want me to get it?" Trunks asked as he prepared to stand up. Shaking her head no, Cheena excused herself as she headed towards the concession stand.  
  
Standing in line, Cheena waited until it was her turn. "No it was not!" a girl yelled beside her. Turning her head, Cheena noticed a girl and a guy arguing back and forth. The girl turned and looked at Cheena. Immediately her face lit up. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she quickly turned back around. "You can settle this" she said as she tapped Cheena on her shoulder. Cheena turned and looked at the girl. She had on a orange tank top with a pair of flare jeans. Her long black hair flowed down her back and curled underneath. She toped off her look with nice blue eyes and a wide smile. "I'm Sierra and I was wondering if you could answer one question about the match we just saw and the match you had, you're Cheena right?" she asked. Cheena nodded her head, wondering what she was going to ask. "You and that boy you were fighting were really flying right?" she asked. Cheena looked back and forth between Sierra and the boy beside her. "Yes" she said slowly. The girl laughed as she turned to the boy. "I told you" she said. The boy rolled his eyes and muttered whatever under his breath. Cheena stifled a laugh as she watched Sierra laugh in the guys face. "Ms?" a voice said causing Cheena to turn around. Seeing that she was next, Cheena smiled as she walked to the counter and ordered her drink. Heading back to her seat, Cheena held her drink in one hand as she slid pass the people. "About time" Goten said as Cheena reached them. Rolling her eyes, Cheena sat back down on Trunks lap. "What you get?' Trunks asked. "This and..." Cheena started as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of sour patch kids. "...this!' Cheena finished. "I want some" Goten said as he reached for the box only to have Cheena pull her hand back. "The concession stand is over there" she said. "Fine" Goten said as she stood up and prepared to leave. Cheena laughed as she jumped off Trunks lap and into the chair. "NO!" Goten yelled but it was too late. "Got'cha!" Cheena said as she started to laugh. Trunks laughed as well while Goten just sulked.  
  
"C'mon Che" Goten said as he glared at her. Cheena slowly stopped laughing as she got out of the chair and sat back on Trunks lap. "You know better" Goten said as he sat back in the chair. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she kicked him in the leg. "And so do you" she said as Goten rubbed his leg. "Why'd you give up your seat?" Trunks asked. "I'd rather sit here" Cheena said as she sipped her soda. Pulling the cup towards him, Trunks took a sip as well. Cheena smiled as she tossed Goten the pack of sour patch kids. "You owe me" she said. Goten smiled as he ripped the box open and tossed a bunch in his mouth. "Now that the ring is fixed will Kiseki and Lianna please come to the ring" the announcer said. Cheena looked to see two girls approach the ring. One walked in front of the other. She had black long hair with bangs. Her hair was up in two high side buns with some strands hanging from it and from what Cheena could tell, she had amethyst eyes. She was wearing a dark blue gi with a black belt and light yellow short sleeve under shirt along with yellow bands on her wrists and a pair of black boots that looked like the ones she had on. "I think that's Kiseki" Cheena said as she sipped her soda. "Then the other one is Lianna" Trunks said. Lianna had long black hair that was in a braid along with brown hair. She was wearing a blue gi/tank top shirt with a pair black gi pants with a black belt around her waist. She had black wrist bands on her wrists and a pair of blue and black boots on her feet. Stepping into the ring, the two girls bowed to one another. Cheena looked at the two girls then over to Trunks and Goten. "Do you feel their energies?" she asked. Trunks and Goten just nodded their heads as they kept their eyes on the girls. "Let the match begin" the announcer said as he jumped out of the ring and the gong sounded, starting the match.  
  
Kiseki and Lianna just stood in the middle of the arena staring at one another. "Fight already" someone in the crowd shouted. The two turned their heads towards the crowd before looking at one another. Nodding, they both took their fighting stances. With a smirk on her face, Lianna charged towards Kiseki with her leg pulled back. Kiseki held her ground as Lianna charged forward. Bringing her leg forward, Lianna attempted to kick Kiseki in the side but Kiseki put her arm there and blocked. Turning around in mid- air, Lianna attempted the kick again, this time towards Kiseki's face. Ducking down quickly, Kiseki dodged the attack then did a back flip in mid- air. Sensing her attack, Lianna did a back flip as well. Their legs touched as they flipped back. Landing on their feets, the two looked at one another. Kiseki smirked as she charged towards Lianna and delivered strong lefts and rights. Lianna jumped back as she put her arms up to block. Kiseki continued attacking with a determined look on her face. Lianna growled as she blocked Kiseki's right hand and went for a punch of her own. Kiseki quickly ducked down but so did Lianna. Catching Kiseki off guard, Lianna delivered her punch again, this time catching Kiseki in the in jaw. Kiseki's head snapped back with impact. Lianna smirked as she lifted her legs and kicked Kiseki in the chin, causing her to fly back. Getting up quickly Lianna charged towards Kiseki with a ton of speed. Getting up quickly as well, Kiseki smirked as she brought her hands in front of her. "What?" Lianna said as she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Kiseki smiled as the tips of her fingers started to glow. "Huh?" Lianna said as she stared at her opponent. Kiseki smiled even brighter as she brought her hands together. Lianna looked to see a light form inbetween her hands. Bracing herself, Lianna put her hands up. Kiseki laughed as she ran towards Lianna before dropping down. Lianna dropped her hands as she looked at Kiseki. Kiseki laughed as she jumped up and fired the blast towards Lianna. Placing her arms up quick, Lianna blocked most of the attack but not all of it. As the blast hit her chest, Lianna was thrown back a bit. Kiseki quickly made it to her feet as her fingers continued to glow. Placing her left out, Lianna screamed out. "Go-Ki!" Suddenly 5 ki blasts flew from her fingers towards Lianna. Lianna dodged each one but barely. Kiseki laughed as she held out her right hand and fired 5 more ki blasts. Lianna dodged 3 but got hit with the other two, one in the leg and the other in the arm.  
  
Kiseki smirked as she charged towards Lianna. Holding her arm, Lianna growled. Taking off into the air, Lianna looked down at Kiseki. "You can fly?" Kiseki yelled as Lianna smiled. Placing her hand in front of her, Lianna fired a string of ki blasts. Kiseki flipped around the ring as she dodged each one. Lianna growled as she landed on the ground and looked at a smiling Kiseki. "Is that all you got?" Kiseki asked. Lianna just smirked. Kiseki laughed as she pulled her arms back. "I've been practicing this" she said as she pulled her arms back. "KameHameHa!" she screamed as she brought her arms forwards along with a huge blast. Up in the stands Goten, Cheena and Trunks stood up with their mouths open. "WHAT THE???" they all yelled. Lianna held her ground as she looked at the blast heading towards her. Just then a blue aura surrounded Lianna's hands. "What the?" Kiseki asked as she watched. Bringing her hand in front of her, Lianna just stared at the blast. As the blast came near her, Kiseki's eyes almost fell out along with Cheena, Trunks and Goten as Kiseki's blast went right into Lianna's hands. "How did...What the?" Kiseki said as she dropped her hands. Lianna smiled as she closed then opened her hands. "Copy Cat!" she yelled. Just then a large blast came shooting out of her hands. "NO WAY!" Kiseki yelled as she tried to block but the blast hit her head on, causing her to crash to the arena floor. Lianna folded her arms across her chest as she watched Kiseki struggle to stand. *This match is mine* she said to herself. Kiseki slowly stood up as she glared at Lianna. *Where did she learn that?* she asked herself. Standing up, Kiseki growled as she charged towards Lianna. Lianna laughed as she charged towards Kiseki as well. Kiseki smiled as she jumped up in the air. As Lianna looked up, Kiseki flipped behind her. With a smile on her face, she quickly spun her leg around and kicked Lianna in the back sending her sailing out of the ring.  
  
"And the winner is Kiseki" the announcer said. Kiseki bowed as she waved to the people in the crowd. Up in the stands, Goten, Trunks and Cheena just looked at one another. "What a match!" Goten said. "You said it!" Trunks said. "What else is going to happen here today?" Cheena asked. The trio just shrugged their shoulders as they waited for the next match to begin.  
  
AN3: Alright! That's it! The next match will be Zorak vs. Raziel and Lovely vs. Elana. These are the last two matches of this round. Now I can end this story at the next chapter but if you all want me to continue then tell me so and I will continue with this tournament. I really don't mind but if you want me to stop then I will. I hope you all enjoyed this. PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH LUV! THANKS!! C'YA LATER!!!  
  
AN4: Also, I e-mailed all of you and told you about the story that myself and N-sama will be working on soon. At this time we have enough characters so please do not submit anymore. If we need anything else then we'll contact you. Thanks for the characters you all sent it. It is much appreciated. 


	63. Zorak vs Raziel and Lovely vs Elana

Disclaimer: Do not own and I quote "DBZ, its characters, Zorak, Raziel, Lovely, Elana, Kiseki, Kakarita or Sierra  
  
Claimer: (Stands outside with bullhorn) Who do I own? (Reviewers) Cheena! (Me) Whose the best? (Reviewers) Our characters are the best! (Sweat-drops appear on the side of my face) Uh...you're suppose to say Cheena. (Reviewers) No we're not! My character is the best! (Everyone starts to argue) (Me) Oh boy! (slaps forehead)  
  
AN: Ok, a few people were wondering how Kiseki and Lianna did the Kamehama Wave. Well Kiseki will explain how she did it in this chapter. Lianna managed to do the same move because of her special attack Copy Cat. This move entitles her to absorb any large blast shot by her opponent and returns it back to them. Ok, so now you all know. ^_^  
  
AN2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe I'm almost at 300 reviews and I owe it all to each and everyone of you who review after each chapter. Thanks a lot. (Sees reviewers coming out with duck tape) Uh...Here is Chapter 63! Enjoy and see you at the end....Get that away from me!!! (Run away while reviewers give chase)  
  
The arena was as loud as ever as everyone awaited the next match. Cheena sighed as she sat on Trunks lap. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back by the start of the next match" she said as she stood up. "I'll go with you" Trunks said as he stood up beside her. Cheena smiled then turned her attention over to Goten. "Well?" she said. Goten looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "I never said I was coming. I'm staying right here. You think you're slick. The minute I move, you're going to take my seat" Goten said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Oh get over yourself Goten. I don't want your seat, now are you coming?" Cheena asked as she glared at him. "No way!" Goten yelled as he shook his head from side to side. Cheena looked at Trunks then put a sly smirk on her face. "Oh well, lets go Trunks. Lets go find that girl...what was her name again? The one that worked at the diner. Let's go see how she's doing" she said as she started to walk off with Trunks close behind. Goten looked to the side as his sister and best friend walked off. "Wait for me!" he yelled as he quickly ran after them to catch up. In the back, Goku slowly walked around as he looked in a few rooms. Opening a door, he looked to see Uubuu sitting on one of the chairs drinking a soda. "Have you decided what you wanted to do?" Goku asked as he stood in the door with his arms folded across his chest. Startled, Uubuu quickly looked up at the door and smiled. "That was a great match. I really enjoyed watching it. I would like to have you teach me a few things if the offer is still open" he said. Goku smiled as he looked at Uubuu. "You got it! There is something's I could teach you that might come in handy when you're in a huge battle like you were today" Goku said. "Thank you" Uubuu said with a smile on his face. Goku just smirked as he stared at his soon to be pupil.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Cheena slowly walked around, looking at several stores that were open. "I just noticed something" Cheena said as she stopped walking. Trunks and Goten walked a few feet ahead of her before stopping. "Would you come on? All you do is stop and talk" Goten snapped as he glared at her. Trunks sighed as he turned and looked at Cheena. "What did you notice?" he asked. Cheena smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I just realized that I didn't bring myself an extra shirt and I've been walking around like this" Cheena said as she looked herself over. Goten and Trunks both looked to see what Cheena was talking about. "I forgot you took your shirt off in your match with me" Trunks said. Cheena closed her eyes as she nodded her head. Just then her eyes snapped open as she heard a few noises. Goten and Trunks also looked to the side to see three guys standing there looking at Cheena. "Nice sports bra" one of them yelled while the others whistled. Trunks narrowed his eyes as he looked at the three guys. Cheena looked at them then over at Trunks. "I better go find a place to buy a shirt" and with that she took off towards the nearest shop. Goten and Trunks watched her go then looked at the three guys. "Feel like having some fun?" Trunks asked as he walked towards the guys. "Yeah" Goten said as he followed after him.  
  
Searching through the rack, Cheena smiled as she picked up a blue t-shirt. "This looks nice" she said as she pressed it to her body and stood in front of the mirror. "A blue t-shirt with gi pants...I guess it looks nice" Cheena said as she looked at it again. "Excuse me, Cheena?" a voice said. Cheena turned to see Kiseki standing behind her. "Oh hi! Do you mind telling me if this looks nice?' Cheena said as she pressed the shirt to her chest. "It does" Kiseki said with a smile "Great! Thanks!" Cheena said as she walked towards the cashier. "I enjoyed watching your match" Kiseki said as she followed after Cheena. "Thank you! Yours was great too! Where did you learn that move?" Cheena asked as she paid for her shirt. "From your brother. I saw him do it at the last tournament so I knew I had to give it a try. I was so happy when I learned after tons of practice" Kiseki said as she walked beside Cheena out of the store. "Cool! You did a good job with it as well. Its too bad Lianna fired it back at you" Cheena said as she put the shirt on. "True but I still won" Kiseki said with a smile. Cheena smirked as she walked back to the spot where she left Trunks and Goten. "Now where did those two go?" she asked as she looked around. "Over there" Kiseki said as she pointed to the side. Cheena shook her head from side to side as she saw Goten and Trunks walking towards them and the three guys from before upside down in the garbage cans. "What did you two do?' Cheena asked as she glared at the two of them. "We just talked to them" Goten said while he looked at Kiseki. He had a huge smile on his face causing her to look down at the ground. "Just talked, huh?" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest. Trunks had a smirk on his face as he looked at her. "It looks like those guys didn't have much to say" Kiseki said as she looked at Goten. "I guess not" Goten said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Oh brother" Cheena said as she rolled her eyes and walked away. "Wait up" Trunks yelled as he ran after her followed by Kiseki and Goten.  
  
"Isn't that Lianna over there?' Cheena asked as she stopped walking. The gang looked to see Lianna sitting on a bench writing something. "It is! Let's go see what she's up to" Goten said with a smile on his face, just like before. "Pathetic" Cheena said low to herself as she walked towards Lianna. "Hey, what'cha doing?" Cheena asked. Lianna looked up and smiled. "Just jotting down a few things from today. I don't want to forget anything that's happened" Lianna said. Kiseki sighed as she looked at Lianna. "Great match! That was a good move you did" she finally said. "Thanks! I thought I had you with that move but you got me. I'd love to fight you again someday" Lianna said. Kiseki smiled as she gave Lianna a thumbs up. "You got it" she said. Just then the gang looked around as they heard an announcement. "The next match is about to take place. Will Zorak and Raziel please report to the arena" the announcer said. "We better get back. Are you coming Lianna?" Cheena asked. Lianna shook her head as she looked at Cheena. "Nah, I'm going to sit here and finish writing. Once I'm done then I'll go watch the matches" she said. Cheena nodded her head before looking at Kiseki. "Are you coming?" Cheena asked. "I will eventually. I wanna know how to do that move Lianna did" Kiseki said. Cheena nodded her head before looking at Goten and Trunks. "Last one there doesn't get a seat" she said as she took off. "No fair!" Goten yelled as he ran after her with Trunks behind him laughing all the way to the arena.  
  
Raziel was the first to the ring. He had white hair, a red trench coat, a black tank top, red pants, silver boots and black gloves. His expression was one of determination as he stepped up into the ring. Taking off his trench coat, he quickly placed it to the side and looked at his opponent as he also made his way towards the ring. Zorak had white hair as well that he kept in a ponytail with two strands coming down in the front of his face. He had a scar coming down his left eye. He had on a black t-shirt with artic combat trousers, black wrist bands and black boots. Around his neck was a pentagram necklace. He also had a look of determination as he entered the ring. Staring at his opponent, a sly smirk appeared on his face. Up in the stands, Cheena growled as she looked at Goten. "Stop looking at me like that. I beat you and that's that" Goten said with an ear to ear grin. "You cheated! Pushing was not allowed" Cheena snapped. "Well you should of mentioned that" Goten said as he started to laugh. Cheena growled and was about to speak again but Trunks cut her off. "Those two look like they have history the way they are looking at one another. Cheena and Goten both looked at the two guys in the ring. "Yeah, they look serious" Goten said. Cheena just kept her eyes on the two guys, knowing that this was one match she had better keep her eyes on. "Begin!" the announcer yelled as he jumped out of the ring and the gong sounded to start the match.  
  
Quickly, Zorak charged towards Raziel at top speed Raziel smirked as he followed his opponent and did the same. The two crashed into one another and started delivering lefts and rights. Each attack was blocked but neither gave up. Jumping back, the two again charged towards one another, this time adding their knees. Fists hit fists and knees hit knees. Locking hands, the two growled as they looked at one another. Sparks flew from both of them they both screamed out. "What a start" someone in the crowd yelled. Raziel quickly pulled his hand away from Zorak and punched him in the face. Zorak growled as he pulled back his free hand and punched Raziel in the face. The two stared at one another with narrowed eyes. Each with one hand locked with their opponent, they both attacked each other with their free hands. Zorak went for a punch to the jaw as did Raziel, both connecting with the other. Finally letting go, the two jumped back and glared at the other. "They're good!" Cheena said as Trunks and Goten nodded their heads. Raziel quickly growled as he charged towards Zorak again. This time Zorak stood his ground, prepared to take on what ever Raziel had in mind. Raziel smiled as he quickly took the air in a high jump. Looking up Zorak watched at Raziel flipped behind him. Spinning his legs around, Raziel quickly kicked Zorak in the back of the head. Zorak growled as he stumbled forward. Placing one palm on the ground, he caught himself and brought his legs up in the air. Steadying his other arm, he pointed his hand towards Raziel. With a smirk on his face, he fired numerous ki blasts at him. Raziel growled as he jumped back as each blast became closer and closer. Flipping around and landing on his feet, Zorak continued with his attack and smiled as Raziel continued to jump back towards the edge of the ring. Raising his eyebrows, Raziel looked through the corner of his eye to see where he was. As Zorak's blast got closer, Raziel quickly jumped into the air as the blast hit the edge of the ring. Twisting his body in the air, he quickly landed a few feet in front of Zorak.  
  
"These guys are cool!" a man yelled as he watched. "They sure are" Cheena said with a smile on her face. Trunks raised his eyebrows as he looked at the guys then over at Cheena. "No their not" he said. Cheena smirked as she looked back at him then at the arena floor. Raziel and Zorak smiled at one another as they nodded their heads. Soon Raziel's smile faded as he closed his eyes. Zorak raised his eyebrows as he wondered what was going on. Suddenly Raziel started to glow a faint red color which turned into a deep red color. Zorak smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. *What does he think he's doing* he asked himself. Raziel's eyes snapped open as he looked at Zorak. With a slight smirk on his face, he quickly charged towards Zorak. Zorak's eyes went wide as Raziel seemed to disappear in front of him. "Where did he..." Zorak asked just as Raziel appeared in front of him. Pulling his arm back, Raziel quickly delivered a swift punch into Zorak's stomach. Zorak's mouth flew open which put a smile on Raziel's face. Raziel laughed as he attacked Zorak with quick thunderous left and right punches. Raziel, unable to block, felt every blow until he fell back with one punch to the jaw. Raziel smiled as he jumped back and looked at his fallen opponent. "What a match but it seems Raziel has gain the upper hand" the announcer said. Zorak slowly lifted his head and looked at Raziel. Wiping the side of his mouth, he made it to his feet. Clenching his fist to his side, he glared at Raziel. Slowly he started to shake but soon stopped as he glared at Raziel. Lifting his arms from his side, he stuck his hand out in front of his body with his palm facing down. Raziel raised his eyebrows as he looked at Zorak. *What does he think he's doing* he asked himself. Zorak smirked as he saw the confusion on Raziel's face. Steadying his hands, he smiled as red/orange spheres started to form in the palm of his hand. Using his other hand, he prepared to attack. "Super flame ball" he yelled as he used his free hand and pushed the sphere towards Raziel.  
  
Raziel's eyes went wide as the blast came hurdling towards him. Jumping in the air, he quickly flipped upside down and watched the blast hit spot he was previously in. A smirk flew on his face but that soon went away as a bunch of blasts came hurdling towards him. He dodged 2 of them upside down before flipping around. Putting his arm up, he quickly knocked 2 more to the side but another came just as quick, hitting him in the chest and causing him to hit the arena floor below. Zorak smiled as she watched his opponent lay before him. The announcer as well as the crowd was just in complete shock. "What a move" the announcer finally said. Slowly Raziel made his way to his feet and glared at Zorak. Pointing his palm out, Raziel quickly started to fire ki blasts towards Zorak. Just like Raziel before, Zorak quickly jumped back to avoid that blasts. Seeing that his opponent was near the edge of the ring, Raziel quickly picked up speed as he charged towards him, ready to knock him out of the ring. Zorak looked behind him to see how close he was. Looking in front of him, his eyes went wide slightly as he couldn't see Raziel. Closing his eyes, he quickly opened them up just as Raziel appeared in front of him. Raziel prepared to punch Zorak out of the ring but Zorak was ready. Ducking down, he quickly moved behind Raziel and fired a ki blast at his back. Raziel screamed as he plunged out of the ring, hitting the ground outside.  
  
"The winner is Zorak" the announcer said as he stepped in the ring. Zorak smirked as he heard the cheers around the arena then looked at his fallen opponent. Raziel slammed his fists into the ground as he gritted his teeth. Zorak smirk faded back into a serious expression as he headed towards the back. Up in the stands, Cheena sat back against Trunks as she watched Raziel finally get up and walk to the back. "What match. I would love to see those two go at it again" she said. "Yeah, it was great" Goten said as he sat back in his chair. Jut then Goten sat up as he saw Kakarita handing towards a few people and handed them some drinks. "You two will have to excuse me" Goten said as he quickly got out of the chair. "You're leaving your chair?" Cheena asked as she looked at Kakarita. "What if Cheena sits in it?" Trunks asked. Goten kept his eyes on Kakarita and shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares!" and with that he ran to talk to her. Cheena and Trunks watched him go and shook their heads. "I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back" Trunks said as he looked at Cheena. Moving over to Goten's chair, Cheena watched as Trunks got up and left. Sighing, Cheena placed her hands behind her head and awaiting the next match. "Hi!" said a voice. Cheena looked beside her to see the girl from the concession stand sitting beside her. "Hi...Sierra, right?" Cheena said. The girl nodded her head as she smiled at Cheena. "I'm sorry about my friend from before. He swore that you used some kind of trick to fly" Sierra said. Cheena smiled as she looked up at the sky. "Everyone thinks that" she said. Sierra only laughed. "Well, I just came to say hi. Maybe I'll see you later on" she said as she stood up. "Yeah, nice meeting you" Cheena said. As Sierra walked off, Trunks came back. "Who was that?" he asked as he sat down. "A girl that had an argument with this guy over whether I could really fly or not" Cheena said. Trunks stifled a laugh as he sipped his soda. Cheena quickly looked at him and frowned. "And where is mine?' she snapped. Trunks quickly jumped as he handed her his. "I got it for you" he said quickly. Cheena laughed as she waved her hand back and forth. "Forget it. I'm not thirsty" she said. Trunks exhaled as he sipped his drink once again. Cheena looked at him through the corner of her eye and slightly chuckled.  
  
"Will Lovely and Elana please come to the ring for the final battle of this round" the announcer said. Elana came to the ring first. She had brown hair with one white streak in the front. Her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing a black shirt that looked to be too big for her and blue baggy sweat pants. Around her neck was a gold necklace and a pendant in the shape of a six pointed star. She entered the ring and did a couple of punches and kicks. Next was Lovely. She had long brown layered hair and turquoises eyes. She had on black boy-beater, black low riders with a clack belt going across her waist. On her feet were a pair of black DBS's. She had a smile on her face as she entered the ring. Looking at Elana, she quickly turned her smile upside down and took her fighting stance. "All right. Match begin" the announcer said as he jumped out of the ring and the gong sounded. Elana quickly looked at Lovely and charged towards her. Lovely watched at Elana charged towards her before moving out of the way. Elana quickly turned around just as Lovely started her attack. With a fury of left and rights, Lovely caught Elana off guard as she advanced on her. Putting her arms up, Elana blocked the punches and dropped down. Sweeping her legs around, she quickly caught Lovely off guard. Stumbling to the side, Lovely put her arms up to balance. Elana laughed as she quickly punched Lovely in the side. Elana's face showed her pain as she held her side and fell to the side. Elana just smirked as she looked at Lovely. Growling, Lovely quickly jumped up and took her fighting stance once again. A smirk appeared on her face as she took to the air. Elana looked up at Lovely with a scowl on her face. Lovely smiled as she flew higher into the air. Stopping, she looked down at Elana. Quickly she dropped down to the ground, head first, spinning her body and bringing her hands out in front of her. Elana raised her eyebrows as she watched Lovely come hurdling towards her. Lovely screamed as she started to fire ki blast after ki blast. Elana smirked as she dodged each one. One came close to grazing her back but she avoided it. Landing on the ground, Lovely growled, seeing that her attempted attack was no good.  
  
Elana held her ground as she saw the look of disappointment on Lovely's face. Bringing her palm out in front of her she quickly fired her own ki blasts at Lovely. Lovely had her head dropped but soon picked it up to see bluish-white ki blasts come hurdling towards her. "Oh man!" she yelled as she quickly dropped down to dodge one then jumped in the air to dodge another. Elana smirked as she continued to fire ki blasts. Lovely continued to dodge them until one hit her in the arm. Holding her arm, she glared at Elana. "That's it" she yelled as she landed back on the ground. Standing a few feet in front of Elana, Lovely placed both her hands in front of her body. She moved them around slowly until they formed a star shape. Elana watched her and prepared another blast. Lovely's fingers started to light up as she stared at Elana. "Try this one" Elana said as she placed both her palms out and fired two huge blasts. Lovely stood her ground as a large blast flew out of her palms and headed towards Elana's blast. The two blasts moved full force but never met one another. Elana and Lovely's eyes went wide as they saw their opponents blast come hurdling towards them. Both girls screamed as the blasts hit them head on. Up in the stands, Cheena and Trunks were on the edge of their seats as they waited along with everyone else to see what happened.  
  
As the smoke cleared, everyone looked to see Elana and Lovely both laying on the arena floor. "What a match! It looks like both opponents have knocked the other one out. Well its time for the 10 count. If neither of them can stand then there will be no winner" the announcer said. "1...2...3...4...5...6..." he started. Slowly Elana started to move. Her legs twitched as she slowly lifted her head. Looking over at Lovely, she saw that she was starting to move as well. "There is no way she's getting up before me" Elana said as she struggled to make it to her feet. Lovely moaned as she opened and closed her eyes. Squinting slightly, she turned her head to the side to see the announcer counting. "I gotta get up" she said as she struggled to make it to her feet. "It looks like it's a race to see who will stand first" the announcer said as he continued the count. "7..." he continued. Elana made her way to a sitting position and looked at Lovely. A slight growl escaped her lips as she placed her hands on the ground and slowly started to stand. "8...." the announcer continued. Lovely slowly made it to a sitting position and looked at Elana. "Gotta get up!" she said as she placed her hands on the ground and slowly started to make it to her feet. "9....." the announcer said. Both Elana and Lovely staggered to their feet. The girls looked at one another and at the damage they did to one another. Elana's clothes were shredded and her hair was slightly messed up. Lovely's clothes were also shredded and she had a slight cut on her cheek and right hand. Elana smiled as she looked at Lovely before she fell to her knees then on her stomach. Lovely looked down at her and sighed. "10! That's it! The winner is Lovely" the announcer said. The crowd erupted in cheers as Lovely smiled. Looking at Elana, Lovely slowly walked over to her. Kneeling beside her, she smiled as Elana looked at her. "Good match " she said as she gave her a thumbs up. Elana had a smirk on her face as she returned the gesture. "What great matches and now its time ladies and gentlemen for Round 2. Are you ready?" the announcer yelled. The crowd screamed as loud as they could as they awaited the next round to begin.  
  
AN3: (still running) Well that's it for now! Next up will be Pan vs. Goten and Cheena vs. Riskia. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter. (looks behind to see reviewers still chasing with duck tape) I finished the chapter, don't you all want to read it? (reviewers stop chasing and run to a computer) ( stop running) Whew! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! MUCH LUV!! 


	64. Pan vs Goten and Cheena vs Risika

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. I also do not own Risika, Lovely or Kakarita. I also do not own the one move that Risika does on Cheena. ^_^  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. And I also appreciate not getting duck-taped. (Reviewers come and place tape on my mouth) Me: Mmmm! Reviewers: Ok, here is Chapter 64! Enjoy and we'll all be at the end....right Cheena (laugh) Me: (Rolls eyes)  
  
Cheena stretched as she slowly climbed out of the chair. Rotating her arm, she looked over to Trunks. "Well I'm up again. Wish me luck?" she asked as she looked at him. Trunks smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Why should I? You beat me" he said. Cheena's mouth flew open as she looked at him. With a frown on her face, she went to punch him in the arm but he blocked. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he smiled at her. "You know I'll be cheering you on all the way. Go out there and win" he said. Cheena continued to frown as she looked at him. "What if I lose?" she asked. "You won't" he said. Cheena's frown turned into a smirk as she looked at him. "Of course I won't" she said. Trunks raised his eyebrow as he chuckled a small laugh. "Cocky are we?" he said in a mellow tone. Cheena laughed as she nodded her head. Trunks laughed as well but soon stopped. "Good luck against Riskia" he said. Cheena smiled as she leaned in and gave him a kiss before pulling away briefly. "I can sit here until the next match is over. It's going to be quick anyway" she said. "What makes you say that?" Trunks asked. "Its Goten vs. Pan...enough said" Cheena said with a smirk. Trunks just laughed as he caught on to what she was hinting to. Lovely was leaning against the wall as Goten stood beside her with his left arm leaning on the wall. "So what do you say?" he asked with a smile on his face. Lovely brushed her hair out of her face as she looked at him. "Listen, you have a match now, right?" she asked. "Yep" Goten said as he continued to smile. "Well win the match and then we can talk" she said as she slowly ducked under his arm and walked away. Goten smirked as he watched her go. "No problem" he said as he headed back towards the stands.  
  
Trunks and Cheena were laughing as Goten returned. "Hey!" he said as he sat down beside them. "Why are you sitting here? Don't you have a match to get to?" Cheena snapped as she glared at him. Rolling his eyes, Goten nudged Trunks in his shoulder. "Guess what? Lovely might let me take her out" he said. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "Did she loose her mind or what?" she asked. Goten growled as he looked at Cheena. "She said if I won the next match then she would consider it" he said. Cheena laughed as she looked at Goten. "So I guess that's a no. Man she has a way with words" Cheena said as she laughed. Goten smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "You know, I really can't wait for our match. I'm going to love beating you in front of everyone" he said. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "You beat me? Wishful thinking and speaking of that, you still have to get by Pan" she said. Don't worry! I will and then I'm coming after you" Goten said. "If you do make it that far, and I do mean IF, then I will surely take you out" Cheena said. Goten grinned as he placed his hand behind his head. "Whatever Cheese head" he said. Cheena smirked as she settled herself on Trunks lap. "Good Luck in your match Goat face" Cheena snapped. Trunks looked back and forth between the two and sighed. *Maybe those two should face one another* he said to himself. Goten and Cheena just stared at one another before the announcer caught their attention. "Would Goten and Pan please report to the arena floor for your match" he said. Goten smiled as he stood up. "Here's where I advance" he said as he looked at Trunks and Cheena. "Good Luck man" Trunks said. "Yeah, cause you're going to need it" Cheena said. Goten smirked at her as he eased his way past all the people and down to the stairs to the arena floor.  
  
Pan jumped up and down as she stood next to Goku and Buu. "I'm going against uncle Goten now" she said as she looked at Goku. He nodded his head as he placed his hand on top of her head. "Just go out there and do your best" he said. "I will grandpa. Just watch me! I'm going to win" she said as she clenched her fists and sprouted a huge smile on her face. Goku just smirked as he looked out and saw Goten heading into the ring. "You better get out there" he said. "Right!' Pan said as she ran out towards the ring. Goten raised his eyebrows as he watched his niece skip towards the ring. "She looks so happy...its too bad I'm going to beat her" he said as he folded his arms across his chest. Pan jumped into the ring and walked over to Goten. "Hi uncle Goten! We're going to have fun" she said. Goten just had a smirk on his face as he walked towards the edge of the right side of the ring while Pan scurried off towards the left. "Let the match begin" the announcer said as he jumped out the ring and the bell sounded. Goten placed his hands on his hips as he looked at Pan. She still had a smile on her face as she looked at him. "I better end this quick. I don't want her crying all over me when she loses" he said as he placed his hands at his side. Without another thought, he quickly charged towards Pan with his hand drawn back.  
  
Pan's smile went away and was replaced with a frown. Taking her fighting stance, she quickly charged towards Goten. Goten screamed as he moved his arm forward with the attempt to punch her out of the ring. Pan smirked as she quickly jumped up into the air. As Goten looked up, Pan came back down, feet first, and stepped on Goten's face. Flipping over him, she quickly looked back and started to laugh. Goten growled as he held his face. "Pan!" he yelled as he removed his hand to reveal a small red spot on his forehead. Slowly stopping her laughter, Pan quickly jumped into the air again. Turning her body around, she had her arm pulled back as she descended near Goten. Goten tightened his fist as he blocked her fist with his forearm. Pan growled as she delivered a fury of lefts and rights as did Goten towards her. Neither person could get the upper hand on the other as the two started to go back and forth in the ring. Goten pulled back his left arm and almost punched Pan but she ducked down and brought her legs up, kicking Goten square in the chin. Yelling in anger, Goten charged towards Pan once again, only to fall flat on his face as Pan kicked his legs out from under him. Cheena sat up in the stands trying to hold back her laughter as she watched the match along with everyone else.  
  
Banging his fists into the ground, Goten growled. "This isn't happening. She's a kid" he yelled as he slowly stood up. "C'mon uncle Goten, this is fun" Pan said with a smile. Goten growled then suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. Standing up, he quickly took off into the air. Pan watched him go before following after him. Goten looked down and watched her fly towards him. "That's it Pan" he said as he took his fighting stance. Pan flew straight towards him with her leg in front of her. Goten laughed as he grabbed her leg. Hanging upside down, Pan quickly twisted her body, releasing Goten's grip on her leg. Before Goten could fathom what just happened, Pan quickly flipped upright and caught him with a punch to the stomach. As he knelt forward, clutching his stomach, Pan quickly pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face. Up in the stands, Cheena was laughing her head off. "I bet he never thought a girl would do that to him" she said in-between laughs. Goten's head turned as Pan again went on the attack. Quickly recovering, Goten blocked her punches as quick as he could. Moving back a bit, Pan glared at her uncle. "Fight back" she yelled as she charged towards him, only to have Goten fly back down to the arena floor. Landing in the middle, Goten looked away as Pan flew down as well.  
  
"What's the big idea?" she asked as she looked at him. Goten had a smirk on his face, but didn't look at Pan. "Hey!' Pan yelled as she walked over to him. Sensing her movements, Goten quickly walked towards the edge of the ring. "What are you doing?" Pan asked as she ran after him. Standing behind him, she glared at the back of him. "You're no fun! You're giving up" she said as she pouted. Goten smiled as he quickly turned around. Before Pan could react, he flipped over her, putting himself behind her. As she turned around, Goten pulled his leg back and kicked her out of the ring. "And the winner is Goten" the announcer said. Up in the stands, Cheena was on her feet. "Goten you cheater! You can never fight fair" she shouted. Goten just laughed as he looked over at her. Pan sat up and placed her hand on her back. Looking at Goten, she narrowed her eyes at him. "That was a dirty trick uncle Goten" she said. Goten just smirked as he bent down to help her up. Refusing his help, Pan quickly jumped to her feet. "I'm going to get you for that" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him before running off to the backstage area. Shrugging his shoulders, Goten quickly left the ring and headed up to the stands where Trunks and Cheena were.  
  
"I told you I'd win" he said as he sat down in the seat. "You little cheater! You made her go to the edge of the ring and then you kick her out. I can't believe you" Cheena yelled as she glared at him. "I won didn't I?" Goten said with a smug look on his face. Cheena just growled as she glared at him. "Don't get mad at me Che. I told you I would win" he said. Cheena just rolled her eyes as she looked down at the arena floor. A smirk flew across her face as she turned back towards him. "You may have won but it looked like Pan was getting the upper hand on you before you tricked her" she said. Goten narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "She never had the upper hand on me" he said. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at Trunks. "Pan did have the upper hand on Goten didn't she?" she asked. Trunks smiled as he looked at Goten. "She did man! You have to admit she had you on the ropes" Trunks said. Goten turned away from the both of them and folded his arms across his chest. "Both of you shut-up" he said. Trunks and Cheena started to laugh as Goten sulked down even further into his seat. Suddenly he sat up as he looked at the bottom portion of the arena stands and saw Kakarita walking around. "Gotta go" he said as he jumped out of the chair and ran down to her. Cheena rolled her eyes as she jumped up as well. "Well my match is here" she said. "You'll do fine" Trunks said as he grabbed her hand. Cheena smiled as she looked down at him. "I know! This is going to be a fun match. Risika is a tough opponent" Cheena said. "That's true! She is a good fighter" Trunks said. Cheena just nodded her head.  
  
"Will Cheena and Risika please report to the arena for you match" the announcer yelled. Giving Trunks a quick kiss, Cheena excused herself as she made her way down the stairs and towards the ring. Stepping into the ring, Cheena looked across from her to see Risika coming down the stairs and heading towards the ring. Stepping inside, Risika smiled at Cheena. "Well the time has come" she said as she flexed her legs. "Yep!" Cheena said as she rotated her left arm then her right. "Hey Cheena, don't hold back. I can take whatever you can dish out" Risika said. "You got it!' Cheena said as she took her fighting stance along with Risika. "Begin" the announcer said as the bell sounded. Cheena and Risika looked at one another for a few minutes before charging towards one another. Both stood in front of the other before giving out a rapid amount of lefts and rights. The two met blow for blow as they quickly added their legs to the equation. Cheena caught Risika with a right punch to the jaw while Risika caught Cheena with a knee to the gut. Both competitors went back and forth with attacks before quickly moving away. "This is getting us no where" Cheena said as Risika nodded her head. "So why don't I make it more interesting" Cheena said as she pointed her palm towards Risika. "Not again" Risika said as she prepared to dodge the attack. Cheena smirked as she disappeared. "Where did she go?" Risika asked as she looked around her. Appearing behind her, Cheena pointed her palm at her back. As the blast started up, Risika's eyebrows went up as she looked out through the corner of her eyes. Seeing the bright light, she quickly jumped into the air. Cheena smirked as she raised her hand upwards and fired the blast. Looking below, Risika yelled as she quickly moved to the side, allowing the blast to shoot off into the sky.  
  
"Man, she's nuts" Risika said as she landed back down on the ground. "Nope, just having fun" Cheena said as she appeared in front of Risika and kicked her in the chest causing her to fall to the ground. Quickly charging towards her again, Cheena went for a side punch to the side of Risika's head. Glaring at Cheena, Risika quickly put her arm up to block the attack. Jumping up quickly, she pulled her leg back and went for a few round-house kicks. Cheena jumped back to avoid each one while smirking at Risika. Disappearing once again, Cheena quickly reappeared behind Risika and ducked down. "Risika, look out" her sister yelled in the stands. Before Risika could react, she felt Cheena's hand on her ankle. Risika smiled as she put her hands on the ground and bent her leg that wasn't taken. Twisting her body around, she freed her leg. Cheena had a shocked look on her face as she looked at Risika. Using her bent leg, Risika shot up as fast and as hard as she could, kicking Cheena right in the chin. Cheena flew back, landing a few inches away. Allowing her entire body to flip over, Risika landed with one knee on the ground and the other one propping her up. She stared at Cheena with a smile on her face.  
  
Sitting up, Cheena stared at her. "How did she do that? Man, she's got to teach me that" she said as she quickly got up. Rubbing her chin she looked at the smiling Risika and sprouted a smile of her own on her face. "Nice move" Cheena said. Risika just nodded her head before charging towards her. Cheena took her fighting stance and awaited Risika's attack. Just as Risika was a few feet away, Cheena quickly flew up into the air. Twisting her body, she looked down at Risika. "Kamahamaha!" Cheena said quickly as she fired the blast at Risika. Risika stared at it wide eyed before attempting to jump out the way. The blast hit the ground, blowing her a to the side. Her back smacked off the arena floor with a loud thud. As the smoke cleared, there was a crater in the arena floor and Risika laying out on the ground. Flipping upright, Cheena looked down at Risika. "Well she told me not to hold back" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Slowly Risika sat up and looked at Cheena. "Nice one" she said. Cheena just nodded her head as she flew back down towards the arena floor. Looking at Risika, she watched as she started to get back up. Cheena dropped her arms before taking her fighting stance and charging towards Risika. Risika smiled then smirked as she did the same. The two girls went head to head before crashing into one another. Cheena went for a couple of left and right punches while Risika went for a few left and right punches and kicking combo. Pulling back her fist, Cheena went for a punch to Risika's face but Risika ducked down before delivering a devastating kick to Cheena's mid section causing her to sail back, almost towards the edge of the ring. "We gotta end this now Cheena" Risika yelled as she charged towards Cheena and jumped in the air. Cheena took a deep breath as she looked up at Risika descending on her. "We do" Cheena said. Just as Risika was about to land on her, Cheena stretched her arms up and brought her leg up. Grabbing Risika's arms, she quickly pressed her knees into her stomach and flipped her over herself and out of the ring.  
  
"Winner is Cheena" the announcer said. Flipping onto her feet, Cheena turned around and looked to see Risika laying on the ground behind her. Walking to the edge, she quickly bent down and grabbed Risika's hand. Pulling her to her feet, the two girls looked at one another. "Nice move! I didn't see that coming" Risika said as she held her head. "Well I didn't exactly see that kick coming but I sure felt it" Cheena said as she rubbed her chest. Risika laughed as she raised her hand in air. Cheena looked up at it before extending hers as well and slapping Risika a high five. The two girls embraced in a hug before walking back to the stands. "Hey Cheena!" a voice said causing Cheena to turn her head. A frown appeared on her face as she saw Goten coming towards her. "What?" she asked as Risika stood beside her. Goten folded his arms across his chest as he looked at Risika. "That was a nice match" he said. Risika smiled before looking up at her sister. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go sit up in the stands with my sister" Risika said as she ran off. Cheena waved goodbye before she turned to Goten who had a smile on his face. "What are you smiling at Goat- face?' she asked. Goten just continued smiling as he turned his head towards the arena. Raising her eyebrows, Cheena followed his glance to see that he was looking at the tournament brackets. "We're next! I've been waiting for this to happen for awhile" he said as he looked at her. Turning her head back towards him, Cheena smiled. "Yeah, same here. One thing though" she said. "What's that?" Goten asked. "No holding back" she said. Goten nodded his head as he extended his hand. "Fine! As long as you don't hold back" he said. Cheena laughed as she shook his hand. "You don't have to worry about that. By the time this day is over, we will see who is the best, you or me" Cheena said. Goten nodded his head as he stared at Cheena who readily stared back at him, anticipation of their match clearly on her mind.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Reviewers: Its Goku vs. Kiseki and Zorak vs. Lovely. This tournament as well as this story is slowly coming to end. Join us next time when we think about un-taping Cheena and continue with this story...right Che? Me: (Folds arms across chest) Mmmm! Reviewers: Well if Cheena wasn't duck taped, she would say...PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	65. Goku vs Kiseki and Zorak vs Lovely

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters, Kiseki, Zorak or Lovely  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena.  
  
AN: I've gotten the tape off my mouth so you can now speak for myself. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Much Luv for doing it! Here is Chapter 65! Enjoy and see you at the end as always.  
  
At the bottom of the stands in the corner, Cheena was sitting down, stretching out her legs. "Nothing like a good stretch" she said as she leaned forward and extended her arms. "You're last match isn't until later" a voice said. Recognizing the voice, Cheena rolled her eyes. "What do you want Goten?" she said as she continued to stretch. "Nothing, just wondering what you were doing?" he said. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Cheena snapped as she flipped onto her hands and started to push up and down. "Looks like you're preparing for a fight but that can't be it cause our fight won't take me long to win" he said. Cheena growled as she flipped onto her feet. Stepping forward, she glared at Goten. "Who said you were going to win?" she said. "I did" Goten said with a huge smile on his face. Folding her arms across her chest, Cheena looked down then up into Goten's eyes. "And who are you?" she asked. "A winner!" Goten said as his smile increased. "More like a weak, pathetic loser to me" Cheena said as she continued to step up to him. Goten growled as he also stepped closer to her, his nose almost touching hers. "What did you say?' he asked. Cheena smirked as she looked at him. "You heard me" Cheena snapped. Before Goten could respond, Trunks pushed them apart. "Hey you two, would you chill?" he asked as she stood in-between them. "Tell him that, he came into my face" Cheena said. Goten just growled as he glared at her. "All right! Cheena lets go for a walk. Goten you do...something" Trunks said as he grabbed Cheena's hand and walked off. Goten just growled as he watched Cheena and Trunks walk off.  
  
"What a jerk!" Cheena yelled as she held onto Trunks hand. "I'm thinking maybe you two should go at it" Trunks said as he walked on. "And I'm thinking he's still a jerk. He's always thought he was the best ever since we were kids. Well we're not kids anymore" Cheena said. Trunks just nodded his head as he walked on. Suddenly he stopped as he spotted two familiar people in front of him. "I thought he left?" he said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena looked in front of her to see Rexkey and Kiseki. "Oh great, I bet he's hitting on her like he did me" Cheena said as she glared at him. "C'mon girl, you can ditch this stupid tournament and go out with me" Rexkey said as he stared at Kiseki. "Look, you only want me to ditch the tournament cause you couldn't hold your own against a little girl" Kiseki said with a smile. Rexkey growled as he grabbed Kiseki's arm and pulled her close. "That little girl just got lucky" he said as he smiled at her. "Let go of me" Kiseki yelled as she glared at him. "Make me!" Rexkey said as he smiled at her. "How 'bout I make you let her go" Cheena said as she walked up to Rexkey with a frown on her face. Turning his head, Rexkey looked and smiled at Cheena. "We can make this a triple date" he said. Raising her eyebrows, Cheena walked over to him and grabbed his hand that was holding onto to Kiseki. "No way" she said as she pulled his hand off of Kiseki's arm. "So you want me to grab your arm?" Rexkey asked as he turned towards Cheena. "Grab her arm and I'll grab your neck" Trunks said as he walked beside Cheena. Rexkey looked at him then over at Cheena. "Let go" he said. Cheena smiled as she gladly let his arm go. Quickly Rexkey walked off with Cheena and Kiseki smiling at his departure.  
  
"Thanks!' Kiseki said as she looked over at Trunks then Cheena. "Don't mention it! He did the same thing to me earlier" Cheena responded. Kiseki just nodded her head as she smiled. "Hey, you're the one whose up against my dad next, right?" Cheena asked. Kiseki's smile faded as she nodded her head. "Yeah, he's going to kill me" she said. Cheena stared at her for awhile before laughing. Trunks just looked down at the ground as he shook his head back and forth. "And what is so funny?" Kiseki asked a bit annoyed. "Sorry, its just that I've never heard someone say that about my dad" Cheena said as she slowly stopped laughing. "Well he is going to kill me. I saw his match earlier with that short guy. They were flying and doing all this stuff that I can't do" Kiseki said. "Listen, my dad is not going to kill you. He's going to have a nice fight against you. Just do your best, you never know what can happen" Cheena said. "I do know! He's going to beat me into the ground" Kiseki said. "Kiseki trust me, my dad is going to go out there and have a match just the way you are. You will do fine" Cheena said. Kiseki was about to speak when the announcers voice flowed through the speakers. "Will Goku and Kiseki please report to the arena for your match?" he said. Kiseki looked at one of the speakers then at Cheena. "Well here we go" she said as she walked past Cheena and Trunks towards the arena. "Do you think Goku will kill her?" Trunks asked. Cheena glared at him causing him to jump. "I was kidding" he said with a smile on his face. Cheena just smirked as she walked off back towards the arena to see the next match with Trunks right beside her.  
  
Standing in the middle of the ring, Goku was stretching out his legs as Kiseki made her way into the ring. Standing upright, he looked at her and smiled. "We're going to have fun" he said. Kiseki raised her eyebrow as she looked at him. *Is he for real?* she asked herself as she stared at him. Up in the stands, Cheena and Trunks were waiting for the match to begin as Goten returned. "Where did you go?" Cheena asked as she watched him sit down in his seat. "None of your business" Goten replied. Cheena growled as she stared at him. "Whatever" she muttered under her breath as she looked at the ring and awaited the match to begin. Down below, in the ring, Kiseki just stared at Goku as he smiled back at her. "Hey, loosen up! Enjoy the match" he said. Slowly nodding her head, Kiseki took her fighting stance. "Let the match begin" the announcer yelled as the gong sounded. Kiseki looked Goku up and down before she quickly charged towards him. Jumping in the air, she pulled her leg back and went for a kick to the side of Goku's head. Goku remained standing still as he watched Kiseki come towards him. Screaming slightly, Kiseki brought her foot forwards and went for the side kick. Goku smirked as he just put his forearm up and blocked her attack. Growling, Kiseki flipped over Goku and went for another kick to the other side of his head. Still with a smirk on his face, Goku put his other arm up, letting Kiseki kick nothing but his forearm. Growling again, Kiseki jumped back and landed a few inches away. Goku just stood there staring at her. "Stop smirking at me" she yelled as she charged towards him again. Pulling her arm back, Kiseki went for a punch to Goku's jaw. Goku just smiled as he put his arm up to block. Kiseki smirked as she quickly ducked down and punched Goku in the stomach. Leaning forward, Goku's mouth slightly flew open. With a smirk on her face, Kiseki placed her hands on the floor and swept her legs to the side and behind Goku's causing him to lose his balance. A slight sound escaped Goku's mouth as he started to fall to the side. Placing his hand down, he quickly flipped over and back on his feet. "Nice one" he said as he looked down at Kiseki. Kiseki smirked as she jumped up onto her feet. Charging towards Goku she delivered a few left and right punches as well as some roundhouse kicks.  
  
Goku just put his arms up as he blocked her attacks. Kiseki continued her onslaught as she looked at his face. *He's enjoying this* she said as she continued. Pulling back her arm, she went for a right punch but Goku grabbed her fist. A look of shock flew across her face as Goku held onto her fist then used his other hand and placed it on her stomach. Quickly he flipped her up in the air and attempted to drop down on the ground, back first. Kiseki smiled as she bent her knees as she neared the ground. Landing on her feet, she quickly flipped back up in the air while holding onto Goku's arms for support. Before Goku could react, Kiseki twisted her body around and kicked Goku right in the face. As he let her go, she flipped back and landed on her feet. Goku stumbled back a bit as he held his face. Dropping his hand, he revealed a smile on his face. "Nice move" he said. "Thanks" Kiseki said as he kept her face as serious as she possible could. Goku's smile faded as he disappeared. Kiseki stood her ground as she looked all around her. "Where is he?" she questioned as she looked in front of her, to the side and behind her. As she turned around, Goku appeared above her. Pulling back his leg, he kicked her on the side of her head, sending her sailing to the side. Kiseki growled as she slid to the side. Landing on the ground, Goku quickly charged towards her. Flipping to her feet, Kiseki pulled her arms back. "Kamehameha!" she said quickly as she brought her hands forward and fired the ki blast at Goku. Goku gritted his teeth as he tried to stop before he ran right into the blast. Taking to the air, he watched as the blast flew towards the stands.  
  
"Toss your hands in the air" Goku yelled as he turned towards Kiseki. Quickly Kiseki threw her hands up in the air and watched her ki ball soar over everyone and up into the air. Kiseki laughed a bit as she looked at Goku. "Sorry, I'm new to using that" she said. Goku just nodded his head as he charged towards her, head first. As he approached her, he pulled back his arms. "Kame..." he said as he continued towards her. Kiseki's eyes went wide as she put her hands up to block. "Hame..." Goku said as he continued towards her. "HA" he yelled as he disappeared only to reappear beside Kiseki. Before she could block, the blast came towards her. Hitting her directly, the blasts force pushed her clearly out of the ring. "And the winner is Goku" the announcer said as he yelled into the mic. Everyone cheered at Goku stepped out of the ring and walked over to Kiseki. "Great match" he said as he extended his hand out towards her. Looking at it first, Kiseki accepted it and allowed him to help her up. "With a little more training, you could master the Kamehamaha Wave" Goku said. "Really?" Kiseki said as she looked at him. Goku nodded his head as Kiseki just smiled.  
  
"So it's going to be me and dad in the finals, cool!" Goten said as he placed his hands behind his head. "Excuse me? Dad and who? Don't you mean me?" Cheena asked as she glared at him. "How can it be you when you're going to lose?" Goten asked. Cheena growled as she stared at him. "If anyone is going to lose, its going to be you" Cheena said. "There is no way I can loose Che. It's the principal of it all. I mean, me loose to a girl its..." Goten said before he covered his mouth. Cheena's mouth dropped open as she looked at him. "What did you just say?" she said. Trunks looked at Goten then at Cheena before he slowly stood up, placing Cheena on her feet. "Um, I'm going to go get some food" and with that he ran off. Cheena just kept her eyes on Goten as he just stared at her. "Now Cheena, I didn't mean that" Goten said as he removed his hands from his mouth. Looking to the side, Cheena quickly sat down. Shaking her foot angrily, she just looked at the arena floor. "Che?" Goten said as he waved his hand in front of her face. No response. Soon Trunks came back with a tray of food. Standing up, Cheena let him sit down then sat on his lap. "You're still here? She didn't kill you?" Trunks asked as he looked a Goten. "No, she hasn't said a word since you left" Goten said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena looked down at the food in Trunks hands and pulled out a bag of candy and started to eat it. Trunks and Goten looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. "Hey Che, I got you some gum too" Trunks said as he handed her the pack. "Thanks" Cheena said as she put it on her lap and continued with the candy. "Can I have some?" Goten asked trying to get Cheena to talk to him. Clearing her throat, Cheena just stared at the ring. Growling, Goten folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, be that way" he said as he looked at the ring. Trunks just sighed as he picked up a pack of candy and started to eat it.  
  
"Will Lovely and Zorak please report to the arena for your match" the announcer said. Everyone watched as the two competitors approached the ring and stood on opposite sides of the ring. "Let the match begin" the announcer yelled as the gong sounded. Zorak was quick on the attack as he charged towards Lovely with his fists drawn. Lovely dodged out the way as Zorak when on an all out attack against he with left and right punches. Dodging each one, Lovely ducked down low and went for a leg sweep but Zorak jumped in the air. Twisting his body in the air, he landed behind her and ducked down. Stretching his leg out, he quickly kicked her in the back. Lovely growled as she jumped onto her feet and spun around. Standing up, Zorak was quick on the attack as he charged towards her and delivered a few lefts and rights that Lovely tried to dodge. As she jumped to the left to dodge his right punch, Zorak quickly caught her with a punch to the jaw with the left. Watching her stumble back a bit, Zorak smiled as he jumped back. Lifting his arms from his side, he stuck his hand out in front of his body with his palm facing down. Steadying his hands, a red/orange spheres started to form in the palm of his hand. Using his other hand, he prepared to attack. "Super flame ball" he yelled as he used his free hand and pushed the sphere towards Lovely. Lovely stood upright as she watched his blast come towards her.  
  
"Great!' she yelled as she stared it down. Quickly she jumped to the side but to her surprise the blast followed. "No way!" she yelled as she jumped back as fast as she could. As the blast continued towards her, Lovely's eyes lit up as she quickly dropped down to the ground. Watching the blast, she quickly flipped backwards, just as the blast hit the ground where she once laid. Landing on her feet, Lovely quickly stared at Zorak. Frowning, she placed both her hands in front of her body. She moved them around slowly until they formed a star shape. "Try this" she yelled as she fired her blast straight towards him. Zorak smirked as he jumped to the side to dodge the blast then charged towards Lovely. Angered, Lovely quickly charged towards Zorak in a fit of rage. The two charged head to head until they ran into one another. Both delivering lefts and right punches to the other connecting with a few and missing with the rest. Bringing her leg up, Lovely went for a kick to Zorak's mid-section and caught him. As he stumbled back, she quickly did her move again. This time it hit him head on and blasted him out of the ring. "And the winner is Lovely!' the announcer said. Lovely jumped up and down as she looked around the arena.  
  
Up in the stands, Cheena just smirked as she watched the match end. "Trunks said as he looked over at Goten. "Yeah, it was good" Goten replied. Cheena just sighed as he she continued eating her candy. "Look, would you say something" Goten said as he turned and glared at Cheena. Remaining silent, Cheena just stared at the ring. "Fine, I'll beat you anyway" Goten said with a smirk. To this, Cheena stopped eating and just looked ahead. "Goten.." she said slowly. "What?" Goten snapped as he stared at her. "Shut up and listen. This is going to be one match that you are going to wish you NEVER HAD!" Cheena shouted as she abruptly stood up and stormed away. Trunks glared at Goten before he followed after her. "Whatever Che, you're the one whose going to regret our match...not me" Goten said as he went back to eating his candy and waited for the most anticipated match to take place.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Finally! Its here! Goten vs. Cheena as well as Goku vs. Lovely. Two of them are going to the finals. Who will it be? Will Goten and Cheena be able to not kill the other. Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	66. Goten vs Cheena and Goku vs Lovely

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters, Lovely, Risika, Amara, Zorak, Elana, Ruth or Sierra,  
  
Claimer: Cheena is all mine  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far. Much Luv for doing so. Well this fic is coming to an end, but I'm still happy for all that I've done with it. I've enjoyed doing this story but I'll save all this sappiness for the next chapter. Here is Chapter 66! Enjoy and see you at the end as always.  
  
Cheena stormed down the stairs and walked by the ring. She watched as the men were fixing the ring for who knows how many times that day. Rolling her eyes, Cheena stormed over to the back area where all the competitors stood, awaiting their match. "Cheena! Wait up!" Trunks yelled as he ran after her. Not stopping, Cheena continued walked over to a near-by wall and leaned against it. Closing her eyes, she folded her arms across her chest and just stood still. "Hey, what's up?" Trunks asked as he walked towards her. Cheena remained quiet as her eyes twitched and she held her posture on the wall. "C'mon Che, I know Goten is a pain sometimes but..." Trunks started before Cheena quickly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Sometimes? He's a pain all the time and I'm sick of it. I can't believe he said that back there. He knows I hate that! He knows that, all of people and he goes and says it" she yelled. "He didn't mean it Che" Trunks said. "He didn't mean it? Whose side are you on? If he would of said it out of anger I could probley understand but he said it out of spite and pure cockiness and you expect me to just say I'm sorry Goten? Well I can't cause he knows I hate it when people classify me as girl" Cheena said as she pointed to herself. "Last time I checked you were a girl" Trunks said with a smirk on his face. "You know what I mean" Cheena said as she pushed off the wall and started to walk off but Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. "Hey, you know how Goten can be. He talks before he actually thinks of what he is saying. You know he doesn't mean what he said and I'm not on anybody's side but if I had to choose I would be on your side cause I know how much you hate when people say that to you or around you" he said. Cheena just looked at him and sighed. "You think I should apologize to him?" she asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he turned towards the entrance to the ring. "Apologize the way you know how to apologize" he said as he looked back at her. Cheena had a smirk on her face as she nodded her head. "In the ring!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Hi guys!" Goku said as she walked up to Trunks and Cheena with Uubuu right beside him. "Hey Goku, you had a great match Uubuu" Trunks said as he looked at the boy beside Goku. "Thank you! Goku's going to teach me how to do more moves. He's going to be my sensei" Uubuu said. "That true dad?" Cheena asked. Goku just nodded his head with a smile on his face but soon that smile disappeared as he saw the look on Cheena's face. "What's wrong Cheena?" he asked causing everyone to look at her. "Well, are you going to leave to train him or are you going to stay with us and train him?" she asked. Goku stared at her for a minute then looked at Uubuu. "Well I was going to go off and train him in his village but I've decided to go back and forth" he said. Cheena's face seemed to light up as she looked at him. "So you're staying?" she said. Goku just nodded his head. "Besides, I think your mother wouldn't like it if I just up and left" Goku said. Cheena just laughed as she gave him a hug. Just as they pulled away, the announcer came on the mic. "Ok everyone, we've had a ton of great matches but this is going to be on for the books cause about to enter this ring are two family members going at it to see who will move on to become the World Champion. A pair of siblings and a pair of tough fighters, that's what these two are. Will Goten and Cheena please report to the arena for your match" he said. Cheena took a deep breath then exhaled it out. "This is it" she said as she looked at the three guys around her. "You'll do fine and so will Goten. Just go out there and treat this as if it was just one of your spars at home" Goku said. Cheena chuckled a small laugh as she looked at him. "Oh I know I'll do fine but I can't say the same for Goten. I have a little apologizing to do" she said as she walked from the back and headed towards the ring. "Uh, what does she mean by that?" Goku asked as he looked at Trunks. "Long story! I better head back to the stands to watch this match" he said as he prepared to walk off but Uubuu stopped him. "Watch it back here with us" he said. Trunks looked at him then over at Goku. "Yea, Hercule won't mind since the tournament is almost over" Goku said. Trunks smirked as he walked towards the entrance and looked out just as Goten was entering the ring.  
  
"So this is it, huh Cheena?" Goten said as he stood opposite her. Cheena just nodded her head as she stared at him. "We're putting it all on the line" Goten said. Cheena just nodded her head again as she stared at him. Goten raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "What's wrong Che? Cat got your tongue?" he said with a laugh. Cheena just smirked as she took her fighting stance. Goten just continued to laugh as he slowly took his fighting stance. "Let the match begin!" the announcer said as the bell sounded. Goten continued to laugh as Cheena smiled at him. Quickly she disappeared, charging towards Goten. Goten slowly stopped laughing as Cheena suddenly appeared in front of him. "What!" he yelled just as Cheena pulled back and punched him in the face. As his head turned to the side, Cheena continued, unleashes a fury of lefts and rights. Goten's head snapped to the left then to the right as Cheena continued. With one final punch to the jaw, Cheena jumped back and just looked at her adversary. Goten narrowed his eyes as he touched the side of his mouth to see that it was slightly bleeding. "I don't see you laughing now" Cheena said as she stared him down. Goten just growled as he charged towards her. Cheena just smirked as she charged towards him as well. The two went head to head before crashing into one another. A white aura covered them both as they delivered a fury of lefts and rights on each other, some connecting and some missing. Pulling back, Goten quickly caught Cheena with a punch to the stomach. Leaning forward slightly, Goten smirked as he ducked under and punched Cheena in the chin. Growling as her head snapped back, Cheena immediately flipped back in the air, kicking Goten in the chin. His head snapped back as he growled. Flipping back, he landed on his feet as did Cheena. The two of them just stared at one another with smirks on their face. "What a match and its just begun!" the announcer said as he stared at the match. Cheena smirked as she quickly disappeared. Goten just moved his eyes from side to side, sensing for any attack Cheena had in mind. Quickly Cheena appeared on the far end of the ring before disappearing again. Moving quickly, she appeared at all four corners of the ring before disappearing again. Goten just held his position as he watched her move. "Are there four of her or just one?" a man in the crowd yelled as he rubbed his eyes. Cheena smirked as she charged towards Goten from behind. Looking through the corner of his eyes, Goten sensed her coming. Reappearing with her fists drawn, Cheena went for a punch to his head. Just as she approached, Goten quickly turned around and grabbed her arm. Holding on tight, he quickly flipped her over and onto the ground, back first. Cheena winced as the pain rushed through her back. Goten chuckled a small laugh as he held onto her arm. "Nice try" he said as he looked at her. Growling, Cheena reached up with her free arm and grabbed his arm that was holding her. Before Goten could react, she quickly pulled him over her and onto the ground in the same position. Quickly jumping to her feet, Cheena took her fighting stance. "You too" she said as she glared at him. Goten growled as he flipped onto his feet and stared at her. "Enough of these games. How 'bout we get down to business" he said as he started to stretch. "Yea, I'm sick of this warm up" Cheena said as she placed her hand behind her back and started to stretch. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems the two were just...warming up?" the announcer said as his mouth dropped open. Half the crowd just stared at the two while a small half of them just smiled. That half would be the rest of the gang up in the stands. "This is going to be good" Gohan said as he held Pan on his lap. Everyone just nodded their heads. "They just better be careful" Chi-Chi said as she sat on the edge of her seat. Standing up, Goten looked at Cheena as she looked at him. "Ready?" he asked. "Waiting on you" she said. Goten just smirked before he and Cheena both disappeared.  
  
"Where'd they go?" the announcer yelled into the mic as he looked around. The crowd looked around as well but no sign of the Goten and Cheena. By then entrance, Trunks, Goku and Uubuu both looked up at the sky as did the rest of the gang. Hearing a yell, the crowd and the announcer looked up to see what was going on. They're mouths dropped open at the sight in front of them. Goten and Cheena were going at it, at what seemed as the speed of light. Two little lines moved through the sky towards one another to everyone below. "Unreal" a lady said while another nodded her head. Punching Goten in the face with a left and a right, Cheena quickly went of a third punch to the chin. Turning his head quickly, Goten brought his leg up and kicked Cheena in the chin. Growling, Cheena went for a punch as did Goten. The two fists hit head on causing a loud boom to be heard around the arena. Pulling away, they both went for a punch again but only hit the other persons fists. Growling, they both moved back and went for a combo of lefts and rights but only found the other persons set of combo moves. Jumping back, the two stared at one another. Goten smirked as he quickly disappeared. Cheena held her ground as she looked around her. "Where are you?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath. Quickly looking up, her eyes went wide as a ki blast came hurdling towards her. Flying back down to the arena floor, Cheena looked through the corner of her eye to see the blast catching up with her. "Time for you to go" she yelled as she flew straight towards the ring but before she was about to fly into it, she lifted up causing the blast to smash into the arena floor. Flying a few feet about the now destroyed arena floor, Cheena looked up again to see Goten staring down at her as a now yellow aura flew around him. Smirking, Goten automatically fired numerous amounts of ki blasts towards Cheena. With a smile on her face, Cheena flew towards the blasts.  
  
"Is she nuts?" someone in the crowd shouted. Moving from side to side, Cheena avoided the blast as Goten sent them. Quickly transforming into a Super Saiyan, Cheena stopped as she stared at Goten. "Try this!" she yelled as she pulled her hand back then forward, releasing a large ki blast towards him. Goten's eyes went wide for a second as he stopped firing ki blasts and looked at the one coming his way. Quickly moving to the side, he dodged the blast. Looking up, he watched as it sailed off into the sky but what he also saw was Cheena reappearing in front of him as well. Locking her hands together, Cheena quickly flew down towards him and hit him across the side of head. Quickly Goten fell down towards the ring, head first. Disappearing again, Cheena appeared underneath him and pulled her leg back. Just as he approached, she prepared to send him back up where they once were. Slightly opening his eyes, Goten saw her and frowned. Still sailing head first, he quickly formed a blast in his hands. Just as he approached, he quickly twisted his body and fired the blast. Cheena's eyes went wide as the blast hit her head on, sending her straight towards the ring.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Cheena looked to see where she was headed, which was the middle of the ring. Clenching her fists, she quickly flipped over and landed on her feet. Looking up at Goten, she quickly took off towards him again. Goten held his ground before charging towards her. The two looked like on going rockets as they charged towards on another. Colliding in mid-air, the two went back and forth with a barrage of left and right punches. Meeting punch for punch, the two locked hands with one another and just stared at each other. "I'm just as strong as you Che" Goten said with a smile. Cheena growled as she pulled her head back. Bringing it forward, she smashed it into Goten's head. As he released his hold on her hands, Cheena quickly spun around and kicked him in the jaw before moving back. "And I'm just as strong as you" she yelled as she charged towards him. Holding his jaw, Goten had little time to react as Cheena charged towards him. Giving out a bunch of lefts and rights, Cheena went for a connection to Goten's face. Moving back as quick as he could, Goten dodged each attack that Cheena was delivering. Sensing her going for a punch to his face with her left, Goten quickly grabbed her arm. Twisting Cheena around, he pulled it behind her back and held it in place. Cheena growled as she tried to free her arm but that only made Goten tighten his grip even more. "Give up?' he asked with a smile. Continuing to struggle, Cheena looked back at him. "Never" she yelled. Shrugging his shoulders, Goten quickly flipped over slightly, having him and Cheena both face the arena floor. As quick as he could he dove down towards the arena floor. "Give up?" he yelled again as they both plummeted towards the ring. "NO!" Cheena yelled as she continued to struggle. Looking down, she saw what Goten had in mind. *He's going to smash me into the ground* she said to herself as she looked back at him through the corner of her eye. He had a huge grin on his face as he held onto her. "Too bad I'm about to hurt you in front of everyone" he said with a smile. Cheena suddenly smiled as she looked back at him. "And too bad I'm about to do this to you in front of all these girls" she said. Goten just stared at her as they were just a few feet from the ring. "What are you talking about?" Goten said as he looked at her. Seeing the ring in her sights, Cheena knew it was time to free herself. Moving her leg away from Goten's she quickly brought it back and kicked him in the leg as hard as she could. Goten yelled as his grip on her arm loosened. Not wasting the chance, Cheena quickly twisted her body around, so now she was facing Goten face to face. He stared at her with wide eyes as she waved her arm in front of him. "And now..." she said as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Quickly she flipped them both, so now Goten was beneath her and she was on top of him. "Have a nice trip" Cheena said as she and Goten smashed into the arena floor below.  
  
As the smoke cleared, everyone looked to see Goten embedded in the ring with Cheena on top of him. Slowly moving, Cheena looked to see Goten growling at her. "I bet that felt good" she said with a smile. Goten growled but then soon yelled as he started to power up. Quickly jumping to her feet, Cheena moved back as a bright yellow light surrounded Goten. All of a sudden the pieces to the ring exploded around him. Shielding her eyes, Cheena peaked out to see him standing there with a scowl on his face. Smirking quickly, Cheena frowned as she charged towards him. Goten charged towards her as well. The two went back and forth with left and right punches yet again but also added in few attempted kicks as well. Jumping back, Goten quickly pulled his arms behind him. Cheena stared at him then smirked. *So you want to end this, huh bro?* she said to herself as she pulled back her hands as well. "Kame...Hame..." they both said together. Cheena just stared at him as she tried to steady her hands. "This is it!" Goten yelled as loud as he could. "HA!" he yelled as he pulled his arms forward and fired the blast towards Cheena. "HA!" Cheena yelled as she did the same. The two blasts came hurdling towards one another before meeting at the middle. Holding her hands as steady as she could, Cheena screamed as she continued to power up. The extra boast from her energy pushed her blast into Goten's causing him to get pushed back a bit. "Oh no you don't" he yelled as he powered up as well causing Cheena to get pushed back slightly. Again, the two were on even ends of one another. "Oh man! They're dead even" Trunks said as he watched from the side. Screaming as loud as she could, Cheena gave it all she had as she started to power up more. Goten followed suit as he did the same. Two loud screams were heard as the blast moved together to form one. Both Cheena and Goten's eyes grew wide as they looked at the blast. Taking a quick glance at each other, the two were quickly surrounded by a bright white light as the blast suddenly exploded.  
  
"GOTEN! CHEENA!" Trunks shouted as he watched from the side. Both Goten and Cheena were silent as they both flew from the ring towards opposite ends of the wall. Goten's back quickly hit the wall before he fell to ground then Cheena hit the wall back first before hitting the ground in a loud thud. Everyone looked in shock as both Goten and Cheena quickly returned to their normal state. Neither one was moving as they both laid face down on the ground. "What a match ladies and gentlemen! Both competitors gave it their all but there can only be one winner and because Goten hit the ground before Cheena did, that makes Cheena our winner but..." the announcer said as he looked at both Goten and Cheena. The two remained still as they laid on opposite sides of the arena. Up in the stands, Chi-Chi just stared at the two before collapsing back into her seat. Quickly Goku, Trunks and Uubuu ran out towards the two. "Trunks, you and Uubuu go check on Goten. I got Cheena" Goku said as he ran towards the left. "Right!" Trunks and Uubuu said as they took off towards the right. Running towards Cheena, Goku quickly bent down by her and turned her over. Her eyes were closed shut and her breathing was a little slower then normal. Quickly he picked her up and walked towards the back. Looking to the right, he saw that Trunks had Goten flung over his shoulder and was making his way to the back as well. Walking towards the back, Goku quickly laid Cheena down on the floor and Trunks laid Goten right beside her. "Watch them! I'll be right back" Goku said as he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. Trunks walked over and knelt beside Cheena. Moving her hair out of her face, he just stared at her. Just as quick as he left, Goku suddenly appeared in front of the twins with his hands closed tight. "Here!" he said to Trunks as he gave him what he had in his hand. Trunks opened his hand just as Goku dropped a sensu bean in it. Holding it in his hand, Trunks quickly propped Cheena up and placed the bean in her mouth. "C'mon Che" he said as he watched her chew it. Goku did the same with Goten and watched as he chewed it as well. As they both swallowed it, their eyes slowly opened before it quickly opened up. Looking around, the two looked at one another. "What happened?" Goten and Cheena said together as they stared at one another. "You two had a great match, that's what happened" Trunks said as he helped Cheena to her feet. "The match? WHO WON!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the shirt. Trunks just stared at her with a slight smirk on his face. Helping Goten to his feet, Goku looked at her. "You did! It was close though. It just happens that Goten hit the floor before you did" he said. Cheena just smiled as she looked at Goten who was looking down at the ground. "Man, if I could of slowed down a bit and let you hit the floor first" Goten said as he looked up at Cheena with a smirk on his face. "Yea yea, but it was still a good match. You really gave me all you had" Cheena said as she raised her hand in the air. "Likewise" Goten said as he raised his hand in the air as well before slapping it along with Cheena's.  
  
"You two really gave it your all. Goten you did come close though" Trunks said as held Cheena's hand and walked alongside her and him. "I know but hey, I don't feel too bad. I had a great match" Goten said. "So now how do you feel about a girl beating you?" Cheena asked with a smile on her face. "Don't start Cheese face" Goten snapped as he looked at her. "Sure thing, Goat head!" she snapped back. "You two will never change, will you?" Trunks asked as he looked at the two of them. Both Goten and Cheena smiled as they looked at one another. As the three of them walked towards the stands, they heard cheering, whistling and screaming. "What's going on?" Cheena asked as they walked out. Soon she looked to see everyone cheering and hollering at her and Goten. "Great Match!' one person yelled. "I loved it!" another person said. Coming towards Cheena and Goten were a few of the previous competitors. "Great match" Zorak said as he shook Goten's hand. "You two really went at it" Sierra said. "Yeah, that was a great match" Elana said with a smile. Cheena and Goten looked at everyone then at each other. "You two are great" Ruth said as she held her dragon in her hand. Both Cheena and Goten thanked everyone for their comments before walking off with Trunks towards the stands. "Hey Cheena, that was great!' Risika yelled from the stands. Smiling, Cheena walked over to her followed by Goten and Trunks. "Thanks!" she said. Risika just smiled as she looked at Goten who was staring at her. "Can I help you with something?" Risika said as she stared back. Goten just shook his head no as he pushed by Cheena and Risika and looked at Amara. "So what's your name?" he asked Cheena and Risika looked at one another before pulling back and slapping him in the back of the head. "Ha! A double slap!" Trunks said as he started to laugh. "Let's go Romeo!" Cheena said as she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and walked off. "Let go of me" Goten yelled as Cheena dragged him away. "Bye!' Trunks said as he followed after the two back towards their seats.  
  
"Will Goku and Lovely please report to the arena for your match" the announcer said once the men finished fixing the ring, yet again. "Good Luck" Uubuu said as he looked at Goku. "Thanks" Goku said as he walked from the back area and towards the ring. Shortly following after him was Lovely with her head lowered. Stepping into the ring, Goku watched at Lovely walked in then walked to the opposite side. "Why the sad face?" he asked as he looked at her. Slowly Lovely lifted her head and looked at Goku. "Nothing! I just want to get through this match" she said. Goku just nodded his head. "Yeah me too well good luck to you. You made it far so you're a great competitor" he said. Lovely just nodded her head before she took her fighting stance. "All right! Let the final match in this round begin" the announcer yelled as the bell sounded. Taking his fighting stance, Goku quickly charged towards Lovely. Her mouth dropped open slightly but soon closed as she waited for his attack. Pulling back his leg, Goku went for a side kick to Lovely's side but she put her arm out to block. Pulling his leg away, Goku went for a combo of left and right punches. Lovely ducked down and blocked his punches the best way she could. Quickly putting up her hands, she moved back as Goku advanced on her. Ducking down, Lovely went for a leg sweep but Goku sensed it and jumped back.  
  
Quickly getting on her feet, Lovely looked at Goku. Frowning, she placed both her hands in front of her body. She moved them around slowly until they formed a star shape. Smirking, she fired her blast straight towards him. Goku just smiled as he watched her blast come towards him. Putting his hand up, he quickly caught the blast then squeezed his hand around it, causing it to shrink down into nothing. Lovely's eyes went wide as she watched what he just did. Growling in anger, she quickly charged towards him and went for a combo of left and right punches and kicks. Goku just moved back as she came towards him. As she went for a right punch, Goku grabbed her fist. Growling, she went of the left punch and again, Goku grabbed her fist. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly did a back flip in the air. Goku let her go as he moved back to avoid a kick to his face. Landing on her feet, she quickly charged towards Goku again. Goku just moved back as he dodged her attacks. Moving towards the edge of the ring, Goku looked back at where he was then quickly looked at Lovely. As she approached him, Lovely went for a quick punch but Goku again grabbed her fist. Pulling her towards him, he quickly moved to the side as he pulled her out of the ring.  
  
"And the winner is Goku" the announcer said as he yelled into the mic. Helping Lovely up, Goku looked at her. "Nice Job!' he said. Dusting herself off, Lovely just looked at him. "I could have had you if I watched where I was" Lovely said as she looked at him. Goku just smiled at her. "And ladies and gentlemen, this is it! We are going into the final round of this tournament. On one side we will see Cheena Son and on the other we will see none other then her own father Goku go at it in a all out war. Who wants to see this match?" the announcer yelled into his mic receiving cheers and screams from everyone. Standing up, Cheena looked down at Goku as he looked up at her. All Cheena's training was about to get put to the test as she prepared herself mentally to face Goku. *This is it! Me vs. you dad! Winner takes all! And I plan on winning!* Cheena said to herself. Goku just smirked as if he could read her thoughts. *I can't wait to see what you've learn Cheena!* he said to himself as he prepared himself as well to go against his own daughter.  
  
AN2: Ok everyone! This is it! The tournament is about to end and so is this story...sadly! The next chapter will be the last one! To tell you the truth I'm on the brink of just crying now but I won't. I'll save that for when I actually sit here and say this fic is complete. Next Chapter and Final Chapter of Goten's Twin: Goku and Cheena go at it in a all out war. Who will win and be named the World Champ? Find out for yourself! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	67. Cheena vs Goku Final Bout

Disclaimer: Do not one DBZ, its characters or any of the other characters that are in this chapter  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena  
  
AN: I'm going to wait to end to say what I have to say. I'm very upset right now but you all know that and the reason why. Here is Chapter 67! Enjoy and see you at the end as for the last time.  
  
Staring down at her dad, Cheena's hands slowly shook. Her breathing increased a bit and she slowly started to shake. Trunks and Goten looked at one another before looking at Cheena. "You ok Che?" Trunks asked as he looked at her. Shaking her head no, Cheena just continued to shake as she stared at Goku. Standing beside his sister, Cheena looked down at their father then back to Cheena. "Don't tell me your nervous?" he said. "And why shouldn't I be? He's the one who taught me almost everything I know. How can I take him on?" Cheena questioned as she continued to stare at Goku. "Cheena c'mon, you'll do fine. You are a great fighter. Just do your best" Trunks said as he stood beside her as well. Cheena shaking slowly stopped as she looked at him. "I don't know! I just don't know! I've worked hard to make it this far and so has my dad. He's the best around" she said. "Yes, and you get to face him in front of everyone here and at home. This is going to be great" Trunks said. Cheena just stared at him then looked back at the ring. "Don't chicken out now Cheena" Goten snapped as he glared at her. Quickly looking at him, Cheena shook her head before walked past Trunks towards the stairs. Trunks quickly glared at Goten. "Now why did you go and say that?" he yelled. "She knows I'm just joking...fine, I'll go apologize" Goten said as he started to walk off but Trunks stopped him. "No, let her be alone for now. She needs to think" Trunks said as he sat down. Goten watched as Cheena walked down the stairs then out the arena. "What makes you so sure that she wants to be alone now?" he asked as he sat down beside him. "I know her that's why and if you weren't so mean to her you'd know her too" Trunks said. Goten just looked at him as a familiar voice was heard. "Trunks! Goten!" the person said. Looking at the bottom of the arena, the guys looked to see Miyuki waving to them. "Hey!" Trunks said as he waved back. Coming up the stairs, Miyuki excused herself past a few people and made her way over to the guys.  
  
Walking down the path, Cheena placed both her hands behind her head. *I'm not afraid to fight dad, am I? I shouldn't be but I am. What if I'm no good? He taught me! What if I mess up something he taught me?* Cheena yelled and questioned to herself. "Cheena!" a person yelled. Still walking, Cheena kept her mind on her own thoughts. *If he beats me I won't feel bad...ok, I'll feel a little bad* she said to herself as she sighed low under her breath. "Hey Cheena!" a voice said again. Hearing it this time, Cheena turned around to see Kakarita coming towards her. "Hey, I was calling you, didn't you hear me?" she asked. "I'm sorry! My mind is just on my final match. So what can I do for you?" Cheena said with a small smile on her face. "I kinda need to talk to you. I can't tell anyone else and you can't tell Goten...especially Goten" she said. Cheena narrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her. "Why don't you want me to tell Goten? Is it about him or something?" Cheena asked. Kakarita just nodded her head as she stepped towards Cheena. Looking from side to side, she made sure no one was near by who could hear what she was saying. Cheena just watched her with curiosity. Seeing that no one was nearby, Kakarita looked back at Cheena. "I'm not who you think I am" she said. "Ok...who are you then if you're not Kakarita?" Cheena asked as she folded her arms across her chest. "My name is Kakarita but I'm not from this time. I'm from the future sort of speak" Kakarita said. Raising her eyebrows, Cheena just stared at her. "What?" she said as she stared at Kakarita. "Just listen to me, I don't want you to tell Goten cause he is my father" Kakarita said. Slowly Cheena's hands dropped to her side. She blinked a few times, trying to register what Kakarita just told her. "I know its hard to understand but I'm telling the truth. I come from the future. I came here to see the tournament and my dad" Kakarita said. Cheena just continued to blink as she stared at Kakarita. "Aren't you going to say something?" Kakarita asked as she stared at Cheena. Cheena quickly shook her head as she placed her hand on the side of her head. "Let me get this straight, your Goten's daughter and my niece?" Cheena asked. Kakarita just nodded her head. Cheena just stifled a laugh as she placed her hand behind her head. "No wonder you ignored him when he tried to talk to you. "Yea, I don't think its so great to date your own dad" Kakarita said. Cheena just nodded her head. "Look, I have some things I need to do but can you do me one thing, keep me dad away from me. I don't want him to try to talk to me or even find out who I really am" Kakarita said. "I won't tell him or anyone" Cheena said. "Thank you!" Kakarita said as she gave Cheena a quick hug then ran off. Cheena watched her go then looked up at the sky. "Goten has a daughter? Weird!" she said as she continued to walk, taking her thoughts back to her next match.  
  
"So where did Cheena go?" Miyuki asked as she looked at the guys. "We don't know but she just needs to concentrate on the match and not on whether she'll mess up or not" Trunks said. "Well you know she wants to make Goku proud of her. I mean he did teach her what she knows right?" Miyuki said. Trunks just nodded his head. Miyuki just sighed before looking over at Goten. He was just sitting in the chair looking at her. "Aren't you going to talk?" Miyuki asked. Opening his mouth, Goten tried to speak but no words came out. Miyuki just laughed as she looked back at Trunks. "So how come you're so late?" he asked as Miyuki looked at him. "I couldn't get off of work. I don't know why I got a job. I asked my boss to let me go early but he just said no so I got here as fast as I could. I was hoping I'd see Cheena fight once, I just didn't know it would be against her own dad" Miyuki said. "I know but its going to be a great match' Trunks said. Miyuki nodded her head. "Well I'm going to go find her before her match" she said as she ran off. Trunks watched her go then looked at Goten. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked as he sat down. Goten just glared at him before looking at the arena. Walking around the grounds, Miyuki looked around. "Where is she?" she asked as she looked around. A smile flew across her face as she looked saw Cheena sitting down on a bench. "Che!" she yelled as she ran towards her. Looking up, Cheena smiled as she saw her friend run towards her. "About time you got here" Cheena said as Miyuki reached her and sat down. "Blame it on my boss. I love my job but he is such a jerk" she said. Cheena just laughed as she rested her arm on the back of the bench. "I just wanted to wish you luck before you go out there. I'll be cheering you on from the stands" Miyuki said. "Thanks!" Cheena said as she looked down at her hands. "Don't worry Che, you'll do fine" Miyuki said. "I know! Thanks Miy!" Cheena said. Miyuki just looked at Cheena then laughed. "Wanna hear something funny?" she asked. Cheena slowly nodded her head. "Goten couldn't say one word to me as he looked at me" Miyuki said. Cheena sprouted a smile on her face as she looked at her friend. "I told you he wants to get back with you" Cheena said. "He's been dating around, you know that! He's too busy to worry about me, I mean with all the girls he got calling after him and all the girls he's drooling over" Miyuki said. "So what? You know you want to get back with him" Cheena said. Miyuki just laughed as she looked at Cheena. "Look, today is not about me, its about you and your final match against Goku. Do your best" Miyuki said. Cheena just nodded her head as the announcers voice ran though the arena.  
  
"This is ladies and gentlemen. These two fighters have been through it all today and now they are going against one another but its not just fighter vs. fighter, its father vs. daughter. Yes you heard me right, father vs. daughter to see who is going to be named the Champion of the World. Let's get this match underway. Will Goku and Cheena please report to the ring for the final match of this competition" he yelled. Sighing, Cheena slowly stood up and scratched. "Well its time" she said. Miyuki stood up and placed her hand on Cheena's shoulder. "You can do it and whether you win or lose, you still went out there and gave it your all" she said. Nodding her head, Cheena started off towards the arena with Miyuki right beside her. Stepping in the ring, Goku looked around at everyone. Bending to the left, then the right, he stretched then relaxed his muscles before working on his arms. Coming into the arena, Cheena immediately looked at him. "Good Luck and have fun" Miyuki said as she walked towards the stairs and walked up. Cheena watched her go then walked towards the ring. "Easy for her to say, she's not fighting her own dad" Cheena mumbled under breath as she stepped into the ring. The crowd erupted in cheers as they looked at the two competitors. Looking around, Goku smiled at everyone as they cheered then looked at Cheena. "Everyone seems excited" he said. Cheena just looked at him as she nervously shook her hands. *C'mon Cheena, cut it out* she yelled at herself. Looking at her dad, she could feel sweat already coming down her face. *What is wrong with me?* Cheena mentally yelled to herself. "Cheena looks so nervous" Trunks said as he looked at her. Goten was about to speak when Miyuki came up to them. "Hey guys, I'm going to go sit over there, ok" she said as she pointed further down in the stands. "You can sit here. I'll sit down there" Trunks said as he started to stand up. "No, we should all cheer Cheena and my dad on together so sit here" Goten said as he patted his knee. Miyuki looked at him for awhile then at Trunks who just shrugged his shoulders. "What? Its better then sitting in one of those chairs" Goten said as he looked at her. Miyuki just stared at him as she raised her eyebrows. Oh yeah, in what way?" she asked anticipating the response. "Well uh, its uh..." Goten said as he tried to think up a answer. Miyuki laughed as she walked over to him and sat down. "Thanks for the seat" she said as she looked back at him. Goten only smiled as he looked down. Down in the ring, the announcer stepped out of the ring. "Let the final match of this tournament begin" he yelled as the bell sounded.  
  
Cheena just stood still looking at her dad as he looked at her. *I can't do this! What if I forget something he taught me? I'll disappoint him! Cheena! Stop it! Fight him! I can't!!* Cheena argued with herself. Goku just looked at her and smiled. "You ready Che?" he asked as he took his fighting stance. Cheena just nodded her head as she took her stance as well. *I can do this! I can fight him!* Cheena said to herself. Soon Goku's smirk disappeared as he charged towards her. Pulling his arm back he went for a punch to Cheena's face. Seeing him come towards her, Cheena quickly froze. "I can't do this!" she said just as Goku came towards her. Bringing his arm forward, he quickly connected with Cheena's jaw. Her head turned at impact. Goku didn't give in and continued his assault of left and right punches. Cheena kept her hands at her side as her head moved from side side with every blow to the face. "What gives? Cheena, what are you doing?" Goten yelled as he watched. Down below, Goku quickly jumped back and looked at Cheena. She stood in front of him with blood running down her mouth. "Cheena, what are you doing?" he asked. Cheena just stared at him as she tried to catch her breath. Frowning, Goku came towards her again, this time disappearing. Cheena stood still as she looked down at the ground. Reappearing behind her, Goku pulled his leg back and kicked Cheena in the back. Sailing forward, Cheena slid across the ring and laid still. Landing on the ground, Goku just stared at her. "What kind of match is this? She's not even fighting back" a man in the crowd yelled. Miyuki looked at Cheena then over to Trunks. "What's wrong with her?" she asked. "I don't know" Trunks said as he sat on the edge of his seat. In the ring, Cheena made her way to her feet but faced away from her dad. *C'mon Cheena, he's beating you down. At least put your hands up to block for goodness sake* she yelled to herself as she clenched her fists. Behind her Goku just stared at her before charging towards her once again.  
  
Coming towards her, Goku quickly disappeared only to reappear in front of her. Quickly he put out a combo of left and right punches. Cheena put her arms up to block a few of them but not all of them. Goku caught her with a punch to the jaw, the chest and the chin. With one last punch, Cheena went sailing, landing on her back. Goku just looked down at her with a frown on his face. "What is wrong with you? Fight back or block better! I'm not going to win this way Cheena" Goku said. "I'm trying dad" Cheena said as she made her way to her feet. Growling, Goku quickly charged towards her and kneed her in the stomach. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" he yelled as she stumbled back. Holding her stomach briefly, Cheena looked over at her dad. "Fight me!" he yelled as he charged towards her once more. Taking a deep breath, Cheena took her fighting stance and charged toward Goku. As she approached she quickly flew to the side and went for a punch but Goku quickly blocked her. Bringing her other arm forward, Cheena went for another punch but again Goku blocked. Bringing back his leg, Goku kicked across the chest sending her sailing towards the edge of the ring. "Cheena! Stop!" he yelled. Cheena just continued to sail towards the edge of the ring. Growling slightly, Goku flew towards her and grabbed her leg. Swinging around, he tossed her towards the middle of the ring. Hitting the ground back first, Cheena just looked up at the sky. Goku stood in his spot looking at her. A scowl appeared on his face as he quickly flew towards the sky. "What's dad doing?" Goten asked as he looked up along with everyone else in the crowd. Stopping a few feet above the ring, Goku looked down at her before quickly transforming into a Super Saiyan. Pulling back his hands, he continued to stare at Cheena.  
  
"Kame..." he stared. In the crowd, Miyuki, Goten, Trunks and the rest of the gang stood on their feet and looked up at Goku. "Dad, don't do it! Not from up there!" Gohan yelled. "Dad no!" Goten shouted as he looked down at Cheena. She was still laying on her back, looking up at the sky. "Hame..." Goku continued as he continued to stare at Cheena. Cupping his hand around his mouth, Goten screamed towards Cheena. "Cheena, get up!" he yelled. Cheena just remained laying on the ground looking up at the sky. "CHEENA! GET UP AND FIGHT! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIGHT THEN LET ME DO IT! I BET I CAN DO BETTER THEN YOU" Goten shouted. Cheena just growled as she heard what he said but just laid there. "Its not working!" Miyuki said as she looked at Goten. "HA!" Goku yelled as he sent the blast towards Cheena. "GOKU NO!" Trunks yelled as he watched the blast come hurdling down to the ground. Watching the blast, Goten looked at Cheena and smiled. "ITS JUST LIKE A GIRL TO NOT WANT TO FIGHT! YOU GOT WEAK AFTER OUR BATTLE CHEENA!" he yelled. Cheena growled as she clenched her fist in anger. Goku held his hands in place as the blast came towards her. "Cheena, move!" Trunks yelled as he looked at her. Slowly, Cheena sat up then made her way to her feet. "NOW MOVE!" Trunks, Miyuki and Goten yelled. Cheena just looked down at the ground then over at them. *C'mon Che, snap out of it! Just do your best and take him on...DO IT!* she yelled to herself. Nodding her head, she quickly looked up at the blast that was coming towards her. A smirk appeared on her face just as the blast flew into her. "CHEENA!!" Trunks, Miyuki and Goten yelled as they watched. Goku looked on from above with a frown on his face as he watched the blast hit Cheena head on. Suddenly his frown mixed with confusement as he watched what was going on below. Everyone watched as the blast started to rise into the sky. Screaming could be heard from below the blast which brought a smile to a few people faces.  
  
"CHEENA!" Miyuki yelled with a smile. Everyone looked to see a yellow aura under the blast and two hands holding it up. Slowly Cheena emerged with the blast over her head. Now standing in front of everyone as a Super Saiyan, she looked up in the sky at her dad. "I think this is yours!" she shouted as she tossed the blast back to him. Goku smiled as he watched the blast come sailing towards him. Quickly he moved to the side and watched as the blast flew into the sky. Cheena smirked as she quickly disappeared. Goku laughed as he looked back down at the ring but soon stopped as he saw no one there. Before he could say or do anything, Cheena appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. As he leaned forward, she quickly pulled back and punched him in the face. Before he could do anything she was on him with a barrage of left and right punches. She quickly caught him with hit to his jaw, chest and chin, just as he did to her before. Moving back, Goku smiled at her. "Now this is the Cheena I know" he said. Cheena only nodded before going back on the attack. Charging towards Goku, she went for a few round house kicks. Goku quickly put his arms up to block each one then went for a few kicks of his now. Blocking one, Cheena quickly ducked down then disappeared. Smiling Goku looked up to see Cheena coming down towards him. As she approached, he quickly pulled back and punched her in the face. Falling to the side, Cheena quickly stopped herself and put her hand out. She smiled as she fired a few ki blast towards him. Goku smacked each one away as he flew towards her. Cheena smirked as she disappeared. Goku just smiled as he disappeared as well. Before anyone could say anything the two of them appeared in the sky in front of the crowd delivering right and left punches. The met each other with every blow. It was fist to fist as the two continued to go at it. Cheena went for a cross punch but Goku ducked down and caught her in the face. In the crowd, Chi-Chi stood up and glared at Goku. "Don't hit her Goku!" she yelled. Goku stopped as he looked at his wife. "But Chi-Chi, we're kinda in the middle of a match here" he said. Chi-Chi was about to speak again but Cheena cut her off by delivering a swift jab to Goku's jaw. "Cheena, don't hit your father" Chi-Chi yelled. Quickly Cheena stopped and looked at her. "But mom..." she said. "No buts, now I want you to have a clean fight" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Both Cheena and Goku looked at one another before looking at Chi-Chi. Quickly they both flew towards the ring. Landing in the ring, Cheena and Goku stared each other down.  
  
"I've got to pull out all the stops now" Cheena mumbled to herself as she looked at her father. Quickly she disappeared only to reappear behind him and went for a kick to the back of his head. Without turning around, Goku quickly ducked down. Spinning around, he quickly swept her feet from under her. As Cheena fell back, he quickly kicked her in her back, sending her sailing into the air. Slowly opening her eyes, Cheena looked to see her dad above her getting ready to knock her back into the ground. As she sailed towards him, she quickly disappeared just as he was about to hit her. Before he could turn around, Cheena appeared above him. Doing a backwards flip, she quickly kicked him in the back of the head and watched as he sailed towards the ground. Quickly she sailed after her, ready to attack again. Goku turned his body in mid air and looked as Cheena came towards him. With a smirk on his face, he fired numerous amounts of ki blasts towards her. Cheena flew from side to side as she dodged each blast. Seeing a blast come towards her, she quickly moved to the side. As she looked in front of her, she saw that her dad was gone. "What?" she said but before she could react, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Goku behind her. Grabbing her arms, Goku quickly held on as he fell towards the ring. Trying to get free, Cheena could only watch as the ring got closer and closer. Goku screamed as he grabbed Cheena by the back of her shirt and pulled her back before tossing her forward and into the arena floor. As the smoke cleared everyone looked to see Cheena laying on the arena floor surrounded by broken pieces of the ring. "What a match" the announcer said as he prepared to count. Slowly opening her eyes, Cheena pressed her hand into the ground and made her way to her knees. Breathing heavily, she quickly looked up to see Goku about to come down on her with his foot. Quickly she rolled out of the way, just as his foot smashed into the ground.  
  
Jumping to her feet, Cheena quickly charged towards Goku. Quickly he disappeared as Cheena swung with her right arm. Just as him, she quickly disappeared as well. Soon loud sounds were heard around as everyone looked to see Cheena and Goku appear the disappear as they went and delivered a combo of left and right punches and kicks. Sweeping his legs from under him, Cheena quickly elbowed Goku in the stomach. Goku hit the ground and looked up as Cheena prepared to step on him but he rolled out of the way. Jumping back, Cheena quickly looked at her dad as he made his way to his feet. The two stared at one another before smiles flew across their faces. Quickly the two pulled their hands back and prepared to deliver their most power moves. "Kame...Hame...HA!" they both yelled as they each fired a blast towards the other. The two blasts came hurdling towards one another before meeting at the middle. Holding her hands as steady as she could, Cheena screamed as she continued to power up. "This is it! I need all the energy I can get" she yelled as she screamed as loud as she could. All of a sudden a red aura surrounded her just like before when she was fighting Trunks. Her energy boast quickly flew towards Goku and pushed him back a bit. Pushing forward, Goku quickly screamed as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. The two blasts grew larger and larger before it rose over both of them. Cheena gritted her teeth as she tried to keep the blast up. Goku meanwhile held his ground as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "No...I can't give in! I won't!" Cheena yelled as she powered up as high as she could go. Electricity flew around her body as she pushed all she had into her blast. Goku smirked as he looked at her before powering up a little bit more. Cheena slowly started to get pushed back towards the edge of the ring. "NO!" she shouted as she pushed as hard as she could. Tiredness flew over her before she slowly dropped her hands. As she looked up she screamed as Goku's blast came hurdling towards her. "CHEENA!" Trunks yelled from the stands. The blast pushed Cheena out and straight into the wall behind her.  
  
Everyone was silent as they looked at the wall that now had a huge whole in it. Goku just looked on with a look of concern on his face. "Che?" he said as he quickly ran over to the wall. Looking in, he quickly jumped. Everyone waited to see what would happen but soon the wait ended as everyone looked to see Goku emerge with Cheena in his arms. Her shirt and pants were torn in a few places and she has a few marks on her arms and face. Quickly Goku laid her down before standing up and placing two fingers on his forehead. Taking one last look at Cheena, he quickly disappeared. Everyone sat in silence as Cheena laid motionless on the ground. "C'mon Che" Miyuki said as she folded her hands in front of her face. Soon Goku appeared with something in his hand. Bending down, he quickly opened her mouth and placed a sensu bean inside. It remained in her mouth as he stared at her. "CHEENA! CHEW IT!" he yelled as he sat her up. Slowly Cheena's eyes fluttered but didn't open. Her mouth closed and started to move as she chewed the bean. Swallowing it, she quickly opened her eyes and looked around. Seeing where she was, she quickly looked down at the ground. "I lost didn't I?" she said. Goku just smiled as he looked at her. "Yea but you put up a great fight. It could of gone either way" he said. Cheena just looked at him then rolled her eyes. "Yea right!" she said. Goku just smiled as he looked at her. "You ok?" he asked. Cheena just nodded her head as a small smile fell across her face. "Just a little tired" she said. Goku nodded his head as he helped her up. "Here is your winner ladies and gentlemen, Goku" the announcer said. Everyone cheered as Goku waved to the crowd. Cheena smiled as she grabbed his hand and raised it in the air. "So you're not upset you lost?" he asked over the cheering. "Why should I be? Now I know I have more training to do if I'm ever going to beat you" Cheena yelled back. The two smiled as they waved to the crowd above.  
  
In the back Cheena just sighed as she looked at the arena which was starting to empty out. Walking out, she walked towards the arena floor and stepped inside. It still had the huge dent in it from when she got tossed into the ground. Cheena just smiled as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey Cheena" a voice said. Opening her eyes, Cheena looked to see Miyuki coming towards her. "Hey" Cheena said. "Hey, I guess your dad got another student" Miyuki said. Cheena looked to see Risika talking to Goku. "Yeah, she would be a great student for my dad" Cheena said as she turned away and looked at the stands. "Hey Che, how come you didn't fight back earlier?" Miyuki asked. Cheena laughed as she turned towards her. "For a stupid reason. I thought I'd disappoint my dad if I messed up of something like that. I don't even remember anymore. All I remember is getting blasted out of the ring. Man that hurt!" Cheena said. Miyuki just laughed as she looked to the side. "Hey Miy?" a voice said. Cheena looked to see Goten coming towards them. She watched as Goten whispered something to Miyuki and her laugh. "Hey Che, you had a great match" he said. Cheena smirked as she looked at him. "Thanks for yelling at me" she said. Goten grinned as he stared at her. "That's what I'm here for" he said. Cheena just nodded her head. "Well we're going to go get something to eat, dad's treat. You coming?" he asked. "In a bit" Cheena said. She smiled as she watched Goten say something to Miyuki and her laugh again before she latched onto his arm. "There they go again" Cheena said as she looked around the ring. Taking in a deep breath, she looked at the arena seat. "Hey!" a voice said. Cheena looked to see Trunks coming towards her. "What's up?" he asked as he walked over to her. "Nothing, just remembering this day" Cheena said. Trunks smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You ready to go eat. We better hurry before your dad eats it all" Trunks said. Cheena just smirked as she looked at him. Leaning in she gave him a kiss before pulling away and pushing him away. "Last one there won't eat!" she yelled as she ran off. "No fair!" Trunks yelled as he quickly ran after her, laughing all the way.  
  
AN2: Well ladies and gentlemen, that's it! I know in the beginning I said I was sad but I'm not now. I feel kinda happy. I mean I know this is the end and that is sad but I have more ideas that I want to share with all of you and this is the first step to making that happen. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for reading this fic. I love all of you for sticking with me and enjoying this fic. I will never forget this fic and I hope all of you don't either. Now for the last time! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


End file.
